Rise of the Saiyan God
by Bakuda
Summary: Dbz/Sonic the headgehog crossover. Will contain MANY other different games/books/anime in it but is mainly focused on Dbz and Sonic. What happens when Tails finds a three tailed fox who claims he is Saiyan? NOT a Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1 The Crossing

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z. (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

_Near the crash site of goku's ship_

"Hey, I wonder what they are talking about?" A bald headed warrior asked to no one in particular. He wore a red Gi with a dark blue vest underneath; he had eight dots on his forehead which shined brightly in the glaring sunlight of the dessert. He an a couple of people were in a barren wasteland that was recently disturbed by a small ship that was in the shape of a sphere, it penetrated the earth's crust at a phenomenal speed and created a large crater as a result. Its passenger was a tall man with black spiky hair, wearing a strange outfit where one shoulder was covered in an armour blade, the breastplate was dark blue and also seemed armoured but his legs were in baggy white pants, this man went by the name of 'Goku'.

Goku was once thought to be dead when he defeated a lizard like tyrant called 'Frieza' on the planet Namek, the original reason for going was because several his friends had been murdered, they had already been brought back to life on planet earth by seven mystical objects and needed to travel to the planet where the original objects were made to revive them a second time.

These objects were known as 'Dragonballs', these mystical orbs looked like orange spheres with red stars numbering from one to seven on each one. When all seven are gathered, a dragon appears to grant the summoner with any wish he or she desires… the tyrant that Goku had defeated had wanted these Dragonballs for immortality, so he could rule the universe for eternity! But Goku had transcended from his limits when he saw his best friend murdered in front of his eyes by the ruthless monster, he transformed into a Super Saiyan! A Transformation of unstoppable power that only the pure of heart can attain...

It looked like a regular Saiyan, except the transformation made the hair stand on end and become a radiant gold, the eyebrows followed suit, the eyes became a deep sea green and the aura developed into a raging gold aura of pure anger.

Goku and his rival Vegeta, also Goku's two sons were the only Saiyans left in existence, since Frieza had destroyed their planet 23 years before Goku's first born… Goku landed on the planet to destroy it but had hit his head as a baby and with his previous programming gone; he became the earth's defender! Goku's two sons were supposed to be Half-Saiyan, raised on earth like their father… but the second child was pure Saiyan! Yet no one but Goku knew why… The Saiyans looked exactly like humans but for major factors: They had abnormal strength, a tail that resembled monkeys and of course… if they see the full moon, they transform into 100ft tall apes that destroy everything in a beastly rage.

Goku was currently talking with a teenager that went by the name of Trunks. He had a bowl cut for his hair, it was light purple! The teenager wore a blue jacket with a logo on the side of the left sleeve; it looked like a lower case C inside of an uppercase one… he had a long-sword strapped to his back, its point reaching down to the base of his black pants, the boy seemed serious on what he was saying…

"I don't know Krillen," replied a small boy next to him. This was Goku's first son, Gohan he was the only half Saiyan in existence so far. He was in a blue battle suit with yellow chest plate armour; the rest looked like latex but was hard as steel and flexible as rubber… Gohan also had a bowl cut that cut off from his fringe and just above his onyx eyes.

_With Trunks and Goku_

"Can you turn into a Super Saiyan at will?" Trunks asked serious.

"At first I wasn't able to, but now I can control it." Goku replied.

"Can you show me right now? Please, Goku." Trunks asked with a low voice.

"Alright then," Goku powered up and after a few seconds was bathed in a golden glow with his eyes turning green and his now blond hair standing on end.

_With Gohan and the others_

"Wow, can you feel that!?" Krillen asked surprised.

"_Blast you kakarot!" _thought Vegeta. Vegeta had always dreamed of being the legendary super Saiyan, only one was supposed to appear ever one thousand years! He always called Goku by his given name on his planet, Kakarot.

"That's my dad! Hey Bakuda… you okay?" Gohan asked the boy next to him.

"Yea... Yeah I… I'm fine… just my head hurts," Bakuda replied while holding his head in pain.

The boy beside Gohan was named Bakuda and was Gohan's brother, he was found by Goku in some abandoned ruins in a silver fighting gi similar to the 'turtle school uniform' along with a sword which seemed to grow in size as he got older, he was about four-foot-five now… He had his black hair spiked in agitation and his onyx eyes held the feeling of pain, but for now all Bakuda was doing was holding his head as if he was having a MASSIVE headache, his tail was flicking in agitation.

_With Goku_

"So what now, friend?" Goku asked calmly

"Now we both be Super Saiyans!" Trunks replied with slyness in his voice, also turning Super Saiyan.

_With Gohan and Bakuda_

Bakuda was having a rough time; it seemed the more people turned Super Saiyan the worst his headache became. When Trunks turned Super Saiyan, Bakuda was practically screaming.

"Bakuda! What's wrong!" Gohan yelled to Bakuda with worry in his eyes, Gohan and Bakuda were relatively close for even brothers.

"Make it stop! It hurts! Please! Gohan, Piccolo, Daddy, Anybody! Please! MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Bakuda. A golden glow and barrier erupted around him, stopping Gohan from coming close.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bakuda screamed in pain. Vegeta, Krillen, Tein, a tall man in a green crane style Gi and was a friend of Goku's, Yamcha, a man with a scar across his face that ended into his black spiky hair, he wore a gi identical to Krillen's, and Bulma, a woman with a large afro of blue hair, she was known world with for her genius in mechanics, were all staring agape at what was happening, yet Piccolo and Gohan were trying to break through the barrier surrounding Bakuda,

"Bakuda!" yelled Gohan, throwing all he had at the barrier… yet it would not break!

Another person confused was Piccolo, he was a Namekian, a native person from the planet Namek that Goku travelled to. He was split from another Namek that lives on earth, yet did not want one of his students go through this mysterious pain (Piccolo trained both Gohan and Bakuda) but could not do any damage to the barrier surrounding his pupil, "This barrier is just too strong!"

By now all of Bakuda's ridged body looked like it was pure gold, "MAKE IT STOP!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

A voice rang through the air: _"It is time young one, join the Universal gods."_

_Goku and Trunks_

Goku saw something happening where his friends and two sons were, he glanced over and saw a golden barrier surrounding his second son, Bakuda! A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, he knew the day was coming… but not today! He tried to run to his screaming son but something was keeping him rooted on the spot; "BAKUDA!" Goku shouted as Bakuda let out his screams even louder! Trunks was at a lost for words; _"Mother said nothing about this! What's going on?!"_

_With Bakuda_

"_PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" _Bakuda thought in his mind, hi mouth seemed incapable of nothing but screaming…

Then all of a sudden… it did stop. Bakuda's body simply vanished in a blast of gold light, leaving only the echo of his screams.

Gohan dropped onto all fours, crawling to where Bakuda just stood moments before. "Ba… Baku… Bakuda? BAKUDA!!! COME BACK!!!" Gohan screamed to the heavens, tears flowing from his eyes.

Vegeta was freaked out, expecting him to go the same way at any moment "What! Where did that brat go! I don't believe it! He vanished! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! There's no sign of him anywhere!"

_With Goku_

"No… I... I thought I would… have had…more time…" Goku said while dropping to his knees and drawing in Trunks's attention, who did not only understand what happened, but did not have a single idea of whom that the kid was!

"Goku, I told you my secret, now tell me yours! Who was that kid?! What happened?! This did not occur in my time!" he cried, fretting at the possibility of changing the timeline… Trunks had travelled back in time to deliver a dire message to Goku.

Goku looked at Trunks with tears in his eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you, it all happened 8 years ago"

_Flashback_

"_Bulma what did you want me for? I have to get back to Chichi and Gohan!" Goku said to the blue haired woman._

"_Goku your memory is terrible! Your grandfather is dead! Remember?" she sighed._

_Goku forgot that she doesn't know that he had a son and wanted to keep that a secret for a while. He had named his son after his adoptive grandfather, who was killed when he was just a child._

"_Oh yeah… well what do you want from me?" Goku asked avoiding the previous statement._

"_On the Dragon Radar it shows a dragonball in the east." Bulma said worriedly. The dragon radar showed the location of the dragonballs with precise accuracy._

"_So?"_

"_SO!? Goku I have four and you have the three other dragonballs at your place, therefore this one is a 8__th__ Dragonball!" Bulma screeched._

"_Okay! Okay! I will go check it out," Goku flew off since he did not want to stick around with an angry Bulma._

_**Somewhere in a forest ruin**_

"_The dragon radar says the 8__th__ dragon ball is in here" said Goku opening the ruin door. Above the door was writing that was so faded that it was indistinguishable, before it was faded however, it used to read: Temple of Hope. He stepped inside and the door slammed behind him._

"_YOU WHO HAVE ENTERED THIS HALLOWED PLACE! SPEAK NOW!" Boomed an overhead voice._

"_Who are you? Where are you?" Goku looked around spooked, he had not expected this…_

"_I SENSE YOU TO BE STRONG! YOU MAY RAISE THE BOY!"_

"_Huh?" Goku asked confused_

_Then a blinding light came from the center of the room_

"_Waaaaahhhhhh!" came a cry_

_Goku looked up bewildered to a pedestal where a baby lay. The baby had black hair, Onyx eyes and even had a tail wrapped around him! He had a golden ball on a chain around his neck and a small broad sword on his back. He was wearing a gi similar to Goku's yet it was completely silver where Goku's was orange and where Goku's blue weighted vest was, the baby wore a dark silver vest. Upon further inspection of him he realised that the golden ball around his neck was a dragonball! It was like a regular dragonball except that it was pure gold instead of orange and red, it had 4 stars engraved upon it._

"_What the…" Goku said aloud, he wondered where this little tyke came from, he looked around but didn't expect to see anyone._

_The baby looked to Goku confused then said while tilting his head to the side; "Daddy?"_

"_No... I am not your daddy," Goku said quickly, his wife, Chichi, would kill him if he took him home without talking to her… even if he thought the baby looked cute…_

_At this the baby had tears in his eyes and started bawling._

_Goku quickly picked him up and said "Don't cry! Please don't cry!" he begged, he didn't know how to handle a situation like this! Gohan was always taken care of by Chichi, he had no parenting experience._

_The baby continued bawling loudly. Goku had given up…_

"_Okay! I will take you home with me okay?" Goku said defeated. This made the child stop crying and only sniffle._

_He turned to leave with him and then saw an engraved prophecy on the pedestal._

'_**He, who is the chosen one, must take this child as his own.**_

_**He is you in every way; blood, power, and also bone.**_

_**But be warned, he can't be yours forever.**_

_**He must one day join the gods in their endeavour.'**_

"_Wow! He is really my son?!" Goku yelled surprised._

_By this time the infant calmed down and said 4 words…_

"_I love you daddy," then fell asleep in his arms which made Goku smile. He looked up and shot through the roof, not knowing where the door was anymore, he looked at the sleeping baby in is arms and sighed; "How will I explain this to Chichi?" he wondered._

_End flashback_

"And now he is gone forever!" Goku cried letting his grief get to the better of him and screamed while powering up to unknown levels…

_In another dimension_

A small two tailed fox was walking through a snow covered forest muttering "That is the last time I go for a ride with Sonic by piggyback! I nearly broke my tails when I fell off! I mean, sure, we are in Chris's world, a new world to explore, but Sonic is really getting out of hand! It's freezing out here!" the fox stopped suddenly, looked around and then continued walking, he was sure he heard something just then.

Then looking up he saw a blue fox tail poking up from the snow! "Ahh! I am coming! Hold on!" he then started pulling on the tail only for another tail to burst through the snow!

"Two tails… just… like… me…" Tails murmured, mesmerised at the sight…

At this discovery he was shovelling the snow like a plow until he soon found a third tail! "What! Forget Sonic! THIS is getting out of hand!" he pulled on all three tails with all his strength and a blue fox with a silver fighting gi and a sword was thrown out of his frozen prison. He landed on the ground shivering.

"Achoo!" the blue fox sneezed.

"Hi!" Said the small kit to the unknown fox.

The fox suddenly got nervous "He… hello. Achoo!"

"I will get you someplace warm, can you walk?"

The Blue fox tried to stand, but suddenly seized up with pain and fell forward as soon as he tried to get on both legs. "Sorry, but no, I can't even stand up. Achoo! And I think I have a cold… _sniffle_"

With difficulty, the small golden kit put the blue fox in a piggyback position.

"Thank… you… who… are you?" said the blue fox looking at the kit while shivering.

"It's alright, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails, but who are you?" asked Tails eagerly; hoping to know if there are more fox's with extra tails.

"My... name… my... name… is" beginning to pass out from the cold.

"Yes?" said Tails excitedly and hoping he would get the answer before he passed out.

"Ba… Bakuda… S… Son of Go… Goku, the le… legen… dary… S… Super Sai… yan." With this he passed out.

"Saiyan?" Tails looked puzzled but shook it off.

"Well, anyway, he needs help! SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!! COME QUICK!!!!!!"

As soon as Tails said that, a blue blur could be seen in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery fox Answers?

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog or Dragonball Z. (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

_With Tails_

"SSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!" Yelled Tails at the top of his lungs. "Over here!"

The blue blur stoped right in front of Tails spraying snow all over the place, the blur then revealed itself to be a blue hedgehog 3 ft and 3 inches tall. "Hey lil bro! I saw you slip off! You got to hang on a little tighter than that to stay on the fastest thing alive!" said the hedgehog called Sonic

Tails turned red, "If you saw me slip off, then why didn't you stop! Instead of leaving me here in the cold?!"

Sonic waved off the question by looking at what the kit was carrying, "Hey, watcha got there, Tails?"

Tails suddenly got a worried face after he realised that he was still carrying the shivering fox. "He's a fox I found in the snow over there," said Tails pointing to the large hole that Bakuda was trapped in. "He said his name was Bakuda, Son of goki - the Super Sasan or something like that, he fainted before I could find out more though, Oh and Sonic! He has three tails!" Tails got exited after he said the last statement.

Sonic was baffled by the fox, not by the three tails, but by the sword strapped to the fox's back and the silver fighting gi. "Alright, we'll take him to Chris's place, but as soon as we get there, I gonna take that sword off of him, he may be dangerous."

Tails looked at Sonic with relieved eyes, he was glad that Sonic would take him back to the Thorndike mansion.

_Maybe Chuck could find out what this 'Super Saiyan' thing is, I had better not tell Sonic that I mispronounced 'Saiyan' on purpose, it might be a race of fox's that I might be a part of!_

"But Tails, how are we going to get there? You can't hold onto me and him at the same time! You fell off of me when you were trying to hold on by yourself!" Sonic asked Tails slyly, he expected Tails to have already thought of that problem.

Tails looked at Sonic like he was crazy, "Sonic, please tell me you didn't forget that I carry around a mobile phone that I modified so I can talk to anyone, anywhere?"

"Ahhhhh… no…" Sonic said embarrassed that he forgot such a thing.

Tails set Bakuda down on the ground and reached into his tails to pull out his mobile phone, he rang Chuck Thorndike's number. "Hey Chuck! This is Tails; can you come to the mountains in the hotrod for me? Why? I have found someone here who needs urgent help, okay? Alright thanks, see you soon, bye!" Tails then turned to Sonic. "He will be here in 15 minutes."

In pure darkness, Bakuda found himself standing there alone (he look just like he was before he left). "Where am I?" he asked getting scared, Bakuda was like Gohan when he was being trained by Piccolo, very easily scared.

"You are dreaming, young one." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!" yelled Bakuda to the darkness.

"I… am the Universal God of Hope." Said the voice.

"Oooooookayyyyyyyyy, that just clears up things a certain degree, maybe 1 out of 1 million questions have now been answered, like: 'Are you a god in any way?'" Bakuda said sounding a little like Vegeta. Bakuda loses his timid nature when annoyed.

"You have been taken from your previous home to travel the dimensions and power your 'symbols of power'. Your weapon, 'The Blade of Hope' and your other symbols of power; I believe they are called 'Dragonballs' in your world." Said the voice.

"You know of the dragonballs? And how do you know all this?" Bakuda asked interested.

"Question 1: No, I have no idea what the dragonballs do, I just know their name. And for Question 2: I had to do basically the same thing to become a god."

"I am going to be a god?!" Bakuda screamed waving his arms up and down; he did not want THAT much responsibility in his life!

"Yes, after you finish your quest, you will become the new God of Hope. 5 others are doing the same for other positions as we speak. You will meet them eventually. And also you can gather two brothers."

"I already have a brother, his name is Gohan."

"I mean that you will meet two friends and if they are worthy, they will become your actual brothers, blood, bone, flesh and all that. In you case, it is called the 'Pact of the Saiyan god', Catchy, no?"

"Not really…" Bakuda said twiddling his thumbs; he did not want to get a god mad.

"Oh, well. Oh and when you wake up, DO NOT SCREAM! I have a bet with the goddess of Thoughts."

"Why would I scream?" Bakuda asked nervously, expecting to be something painful.

"You will find out when you look in a mirror…" the voice said chuckling.

_A bright light woke Bakuda from his sleep._

"Master Tails! I do believe that our young guest is just waking up." Came an unknown voice.

Bakuda heard hurried footsteps come toward him. "Thanks, Tanaka" said a smaller voice that he recognised as the guy that saved him, "Tails?" Bakuda asked to while having his eyes opening slowly, the light was rough on his eyes but when they adjusted to the glare, he took a look of his surroundings, the two tailed fox, Tails, was sitting on a chair next to the couch next to him. And behind them both was a tall man in a suit standing very straight.

"_He has got to be a Butler; Bulma had heaps of these at capsule corp. this guy looks just like them." _Thought Bakuda.

"Hey Bakuda! It took you a while to wake up, you were almost frozen solid when we got here." Tails told Bakuda who was sitting up on the couch grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Foooooooood…" Bakuda whined, as soon as he said this, a large woman came in carrying a bowl of steaming hot soup. "Oh you must be the friend that Tails found in the forest! You're adorable! Who are you? How old are you? My name is Ella" said the woman handing the bowl to the starving fox.

Bakuda had a confused face. "_She sure does talk a lot…but no one has every called me 'adorable'…mainly they say: Why do you have a tail? Oh well I'll think of that later, right now there's FOOD!" Bakuda thought._

"Be careful, it's hot," Ella warned. But in pure Saiyan style, Bakuda tilted the bowl to his mouth and guzzled it down. Ella and Tails were shocked, "How did you do that!? That soup was over 80 degrees and it was enough to feed Tails twice!" the lady cried.

Bakuda wiped away the excess soup away and said to the lady, "To answer all your Questions, My name is Bakuda, I am 8 years old, Guzzling soup is not really what I call a skill, The soup did not seem that hot to me and I have a large appetite which runs in my family." Said Bakuda reeling off all the questions.

Ella looked at him stunned before realising that Bakuda was handing the bowl back to her, "Please miss, can I have some more? It was good!" Bakuda said liking his lips.

_Everyone but Bakuda fell down anime style._

"Okay, but if you continue to eat like that all the time, you will eat us out of house and home…" Ella said getting up and then after processing all of what Bakuda said, her face lit up. "But you like the soup, yes?"

_Tails and Tanaka fell down anime style again._

"Very good, thank you miss," Bakuda said nodding his head vigorously.

"You don't have to call me miss, just call me Ella" and she left the room to get more soup for the young kit.

Bakuda's attention turned to Tails and said "I haven't seen a fox like you before, Tails."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You are a 3 tailed fox, so it's not like I am any different, I mean, we are the same age! I'm eight too!" Tails said pouting; he feared this fox was going to put him down for his tails like all the others did back at Westside Island.

Bakuda's face turned to that of confusion "Three tailed fox? I don't what you mean by that Tails." He got all the more confused when Tails said "You mean you don't know?"

Bakuda was thinking about this confusing conversation until the memory of his dream came back to him.

_Flashback_

"_Why would I scream?" Bakuda asked nervously, expecting to be something painful._

"_You will find out when you look in a mirror…" the voice said chuckling._

_End flashback_

Bakuda was nervous, "_Please no, it can't be! It just can't!" He thought desperately. _Bakuda started shaking.

"Bakuda? Are you okay?" Tails asked worried about the fox before him who he believed was in denial of actually being a fox.

"T…Tails… do you have… a mirror?" Bakuda asked shakily.

"I have a full length mirror over here, Master Bakuda" The butler spoke.

Bakuda ran up to the mirror and stared at what was looking back at him. A fox with three tails, three black bangs on the forehead, fur that was completely blue and wearing in a silver fighting gi was staring back at him. It soon dawned on him that the fox was him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

_In the Chamber of the Gods_

"You owe me twenty bucks." said a woman looking at the man beside her.

"I thought I told him not to scream…" said a man grumpily at his luck.

"But who could blame him? If I recall, when you woke up in the body of a lion, you nearly killed every one in the area!" the woman scolded the man.


	3. Chapter 3 The History lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia. (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

_Where we left off._

Bakuda was shaking while looking at his reflection. He just could not believe his day! First some random guy comes along and completely obliterates a Cyborg Frieza and Friezas father, knew all about his father and the time he was to arrive on back on earth, was painfully transported to another dimension and to top it off, he turned into a 3 tailed fox!

Bakuda turned his head and grabbed one of his bushy blue tails. "This cannot be happening… This cannot be happening…" he kept muttering.

Tails quietly and slowly crept over to check on his new friend. "Bakuda? Are you… okay?" he said timidly, expecting Bakuda to lash out at him, to accuse him of turning him into a fox or something else like that.

Bakuda let go of his tail then did not move, but in a deep voice said, "Tails? Do you remember what I said to you when you rescued me?" slightly turning his head in tails direction but not showing his eyes.

Tails was surprised by the question; this was not what he had expected. "Yeah… something about you being the son of Goku, the legendary Super Saiyan." Tails recites while consulting his memory of the moment that they met.

"Good," Bakuda then turned to Tanaka with his serious onyx eyes. Could you please leave the room? And also tell anyone that wants to come in that I want to have some privacy with Tails? This includes Ella with the extra soup."

The butler showed now emotion like he was expecting this request. "Do you agree to this, Master Tails?" he turned to the two tailed kit. "Yes, I do." Tails said in an emotionless voice.

"Very well." With that he turned and left the room.

"Okay now, Tails, what I am about to tell you, you might find disturbing… but I want you to not tell anyone that you hear in this room. No one." Bakuda said to Tails in a low dangerous voice.

Tails closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart, "I won't tell a soul, I swear it on my honour as a Kitsune." Bakuda seemed pleased with the response.

"You had better sit down, this may take awhile" Bakuda said while heading to the couch again. After Tails had sat on the chair, Bakuda began his story.

_Flashback_

"_Hey chichi! Come here! I got something to show you!" Goku yelled into the house._

"_Goku? What is it?" came a voice; it came from a woman as tall as Bulma but has long straight black hair instead of blue._

"_Well Chi, when I went to Bulma to find what she wanted, she sent me to check out a possible 8__th__ dragonball at some forest ruins, but what I found, was this little guy and a message that he is sort of like a reincarnation of me! He even has a tail! Crazy huh!" said Goku with one arm supporting Bakuda and the other behind his head._

_Chichi suddenly got mad, "So you just brought him home!" Chichi screamed at her husband for not consulting her about this first._

_Goku spoke in a voice that clearly showed that he wanted his wife to calm down, "Calm down Chichi! It's not like I had a choice! Anyw…" Goku was cut off with Gohan pulling on his leg. "What's up Gohan?" Goku asked in a caring voice while bending down to talk to his son face to face. _

"_Who is that daddy?" Gohan asked in his child voice pointing to the infant in Goku's arms, "Is that my brother?" he asked curiously. __**"How does he know?" **__thought Goku. "Yes Gohan, his name is… uh… his name is…" Goku said nervously, he had not thought of a name._

"_His name is Baka for all I care! He's no son of mine!" said Chichi trying to contain her anger and failing badly, and she left the room fuming._

(Baka in Japanese is 'Idiot')

"_Oh dear..." said Goku worried, "Daddy?" Goku turned back to Gohan, "Yeah, Gohan?" Goku asked Gohan slowly. "Is my brothers name Ba-ku-da?" said Gohan trying to pronounce the word Chichi just said. "No your mother said… no, wait… Bakuda…" Goku trailed off while the baby had just woken up and started giggling at the name. Goku looked relieved "You like 'Bakuda' huh? Well that's your name then" he placed Bakuda on the ground next to Gohan. "Gohan, meet Bakuda, your brother," Goku then turned to Bakuda, "Bakuda, this is your brother Gohan."_

"_Hi, Bakuda!" said Gohan happily as his tail reached out to Bakuda, Bakuda looked at the tail then at his, he cried happily "Hello Gohan!" and then used his tail to wrap around Gohan's and used it to shake._

_End Flashback_

"So your dad took you in? Just like that?" Tails asked non-believing.

Bakuda nodded. "I wish I had a daddy…" said Tail with his head down. "You don't have a dad?" said Bakuda surprised.

"No, no daddy, no mommy… _sniff, _I was alone for 4 years until I meet Sonic, my best friend, He gave me a home," Tails looked on the verge of tears. Bakuda got an idea that might make Tails feel that he is not alone. "I am not finished Tails…" he told him placing his hands on his shoulder. Bakuda got no response for Tails. Bakuda decided to take it further to get Tails attention. "My mom never accepted me because I wasn't her flesh and blood as Gohan was and… my dad died." Tails head instantly sprang back up shocked of this news.

_Flashback_

"_Hold him tight Goku! This could take some time!" yelled a concentrating Piccolo while holding his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead._

_Goku was struggling to contain a squirming Radditz (Goku's brother) "Fool! You would sacrifice yourself!" he screamed trying to throw Goku off of him. Goku only smiled, "To make sure that you don't come back to hurt my kids again, you bet!"_

"_Special beam cannon!" screamed Piccolo, firing a deadly beam to the pair, it struck, penetrating Radditz armour and piercing them both._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"I am so sorry…" said Tails after he listened to the story. "Tails, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything! I wasn't the last I saw of my dad anyway!" Bakuda said getting Tail's attention.

"What do you mean? You said he died…" Tails asked confused.

Bakuda gave the 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile, "He did… but do you know what this is?" Bakuda replied while pulling a golden ball out of his gi that was attached to a necklace.

"No, what is it?" Tails asked confused of the connection of Bakuda's father and the jewel.

"It's called a Dragonball… when all seven of these are gathered, the Eternal dragon Shenron appears and grants the person that summoned him any wish! Even to revive the dead!" Bakuda told Tails who was hanging onto every word.

Tails suddenly jumped up onto Bakuda's chest, "You mean you can BRING BACK MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!" Tails said shaking Bakuda's chest fur.

Bakuda was silent for a moment looking away, "No… Tails… by two reasons, One, I only have one of the seven Dragonballs and Two, The Dragonballs can only revive people that haven't been dead for more than a year, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do…" Bakuda explained before going silent again.

"Oh... Okay, I just thought... Never mind…" Tails got off Bakuda, sat on the couch and looked down at his feet. Bakuda felt sorry for the guy, no parents to look after him, he didn't have the best childhood with Chichi constantly hitting him over the head with the frying pan if Gohan was studying and dad was out training, but at least he had a father and brother.

Chi chi's constant abuse is what made Bakuda want to stay out of the house as much as possible and his travels gave rewards… once he came across a deserted island with a very weird dagger and an empty hourglass in the center of the island's castle. Bakuda soon realised that with using his own power to fuel the dagger, he could manipulate time for a short period! Yet it took a lot out of him. Now he kept that dagger, a bag of emergency Senzu beans, 2 unfinished projects that he has been working on for years, his dragonball and his sword, on him at all times. _Wait a minute… WHERE IS MY SWORD!!! Bakuda panicked._

Bakuda turned to Tails and quickly said "Tails, I am sorry that I may have got your hopes up, but I need to know where my sword is! I need it to go back home! Do you know what happened to it!?"

Tails turned to Bakuda and replied with "Sonic has got it; he took it off you so we could tell if you're a bad guy without you slicing us to pieces."

"Is it safe?" Bakuda asked pleadingly. Tails had a sly smile on his face, "If Sonic has it would be in pieces when you next see it," Bakuda sighed with relief which made Tails confused. "Aren't you concerned with your sword? I sonic probably destroyed it by now!" It was Bakuda's turn to be sly this time, "Heh, Heh, I would… If … my sword wasn't physically and magically IMPOSSIBLE to break! Hahahahaha, I would have loved to see the face of this Sonic person when he tried his all to destroy an Unbreakable object, hahahahahaha" Bakuda just lost it; he fell on the ground rolling laughing his head off.

Even Tails let out a small chuckle at the thought of sonic spin-dashing a sword for an hour and yelling 'WHY WONT YOU JUST BREAK ALREADY!!!'

Bakuda got back on the couch and finally said "Alright, back to business Tails, I want to tell you about my race: The Saiyans," This got Tails to stop chuckling immediately and gave Bakuda his utmost attention as Bakuda retold the Saiyan history that Vegeta had told him on Namek before the fight with Frieza.

_Flashback_

"_Alright brat, you want to know your roots? Alright, come over here and sit down, I will tell you while we wait for your fool of a father heals." Bakuda did what he was told a sat in front of Vegeta cross-legged as if Vegeta were about to tell a fairytale to him._

"_The Saiyan home planet was first called Planet Plant and it was inhabited by the mighty Saiyans and the pitiful Tuffles… Since they were weak, they were easy to take out and the Saiyans ruled over the planet, renaming it planet Vegeta, after my father, the leader and king of all Saiyans. Since the Saiyans were born to fight and kill, and that there was no space travel, fights broke out between the Saiyans until HE came…"_

_End Flashback_

"Wait a minute… your saying that the Saiyans are aliens 'AND' all they liked to do was … GULP … kill…" Tails asked frightened. Bakuda nodded gravely, "I am not proud of my ancestor's actions, especially after what I learned next."

_Flashback_

"_Frieza came and hired the Saiyans as mercenaries to destroy whole planets then sell them to the highest bidder, but after a while frieza became worried of the Saiyans power and was about to destroy OUR planet to get rid of any chance of a legendary 'Super Saiyan', a being of unstoppable power. But a lone Saiyan stood in his way, your grandfather in fact, he, unlike all other Saiyans hated killing, he only wanted to become strong and find strong opponents, yet he was killed nearly instantly, then Frieza destroyed our planet and nearly all the Saiyans, just after your father made it off the planet when he was sent as an infant to conquer earth. I can't believe he thought he was an earthling his entire life!" Vegeta finished with disgust, "Now get out of here while I take a nap, a warrior needs his rest you know."_

_End Flashback_

"And years later my dad destroyed frieza when he turned super Saiyan!" Bakuda finished.

Tails looked baffled, "Your dad was the Super Saiyan? But why him?" Bakuda then turned to Tails with a proud look on his face, "To turn a super Saiyan you need three things: Incredible anger from the pain of loss of a loved one, an already large Powerlevel and thirdly and most importantly, what all the other Saiyans lacked, a Pure heart." Bakuda smiled remembering the transformation of the ultimate warrior.

"And I am also a Saiyan, which kind of looks like a human but with a tail, so you understand that when I came to this dimension, painfully I might add, and turned into a fox, you cant blame me for being a bit freaked out." Bakuda said like Tails should have realised this already.

"Yeah I guess so… Well I know all about you now… let me sum it up… You're a Saiyan, a strong warrior; you are kind of like a reincarnation of your father, your mom beat you up as an infant, you turned into a fox when you suddenly got transported here and…"

Bakuda forgot that he left out one little detail, "Oh, yeah and to get back home, I need to gather the seven golden dragonballs from different dimensions and somehow power my sword that is currently infuriating sonic on why it wont break."

"Ooooookayyyyyyy… Well I am here to help and I promise that I will not tell anyone of what I learned." Tails assured Bakuda. Bakuda smiled and put his hand on Tails shoulder, "Thanks pal."

Bakuda then laid back and said with his eyes half closed, "I am ready to hear your story now…" Tails looked uncomfortable, "Hey! I told you my past… so it is only fair…" Tails sighed. Tails then turned to Bakuda then said "Its not that my past is hard to say… it would be good to get it off my chest, but there is not much of it… well, here goes… I was born on Westside island and for four years I never knew my parents or why I have a second tail… all the kids used to pick on me and beat me up while calling me 'Freak'… but one day… Sonic came while I was getting beat up and he sacred them all away, he saved me by taking me in… that's when I realised I was really good at mechanics and I could fly by rotating my tails as a rotor blade, see look at this…" Tails finished by taking off into the air. "Bet you could wish you could do this, don't ya! Bakuda?" Tails said before realising he was talking to Bakuda… face to face! "Ahhh! How are you frying?" Tails asked taken aback.

Bakuda then pointed to his tails which were spinning rapidly, "You forgot I have 3 tails already? Anyway, I can stay airborne by using a technique of the Crane school of martial arts… the Air-Dance!" Bakuda stopped spinning his tails yet still remained airborne. Tails was in awe "Wow! I wish I could do that…" But Bakuda just said to him, "You got your tails for now, I can't even use this body like I used to…" that's when Bakuda got a great idea, he landed with tails and grabbed his hand.

"Well, I need to get training, Oh yeah... And you're coming too!" Bakuda said enthusiastically. Tails was taken aback, "Why's that?" Tails asked nervously.

Bakuda turned to Tails and said "If you help he train in this body, I will train you so you can be as strong as me and I will teach you technique's like the Air-dance!" he said putting his hand out as to make a deal.

"Really! You got yourself a deal!" Tails said happily while shaking Bakuda's hand.

"Well let's go!" Bakuda said reaching for the door but then realised something…

"Oh yeah, Tails I forgot that if your in my training camp… you need the gear to do it properly." Bakuda said raising his hand and pointing it at Tails. "What are you going to do?" asked Tails nervously, but a light came out of Bakuda's hand and spread around Tails body. When the light died down, Tails was wearing the exact same gi that Bakuda was wearing. "Why can't I move properly!?" Tails complained out loud. "Tails, that gi, wrist bands, leg bands, and the bands on your tails are magical, it will increase in weight the stronger you get, making you work harder, therefore making you stronger and faster at all times, I have the same on right now! I added the tail bands to my tails just then." Bakuda explained showing the said 'tail bands'.

Tails took a few steps forward, before replying, "Now I get it, thanks, this will help a lot…" a large smile came across Tail's face "Let's go show the others! I can't wait till they see me in this!" he said happily at the thought of his friends seeing him in a fighting uniform.

Bakuda then opened the door, but when he opened it he came face to face with a blue hedgehog.

"You must be Bakuda… Well I think you have some explaining to do…" the hedgehog said lowly.

"Yeah? And what of, may I ask?" said Bakuda stubbornly.

"Like … WHY WON'T THIS SWORD BREAK!!!" the hedgehog yelled waving the sword in question in Bakuda's now smiling face.

Bakuda took a swipe at the sword at a speed that Sonic couldn't see his hand move and put it in the sheath on his back. Sonic did not notice it left his hands… until, "HEY!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sonic yelled looking at the now sheathed sword.

Bakuda chuckled and speed behind the hedgehog and tapped him on the shoulder, which freaked Sonic out since he did not see him move "You must be Sonic, the guy who spent an hour trying to break an unbreakable weapon." Bakuda said smirking.

Sonic was left speechless of the speed of the new fox… '_Just who __**IS **__this guy!? He's fast! Maybe… I can race him… yeah… I will challenge him later; I will prove who is faster of the two of us!' He thought._

A voice came from the room "Hey Sonic! Look at me!" Tails called from the doorway. Sonic looked around and saw his best buddy in a fighting gi similar to Bakuda's, Sonics mouth hit the floor.

"Sonic? What do you think?" Tails asked tipping his head to the side in confusion.

"Tails…" Sonic said slowly.

"Yeah? What do you think?" Tails asked repeating the question, a frown appearing on his face.

Sonic lost it, "TAKE THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW!!!" he yelled charging at Tails who looked scared now.

Bakuda's eyes narrowed, _"No one will harm my friend…" _he thought before phasing out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4 Make a friend Make a Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia. (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"TAILS, YOU TAKE THAT OFF!!!" Sonic yelled at the Kitsune while charging at him.

Time seemed to slow down for Tails, he was scared at Sonics reaction, he knew that Sonic did not like people fighting like martial arts… Sonic only liked fighting and taking apart things that were not organic, in other words… robots. Tails knew he was going to be punished for this.

But before Sonic could even touch the fabric of Tails gi, he was sent flying to the right of him, Sonic quickly recovered and did a back flip to land and look at who he expected to attack him. Sonic looked up, _I knew it…he thought bitterly, _ He was looking at Bakuda who had one leg outstretched and his boot tilted slightly, It's tread a perfect match to the imprint on Sonics face.

Tails was looking at Sonic and Bakuda pleadingly, "Sonic! Bakuda! Don't fight!" But Sonic looked at Tails and yelled, "Why are you wearing that thing! You know I hate people fighting each other for enjoyment! It's what causes people to become criminals!" Bakuda looked at Sonic with a determined face, "Sonic, Tails just wants to be stronger to help people! Not fight for false glory! Since you took Tails in… I would have thought you would have trusted him enough to know that!" Bakuda spat at Sonic's distrust.

At this point, if it was someone else arguing with Sonic (Besides Tanaka, who kind of scared him sometimes.), his opponent would have already backed down, but this fox just made a jab at Sonics soft spot; his affection with his little buddy.

'_How is this guy different? I can't even come up with a comeback! Wait… maybe he is… telling the truth… Is Tails only going to practise martial arts to help people and me against Eggman? Fine! I will give him one chance and watch the training; if he instructs Tails to hurt anybody… he is going to wish that Tails never found him.' Sonic thought._

"Tails… I am sorry, you can practise Martial arts, but if he tells you to do something uncomfortable, tell me," Sonic said to Tails before leaving the hallway.

Bakuda had his hands on his hips with his eyes narrowed, "That could have gone better…" Bakuda looked at Tails who looked like he was holding in a question, "Tails, just say what you want to say…" Tails burst out; "Are you going to make me hurt people?!"

Bakuda was shocked to hear Tails accuse him of this, "Hey, You won't have to go to Sonic, for I wont make you do anything you are uncomfortable with, I am your instructor, not a coach to make you kill people, my family may be Saiyans… but we don't kill evil, we try to make them learn their lesson, even if THEY murder, we give them a chance to change. From now on Tails, that is going to be your motto for the entire training, 'everyone deserves a second chance'" Bakuda told Tails with both hands on his shoulders.

Tails looked relieved, he was about to say something but a voice rang out, "DINNERS READY!!!" Bakuda looked at his rumbling stomach and turned to Tails.

"We start training tomorrow, right now I need to eat, oh and Tails? EAT EVERYTHING on your plate, because those weights will take all your energy, so you need to change your diet and get enough energy intake." Bakuda explained. Tails nodded then led the way to the table.

After a few short discussions, Bakuda reached the dining room with Tails escorting him, already seated was a human boy that looked like he was 12, a rabbit with a … thing… floating beside her, a pink hedgehog, a older human that looked like he could be a grandfather and Sonic. Everyone stopped talking as Tails and Bakuda entered the room, surprisingly, they were mainly staring at Tails, because he stomped in with the training clothing. Bakuda followed their stares and said to Tails, "You will get more used to it if you try to walk normally Tails," Tails looked at Bakuda as if he were insane, yet tried to walk normally with the weights. After a minute of struggling, Tails lifted him self onto a chair and sighed with relaxation.

"Not so easy huh?" Bakuda said smirking while hopping onto a chair next to Tails, "You're not kidding" Tails sighed. Everyone was staring at Bakuda now. Bakuda turned to them all and simply said, "Hi, my name is Bakuda, pleased to meet you all."

Nobody moved for a moment, but the young boy said, "Pleased to meet you Bakuda, I'm Chris." Pleased that he was making progress, Bakuda turned to the rabbit and said "What's your name young lady?" the rabbit replied in a high pitched voice; "My name is Cream and this here is Cheese my Chao." Bakuda nodded while looking at the chao, "Uhhhhh… a Chao?" He said raising one eyebrow, the chao started flying around Bakuda going "CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!" it said repeatedly, Bakuda got annoyed quickly, "OKAY! Calm down already!"

After cream got the chao to calm down he looked to the pink hedgehog, who turned away as soon as Bakuda laid his eyes on her, "Hey, what did I do?" Bakuda asked a bit irritated at the welcome. The hedgehog turned on Bakuda jumped onto the table drew a hammer out of nowhere said, "YOU HURT SONIC, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"

"_Man, he is gonna get it now…" _Sonic thought laughing on the inside.

The hammer came down onto Bakuda's head, who did not move after the hammer made contact. The female hedgehog seemed pleased at the way she hit him head on, but her smile went to a frown after she saw Bakuda still sitting the same way before she hit him. She lifted the hammer to find the Bakuda was undamaged by her assault, which never happened before!

"A… Amy… look at your hammer, it's… it's…" Chris stuttered.

Then Amy looked at her hammer which had cracks in it from base to handle! "_What in the world happened!" _thought Amy. Sonic was agape; _"How!? Only one solution to this mystery, he has one thick skull!"_ Sonic chuckled to himself at the insult that he didn't even say.

"Bakuda… are you okay?" Tails asked afraid that Bakuda might fall unconscious at any moment. Bakuda looked to Tails; "I told you my mother whacked me over the head with an extra hard frying pan all my life didn't I? To me, that barely tickled." Bakuda spoke in an emotionless voice, he turned to Amy who looked smug for some reason; "Your mum hit you over the head all your life? You must be pretty rude then!" she concluded.

Bakuda's attitude just got more… Saiyan; "For your information, Princess…" Bakuda emphasised the word 'Princess', "I got beaten to comatose at least 20 times in my life because of these," Bakuda said motioning his thumb to his tails. Bakuda mentally slapped himself on the back for the half truth, his mother hit him for his 'Saiyan tail,' not his 'Fox tails' but thought it was good enough.

Amy looked at what he was pointing at and speaking while looking, said; "What? I can't see anyth… any… YOU HAVE THREE TAILS!!!" Amy shouted, everyone but Tails, Sonic and Bakuda gasped at the news. "Yep, now an apology would be nice…" Bakuda said staring into Amy's eyes.

"Ha! You're more of a 'Freak' than Tails!" She bellowed laughing, but spopped when she realised that everyone else was silent. The silence was interrupted by sniffling; Bakuda turned to his side and saw Tails trying to hold back tears, a memory of the previous conversation with Tails came to Bakuda's head.

_Flashback_

"_I was born on Westside island and for four years I never knew my parents or why I have a second tail, all the kids used to pick on me and beat me up while calling me 'Freak…"_

_End Flashback_

Bakuda put his arm around Tails and said; "Its okay, Tails. I know life was difficult for you too…" but Bakuda didn't exactly know what to say, Tails looked up to Bakuda, lunged at him and cried into his fur; "You're the only one that understands… the only one…" Tails was close to tears. Bakuda turned to Amy and said in a low tone that clearly meant 'Do-what-I-say-or-die'; "Amy… I do suggest you apologize, not to me but to Tails, you knew of his past and yet you still insulted my tails by insulting Tails." As Bakuda said this, his sword on his back started to give off red static electricity. Bakuda and Amy noticed the sword's activity; "Oh and Amy… you better do it now because… I sometimes have a short temper… and MY weapon doesn't break…"

Tails was now letting out silent tears while remembering his life on Westside Island.

Sonic started to get up, but to everyone's surprise, Tanaka held him down. "Master Sonic, please stay out of this, Miss Amy has just dishonoured Tails and Bakuda… she must apologize, or 'I' will make her by force." Tanaka said gravely while looking at Amy with burning anger in his eyes.

Everyone but Tanaka, Tails (who was crying) and Bakuda, gasped audibly, not believing what the butler just said. Bakuda nodded.

"After all, I, like Bakuda, am an honourable warrior, who will not tolerate what she had said." Tanaka continued, not taking his eyes off Amy.

Everyone was silent…

"Amy… You better apologize… NOW…" Said Sonic nervously, looking into Tanaka's eyes; "Cause he aint kidding…"


	5. Chapter 5 Godly Dream service

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia. (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"Well Amy? I am waiting… apologize to Tails," Bakuda said boring into Amy's eyes.

Amy looked at Tails, who was staring at her with watery eyes, when Tails saw Amy looking at him, he asked miserably; "You didn't… mean it… _sniff_… did you?"

Amy was ashamed, she did know Tails and his past, how everyone called him 'freak' and beat him up, it just slipped out of her mouth because she was angry at Bakuda for kicking Sonic… "Tails… I am sorry… I did not want to offend you in any way…" Amy began looking down at her feet.

Tails looked a little happier; "Apology accepted, Amy." Tails sat upright in his chair and looked at the older human next to him, "Hey Chuck, what do you think of my new cloths?" he asked. By Tails tone of voice, This chuck was someone he gets on terms with very well and that Tails likes his new 'duds' for he asked someone without uncertainty in his voice.

Chuck inspected tails uniform, "hmmm… it suits you Tails, but I don't know what design it is, why you were stomping in here and why you are even wearing it, why is that?" He asked Tails curious. Tails looked delighted that Chuck liked his gi, "I just want to get stronger so Bakuda gave me this to wear, it has weights in it that get heavier the stronger you get! So you're even training while you sleep!" Tails explained. Chuck still persisted with his questions, "You haven't answered all my questions, what design is it and also, how are you going to train properly?" He asked tails while Ella laid the table with food.

Bakuda answered for Tails, he turned to Chuck and said, "The design is based off my fathers, it is similar to the 'Turtle school uniform' except for the colour, which symbolises my training, Tails will be under my tutelage." He explained, Tanaka then commented from the corner of the room, "Ah… Turtle school… I thought the uniform looked familiar, what martial arts have you studied Bakuda?" he asked interested, Tanaka was interested in the fox's knowledge of martial arts.

Bakuda put up his hand and counted the martial arts styles he has tried, he paid closer attention to other peoples moves then Gohan, allowing him to copy their style. "I know; Turtle style (Goku), Crane style (Tein), Demon style (Piccolo), Saiyan style (Vegeta), Namek style (Nail)" Everyone got confused looks at the mention of the last two but Bakuda continued; "Emperor Style (frieza), Monk style (krillen), Godly style (Kami, and king kai), Sword style (Trunks and training on his own) and Kitsune style (the Tail blade technique that he learned from Tails), that makes 10 different style types." Bakuda finished.

Everyone, including Tanaka, was staring at him, "What? I have a lot of time on my hands." Bakuda said embarrassed. Chuck then smiled as he looked from Bakuda to Tails, "looks like you found a fairly qualified tutor, Tails!" Tails smiled, and then looked at Bakuda and murmured, _"You don't know the half of it."_

Ella, who stoped serving to listen to their new guest, continued to hand out the food again, Bakuda turned to Tails and said to the mouth-watering kit, "Remember what I said about your diet Tails." Tails then looked at Bakuda and said, "No problem, it has been a long day. I haven't been this hungry before, well, maybe on Westside island… but that's not important." When Ella had given everyone their meals everyone but Bakuda dug in, Tails was about to but Bakuda held him back; "hey! Why are you stopping m from eating?" he asked indigenously, Tails turned to Bakuda and saw that he had his eyes closed while in a prayer fashion, "Uhhhh… Bakuda? What are you doing?" Tails asked confused.

Tanaka stepped forward and whispered in tails ear; _"True warriors always bow and pray for good luck for their loved ones before every meal,"_ he explained, "Okay, I get it," Tails replied and decided to do the same. A few stopped eating when they noticed two plates untouched.

Sonic's mouth went to a frown; _"Great! Now he has got Tails to do some sort a ritual! What I wouldn't give…" _Sonic thought angrily before catching the eye of Tanaka who was looking at Sonic if he had just read his mind, Sonic continued eating.After a minute, Bakuda looked up and said to Tails next to him; "You catch on pretty fast Tails, Now… we dig in!" getting started on his food. Both Tails and Bakuda ate very fast indeed, Bakuda was finished in seconds while Tails finished about twenty seconds later.

Chuck was astounded, "Did you two have a bet or something?" before Tanaka spoke up, "It is common knowledge that a beginning warrior must digest a large amount of food for the energy it holds, for the following mornings workout, otherwise, the person will run out of energy very quickly, I Believe that Master Bakuda has already discussed this with Master Tails…" Tanaka then fell silent again. Bakuda only nodded, then turned to Ella who looked pleased with how much they enjoyed her meal, but both Tails and Bakuda looked at her then smiled; "More please!" both Tails and Bakuda said at the same time.

_Everyone fell down Anime Style._

_Later that evening…_

"I still can't believe you had 7 courses of Ella's cooking and you still weren't full!" Chris laughed. Bakuda looked at him and smiled, and replied; "Yeah, I guess I have just a high metabolism, by the way… where can I sleep?" Bakuda asked.

Chris pointed down the hallway, down there and second door to your right, in other words, Tails room, I set and extra bed in there." Chris explained while smiling at the thought of tails and Bakuda's obvious friendship. Bakuda and walked Chris down the hall, and said to Chris while opening the door to his room, "Good night, Thanks for letting me stay here." Then shut the door behind him.

Bakuda spotted Tails in bed with his Gi still on and sleeping peacefully thanks to the VERY full stomach that he had. Bakuda got onto the other bed at the other end of the room and hopped in.

"_Tomorrow is going to be one very weird experience" _and he fell asleep.

"Where am I?" Bakuda found himself in the total darkness again, "This is nostalgic…" he stated.

A voice came from nowhere, but everywhere; "I thought I told you not to scream!? Now I owe money to the goddess of thought…" the voice trailed off grumbling.

"God of hope? Why was I turned into a fox? Will I turn back? How do I power my blade? Will I see my family again?" Bakuda started bombarding questions.

"Calm down! Look I can only talk to you while you are asleep… but to answer your questions, you turned into a fox for this world because you need it fit in, why a fox? Even I don't know, I was a lion in my time… You can turn back to your normal form and your fox form anytime you wish, but you have to be calm and be a very high power level," The voice explained.

"Okay, let me try…" Bakuda started powering up thinking "_Saiyan, Saiyan, Saiyan, Saiyan, Saiyan."_

There was a blinding light that rose around Bakuda that quickly died, leaving Bakuda in his original body.

The voice was continuing; "To power your blade, just touch the blade against another mystic blade or a powerful source of energy."

"As for seeing your family… that depends on who… you see, when a god in training is taken, a two hour time limit is set on all who know you at that time, if they are thinking of you while the timer runs out, they remember you, if not, they think you never existed at all… by the way… do you like the fox form?" the Voice explained and asked.

Bakuda looked uncomfortable; "Well… I like the tails and the ears, I also made my first real friend…but the fur on the fabric of my gi gets REALLY itchy!" Bakuda stated while scratching his skin. The voice chuckled.

Bakuda then got serious; "But onto the pressing matter, you said if my friends remember me when the two hour limit expires they remember me… right?" Bakuda asked.

"That is correct." The voice said.

Bakuda smiled, "Then I would like to see my father please."

_Silence…_

"What? I would like to see my father!" Bakuda yelled.

"He… does not remember you… no one does…" the voice said quietly.

Bakuda was shocked, "Gohan? What about him?"

"No, your mother made him focus on maths as much as I can gather." The voice said with an air of him trying to make a funny.

"Come on, the one time that studying could hurt me! There has to be one person! Anyone!" Bakuda pleaded.

"Well… there is one person…" the voice started.

"CONNECT ME!!!" Bakuda quickly yelled.

"As you wish, you will wake when you finish." Then in blinding light, Bakuda saw himself in a spaceship.

"Where am I?" Bakuda asked to himself.

"You're here! So I am not going insane!" an obnoxious voice yelled out if the person just won a great victory.

"_Oh no, out of all the people that had to remember me… it was 'HIM!', well I guess that since I am Saiyan, he would think of my supposed 'death' for a while…" _Bakuda thought turning around.

"You brat! Everyone thought I was crazy for suggesting that the clown, Kakarot, had a second son! Now, where have you been! Tell me now before I blast you to pieces!" The person yelled with his black hair slightly down in they gravity that he was training in.

"Hey, Vegeta… where to begin…"


	6. Chapter 6 Discussion and promise

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"Alright Vegeta, here is what happened" Bakuda then explains the situation to Vegeta. (I will not write it out because then the discussion would go for another 5 chapters.)

_After explaining the situation._

"Seems you got yourself in a fix kid, especially if only 'I' can hear or see you because your father forgot about you!" Vegeta smirked at the growling Bakuda, but then frowned again, "Which explains why you are full Saiyan instead of a hybrid, but you said you turned into a fox when you entered that dimension and can transform at will, can you show me? Just so I know you're not pulling my leg." Vegeta asked.

"Of course," Bakuda started powering up; a light around Bakuda rose then died. Vegeta's mouth went agape, for he was staring at a 3 tailed Kitsune! Bakuda smirked at his expression; "Satisfied? Or do you want to know some even shocking news?" Bakuda said mocking the Saiyan prince.

"And what could that be brat? That you can growl louder?" Vegeta started laughing at his joke, but soon realised that Bakuda was behind him!

"Nope… I'm faster!" Bakuda yelled happily as he speeded around the ship at sonic speed. Vegeta was impressed on the kid's progress as a warrior; he did not look at the negative sides of the transformation, but the positive sides to use to his advantage.

Bakuda then stopped in front of the prince and said; "There is one more thing, I can gather two friends and if they are 'worthy' they become my brothers! Saiyan and all!"

This got the princes attention, "You mean you gather some friends, and the strongest pair becomes Saiyans! Hahaha, well make sure that they are good warriors, not wimps!" The prince smiled.

Bakuda then turned around and said with his back to Vegeta; "I need to get going Vegeta, I may see you again someday…" he was about to leave when a hand came upon his shoulder; "Oh no, you must promise me something!" the prince said to the fox.

Bakuda looked up at Vegeta to hear what he wanted, Vegeta then said "You must train; I want you to become a strong warrior so that I can surpass you! You understand?" Vegeta asked in Saiyan style. Bakuda remembered the oath that Tails had made to keep Bakuda's secret.

Bakuda placed his hand over his heart, closed his eyes and recited "I will train; I swear it upon my honour as a Saiyan and Kitsune." And then Bakuda disappeared.

Vegeta turned away to continue training, "That kid is going to be the strongest of the Saiyans, I know it…" then he smirked turning up the gravity; "After me of course!"

_The bedroom_

Bakuda woke up and sprang to a sitting position; _"What a weird dream… wait… that wasn't a dream! All of it happened, which means I can turn back!"_ Bakuda thought happily, but looked over to Tails, who was still sleeping peacefully.

_Flashback_

_Tails looked up to Bakuda, lunged at him and cried into his fur; "You're the only one that understands… the only one…"_

_End Flashback_

"_I won't turn back yet; I think Tails needs someone like him at the moment." _Bakuda thought. He turned to the window; it was daybreak, time for Tails to begin his training. Bakuda sensed through the house and found that Cream, Cheese and Tanaka was the only ones awake at the moment with him. Bakuda had already asked Cream if she could be up early in the morning with Cheese, he explained that it would be vital to Tails training and she agreed.

Bakuda walked to Tail's bed and shook him, to try and wake him up, but Tails just kept snoring, he tried throwing water on him, that didn't work… that just got him wet… Bakuda just got a good idea, he rushed out of the room but fell to the ground because his head felt that it was going to split in two. "What?!" Bakuda moaned holding onto his head.

_FLASH!_

Bakuda looked around after the sudden light and found himself back near the crash site of his dad's ship! "What's going on?" Bakuda said dazed getting up and looking around. He saw his father talking to Gohan, "I learnt a new technique in space, its called the 'Instant transmission', you see its not a place, but a person you know, you feel their ki, use the technique, and you go to where they are!"

_FLASH!_

Bakuda was back in the bedroom, he looked at Tails who was still sleeping soundly. "Hmmmm… a vision… maybe I can try the 'Instant transmission'…" Bakuda wondered to himself, "But how to use it?" he closed his eyes and saw himself putting his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and disappearing. "Well that was helpful…" Bakuda focused on Tanaka's energy and put his fingers to his forehead, immediately, he disappeared.

_The lounge room_

Tanaka was standing in the middle of the room when a light appeared in front of him and landed on the carpet. "Ouf! Ow! That hurt… well at least it works…" Bakuda said looking at Tanaka; "Hi Tanaka, just trying a new technique, but I haven't tested it properly yet so I may bang myself up. But that's not what I came here for… do you have an electric guitar?" Bakuda said quickly before Tanaka could get a word in. "Why master Bakuda, would you want an electric guitar?" Tanaka asked suspiciously.

"Because I played a bit when I was back home and I have tried everything else to wake Tails up… he is burning daylight." Bakuda explained, Tanaka cracked a smile, "Very well, we cannot have a slack warrior in this house, can we? I have a cordless in the attic." And Tanaka left to go get it.

When he came back Bakuda was talking to Cream, it was apparent that Cream wanted to know why she had to be up this early in the morning, she had told him last night that Chao were energetic in the morning, which was true… Cheese was going nuts. This was exactly what Bakuda wanted. Bakuda looked over to Tanaka and took the guitar from him. "Thank you; this will wake him up… and everyone else in the neighbourhood…" Bakuda muttered the last part.

_The bedroom_

Bakuda sat next to Tails bed and strung one cord on the guitar with it on maximum volume… let's say that who ever was sleeping in a mile radius is not sleeping any more! Tails jumped out of bed looking around franticly for the source of noise and found Bakuda on the ground laughing his head off.

Tails was pretty angry; "What was that for?!" he said with his cheeks flushing, Bakuda looked up from the floor at Tails and said; "It's your fault, you were supposed to be up an hour ago!" Bakuda got up and lead Tails to the Backyard, which was HUGE! But already waiting there was Amy, Sonic and Cream with her crazy Chao…

Amy came up to Bakuda's face and spat angrily; "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM!!!" Sonic nodded, "I was too… a mountain of chilidogs… all gone…" Bakuda looked calm and merely said; "If you know a better way to wake Tails up at 6 in the mourning, I would love to hear it… seriously! I chuck water on him and he still doesn't wake up!" Bakuda complained.

Tails looked at Bakuda like he was psychotic; "IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!!!" Bakuda looked to Tails with a tired expression, "You were supposed to be up and ready by FIVE! In other words, you got a sleep in…" This made Amy laugh, "Just yell in his ear 'Someone has stolen the tornado,' works every time." Bakuda laughed at the sentence, _"'someone stole the tornado?' Who steals tornados?" _Bakuda thought amused; "Thanks Amy, I will keep that in mind."

"Alright Tails, lets get started with your training; you already got most of the weights under control, but not all of it… I am going to double the weight." Bakuda said facing Tails and Cream. "What! you cannnnnnt…. Uhh… Heavy…" Tails said while struggling under the new weight. "?" Cream put up her hand, Bakuda turned to her with a confused expression; "Yes Cream?" Cream put down her hand and said; "Why am I here? How can I help with Tail's training?"

Bakuda chuckled, "Cream, you can't help, but, Cheese can…" Bakuda turned to Tails; "You are to catch Cheese before 10 o'clock, before the mornings energy boost wears off… please note that you CANNOT take off the weights. When you catch Cheese, come to me. I will be back at 10, if you haven't caught Cheese by then, I will make you spar with me until you get used to the weights. Oh, and also, I increase the weight every morning, hop to it!" Bakuda explained the first step in his training.

Bakuda watched Tails stomp off after Cheese who was just floating in front of him to tease him, "Cheese! get back here!" Bakuda turned to Cream, "You can go back to bed now, just wanted to let you know how I will use Cheese in the training." Cream smiled and ran back into the house.

After watching Tails for a while, Bakuda took out a capsule from his vest; it was time to finish at least one project… The Shadowfox – Multi-vehicle.

After working on the now finished car, (The car looks like the 'Bat-Mobil' mixed with a Ferrari) he put it back in its capsule. _When I get back, I have to thank Bulma for teaching me mechanics! _Bakuda thought. Bakuda looked at the clock, 10:05, Time to check up on Tails.

When Bakuda got to the backyard, Tails was running around normally, trying to catch a still hyperactive Chao, "Tails! Time's up!" What confused Bakuda is that as soon as he said that, Tails collapsed onto the ground panting, Bakuda rushed over and checked him.

"Are you alright?" Bakuda asked worried, Tails just looked at him and said annoyed, "I have… _pant_… been…_pant_… running for…_pant_… four hour's and I… _pant_… still don't feel different! I wouldn't be able to catch him even with these cloths off!" Tails complained. "Hmmm… how about you take off the Cloths and then try to catch him? It will prove that you're stronger by the training,"

"Um, okay, if you say so." Tails took off the cloths and took after the Hyper Chao, Bakuda closed his eyes then said; "Three, two, one…" and when he said 'one'…

"I GOT HIM!!!" Tails yelled surprised, while holding a struggling Chao, "I can't believe it, I have probably have gotten twice as strong in one day!" He yelled happily. Bakuda was pleased with the kitsunes progress, but it was time to deliver the bad news to Tails. Bakuda walked up to Tails and smirked; "That maybe true Tails, but you couldn't catch him with the weights, therefore you will try again tomorrow morning with even heavier clothing!" Bakuda told the disappointed fox.

"Aw... but at least its working!" Tails said with a smile reappearing on his face. Bakuda laughed, "You already got used to the weights, so you can have the rest of the day off, or you can try to learn a technique of mine!" At this, Tails started jumping up and down despite how tired he was; "Technique! Technique!" he said eagerly.

Bakuda looked at Tails amused at his excitement, "Okay! Just calm down! I will give you three choices, you will not know what they are, therefore it will be kind of like the lottery, and your choices are: 'The Masenko-demon Ray' – demon style, or my favourite technique, The Kamehameha wave –Turtle style, or if you're eager, Kioken – Godly style. Your choice…"

Tails was deep in thought_, "Okay… Masenko… nah, I don't want to learn demon style yet… The Kamehameha wave sounds difficult since its Bakuda's favourite… so Kioken it is!" _Tails looked at Bakuda and said; "I've decided on the Kioken." He caught Bakuda's smile, as if he expected this answer.

Bakuda smiled at Tails; "Good choice, easy to learn, but deadly if you push it too far… The Kioken is an attack that boosts your strength, speed and energy by a certain amount, since this is your first time, we will just start with the transformation, for if you boost it too much, the energy will tear your body apart." Bakuda explained. Tails was excited, he was not afraid of the 'deadly' part because of Bakuda will be looking after him.

Bakuda then stepped back and motioned for Tails to stand back, which he did. "Tails, this is what it looks like, KIOKEN!!!" Bakuda yelled the attack name, Bakuda then turned a hint of red while a flame like aura surrounded him. Tails was in awe; "That looks awesome!" He cried. Bakuda smiled then instructed Tails on how to achieve the Transformation, "Alright Tails, find your energy that I told you about last night, then focus on it, imagine it catching fire, exploding with power… then say the name." Bakuda instructed.

But it was a bad time, for Sonic just turned up while Tails was concentrating; "Hey, what are you doing?" Bakuda turned to sonic with his finger to his lips, luckily Tails did not notice Sonics arrival and yelled "KIOKEN!!!" a fierce red aura blazed around Tails, frightening the living daylights out of Sonic; "Ahh! Tails! You're on fire!" but Tails was having a hard time, he was struggling to sustain the transformation and fell down to the ground with the aura dispersing.

Bakuda ran to Tails and caught him before he hit the ground; Tails looked to Bakuda and said weakly, "Sorry… it was so hard…". "You did fine Tails, remember, it was your first time! I couldn't even do that my first try! Come on, lets get you some food," Bakuda started to carry Tails, who was half asleep, back into the house but was stopped by Sonic.

"Alright you! You are going to tell me everything that just happened and why Tails is so tired!" He yelled in Bakuda's face. "Big brother?" Tails said subconsciously while snuggling up to Bakuda's chest fur for a pillow. This was Sonic's last straw, Tails only called HIM 'big brother' and whoever this guy is; he was not going to take that away from him!

Sonic bent down and prepared to charge, "That's it, put 'em up!" charging at Bakuda.


	7. Chapter 7 There is no need

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Sky-high (the Anti-tornado technique). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"Put em' up!" Yelled sonic as he charged at Bakuda. Bakuda's mind was going hyper; _"If I fight him, Tails will be hurt, if I use instant transmission, well… who knows what will happen! I need more time… That's it!" _Bakuda thought.

Bakuda reached into one of his tails and pulled out a strange looking dagger…"TIME FREEZE!" he yelled closing his eyes. When he opened them, Sonic had his fist outstretched a millimetre away from Bakuda's face! But he was completely frozen in time.

Bakuda chuckled to himself for his quick thinking and rushed into the house and set Tails onto the couch in the living room, where many people were looking outside, frozen, at what was happening. Chris was already running to the door. At that moment, time restarted.

"Sonic! Don't hurt him!" Chris yelled. "Hurt who? Me? Not when I can use the Instant transmission!" A voice came from the couch, everyone turned shocked to see Bakuda feeling Tails forehead who was on the couch which was unoccupied a moment before!

"Bakuda! How did you do that? And what is the 'Instant transmission?'" Chris asked at the bemused fox. "Well Chris… it basically turns you into a mass of light, allowing you to travel at light speed, you would be surprised how much ground you can cover going 386,000 miles per second." Bakuda explained, Bakuda did not want to tell them that he could manipulate time yet. Everyone was staring at Tails, "Oh right… Tails is just tired from trying a technique of mine… the Kioken…" Bakuda said noticing everyone stares.

Tanaka was Baffled; "He tried the Kioken! But that technique is pure myth!" he said astounded. Bakuda chuckled; "I assure you, it is no myth."

Sonic screamed from the yard; "Where are you coward!" apparently, he did not hear the conversation from outside. Bakuda started to walk towards the door.

"You are not going to hurt him are you," Chris asked worried to Bakuda as he made his way outside. Bakuda did not turn back but replied calmly; "If he will listen to reason… no, I won't touch him… but if he takes it to far… I will have to take action."

_The backyard_

Bakuda walked up to Sonic but kept some distance; "Alright, I am here Sonic, but I want to know why you attacked Tails and I, is it because you think I am hurting him? Or is it jealousy that he called me 'big brother'?" Bakuda questioned with his arms crossed.

All the house residents (excluding Tails) were watching the discussion when Amy gasped; "That's why! Tails only calls Sonic 'big brother'! Sonic is jealous of Bakuda!" She told the others. Chuck turned to Sonics angry face; "I hope Sonic does not take this too far…"

Sonic charged at Bakuda screaming "BOTH!" he started the Spindash, and launched at his opponent; Bakuda sighed; "Very well." Bakuda dodged the spin dash and turned to take a close look at Sonics movements, "_He picks up momentum and then curls into a ball to increase the damage to his opponent on impact and stop damage to him due to being in a flexible form…clever…" _Bakuda then smiled, "Sonic! Is the Spindash your favourite move?" Bakuda asked curious, "Why would you want to know?!" skidding to a stop.

Bakuda smiled; "I may just borrow it…" Bakuda started running at Sonic and just as he was a metre from Sonic; he curled into a ball using his tails as spikes in place of Sonics spines. He Spindashed Sonic, who went flying, Sonic did a back flip and landed on the grass, he turned angrily to Bakuda; "How dare you! You copied my move!" He spat on the ground.

But Sonic's grimace turned into a smile as he began to circle around Bakuda, creating a anti-tornado, wind picked up around Bakuda who was confused at the hedgehogs move, yet realised it a second later… Sonic was sucking the air out of his lungs! He couldn't breath!

Chuck gasped as he realised the situation, "Sonic is creating a whirlwind to suck all the oxygen away from Bakuda, if he keeps it up, Bakuda will die!"

Chris yelled at Sonic; "No! Sonic, don't do it!" But Sonic wasn't listening, he couldn't, he was going so fast only the wind reached his ears. Bakuda looked at his friends and yelled; "This has gone on to far!" he gasped for any air left…

"KIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEENNNNNN…. TIMES TEN!!!" Bakuda screamed as a fierce flame like aura surrounded him, engulfing Sonic and sending him flying, Bakuda quickly chased after him and used a volleyball strike to hit him down to the ground, he then used instant transmission to land right below Sonic, put his hand up, closed into a fist and Sonic landed on it!

Everyone gasped as Bakuda threw Sonic to the ground in a harsh manner, Sonic was on the ground in pain, tried to get up but only to cough up blood and fall back down. Bakuda looked at Sonic disgusted; "Even though you brought this down onto yourself, it's a shame this fight had to end in such a miserable way, I am tried of fighting, I need some sleep." Bakuda turned to everyone and began to walk past, as he passed, tossed a green bean into Chris hand; "Feed him that, he will get better soon."

Bakuda entered the house and lay down next to Tails. Outside everyone crowded around Sonic, Chris looked at the bean and said; "How can this help him?" Tanaka looked at the bean and smiled, "Master Chris, that is called a Senzu bean, it will heal any injury and keep the consumer full for a total of ten days, believe me, I have tried it myself once." Chris fed Sonic the bean and instantly Sonic was on his feet.

Amy was furious; "Wait till I get my hands on that creep! He nearly killed Sonic!" she would have continued raving but Chuck cut her off; "Sonic got off easy, remember, Sonic tried to kill Bakuda when he didn't do anything wrong!"

Amy turned on Chuck; "So Sonic deserved to be beaten to a pulp did he!" Chuck looked at her gravely; "Yes, he did, if I had that power when someone tried to kill me, I would probably repay in kind." Amy said no more.

Sonic then turned to everyone; "Can someone please tell me why everyone thinks I committed attempted murder?" he asked confused. Chuck turned to Sonic with a surprised look; "You didn't know? That whirlwind you created sucked all the oxygen away from him, a few more seconds and Bakuda would be dead! Even after sparing you, he gave Chris the medicine to heal you! You at lease owe him a thank you…"

Sonic was ashamed; "I did not want to kill him… I will apologize after he has rested; he deserves that… so does Tails… HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!! HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP TAILS AND BECOME HIS FRIEND AND I ATTACK HIM FOR IT!!!" Sonic yelled like he was in extreme pain.

_Inside_

Tails was stirring from his sleep, "Ow… my head, where is everybody?" Tails looked around for anyone and spotted Bakuda sleeping next to him. "I wonder why HE was tired. I was the one that ran around all morning… I'll wake him up; he can explain why I am on the couch." Tails crawled over to him and shook Bakuda till he woke him up, "Tails? What is it?" He asked groggily, Tails sat back down and looked at Bakuda, "Why am I on the couch?" he asked puzzled.

Bakuda sat up with half open eyes, "After Sonic saw you passed out from the Kioken and after you called me… 'Big brother'… he attacked, so I set you on the couch after I escaped, then fought him." Bakuda explained while trying to stay awake. Tails looked shocked; "Sonic attacked! You fought him! I CALLED YOU BIG BROTHER!!!" Tails rapidly asked shocked at the news.

"Yep, you did… and Tails… I think of you as a little brother…" Bakuda confined to Tails, This made Tails smile; "But who is oldest? I turn nine in 6 months, when do you turn nine, Bakuda?" Tails asked. Bakuda got a big grin; "Yep, 'I' am the big brother; I turn nine in… well… I turn nine in…." Bakuda looked embarrassed; he forgot to mention something… Tails thought he was the eldest for the moment, "Yes? Come on…" Bakuda, who was sightly red, said; "My birthday is in two days from now…"

Tails ears went up; "And you forgot to mention this earlier?"

Bakuda looked insulted, "Hey, a lot has happened to keep me preoccupied at the moment." But then all of a sudden, Bakuda fell asleep again.

Tails turned the TV on to find an egg shaped man a TV… "SONIC!!! EGGMAN!!!" but somehow his shout did not wake up Bakuda…


	8. Chapter 8 Tails flys a tornado

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadow fox looks like the Bat-Mobil), Frankenstein (you try and guess), Ace Ventura - Pet detective (if you watched the movie… you will know); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Everyone rushed into the lounge to see what Tails screamed about, yet it became clear once the person on the TV started talking; "Hello, everyone! If you just tuned in, I, the great Dr. Eggman, have just used one of my prized machines to suck up all satellites in the stratosphere and use their signals to bring you Eggman TV! Yet I will soon use the satellites by turning them into lasers… so enjoy it while you can, HOHOHOHOHO."

Sonic looked to Tails and said "Fire up the tornado, were going to bring that thing down!" and Tails rushed out of the room and out to the driveway where a bi-plane dubbed 'Tornado' was sitting, Tails and Sonic jumped in and took off to stop Eggman.

When the Tornado left, Amy looked to Bakuda and asked aloud; "How can he sleep in the middle of the day?" Tanaka came over to check on the sleeping fox, "Miss Amy, the Kioken is supposed to be deadly to anyone that uses over 'times two', therefore, since Master Bakuda used Kioken 'times ten', he must be pretty exhausted by the energy overload." Tanaka explained checking the fox's pulse.

The TV turned into a camera view, the tornado could be seen flying towards a giant bird like machine; "Hohoho, looks like someone is trying to stop me! Let them try!" Eggman boasted… and it looked like his boast was backed up, for the Tornado was knocked down to the ground…

_Five minutes later…_

The Tornado landed on the driveway and Sonic and Tails slowly climbed out, looking miserable. "The Tornado wasn't fast enough…" Tails said looking at his plane; it had never let him down before. Sonic turned to Tails and said; "Then just juice the baby up a bit!" Chuck came up to them both; "Tails, I would help you power the Tornado with a second engine, but we would need a power source…" Chuck explained his half formed plan.

Sonic spoke up, "What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails looked thoughtful; "Yeah… that could work! The Tornado needed a service anyway!" Tails and chuck took the plane into the garage to 'fix' it.

_Half an hour later_

"May I present to you… the Tornado X!" Tails announced to everyone, but Bakuda who was still sleeping, as he pulled off a cover on his plane. Underneath was a plane that resembled a Fighter jet.

"Alright, Sonic and I will go up and take that thing out!" Tails yelled happily as everyone cheered. Tails and Sonic got in the plane, and took off at full speed up into the air. The noise of the take off woke Bakuda from his sleep, he looked at the television and saw everyone crowding around and he looked at the TV itself and saw a fighter jet take on a giant bird. Bakuda looked at Chuck who was smiling; "What's this?" he asked confused. Chuck looked down to Bakuda; "Oh, you woke up, well, Tails and Sonic are fighting a giant machine in the stratosphere with the Tornado and it's being broadcasted!" Chuck said happily.

Bakuda looked at the Plane, _"So that's what the Tornado is…" _he thought and continued watching. _"Tails is a good pilot" _He made a mental note.Everyone was smiling at the way they were winning against the machine until a metal claw came out of nowhere and clamped around the cockpit, trapping it!

_Tails and Sonic_

"Sonic, were trapped!" Tails yelled panicking to Sonic behind him, Sonic looked at the claw. "Let me out Tails, I'll destroy it!" Tails was really panicking now; "But it's over the door! We can't get out!" he cried. Sonic looked a bit scared for once in his life… Eggman had won…

_Bakuda and the others_

"HOHOHO! I got them, now to get rid of these pests once and for all!" the TV blared as the claw began to crush the Tornado X.

Bakuda had a fire in his eyes; "Not if I can stop it…" and he promptly sped out of the room. Chuck called out to him; "Bakuda! You can't get up there! And if you could, you wouldn't survive the altitude!" but Bakuda wasn't listening. On his mind he only thought of one thing; _"Time to test out the Shadowfox…"_

Bakuda reached the drive way where he pulled out the capsule and activated it, the Shadowfox stood in all its glory in front of him, Bakuda yelled "Plane mode!" the cockpit opened with a recorded voice saying; "Affirmative, voice pattern recognised" and two wings burst out the side and three rockets from the back.

Bakuda got in and fired it up by inserting his sword into a slot near the driver's seat, it acted as and ignition and the car ran off the swords energy, the car roared to life.

"IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE!!!", Bakuda laughed at his own joke, Bakuda speed along the extra long driveway until he lifted off and activated the rockets so that the extra boost of speed made the Shadowfox zoom into high altitudes. Bakuda looked to a certain option on the dashboard, 'Kamaha-cannon, for emergency only.' Bakuda smiled; "I am coming Tails!"

_Eggman's tower_

"I finally got them! Now no one can stop me! HOHOHO!" Eggman yelled exited. The robot, Docoe called out from a panel in a robotic voice; "Doctor, unidentified object approaching the Sweepers position." He reported. (I can't remember the machines name) Bocoe spoke after Docoe; "Will arrive in 5 seconds…"

Eggman turned to him; "WHAT! Show me on screen!" Eggman ordered. But before the screen could change, Eggman witnessed the Tornado X being let loose from his claw! Mainly because of this unidentified vehicle had used a laser to shoot it off!

"Who is this guy!?" Eggman yelled furiously.

_With Bakuda._

"BOOM!_ HEADSHOT_!" Bakuda yelled happily at his aim.

_Tornado X_

"Sonic! We're free!" Tails exclaimed looking at their rescuer… A black plane that looked like an armoured car… "But who is that…" before anyone could take action, a Broadcasted message came to both Eggman and Tails.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in! I could not resist missing this party even thought I was not invited! Name's Shadowfox, remember it Eggman! I am going to blast you out of the sky, Tails!" The voice commanded from the speakers. Tails was shocked that whoever this guy is, he knew his name!

"I want you to go home, do it now!" the voice commanded. Tails turned the Tornado X around and speed back to the mansion. Everyone at the mansion was listening to the message too; Chuck was astounded; "Where could he have gotten such a fine vehicle? I will be interested when he attacks!"

The TV blared; "It seems this new guy thinks he can take on the Sweeper by himself! Let's see shall we?" Tails landed the Tornado and both Tails and Sonic rushed in; "Any ideas on who this guy is Chuck?" Tails asked panting for breath, _Note to self, do not run full out in weighted clothing… _Tails thought.

Chuck smiled down to Tails; "You mean you haven't figured it out? Its Bakuda of course, he left after he saw you in trouble, what I don't get is how did he make such a superb vehicle!?" Chuck said smiling; he's attention back onto the TV.

Tails looked surprised; "He knows mechanics?!" he said looking at the Shadowfox interested. "_That's my brother all right…" _Tails thought proudly.

_With Bakuda_

"Now, to do the deed…" Bakuda pressed the 'Kameha-Cannon' Button, and rotating cannon appeared out of the bottom of the Shadowfox. "Please perform Kamehameha wave into slot provided," Said the recorded voice inside the Shadowfox, a slot appeared coming from the top of the car, Bakuda told the car to lock on to the position of the 'Birdie'.

"Command confirmed," the voice responded, Bakuda was amused that the command to lock onto a 'birdie' had worked.

Bakuda focused on the panel where the blast was to be aimed at, Bakuda took position and began the attack, His voice projected to every TV in the world… "KAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…. HAAAAA…." Bakuda chanted drawing in the power he needed.

_With Tails and the others._

"KAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…. HAAAAA…." The voice of Bakuda said on the TV, Amy was confused; "What is he saying? Kameha? What's that mean?" she asked to no one. Tails remembered the mornings talk with Bakuda…

_Flashback_

"_My favourite technique, The Kamehameha wave – Turtle style"_

_End Flashback_

Tails realised what he was doing; "He is performing the Kamehameha wave!" exclaimed Tails, now paying close attention. Tanaka looked at Tails then to the TV; "My word, so he is… Eggman better not be on that ship…" Tanaka commented. Sonic turned to the butler; "What is the Kamehameha wave?" he asked.

"The Kamehameha wave is a Turtle style technique that is very hard to master, only one person has ever learnt it… it draws in the energy of the person and puts it into a blast so strong, it can blow away a mountain with ease…" Tanaka explained. His explanation was met with several gasps, Sonic looked at the screen again with a glint in his eye, "_He spared me once, saved me once and now he is going to blast Eggman's robot to ashes! Maybe he aint so bad after all…"_

_With Bakuda_

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE…." Bakuda continued, concentrating on the ball of energy forming in his hands. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Bakuda screamed. Sending the blast into the panel which absorbed all of the energy and sent the power through to the cannon below, firing a massive beam to its target… the 'birdie'…

_With Tails_

The beam completely enveloped the Sweeper and after the light of the beam died down, not a trace of it was left! Tails looked to the Shadowfox with awe; "Wow, you went kidding Tanaka…" Tails said slowly. Tanaka was smiling; "I can't believe he could perform the Turtle style technique! We have ourselves a legend…"

_With Eggman_

"How did he do that! The sweeper was indestructible! But he blew it away with ease!" bellowed Eggman staring at where his prized machine USED to be! "I must find this… Shadowfox… and make that machine my own! That machine deserves to be in the hands of a genius!" he said slamming his fists onto the panel. "But who is he?"

_With Tails and the others_

Everyone was out on the driveway waiting for Bakuda to come back, soon they spotted the Shadowfox zooming toward them, it skidded to the ground at the end of the driveway but was going too fast too stop! It kept going till it was halfway down the drive then started to spin out of control, Sonic noticed first; "Everyone move!" but everyone was to shocked to move…

The Shadow fox did about five 360 degree spins before stopping directly in front of them! The cockpit opened to reveal Bakuda somehow wearing sunnies and a smug look on his face; "Ehhhh… like a glove…." He commented on his parking before jumping out and telling the car its commands; "Shadowfox, Car mode, shutdown and capsule mode." He ordered.

Everyone looked at Bakuda strangely until they heard the cars voice; "Voice recognised, command confirmed, commencing command." The car then retracted its wings, turned off and in a bright light, a small capsule laid in its place. Tails was impressed; "Voice recognition system… cool…"

Bakuda picked up the capsule, put it in his vest and turned to everyone; "Hey…" Bakuda started before he was met by a bone crushing hug by Tails; "You saved us! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tails repeated over and over. Bakuda returned the hug; "Anything for you…" he said softly.

Tails looked into Bakuda's eyes and said; "I knew my big brother would come… I knew it… somehow… I knew it…" Tails said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Bakuda…" Sonic spoke with his head looking down to his shoes, everyone's eyes turned to him, expecting him to lash out for Tails calling Bakuda 'big brother' again. "Yes? Sonic…" Bakuda said slowly… Sonic looked up to Bakuda; "You saved me… even though I tried to hurt you several times… you still saved me… I would like to say thanks and… I… am sorry…" Sonic looked down again, not expecting Bakuda to believe him.

Bakuda looked at Sonic with narrowed eyes, "Sonic… I have one thing to say…" Sonic looked into Bakuda's eyes, his worst fear confirmed. Bakuda looked into Sonic's eyes and sensed that Sonic meant what he said… Bakuda spoke in a low voice;

"Apology accepted…"


	9. Chapter 9 The bet is made

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the Shadow fox looks like the Bat-Mobil); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

_At dinner_

"Wow, I still can't believe you can do that !" Cream said in her high pitched voice, Bakuda looked at her with his mouth full, swallowed before specking; "The Kamehameha? It isn't that hard really…" Bakuda said looking at the awed rabbit. Amy started cracking up; "She was talking about the way you eat!" she laughed. Bakuda blushed, "Well, you heard Tanaka last night, I need all the energy I can get to perform those techniques I performed today," Bakuda explained, Chuck looked amused at the fox with a black hole for a stomach; "That still doesn't explain where all the food goes… you are eating about three times you body weight!"

Bakuda blushed further, he decided to change the conversation; "Does anyone know where Tails is?" Sonic stoped eating and said in a matter-of-fact voice; "He installed the chaos emerald to the Tornado X and couldn't wait to give it a test run." He explained to the confused fox, Bakuda thought that it wouldn't hurt asking; "What in the world is a Chaos emerald?"

Sonic looked surprised; "You mean you don't know? The chaos emeralds are seven gems that hold great power, Tails uses them to power some machines of his, anyway, when all seven are gathered, a miracle happens! But after that they separate again." Sonic explained.

Bakuda looked thoughtful; "I can power my blade if it touches 'A great source of power'… so if the blade touches a chaos emerald… it will be able to turn into a 'chaos blade' or something!" Bakuda said excited, "I will ask Tails when he gets back…" Bakuda then looked to the ceiling daydreaming of a more powerful sword.

Chris was shocked at this news; "Your sword can absorb chaos energy?! But how?" Bakuda turned to him and said; "I am not sure how, but it can… anyway, the Chaos emeralds sound like the Dragonballs to me…" Bakuda said without thinking. Tanaka gasped; "You know of the Dragonballs of legend!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Bakuda slapped himself on the head for letting one of his secrets slip, "Yes… I do… I have one right here…" Bakuda said slowly pulling out the golden 4-star Dragonball. Tanaka quickly came over and inspected it; "So the legend is true…" Tanaka spoke softly while examining the jewel. Sonic spoke up; "What's a Dragonball? What do they do?"

Bakuda sighed; "When all seven of these gems are brought together, Shenron the eternal dragon appears and grants the person who summoned him any wish, but as soon as the wish is granted, the Dragonballs spread around the planet and become stones for a year to recharge there energy. The 4-star ball was given to me by my father… It's all I have left…" Bakuda finished.

Amy got up with an angry face; "Why didn't you tell us before! We can gather the Dragonballs to go home! Also we leave the emeralds here so Eggman can't get them!" Amy cried triumphantly, Bakuda looked at her with narrow eyes; "One, I only have one out of seven and don't know where the other dragonballs are. And two, no one is going to use my dragonballs! For these are not the original dragonballs… they are made from my energy, which means if a wish was made, I would have to use a LARGE amount of energy to summon the dragon." Bakuda said stubbornly. But then Bakuda put on a confused face, "And what do you mean? Get back home?" Bakuda added.

Sonic looked at Bakuda and replied; "Eggman set the chaos emeralds into a machine and it malfunctioned, sending him and all of us to this world, our planet is called Mobius. To get back home, we need to gather the Chaos emeralds." Sonic explained their dilemma. Then added "If you did not know that… then how are you here?" he questioned.

Bakuda merely said; "I have explained my story to Tails, if you want to know, ask him, yet he swore not to tell anyone so don't get your hopes up. Hey! What's that?" Bakuda asked pointing out the window. Outside there was a bright light that went into the clouds. "That is the light from two Chaos emeralds!" sonic yelled running to the window.

_With Tails_

"Get away Eggman!" Tails yelled at the man before him; "And give me back the Tornado X!" Tails complained as he watched his prized plane being piloted by an Eggman robot. Eggman chuckled; "I will just use it for spare parts, don't wine about it! Anyway, I have one emerald thanks to that man over there" he pointed to tails new friend, the caretaker of the stadium that they were in. "and I have sent Sonic a proposal… a baseball game, winner takes all! Yet I still keep the plane because I need it to try and catch that pesky Shadowfox, The Tornado might just be able to catch up to it!" Eggman laughed in the kits face.

_With Bakuda_

"It's probably Tails…" Bakuda said softly before sensing a presence in the room and yelled into the shadows; "Reveal yourself! I know your there!" A small black robot flew into the room and put a small yellow TV on the table; "Message from Eggman!" it said happily. The TV turned on to show the doctor on screen; "Hello Sonic! I have now got 1 emerald and have challenged Tails to a game of baseball, if you want my emerald and to keep yours, come to the diamond stadium for a game! HOHOHO!" and the n then TV exploded in Sonics face. The small robot said to them all; "You're probably rusty so I will give you some practise!" he said taking out a bat and 100 baseballs which he started hitting everywhere! But a second later… BOOM!

Bakuda had his hand outstretched and said to the slightly smoking robot; "We will be there, now go back to Eggman." The small robot huffed, "Hope the doter smokes you, whoever-you-are!" and he left.

_With Tails_

Eggman was waiting impatiently for Sonic; he already set his robots into the benches! "Where are they? Wait, I didn't realise… Tails? Who is your tutor for martial arts? It is clear you practise it for the gi you are wearing, who is it?" Eggman looking at the angry fox.

"That would be me…" came a voice from behind them, Eggman turned to see a three tailed blue Kitsune in a fighting gi walk toward him. "Eggman, I presume?" said the blue fox. Eggman puffed out his chest and asked; "And just who are you?" he asked having no clue. Tails looked behind Eggman and saw his big brother with his arms crossed, talking to Eggman! "Bakuda! You came!" yelled Tails.

Eggman then looked smug, "Bakuda, eh? Well Bakuda, I have one emerald and Tails has one, so I decided on the baseball game to decide who gets both! HOHOHO!" Eggman explained laughing like an idiot.

Bakuda looked up and saw the Tornado x; "And of Tails plane?" Bakuda asked not looking down. Eggman said clearly; "One emerald for another, you need to give me something else I want for that! No deal!" Bakuda looked at Tails, who was upset at the loss of his plane to Eggman… Bakuda couldn't stand the sight off it. He took out a capsule and threw it on the ground, Bakuda smiled slyly at Eggman; "Hows this for a offer?" the Shadowfox appeared where the capsule landed. Eggman was baffled.

"You own the Shadowfox!? I accept your offer! It is way more advanced than the plane!" Eggman accepted the deal rather quickly; Bakuda knew what he was up to; take the Emeralds and the vehicles and run. Bakuda stepped up to Eggman and said; "I would like to see the Emeralds to know if they are genuine." Eggman took a white emerald and Tails took out his own green one. Bakuda touched both with his sword which immediately glowed blue at the touch. Bakuda smiled knowing it had worked.

"Eggman, to seal the deal… place your hand on the blades handle," Eggman was suspicious yet did what he was told; "Now say: I wager the white emerald and the Tornado X for The Shadowfox and the green emerald on the outcome of a baseball game." Bakuda instructed. Eggman repeated the words. Bakuda smiled then said; "I agree to the terms!"

The Shadowfox, the Tornado X and the two emeralds vanished in a bright light, and above them, they reappeared, the sword was hovering above the stadium with the emeralds spinning around it, the Shadowfox on one side and the Tornado X on the other.

Eggman was baffled; "What did you do?!" he yelled at Bakuda, Bakuda shrugged and said; "I sealed the deal, it is impossible for one of us to back down now or cheat in the game, for if you try… the sword will pierce the offenders heart!" Bakuda said relishing in the fear on Eggman's face… his scam to run ruined. But he soon smiled, "Interesting… well now I know you won't cheat to win back your precious machine!" Eggman said looking into the distance where a car was pulling up at the stadium. Bakuda then smiled as he joined Tails; "As will I!"

Tails looked grateful to Bakuda, "You would sacrifice your Shadowfox for the Tornado X?" he asked relieved at Bakuda's generosity. Bakuda looked to him and said; "As I said earlier, anything for you…"

Sonic dashed into the stadium along with the others and a new face, a red echidna. "All right lets play!" Sonic yelled, but the red echidna stepped up to Eggman and yelled; "Where are the Chaos emeralds!" he ordered. Eggman pointed upwards to the sky where the 'bets' were "Up there Knuckles," Eggman replid with a smile on his face.

"How did they get up there?!" Knuckles yelled astounded. Bakuda cut in, "Knuckles, I made Eggman make a pact… the Shadowfox, Tornado X and the chaos emeralds go to the winner of the game, if you cheat or try to take the emeralds by force… my sword follows you for all eternity until it cleaves you in two…" Bakuda explained to the red echidna.

Sonic seemed happy, "At least we know that Eggman wont cheat! Good move Bakuda!" Sonic slapped him on the back. Knuckles looked down defeated; "Guess it is too late to back out now…"

Bakuda yelled with his fist in the air; "LET'S PLAY BALL!!!"


	10. Chapter 10 Light makes shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z or Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"Oh my god! So board!" complained Bakuda, who, in the entire half game of baseball, has not been hit once! Chuck, the self proclaimed coach turned to Bakuda; "We need you for the home runs, so stay put!" Chuck ordered. The event of Eggman vs. Sonic's team had gained quite a crowd. The caretaker had not seen the stadium so full in years!

Sonic team was down by 3 runs, they needed bases loaded and a homerun to win, but the robots were well tuned to play the game, it was what they were programmed for! Team Sonic had a few good hits though… Amy for instance, everytime she hit the ball… it ended in an injured robot! Chris could not hit the ball… Sonic and Knuckles got most of the home runs and Tails… he made Bakuda proud by using a short Kioken to power himself up just before hitting the Ball! They didn't find it… well… they found pieces of it… This for some reason made Knuckles ask who was Tail's trainer, after Tails told him… Knuckles would never leave him alone! He did not say anything, he just stared… At the last 4 bats to go, Bakuda got an idea.

Bakuda scooped the coach hat off Chuck and said; "Move over! I got a plan to win the game!" Bakuda said to the irritated Chuck, there was no one on the bases… this will take some luck…

"Knuckles! You're up! Get to at least 1st base!' Bakuda ordered the echidna. Knuckles cracked his knuckles while walking past and whispered; "Don't look up, full moon is out… Saiyan…" Bakuda froze, "_How does he know!?" _Bakuda was thinking panicked. Knuckles made 1st base easy, Bakuda turned to Tanaka; "Tanaka, can I talk to you please?"

Tanaka and Bakuda walked off to talk privately; "Tanaka, when you go to bat, tease the robot, say anything to make him angry. After he pitches, he will aim for you, not the catcher, DO NOT MOVE! Let it hit you, only you can take it… please?" Bakuda pleaded.

"Of course, now I see you're plan," Tanaka bowed and went to pitch; "Well bucket of bolts, do you think you can pitch without oil handy, if you give up now… I will turn you into something practical! Like a toaster! Or a washing machine!" Tanaka insulted the pitching robot. _"He is better than I thought!" Bakuda smiled. _The robot pitched but aimed at Tanaka instead, hitting him in the midriff… Tanaka looked non-phased and walked to first base. (If you didn't know, if you're hit in baseball, everyone moves up a base as a penalty to the offender)

Chuck looked to Bakuda hopefully; "Now that you have loaded two bases… can I have the hat back?" Bakuda looked at him in mock seriousness; "Nope," Bakuda looked to Cream who looked frightened, "Me?" she squeaked, Bakuda smiled; "No again, Cheese! You're up!" the half a foot tall chao grabbed a bat and stood at the batting position. Chris was worried; "I hope you know what you're doing…" The pitcher tried to throw to Cheese, but since he was so small… "Ball one! Ball 2! Ball 3! Batter walks!" Bocoe yelled out, Cheese floated to 1st base, the bases were loaded.

Chuck was astounded; "You figured this entire thing out?! I suppose your going to hit the home run?" he asked the fox that was approaching the batters position. _"Whatever you do… don't look up!"_ Bakuda said keeping the hat down to block out the moons view. The pitcher threw a fast ball to Bakuda who surprisingly raised the bat over his head and yelled "HAMMER TIME!" Bakuda hit the ball and a dust cloud arose around him, everyone started running.

Knuckles, Tanaka and Bakuda carrying Cheese crossed the home base without difficulty. When the dust cleared, Sonic asked the smug Bakuda; "Where is the ball?" Bakuda pointed to his feet… there was a ball sized crater at the batting position; "Gives a new meaning to 'six feet under', don't it?" Bakuda scratched his head.

The speakers blared; "THE ANIMALS WIN AGAINST EGGMAN BY 1 RUN!!!" the crowd cheered. The sword above the stadium lowered to the ground and Bakuda grabbed it, the emeralds being absorbed into the blade for safe keeping and the Tornado X and the Shadowfox (which was in capsule form) went back to their owners. Eggman was furious; "This is not over!" he bellowed returning to his ship, he turned and pressed a button on a remote he had in his hand.

"I rigged a bomb to drop on the entire stadium!" he yelled flying his ship out of the area. Bakuda saw a bomb heading straight for the stadium; "Everyone move! I will take care of it looking to the bomb!" Bakuda yelled unsheathing his sword and looking the bomb… Too bad it was behind the moon!

Bakuda tensed up and dropped his sword, Knuckles realised what had happened; "Everyone run! Now!" he instructed to the already evacuating crowed. Bakuda's fur turned pure black and his eyes turned a complete gold, Tails was concerned more of Bakuda then the bomb; "What happening to him!" Bakuda looked at Tails and charged at him!

Before Bakuda could touch Tails, Bakuda was thrown back by Knuckles, who luckily grabbed his ankle; "Where do you think your going, Saiyan!" he yelled throwing Bakuda across the field. Tails looked at Knuckles; "You know!?" he asked surprised at Knuckles knowledge of Bakuda's race.

Knuckles replied while not taking his eyes off Bakuda; "Yeah, I knew… but Bakuda is not in control! Saiyans lose all reason when they look at the moon when it turns full circle!" Knuckles explained. What he didn't realise was that Bakuda was behind him! Bakuda kicked knuckles in the neck, knocking him out. Tails was freaked; "Bakuda! Stop! It's me remember? Tails, your little bro?" Tails asked hopefully. Bakuda stared at Tails with his gold eyes… and charged at Tails full speed; "No!" Tails cried closing his eyes.

Nothing… Nothing happened… Tails opened his eyes to find he was in nearly complete darkness… a voice came from nowhere; "Young one… I am the god of hope… I have to talk to you…" said the voice.

Tails was surprised by this; "a god?!" he yelled. Tails then remembered what happened; "Wait! I need to help Bakuda!" he said defiantly.

The voice responded; "I know, you may help him… but it requires a sacrifice on your part…" the voice started. But was cut off by Tails; "What! I will do anything! Anything!" he said quickly.

The voice replied; "you can join him… as a brother… a real brother… you will become a Saiyan…" the voice explained.

Tails was shocked; he did not expect this… Tails then thought of being Bakuda's real brother… Tails smiled; "I accept!" Tails yelled.

A bright light surrounded Tails, power flowing into his changing body… when the light died, Tails looked exactly as he did before except the eyes… he had black onyx eyes…

"The only physical change is your eyes and your abilities, you also gain the 'sword of dawn'…" an orange/yellow katana appeared in front of Tails who immediately took it and held it in his hands… Tails was the happiest he has ever been; "I have a brother… a real brother…" he muttered.

An image of Bakuda appeared in front of Tails, in his dark form. The voice spoke a warning; "Bakuda is in his dark form, the 'sword of dawn' will revert him back to his original form, yet, if you bring light to darkness… a shadow will be born!" the voice said before a light brought Tails back to reality.

The first thing that Tails saw was Bakuda impaled by his new sword! Tails freaked out; "Bakuda! I am sorry!" Bakuda pulled the sword out of him and fell back unconscious, his fur turning back to blue. Tails dropped the sword and tried to pick up Bakuda, who he found quite light! _"Must be the Saiyan strength…"_ Tails thought.

He put Bakuda in a comfortable laying position and looked up to the bomb that was nearly upon them… Sonic yelled to tails; "Tails! Move! Get out of there!" But Tails did not listen… he knew what to do…

Tails cupped his hands and chanted; "KAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEE… HAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEE…." Tails chanted focusing on the approaching bomb. Sonic looked at Tails in disbelief; "the… Kamehameha wave? Where did Tails learn that!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails let out one more cry, firing his blast at the bomb; "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he yelled.

Tails blast completely obliterated the bomb, causing it to explode! After the blast left his hands though… Tails fell to the ground unconscious from the energy drain. Sonic and the others stared at Tails and Bakuda in wonder; "Chuck… pick up Tails, Bakuda and those swords, put him in the Tornado, give them a Senzu and take them home." Sonic instructed.

Chuck did what he was told as he was the only one other then Tails that can fly the Tornado.

"Tanaka, take us home… we need to talk to them after they wake up… to find out whatever just happened." Sonic said walking to the car parked outside.


	11. Chapter 11 Saiyan brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda found himself in darkness; "Am I dreaming? The last thing I remember is looking at a bomb… a bomb in the sky… when the full moon is out! I must have killed someone! Tails will never forgive me… I hope I didn't kill him!" Bakuda put his head in his hands worried of his little brother, but a familiar voice came from behind him; "You didn't kill me and you don't have to apologize for something beyond your control," the voice said. Bakuda whipped around and saw just who he wanted to see, the twin tailed Kitsune, Tails.

Bakuda ran to Tails and put his hands on his shoulders; "Tails! You're alive! Maybe I should explain why we are here and what happened at the stadium…" Bakuda began looking at his shoes. Tails laughed; "No need! The god of hope filled me in and Knuckles told me about the Saiyans 'curse', we are dreaming… since we are brothers and sleeping at the same time… we share the dream!" Tails said happily. Bakuda was shocked; "You talked to the god of hope? Wait a minute… the pact… Tails! you're Saiyan!" Bakuda yelled looking at Tail's now onyx eyes. Tails looked down; "you're angry aren't you…" Tails said holding his arm and rubbing it.

Bakuda laughed and said; "Far from it! I just can't wait for the others to hear about this! Or when my dad hears that he has now got a THIRD son!" Bakuda laughed out load. Tails looked at Bakuda hopefully; "You're not mad?" he asked. Bakuda shook his head; "I am not mad at all, I am happy! I couldn't ask for a better brother! No one understands me like you do…" Bakuda explained. Tails wagged his tails happily; "Oh yeah, I also got this!" Tails said taking out his sword from the new sheath on his back. Bakuda inspected the sword; "Nice, I prefer mine though…" Bakuda said taking out his sword and admiring it, that's when two beams shot out of the sword and landed on the ground! The two chaos emeralds they won were sitting in front of them; "the chaos emeralds?" Tails asked confused.

Bakuda reached for them but stopped and then touched them with his sword… the blade shone a white light… and when it died down the sword had transformed! The blade looked like it was cut from a large green jewel, jagged edges and a dial on the handle where seven small gems were… the green and white were growing!

Bakuda was mystified; "the chaos blade… the gems on the dial must glow when the blade touches the other emeralds!" Bakuda said to Tails who was now inspecting the blade; "Can you turn it back?" He asked. Bakuda gripped the blade and yelled; "Sword of hope!" as soon as he said that, the blade transformed back to its original state. Tails picked up the two emeralds; "Why were these not absorbed 'into' the sword? I felt chaos energy from the sword but the emeralds were not touching it." Tails asked. Bakuda thought putting the sword back; "It must allow me to use the emeralds over long distances." Bakuda said snapping his fingers.

Tails nodded then said worried; "when you were stabbed by the sword of dawn… you turned back to normal, but… the god of hope said…"

_Flashback_

"_Bakuda is in his dark form; the 'sword of dawn' will revert him back to his original form, yet, if you bring light to darkness… a shadow will be born!"_

_End Flashback_

Bakuda put his hand to his face; "a shadow huh… I will think of that later, I think you should meet Vegeta! He would like to meet a new Saiyan!" Bakuda said to an unsure Tails. "O-okay…" Tails said nervously before a white light brought them both to the spaceship where Vegeta trained.

"Vegeta! Come out! I got someone to meet you!" Bakuda yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. A light noise brought Bakuda's attention and quickly dodged to the side to avoid a blast! Bakuda turned around and came face the attacker… Vegeta… Vegeta smiled at Bakuda; "You HAVE been training… good… but I sensed another person, where is he?" Vegeta asked. Bakuda smiled, "Behind you!" Bakuda said smug, Vegeta turned around before he was met with a foot in the face! Tails smiled as he jumped to Bakuda's side; "This is the prince of Saiyans? I thought he would have seen that coming!" Tails chuckled.

Vegeta turned back with a snarl on his face; "Who are you boy!" he yelled. Bakuda then steeped in between them; "Vegeta, meet Tails, my brother and Saiyan." Bakuda said facing Vegeta who had a shocked expression; "At least I know why that kick stung a little…" Vegeta smiled as he turned to Bakuda; "You chose well kid, I suppose you are teaching him the ways of the Saiyan?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. Bakuda closed his eyes then recited; "A Saiyan will seek out strong opponents and try to defeat them even though it means death, a Saiyan will protect a comrade at the cost of ones life and most importantly, to keep the pride of the Saiyan warrior inside him/her for their entire existence in both this world and the next." Bakuda finished opening his eyes, Vegeta taught him this speech as they were on Namek.

Vegeta smiled and turned to Tails; "you got that kid? A Saiyan has to have more than strength; he needs boundaries to break and others to hold, that is why I will never respect you're father, even if he is a super Saiyan!" Vegeta told the eight year old.

Bakuda nodded then turned to Tails; "we should wake up soon, we need to go." Bakuda said. Vegeta was confused; "wake up?" Bakuda looked at vegeta while walking to Tail's side; "We can only talk to you while we are sleeping, we should wake soon, oh and do you know anything about the Shadow of a Saiyan?" Bakuda asked. Vegeta's mouth dropped as he watched Bakuda and Tails disappear; "Here is my advice, keep your friends close if you're dealing with that…" Vegeta warned when Bakuda and Tails 'woke'.

"Hey guys they are waking up!" Sonic yelled to everyone to get their attention, everyone that was at the game but Knuckles, who left to who-knows-where and of corse the crowd and Eggman. They crowded around the pair of waking vulpine who blinked their eyes open and looked at each other; "that was real, right?" Tails asked Bakuda sleepily, Bakuda nodded; "yep, you get used to it after a while…" he replied.

Sonic came to Bakuda; "What the hell happened back there! First you go crazy, and then Tails all of a sudden pulls a sword from nowhere, stabs you with it with no injury we can find, you fall unconscious and turn back too normal and Tails learns the Kamehameha to destroy the bomb even though he has only seen it once!" Sonic yelled in his face. Bakuda sighed and explained; "I do that whenever I look at the full moon, it is like lycanthropy, only I don't turn into a werewolf, I go dark with no idea of who I am. As for turning back to normal, well… Tails used the 'sword of dawn' that he got from a pact to revert me," Bakuda finished sat relaxed on the couch.

Amy then came close to ask her question; "How could Tails make a pact! He was about to get shed to pieces by you and your 'dark form'!" she asked accusingly. Tails spoke up; "when I was about to be attacked, time stopped and some voice that said he was the 'god of hope' said I could save him if I made a sacrifice… I did and received the 'sword of dawn' to revert him!" Tails said while relaxing on the couch in the same position that Bakuda was in.

Chris asked worried about Tails; "What did you have to sacrifice?" Tails sighed and closed his eyes; "my previous blood, I am now Bakuda's brother… literally! The same blood that runs through his veins runs through mine… we are like twins…" Tails said relaxing, smiling at such a good deal.

Sonic looked at Tails pitifully; "Tails… I know you want a real family but…" He was about to finish but Bakuda cut in; "Sonic? What colour are my eyes?" Bakuda asked staring at Sonic. Sonic looked angry at the interruption; "Black, why?" Bakuda then asked; "What colour is Tails eyes?" Bakuda asked again. Sonic was getting a little agitated by what he thought were useless questions; "Blue, you finished?" Sonic asked Bakuda irritated. Bakuda smiled and turned to Tails; "Open your eyes Tails, prove you're my real brother now…" Tails opened his eyes and everyone gasped. Amy yelled; "they black like Bakuda's! It is not possible!"

(Some things never die… 'It is not possible!'…)

Tails and Bakuda turned to everyone and then looked at each other and grinned, having a mental discussion. Bakuda turned to Chuck and said; "Are you able to do a bio-scan? Check Tails and my DNA and see if it is identical." Bakuda asked. Chuck seemed wary but said; "Follow me, I need to get a sample of blood,"

_After an hour of Tails running around screaming; "NEEDLE!" and Bakuda yelling; "get back here Tails!" Chuck got the blood…_

"Now we just have to wait for the results to come back, thanks to Chuck's equipment, he should be back in 5 minutes." Bakuda explained to everyone while holding Tails in a one armed hug, who was upset of being kept down to the ground by Bakuda so Chuck could get a blood sample. "Why did you have to do that?" Tails asked Bakuda rubbing his sore arm. Bakuda looked at Tails and said; "Only way to prove it, this will show how you can do the Kamehameha wave so easily and why you have onyx eyes." Tails suddenly grabbed his stomach and moaned, Bakuda laughed; "you probably got my appetite too!' Bakuda said while bending over too, having similar pains of hunger. _"Oh yes! More cooking for me! The others don't eat as much of my cooking as the others do and they still compliment on my cooking after every serve!" _Ella thought happily. Ella made her way to the kitchen; "I will be back soon with some food my dears." called Ella from the kitchen.

Bakuda looked relieved when she said that; "thanks, Ella!" Chuck came in with a laptop; "I just got the results," Chuck announced, Sonic grinned; "aright, lets bury this illusion in the ground!" he said smugly, looking at Bakuda. Chuck opened the laptop and opened up a window showing two DNA Double-helix's (DNA code). Chuck then pressed a button on the laptop; "This will tell if they are brothers…" the two images were brought together and seconds later… Chuck's face suddenly got pale; "it's not possible… not possible at all!" he yelled looking at the results and then too the fox's who were symmetrically sitting next to each other. Chris looked at the results but couldn't make sense of it; "What is it? Are the brothers?" Chris asked.

Chuck shook his head; "it's not that… it's that they are completely the same! Every detail of the DNA structure is identical! They are not just brothers! They are like the same person!" Chuck yelled to everyone's surprise. Sonic looked in shock to the fox's on the couch who were grinning ear to ear looking directly at each other. Bakuda then looked to everyone and said smugly; "Told ya so! Ahh! FOOD!!!" he yelled when Ella came back with a tray of food, enough to feed the whole mansion about a week. Tails and Bakuda bent there heads before eating… then dug in… leaving nothing left five minutes later! Amy smiled at Tails who just finished an entire mountain of food; "yep, they are definitely brothers alright!" she commented at Tails appetite.

Bakuda got off the couch and said to Ella and the others; "Thanks again for the food Ella, now," Bakuda pulled Tails off the chair; "Bedtime! Big brother says so!" Tails was already asleep though… Sonic then remembered something; "Hey! where are the chaos emeralds?!" Bakuda turned to Sonic "here…" he pulled his sword out and said; "blade of chaos!" Soon he was holding the jagged blade in his hands and he pointed it to the table, where the two emeralds appeared. This scared the living daylights out of Sonic and the others, Bakuda explained; "I got the chaos blade when it touched the emeralds, it has the ability to hold anything I want and to control the chaos emeralds over long distances, but only the ones that I have touched. I think it best to have them in the sword, since only I can use it," Bakuda then pointed the blade to the emeralds again and said; "Return!" The chaos emeralds turned into pure light and flew back into the blade.

Tails woke because of the commotion; "what's going on?" Tails asked. Bakuda looked to Tails who he was holding; "nothing, just showing the chaos blade, now bedtime for you, you continue you're training tomorrow and next… you have to spar with me!" Bakuda said to the defiant kit. "But I am not… _yawn_… tired yet…" and he fell asleep again. Bakuda chuckled as he put Tails to bed and hopped into his own. Bakuda looked at Tails; "Good night… little bro, I owe you big time…" and he fell asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12 Shadows have names

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Sonic woke to find that everyone was in the garage, he caught a couple of words from Amy; "I can't believe that we are going to the emerald coast! White beaches… sun shining… the ocean sparkling…I cant wait!" Amy cried happily; "Wait… where is Tails, Sonic and Bakuda? Shouldn't they be here?" Sonic entered the garage where everyone was packing stuff into the Tornados storage bay; "I am here Amy, but I have no idea where the 'twins' are…." Sonic said grumpily. Chris came down from the tornado; "I know you're upset that Tails has found a real brother but you should be happy for him! I have never seen him so happy before, anyway… I checked their room and I found this…" Chris said pulling out an envelope. Chris gave it to Chuck who opened it and read aloud.

_Dear everyone._

_I have gone to the emerald coast with Bakuda but instead of flying the tornado, we increased our weights and are going to fly on our own! Bakuda promised me that he would teach me the crane style move called 'The air dance' and I will teach him the tail blade technique, even though he knows the basics… spin the tails... _

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Bakuda's 9__th__ birthday is tomorrow and he doesn't expect anything, he told me that if his mother saw anything new that he owned, she would hit him and accuse him of stealing from our brother Gohan. (I have another brother! Yay!) I don't think that this is right; can you each get him a present please? To try and make up for 9 years of no birthday presents?_

_Thanks, from Tails. _

_P.S. See you at the beach!_

Chris smiled; "Bakuda's ninth is tomorrow? I wonder what we could get him… training equipment?" he suggested. Chuck said to Chris; "he has all he needs for training, I will get him a upgrade for his car." Chuck said packing an umbrella for Amy into the plane.

Tanaka spoke up; "He plays the guitar, I will get him one." Amy looked at each Sonic; "I bet he won't mind if I buy him some cloths, he could use some casual cloths instead of the gi he always wears." Cream spoke up; "I will make him a card!" and she ran off to make it. Everyone looked at Sonic, waiting for him to say something. Sonic shrugged and said; "I bet he wont mind if I say happy birthday…" he blushed.

Chris sighed; "Chuck? How are we to get to the party and get Sonic and the others to the emerald coast? Tails is walking and only he can fly the Tornado!" Chris tried to explain to his uncle. Chuck just laughed; "Bakuda installed something new to the tornado before the ball game last night, Tornado! Auto drive! Locate the emerald coast, autopilot when instructed!" Chuck called to the Tornado. The Tornados computer came to life; "Voice pattern recognised, user: Chuck, Command confirmed, emerald coast located, set to auto pilot when further commands are given…" the Tornado responded in an emotionless voice. Amy looked amused; "Microsoft Sam? Couldn't he use a different voice like Microsoft Michelle?" Amy joked, smiling.

_With Bakuda_

"Tails! Concentrate! You will fall if you don't!" Bakuda instructed floating beside Tails using his own tails to keep him aloft, Tails was wobbly flying without his tails; "this is hard! How did you master the tail blade so quickly?!" Tails complained struggling to remain airborne. Bakuda sighed; "The tail blade technique is not as hard to learn as the air dance, if we don't pick up the pace… we will never get there! So you better speed up," Bakuda warned. Tails laughed; "or what? You can't do much to me!" Tails said laughing worriedly. Bakuda smiled and flew behind him; "oh no? Well speed up slowpoke!" Bakuda said firing a weak blast at Tails, Tails avoided it and speed as fast as he could to the coast with Bakuda firing blasts at him to make him go faster._ "The faster he goes the more he will get used to the air dance; he will not learn anything going slow like that" _Bakuda thought chasing Tails using only the tail blade technique.

"_Why is he firing at me?!" _Tails asked himself; _"wait a minute… I am not struggling anymore! The technique must be easier to learn once you pick up momentum since the technique is pushing you forward and up! Before it was only keeping me in the air so I did not learn much… I wish he would stop shooting me though!" _Tails realised.

Tails turned back to Bakuda flying backward and yelled; "I know what you are doing and thanks but can you stop that now! You're going to blast me out of the sky!" Tails yelled to his brother, Bakuda speed up to talk to Tails; "Good you realised, by the way, the tail blade technique will only be effective when you are doing it short distances for the air dance is quicker and will last longer… I have already mastered the technique so I am just going to use the air dance for now." Bakuda explained stopping his tails and using the air dance to keep up with Tails.

Tails nodded then noticed something, "Those blasts you used… well they seemed weaker than normal! Why is that?" Tails asked facing Bakuda. Bakuda sighed and explained his theory on his power drop; "Well, back home, there is a guardian called Kami and there is a guy called Piccolo, they were once the same person but was separated into two people once the good and evil sides were torn apart by the previous guardian's actions. Both their powers were decreased to half since both were only one half of the original being." Bakuda explained.

Tails nodded in understanding; "but what does that have to do with you?" he asked curious at the story. Bakuda went on; "well, remember when you impaled me with the 'sword of dawn' when I was in my dark form? Dawn symbolises light and I was in my dark form…" Bakuda stopped. Tails then realised what he was saying; "A shadow was born! You have been split in half like that Piccolo and Kami guy!" Tails yelled shocked. Bakuda nodded; "I will need to work hard to get my power back to what it once was but with you helping I am sure you can speed up the process!" Bakuda smiled. Tails raised an eyebrow; "How? By the weights?" Tails asked, Bakuda smiled and said; "Do you know what sparing is?"

Tails shook his head. Bakuda smiled; "it is like practise fighting, we start when we get settled in at the beach!" said looking at Tails who suddenly got nervous. "Me? Spar with you?" Tails asked worried. Bakuda laughed; "Don't worry, I wont go too hard on you; I just need to train really hard! Because the shadow could be out there anywhere…" Bakuda's face darkened.

Tails looked behind them; "hey! It's the others!" he said happily. He flew over with Bakuda to meet them. Tails knocked on the glass dome which scared the living daylights out of the passengers; "Tails! Bakuda! How did you get up here?" Amy yelled through the speaker. Bakuda smiled and said; "want us to show you? How about a race to the coast?" he preposed. As an answer Amy said to the tornado; "Race to the Emerald coast as safely as possible!" The tornado took off with jets blasting in its wake.

"Alright!" Bakuda and Tails raced after the Tornado as fast as they could. As they neared the tornado, Amy looked out expecting the pair to be eating her jet stream… what she didn't expected was the two to be flying without using their tails just behind her! "HOW!? TORNADO X! ACCLERATE!!!" she yelled to the plane. "Affirmative…" the plane responded accelerating faster leaving behind Bakuda and Tails. Bakuda turned to Tails and said; "We will arrive in probably a minute… let's make it seconds! KIOKEN times 10!!! He yelled as Tails did the same, now powered with the technique they easily outstripped the tornado and landed on the sand… well Tails landed 'in' the sand… while Bakuda took a unintentional swim… Tails dug his way out of the sand and saw Amy land; "looks like you win… where is Bakuda?" Amy asked looking around.

Bakuda was in the sea… miles under the sea! He looked around and saw an underwater temple nearby! _"Looks like I am the first to discover this place… a door!" _Bakuda thought going into the temple in search for an air bubble. Bakuda swam through an underwater corridor and went into the main hall where he surfaced into an air bubble. He looked around; he was in a room where a mural was behind a pedestal in the end of the room. On the pedestal was an ocarina made out of coral… Bakuda inspected it; "I have only played a wind instrument at Bulma's ship to Namek, but that was a harmonica… oh well, it couldn't hurt to learn!" Bakuda said placing the ocarina against his sword which absorbed it for safe keeping.

Bakuda walked up to the mural, it showed a bird on fire, a bird with spiked wings and a large feathered bird circling a 4th bird which Bakuda couldn't describe… it looked like it belonged to the sea… above all the birds was the ocarina that was now in Bakuda's possession. Bakuda shrugged it off, not knowing what any of it meant. "Alright, that's enough sightseeing, time to show Tails what I've found!" Bakuda said raising his fingers to his forehead. He vanished using 'instant transmission'

Tails turned around, sensing Bakuda's energy. "Tails! Look what I found!" showing Tails the ocarina. Tails looked at the ocarina to Bakuda; "can you play it?" Bakuda shrugged and tried to play… A beautiful song escaped the ocarina, Tails was swaying from side to side with his ears down sightly; "keep playing…" he said dreamily, this got Bakuda's attention. Bakuda stopped and looked at his little brother; "Tails are you alright?" he asked. Tails looked at Bakuda bashfully; "I like calming music… sorry if I freaked you out… I don't hear music like that often… it makes me fall asleep." Tails admitted. Bakuda smiled at this new information; "okay, I will only play it when you want too," Bakuda said looking at Tails.

Amy and Cream came running up to the fox's; "hey! What was the music that I heard? It made me fall asleep…" Amy said to Bakuda. Bakuda raised his eyebrows; "did you fall asleep Cream?" Bakuda asked the rabbit. "No, only Amy did…"

"_I think I get it… the only difference between Amy and cream apart from species and age, is that Cream is pure of heart while Amy is not… Tails did not fall asleep because he is pure of heart, he wasn't tired anyway! He was enjoying the music… so this ocarina has the ability to make anyone that hears it fall asleep if they are not of pure heart! The pure hearted is unaffected by its noise!" _Bakuda thought.

Bakuda turned to Amy to explain; "Amy, this ocarina does not affect those of pure heart, it affects those who have at least 1% evil in their hearts. The ocarina will calm the person so they fall asleep so they will feel at peace like those with pure hearts do all the time." Bakuda explained to the hedgehog that was getting redder every second. "are you saying I don't have a pure heart?!" Amy screamed at him, Bakuda was not fazed at all, which Amy did not like about him… his immunity to her rage…; "Amy, you attacked me the first night I met you! But you only have a small amount of evil in you, so small that people can't use you by manipulation from greed… except Sonic maybe…" Bakuda trailed off.

Amy calmed down and said; "Chris is having the party over there if you didn't know, we have to stay out of the eye of the public." Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "why?" he asked. Tails spoke up; "when they first found us, they put Cream in a top secret base to study! Sonic broke her out…" Tails explained. Bakuda looked thoughtful for a moment; "Tails, follow me. Amy? Don't follow." Bakuda said running off with Tails into the house. When in the house where they were staying, Bakuda turned to Tails and said; "you know how I was a Saiyan before coming here? And got turned into a fox with the attributes of a Saiyan?" Bakuda asked. Tails nodded; "yeah?"

Bakuda smiled and said; "recently I found that I could turn back to Saiyan and fox anytime I wanted! But I like this form for now because when I am in Saiyan form, I have power but in fox form, I have extra speed! You see?" Bakuda asked Tails to see if he was keeping up. Tails nodded; "Can you show me now?" he asked excited. Bakuda nodded then in a bright light, stood in his Saiyan form; "Impressive isn't it? Now I can go to Chris party!" Bakuda said bringing his hands behind his head. Tails smiled and shook his head; "no, it's an invite only…"

At that point, a scream echoed over the water to the house… it came from the city! Bakuda and Tails rushed out and flew to the city docks to find the place in almost complete ruin! "What happened?" Tails asked looking at the destruction, Bakuda also looking around; "I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this…" Bakuda said looking around. "HOHOHO! So you came! I thought you might be Sonic but it's only his sidekick! And who is you're friend?" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Eggman in a hovercraft next to a figure in a cloak that was floating next to him! Bakuda got into a fighting position; "try and guess!" he said smugly. Eggman smiled and put on a look of false wonder; "let's see… its Bakuda, right!" Bakuda was surprised; "how did you know Eggman! No one but Tails has seen me in my original form!" he shouted.

Eggman pointed to his accomplice; "he told me, he seems to know a lot about you… he also told me about you're little dilemma… Bakuda, tell me… what happens when light meet darkness?" Bakuda had a look of horror on his face; "No… it can't be…" he stuttered.

The being threw off the cloak to revel himself, a person that looked like Bakuda in everyway except the eyes, gi and sword, his eyes were black but held a look of cruel intentions, his gi was pure dark grey but his vest which was black, his sword was exactly like Bakuda's but the metal was pure black and the handle had skull symbols on it where Bakuda had a dragon symbol; "Yes it is I! You're shadow!" the person boasted crossing his arms smirking.

Bakuda's eyes narrowed; "I didn't think we would meet so soon…" he said quietly. The shadow smirked; "Remember my name, for it will be the one that will strike fear into your heart! I am evil taken form! I am the shadow of Bakuda; the god of hope, I am the god of Despair; Dakuba!"


	13. Chapter 13 The Strength of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda stared at his opponent; "You might be strong, but you are still a part of me!" Bakuda yelled at Dakuba, charging head on with his fist raised. He tried to hit him but Dakuba phased out of the way before it made contact. Before Bakuda could turn around to see where he went, he was kicked in the back and was sent sailing into the ground! "Humph! A part of you? How could I, be a part of such a weakling! You're nothing to my power! Hahahaha!" Dakuba laughed at Bakuda's misfortune; "Laugh it up… haaaaaaaa!!!!" came a voice from the rubble.

A giant beam of energy burst from the ground where Bakuda fell and Bakuda burst from the ground and his fist made contact with Dakuba's gut, making him bend forward in pain, Bakuda then raised his fists and brought them down onto Dakuba's back, making him fly toward the ground. He stopped himself before he hit the ground and turned around to face his opponent but was kicked in the face with two feet and was sent into the ground, Bakuda, using his Dakuba's face as a springboard launched himself into the air.

Bakuda turned around in the air and waited for Dakuba to resurface; "You underestimated me… I AM you… even though I already despise you… I can't change the fact that we are the same person!" Bakuda said in a load voice to the rubble below him. Dakuba suddenly burst from the ground and attacked, trying to kick Bakuda's torso, Bakuda raised his forearm and blocked it, it turned into a full out struggle, the two soon phased out and random shockwaves burst everywhere.

Tails and Eggman was watching the fight; "Amazing… I must copy this data…" Eggman said trying to catch their movements. Tails looked in amazement at their ferocity; "I wonder who will win?" Tails asked stunned.

Suddenly Dakuba and Bakuda broke their struggle, both were breathing heavily; "why… cant… I reach… my full power!" Dakuba shouted at Bakuda, Bakuda narrowed his eyes and said slowly; "Do you know piccolo?" he asked. Dakuba spat out blood; "of course you fool, I know every moment of your existence till the day I was separated from you thanks to the idiot fox over there" Dakuba said pointing at Tails. Bakuda narrowed his eyes more; "don't you dare call him that! The reason I asked is, do you know what happens when either Kami or Piccolo die?" Bakuda asked smirking. Dakuba's eyes widened in fear; "You can't mean that… the situation is different! It is not the same!" he shouted with fear in his voice. Bakuda smile turned to a frown; "afraid so, if I die... YOU DO TOO!" he shouted charging at Dakuba.

Dakuba tried to dodge but the fear of his life being mortally linked to Bakuda's kept him from fighting at his best. Dakuba was only defending until he thought of something; _"I need to escape… I can't kill him or I will die too! The only way to break the bond is to ask Shenron! Or… maybe my own dragon!" _he thought quickly glancing at the ball around his own neck, a completely black dragonball with red stars. _"But how to escape… maybe the fox he cares for so much… yes, a hostage! Perfect!" _he thought grinning.

Dakuba broke the struggle and quickly dashed to Tails who was immediately put into a headlock; "You come any closer and I rip this fox's head off! As an extra," Dakuba raised his hand and pointed it toward Eggman; "I fry the egg!" Eggman was taken aback; "you threaten me to save your own life! What kind of accomplice are you!" yelled Eggman. Dakuba turned to Eggman with a smirk on his face; "I only pretended to be a friend because I needed to get to Bakuda, you fool!" Dakuba said laughing his head off as he let a blast escape his hand and sent Eggman flying! "I will get you for this!" he screamed as he was blown off into the distance.

Dakuba turned to Bakuda; "Now back off or your friend here gets blasted so much that even Shenron wouldn't be able to bring him back!" Dakuba yelled to Bakuda. Bakuda, seeing his brother struggle in Dakuba's grip and Dakuba tightening his grip on his neck till he was chocking… "All right! Just let him go!" Bakuda yelled flying back and letting his guard down. Dakuba's eyes flashed and fired a blast into Tails stomach!

"No!" Bakuda screamed charging at Dakuba, Tails was then was thrown at Bakuda, Bakuda caught Tails and found no possible injury but his fur was slowly turning black… "He will soon be a part of the darkness!" yelled Dakuba watching Tail's fur darken. Bakuda then placed Tails on the ground… he turned to Dakuba with almost pure white eyes; "YOU!!!" he yelled in a demonic voice and charged at Dakuba while Bakuda's body turned pure black and his eyes went pure gold, Bakuda was about to hit Dakuba but he fazed out… no… he used instant transmission! He was now floating just above the ground right in front of Tails who looked like he was dipped in black paint… "Now to finish this…" he said pointing a hand at Tails… "Get away from him!" yelled Bakuda in his demonic voice. Before Dakuba fired, something burst from the ground and grabbed his ankles! He looked down to see a red echidna holding him… Knuckles… Knuckles looked up to Dakuba with a grin on his face; "hey, what's up?" and promptly thew him into the nearest building that was still standing!

Knuckles turned to Bakuda who was now back to his normal form and cradling the black furred Tails; "What happened? How is this place destroyed? You didn't do it did you?" he asked suspiciously. Bakuda looked at Knuckles then his attention came back to Tails; "No… he did… he is my shadow that was created when the light of Tails sword pierced the darkness of my dark form at the stadium, he destroyed the dock area with Eggman to get me to come here." Bakuda explained.

Bakuda took out his sword and placed it upon Tails chest, Knuckles cracked his knuckles; "what are you planning, Saiyan?" he asked with his eyes narrowing. Bakuda looked at Tails who was shacking violently; "you might gain an enemy too… but I want my brother back!" and a light from Bakuda's sword pulsed through Tail's body, making his fur return back to its original colour. Knuckles eyes widened; "how did you do that Saiyan?" he asked looking from Tails to Bakuda. Bakuda looked to knuckles; "I used the light from my blade to reverse the darkness of the blast that Dakuba used on him, also can you stop calling me 'Saiyan'? My name is Bakuda." Bakuda explained to the now smiling Knuckles; "why, that might be hard… hmmm… I will call you monkey! Hows that?" Knuckles taunted, Bakuda smiled; "you know what, I prefer Saiyan…"

A large blast came through the rubble of the building; "HOW CAN YOU TALK SO CALMLY WHEN I AM ABOUT TO KILL YOU!!!" Dakuba yelled to the pair of warriors, Bakuda looked to Knuckles; "he is mine… don't interfere, just play this…" Bakuda said before handing Knuckles the ocarina; "why? I can't play…" knuckles said confused, Bakuda didn't look back to him; "just do it, it will help…" Bakuda then turned to Dakuba and charged at full speed toward him, launching a kick at his arm, Knuckles started to play and Dakuba suddenly cringed;_ "The ocarina heals the pure, puts the neutral to sleep and causes pain to evil… interesting…THIS IS FOR TAILS!!!"_ Bakuda thought, Dakuba was taken aback by the sudden attack and tried to guard against it but as soon as it made contact with his arm… CRACK!

Dakuba screamed to the heavens; "You broke my arm! You were not this strong before! How?!" Dakuba screamed. Bakuda looked at his foe with pure hatred in his eyes; "Because unlike you, I have someone to fight for… you… are alone!" Bakuda said launching himself at Dakuba, yet before his attack hit Dakuba, he smirked, brought his fingers to his head and said; "See you soon, Baka!" and disappeared. Bakuda yelled to the heavens; "Come back you coward!"

Moans from Tails made Bakuda turn around and rush to his side, as he was running; he turned into his fox form. "Tails! Are you okay?" Bakuda asked his little brother, Tails opened his eyes and looked to Bakuda; "Bakuda? Did you win?" he asked sleepily. Bakuda smiled and picked up Tails; "yes Tails, but now you need rest, I will give you a Senzu when we get back… hey, where did Knuckles go?" Bakuda asked looking around for the red echidna, but all he found was the ocarina, which he put back into his sword. Tails raised his eyebrows but his eyelids were still half closed; "Knuckles was here?" Bakuda took flight and took off toward the beach; "yeah, I owe him."

_At the beach_

Amy was relaxing on the deckchair with Chris, who came back from the party, on the balcony; "I wonder where Bakuda and Tails went?" Amy wondered, Cream who was on the balcony playing with Cheese said; "I don't know, but I think they went too the part of the city that Eggman destroyed." Chris looked into the distance; "I hope they are okay…" Tanaka delivered drinks to Amy and Chris; "I am sure they are fine master Chris." Tanaka said trying to reassure him.

"There they are!" Cream shouted, pointing to a dot in the distance. Bakuda was flying to the house but decided that instant transmission was quicker and appeared in front of the others. "Hey, I need to put Tails down to rest, he had a rough day." Bakuda said handing Tails over to Tanaka. Sonic suddenly turned up; "what happened?! Bakuda! Tell me now!" he shouted to Bakuda. Bakuda looked at Sonic wearily; "that is between Tails, Knuckles and I, but I can tell you what happened until… the fight…" Bakuda said cautious, he did not want anyone to find out that he had a shadow… yet; "Eggman attacked the city, he wanted me… he had a new machine that I had trouble with… but when I gained the upper hand, it used Tails as a shield… the coward… anyway, he was about to kill Tails because I wouldn't fight back with Tails at risk and got hurt, he thought he could handle me injured, but Knuckles came and threw it into a building, allowing me to destroy it without having Tails in harms way." Bakuda lied. Sonic seemed to believe it; "so Eggman has gone to using people as shields… I never knew he could stoop THAT low…" Sonic said disgusted.

Bakuda then went inside, and laid on the couch next too Tails, he glanced back to Sonic who was smiling at him, he had a few scratches on him; "Looks like Eggman attacked you too…" Bakuda started but was cut off by Sonic; "you just rest, you got a big day tomorrow…" Sonic said. Bakuda smiled and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sonic turned around and sat next to Amy, who turned to and said "I can't wait till he sees the presents I got him, he will definitely like it! Well… I had to get them from EBay… I like that overnight post!" she said showing Sonic a bag full of cloths.


	14. Chapter 14 The Dangerous plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) and Nightwish (the song 'Seven days to the wolves'). (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda was dreaming again; "I really need to get more sleep of a night… oh well, God of hope! I need to talk!" Bakuda yelled into the darkness. The voice came rather agitated; "what is it? Gods need sleep too… you called at… 11:30 at night!" the god bellowed. Bakuda brought his hands behind his head; "Sorry, but I need to ask, if I train while dreaming, will I gain the benefits of it while awake?" Bakuda asked.

The god grumbled; "yes, why? You want to be stronger to beat your shadow? Don't bother, they are mindless…" the god said dismissively. Bakuda shook his head; "not mine, my power was cut in half and this guy took Tails as hostage! I don't call that mindless, I call that heartless." Bakuda snarled; "I also believe that our lives are linked, therefore if I die so does he and vice-versa. He called himself 'the god of despair' so I believe that instead of powering his blade is not by collecting artefacts of power, but to strike fear and despair into the hearts of others. Vegeta warned me of the 'shadow of a Saiyan', he told me to 'keep my friends close'…" Bakuda said in a defeated tone.

The god gasped; "I heard of these! They are the Saiyan originally… but they are an entity so similar to the Saiyan that they are actually the same person, yet opposite! I believe that Piccolo and Kami has the same problem…" the god said.

Bakuda looked up; "I need to see vegeta to train, I am bringing the ocarina with me too!" Bakuda said slyly. The god chuckled; "you are a smart boy, and brave too to try to retrieve your original power!" a flash of light brought Bakuda to the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta!" called out to the currently training Saiyan, Vegeta turned and saw the blue Kitsune holding an ocarina in his hands; "What is it boy! I am training if you didn't notice!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Bakuda then said simply; "I came to train with you… apparently I can get stronger while in a dreaming state, but first, can you get a copy of the blueprints for the gravity chamber?" Bakuda asked Vegeta who looked up at the proposal of a training partner. "Sure kid, but you better get ready for pain…" Vegeta left to go get the blueprints from the lab. Bakuda smiled; "Now… where is the record button?" Bakuda asked himself as he studied the console of the chamber; "there! Now only to play…" Bakuda said pressing a button on the console and starting to play the melody of the ocarina. After he played for a minute, he put it on loop and put in a set of cordless headphones in the machine and the other in his ear. Bakuda smiled to himself; "Next, go Saiyan!" he said turning into his Saiyan form. Vegeta returned with the blueprints; "Here brat, now what is that in your ear?" Vegeta asked narrowing his eyes, Bakuda turned to vegeta; "Before that, I would like to say I have met my shadow… I need to be stronger than him…" Bakuda said with a frown.

Vegeta's eyes widened; "ah, was your power cut in half?" he asked slyly. Bakuda nodded grimly; "but I have a plan to be stronger than him! Music of the ocarina is playing in my ear now; the music causes pain to the evil, makes the neutral fall asleep and heals the innocent. Therefore, when I fight I won't be much of a challenge, but when I heal from near death… I will get stronger!" Bakuda explained.

Vegeta's eyes widened more; "you're pretty smart kid, but I will not allow you to train with me and have that music playing when you get all your strength back, I can't stand cheaters…" Vegeta said warningly, Bakuda smiled; "I wasn't planning to, I only want my power back… then I am going to use the gravity chamber and spar with Tails during the day and spar with you at night!" Bakuda explained. Vegeta nodded then fired a blast at Bakuda sending him into a wall! Bakuda burst from the wall; "hey! What was that for!?" Bakuda yelled holding his already healing chest. Vegeta smiled; "don't complain, I am making you obtain your power back… didn't you realise that your power just increased when you healed?" He asked smugly. Bakuda dropped his glared; "your right, it's increased! But not near what is once was…" Bakuda muttered before getting blasted again… This continued into the night until…

"HAAAAAAA!!!" Bakuda yelled summoning his power, it was raised so much that even people that are supposed to not remember him noticed…

_With Goku, Gohan and Piccolo_

Piccolo was looking shocked into the distance; "who has this much power!?" he yelled, Goku focused on the area where Bakuda and Vegeta were sparring… "I don't know, it's near Vegeta's ki… I estimate that they are near the same power… I am going to check it out!" Goku said using the instant transmission to go there.

_With Vegeta and Bakuda._

Vegeta looked pleased; "Your power is now at it once was; now we spar!" Vegeta said charging at him. Bakuda lowered into his fighting position but froze; "Vegeta! Wait!" Bakuda yelled looking at the distance. Vegeta stopped and looked into the distance also; "Blast it! How come everytime something good happens for me, that fool Kakarot intervenes?" Vegeta glowered. Bakuda turned to Vegeta; "thanks vegeta but I will have to see you tomorrow night, it is almost morning anyway… I don't want to meet the father who forgot me…" Bakuda said looking down and a tear rolling down his face… and disappeared as he 'woke up' as soon as Goku appeared with instant transmission.

Goku looked around; "Vegeta? I sensed a person with a very large ki here… it didn't seem familiar…" Goku said turning to Vegeta to explain why he was here. Vegeta then turned away; "humph! Just like you kakarot, you don't know what I do… if you did, it would tear your heart into pieces… I know… his heart certainly is…" Vegeta said trailing off remembering Bakuda's words before he left...

Goku was confused; "who's 'he'?" Goku asked approaching Vegeta, but Vegeta snapped; "GET AWAY FROM ME KAKAROT!!! WHO HIS IS, IS NOT YOUR CONCEREN! NOW IF YOU SENSE HIM AGAIN… LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I WILL BLAST YOU TO NEXT DIMENSION, SUPER SAIYAN OR NOT!!!" Vegeta screamed at the shocked lower class Saiyan before him as his hair went up slowly and flashed gold… but Goku didn't realise this… he was thinking about how Vegeta defended this person with his head looking to the celing;_"Vegeta… I didn't know he would care for anyone besides himself… and Bulma! Hehehe!" _Goku thought chuckling.

Goku then looked back down at Vegeta and fell back; "Ve… Vegeta… your Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled shocked. Vegeta then put on a confused face; "I know I will be one day but you don't have to mock me kakarot!" Vegeta said as his aura flared. Goku pulled Vegeta to a window of the chamber so Vegeta could see his reflection then quickly used instant transmission to get away from the angry Super Saiyan…

Vegeta yelled at kakarot before he left; "what are you babbling about you clown! If you don't tell me now I will… will…" Vegeta trailed off looking into the window where his reflection was… Vegeta yelled triumphant; "THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS HAS RECLAIMED HIS THRONE!!!" he looked to where Kakarot went but found a note… it read; "looks like you figured it out… the transformation requires you to defend someone you care about… I will not go near this person since he obviously means a lot to you…"

Vegeta looked astounded as he read the note; _"I need to thank the kid for this… I will help him in anyway possible to destroy his shadow without harming him for the gift he has given me…" _he thought…

Bakuda woke to find he was in complete darkness, he looked around from the couch he was on, "wait! Better turn fox quickly before anyone sees me!" Bakuda thought quickly and looked at his body, it was already in his fox form; "looks like the transformation doesn't affect me while I am dreaming…" Bakuda thought. A large burst of light and a yell of "surprise!" made Bakuda jump off the couch, he looked wildly around and saw everyone holding a wrapped box each and streamers on the ceiling. Bakuda looked around confused; "what is going on?" he asked looking at Tails who sat next to him.

Tails looked at Bakuda amused; "haven't you guessed? It's a birthday party!" Tails explained, he saw Bakuda turn to everyone; "You… all knew? But I only told Tails… I haven't ever had a birthday in my life! My brother, Gohan, did though… I was forced outside by my mother until Dad or Gohan saw me outside alone… they made mum bring me in… until she forced me out again when dad and Gohan weren't looking… she acted as if I was part of the family when they were around… but soon my mother had Gohan have party's out of the house at Bulma's and told me if I came… she would lie to dad and tell him that I hit her… so I had to stay behind…" Bakuda said miserably.

Amy noticed a tear fall from Bakuda's eyes, she instantly got mad at Bakuda mother; "what I wouldn't give to… when we meet… she will regret what she did!" Amy said seething with her hands almost crushing her present. Sonic turned to Amy; "calm down! Now isn't the time for that… Bakuda? Do you know what a present is?" Sonic asked. Bakuda nodded; "it's a box that one person gives to another, right?" Bakuda asked unsure. Tails shock his head; "no, they give the person a gift that is 'in' the box, you ever see that at Christmas?" Tails asked, Bakuda shook his head; "I was made to cook dinner for everyone in the morning, but when I was finished there was wrapping around this tree in the living room… were they presents?" Bakuda asked.

Tails looked at Bakuda; "Yes, you were forced to cook and didn't get any presents while everyone else did?" Tails asked confused. Bakuda nodded, Chris then spoke up; "well; now you get your first presents! Amy, how about you go first?" Amy came forward and placed a box on Bakuda's lap. Bakuda started ripping the paper and opened the box inside to find cloths; "Thanks Amy! I will try them on now…" Bakuda said happily as he unsheathed and placed his sword on the cloths, the sword absorbed the cloths. Amy looked to Bakuda confused; "what did you do? I thought you said you were going to put them on!" she asked Bakuda. Bakuda nodded; "I am!" he said while a glow from the surrounded him, when it died Bakuda was sitting in a leather jacket with his chest showing, his pants were white and loose, his boots was strapped to his ankles by leather straps. (In other words, the fusion dance clothing)

Bakuda looked at his new cloths; "I like them Amy! Thanks!" Bakuda said smiling. Cream came up to him and gave him a card she drew herself, on it was two people with triangles on their heads and one was blue with 3 lines behind it and the other was yellow with two lines behind it, he assumed that it was Tails and himself; "Thanks Cream!" he said as Cream walked back to where Cheese was. "I couldn't open your Shadowfox because of its security system… I was going to install some weapons but it threatened me if I came to close… so I got you this!" chuck said handing a package to Bakuda, he opened it to find that he had got him a laptop! "Thank you Chuck! I could link this to the Shadowfox computer to control it over distances!" Bakuda said excited. Chris and Tanaka approached and gave him a large package and a small package that Bakuda guessed was a book, he opened the large package to find Tanaka had got him a guitar, it was a mix of silver and blue, he ripped open the covering on the smaller package that Chris got him and found the book 'Progressive metal: an introduction'. Bakuda looked to them both with a smile on his face; "thanks, I will try this one…" Bakuda said flicking through the book and stopped on the Nightwish song 'Seven days to the Wolves'.

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come!_

_Seven days to the poison!_

_And a place in heaven!_

_They come to take us!_

After a few lines, Bakuda stopped and saw that everyone was looking at him strangely; "what? Am I that bad?" he asked blushing. Sonic shock his head; "no… it's that you haven't even heard the song before and you play and sing it like you played it a million times!' Sonic said astounded. Bakuda laughed; "I guess I am just good at it!" he said blushing further.

Tails then said; "Ella promised a cake when we get back but I got you present too!" said tails as he pulled out a heavy volume from the side of the couch; "I found it ages ago, but I couldn't read it… maybe you can decipher it…" Tails said thinking that he had not given a very good gift. Bakuda took the book and looked at the cover; "The Secret Arts of the Warrior'… interesting…" Bakuda said opening the book and began reading the introduction, Tails was shocked; "you can read it?!" He said stunned.

Bakuda looked up and explained to Tails; "the language is in Saiyan, Vegeta wrote down the alphabet once and I studied it, it's like a second language to me now!" Bakuda whispered to Tails so the others didn't hear. Tails nodded in understanding. Sonic then came forward; "I know you will like this one coming forward with a small black box, but as he was about to hand it over, Bakuda sword started glowing! Bakuda turned from the box to the sword and then back to the box; "It can't be… is it?" he asked Sonic. Sonic smiled and said; "find out for yourself!" he said handing it over. Bakuda opened the box slowly… inside was the two star golden dragonball!


	15. Chapter 15 A Goddess's 2nd chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda took the dragonball in his hands and rolled it around in his hands; "It's a dragonball… that means, there is only five more to find! Thanks Sonic!" Bakuda yelled happily, Bakuda then took his other dragonball, which started glowing in the presence of its brother and placed it on the ground to the right of him and with the two-star ball, he placed it on the right. Tails was confused; "what are you doing?" he asked, Bakuda unsheathed his sword again and held it in front of him, pointing it diagonally to the ground; "I plan to use the dragonballs power to strengthen my sword, everytime I get one, I gain an ability!" Bakuda said excited and began a chant that formed in his head.

"_The dragonballs are gathered, both two and four,_

_Out in the worlds, are only five more,_

_I claim this dragonball as my own,_

_Let it be written in blood and stone,_

_The power to summon is a great feat,_

_I will use it for the errands I meet."_

After the chant the Dragonball started revolving around Bakuda until they were a single band of gold surrounding the fox, the band the let loose a bolt of electricity and hit Bakuda square in the chest; "AHHHH!!!" Bakuda screamed at the top of his lungs, yet as soon as it began… it stopped. Bakuda was laying face down on the ground while the Dragonballs absorbed themselves into his sword with flashed gold.

Tails raced to Bakuda's side and turned him over; "Bakuda! Are you okay!?" Tails asked frantically, Bakuda's eyes sprang open and sat bolt upright, scaring the living daylights out of Tails; "Don't do that!" he gasped clutching his heart. Bakuda looked at his hand; _"I don't believe it! I said a chant that just came to my head and the dragonballs shock me! I wonder if what I said came true… one thing is for certain, when the dragonball hit me I sensed my true power! It seems that the dragonballs have now been linked to me and I now have gained some of their power, but I think that power is to be used for summoning Shenron… oh well, cant hurt to use in a fight anyway, it will just recover like the rest of my power after would!" _Bakuda thought.

Bakuda turned to Tails; "Sorry Tails, I want to try that new ability I gained! I presume that it is to summon things that I know the location of… let's see… how about my sword?" Bakuda wondered as he set his sword on the ground and walked across the room, Bakuda turned around and closed his eyes… he focused on his sword, its weight, its length… its power… and he felt a familiar weight in his hand after a light flashed thorough his eyelids. He opened his eyes to find his sword back in his hand!

Chris said impressed; "that's pretty cool, but can you bring things to you from long distances?" he asked, Bakuda then thought if there was something that he wanted from his dimension… until he realised that he left the blueprints for the GC (gravity Chamber) back in his world! Bakuda smiled at the thought of summoning it; "I will try, the thing I am about to summon is back home… I wonder if I can summon it…" Bakuda wondered as he held out his hand and tried to summon the blueprints… after 2 minutes, Bakuda saw a flash of white appear in front of him but it disappeared quickly.

"I suppose that you need more power to summon something from that far of distance, like from one planet to another…" Chuck explained his theory, Bakuda nodded and gripped his sword in two hands; "alright then, I just need more… POWER! HAAAAAA!" Bakuda yelled bringing out his full power that he achieved with Vegeta. The entire beach was shacking and the ocean was setting out roars of waves upon the shore. Bakuda and he was at his maximum power… Bakuda focused in front of him and in a matter of seconds, the blueprints floated to the floor.

Sonic was astounded; _"that much power… its good he is on our side!" _Sonic thought. Tails came up to Bakuda and helped him up due to Bakuda falling down from the power he used. "Are you alright?" he asked as Bakuda got up panting, Bakuda nodded then realised that Tails wasn't wearing his Gi; "Tails? Why aren't you wearing your training uniform?" Bakuda asked. Tails whispered in his ear; "Your not alone with the shadow problem… instead of half… it took all of it! I had trouble picking up that book!" Tails then looked away upset.

Bakuda then remembered yesterdays events; "Hey, don't worry, I know a quick way to get your power back, I promised to make you as strong as me and I will keep that promise, I will fulfil it today!" Bakuda whispered in Tails ear which instantly shot up as he said that, Tails turned around as fast as he could and hugged him; "you mean it?" Tails asked hugging Bakuda with a hug so strong Bakuda wondered if he lost strength at all! Bakuda nodded; "Of course little bro, I will make sure you get what you trained so hard for!" Bakuda replied which made Tails stop hugging him and inspect the Blue prints that Chuck had picked up; "What is this Bakuda? It looks complicated…" Tails said looking at the plans, Chuck looked down at the instructions and the complex calculations; "interesting… who ever made this is a genius! I suppose you would like me to build this do you?" Chuck said smiling at the 9 year old fox, Bakuda nodded; "Can you? Please?" Bakuda asked, Chuck laughed out load; "If you didn't, I would have tried to make it anyway just to prove I can! I accept the challenge to make this 'Gravity Chamber'" he said walking off to study the blueprints.

"Now Tails, time to Train!" Bakuda said dragging Tails out onto the sand, but he noticed that Sonic was watching them, seeing how the training will go… _"Sonic can't watch what I am going to do, he would think I am hurting Tails on purpose… which I kind of am… I know! Ella is back at the house, time for Instant Transmission!" _Bakuda thought as he put his hands to his head and disappeared with Tails. Sonic looked on with widened eyes; _"it looked as if Bakuda did not want me watching… he better go easy on Tails…" _Sonic thought.

Bakuda took Tails over the mansion and flew to the forest outside of town. When they landed in a forest clearing, Bakuda took out his ocarina and summoned a recorder/stereo from their room. Tails was confused when Bakuda started playing the ocarina with the stereo on record but decided to just listen to the music then ask. Bakuda finished and turned to Tails, who was looking at Bakuda strangely; "why were you playing when we are supposed to train?" Tails asked tilting his head to the side, Bakuda then explained the Training; "Tails, when a Saiyan heals from an injury, they get stronger, so you and I will spar but obviously you will get a bit torn up…" Bakuda explained while changing to his weighted gi from his new clothing. Tails was a bit scared; "you want to hurt me on purpose! But I could get hurt real badly!" Tails yelled, But relaxed when Bakuda explained the second part of the plan; "No Tails, this stereo has been recorded to play the ocarinas song, so it will heal you when ever you get hurt, bringing you back to full power and giving you the power boost from recovering from the injury! Oh! And NO Kioken!" Bakuda explained pointing his hand at Tails.

Tails smiled and nodded not realising that Bakuda was pointing his hand at him; "I see! That's pretty cle… hey! I can move!" Tails yelled, he looked down to see himself in his weighted training gi, Bakuda then said; "that gi now has the same weight as mine, now lets begin!" Bakuda said getting into a fighting position. Tails shook his head; "how can I fight back with me in cloths that I can move in!" he yelled with fear in his voice, Bakuda turned on the stereo on loop to play the music, then charged; "you will soon!" he yelled. Bakuda's fist met with Tails stomach who flew backwards into a tree, he looked up then realised he could move! The music was working! He tried running at Bakuda and attempted to kick his side but Bakuda dodged and retaliated with a blast to the side!

_4 hours later…_

"AHHHHH!!!" Tails yelled as he recovered for the 30th time, he charged at Bakuda who tried to retaliate with a blast but Tails phased out; _"he has really got the hang of it! Now to step it up a notch!" _Bakuda thought, when Tails reappeared by Bakuda's side, he brought Tails into a struggle, Tails was taken aback at this action but went along with it, after exchanging body blows for a while, they broke apart. Bakuda then stood up strait; "that's enough today, that was a good workout! I had to be healed at some points!" Bakuda said walking up to Tails who relaxed. Tails walked up to Bakuda; "I don't think I am that strong, but the training did help a lot, but I am nowhere near you yet…" Tails said looking down, Bakuda smiled; "oh really? Well we were just sparring, were you at full power?" Bakuda asked, Tails nodded but still looked at the ground.

Bakuda smiled; "Then you are as strong as me! We were equal in power because i was fighting at my best but you still got a few good shots in!" he exclaimed. Tails looked up instantly shocked; "you were fighting full power!?" he looked at his hands; "I can't be that strong…" he said slowly, Bakuda pointed to a large rock at the edge of the field; "hit that rock if you think your not strong, I bet it will shatter!" Bakuda said to the disbelieving Tails. Tails walked up to the rock, looked up at it, then turned back; "I can't break that! It's too big!" Tails exclaimed, Bakuda walked up to Tails; "just try okay?" Tails looked up to the rock again; "okay…" and Tails punched the rock as hard as he could… the force of his punch had not only shattered the boulder, but it let out a shockwave that created a large trail down into the forest! Tails stepped back; "I… did that?!" he asked shocked and stepping back.

Bakuda nodded then said; "Tails, I will not only train you to obtain this power, but to control it too, focus on your ki and relax…" Bakuda explained. Tails did what he was told and he felt his strength slowly leave him; "so I can hide my power?" Tails asked, Bakuda nodded; "Yes, so we can use things in ordinary life without breaking them because of our strength." Bakuda explained; "you can gain your power back by focusing on your ki."

Tails then looked worried; "how big is my power? Can I hurt somebody…? I don't want to hurt good people…" Tails began, but was cut off by Bakuda; "you wont, you won't hurt people you don't want to, because the power is not in control of you, you control 'it' and for what your power can do… well if you wanted you could destroy this planet in seconds by firing a powerful blast down to the core…" Bakuda explained to the shaking Tails; "but that is why we train, to protect people from the people that 'want' to harm the innocent… that is the only people I fight against when I am not sparing… you see? We are not the bad ones, we are the Heroes." Bakuda explained.

Tails looked relieved; "thanks for training me Bakuda, I wonder how powerful we will be tomorrow with the music helping!" he said excited, Bakuda shook his head; "we will not be using the music next time, you cant rely on it in battle, you have power, but you don't know how to use it, so we will spar tomorrow without it so you can get the hang of being in a battle with no handicap," Bakuda said. Tails nodded in understanding; "can we go back now? I'm hungry…" Tails commented holding his stomach. Bakuda laughed; "okay, come here," Bakuda grabbed Tails shoulder; "okay! Lets go!" and focused on Sonics energy and bringing his hands to his head. He turned to Tails; "he's out running, want to race him?" Bakuda asked the twin tailed Kitsune.

Tails nodded, Bakuda focused on Tail's gi… "What are you doing?" Tails asked when he realised Bakuda was staring at him. Bakuda then stopped and looked at him in the face; "I made our gi's only have the weights on while we want them too, ask your gi to remove the weight, I already have with mine…" Bakuda said. Tails did and then seemed to relax; "I feel as light as air!" he said jumping up really high them floating back down. Bakuda laughed; "okay! come back here and I will take us to Sonic," he said amused. Tails came over and Bakuda used the instant transmission…

Sonic was running along a highway but stooped immediately as he spotted Tails and Bakuda in the distance, he ran up to the stretching Kitsunes; "hey, how did the training go?" Sonic asked, Tails looked up to Sonic; "awesome! I am as strong as Bakuda now!" Tails said happily as he got up from a stretch. Sonic was taken aback; "really? How did you get that strong so quickly?" he asked astounded. Bakuda finished his stretching; "my secret, now you want to race back to the mansion?" Bakuda asked to the smug hedgehog, Sonic put a thumbs up; "you're on!" he said leaving immediately, Bakuda and Tails raced after him.

Sonic was nearly at the city; "he was crazy to challenge the fastest thing alive to a race!" Sonic boasted; "hey Sonic! Speed up slowpoke!" a voice yelled behind him before he felt someone pass him! He looked in awe at Bakuda who was running in front of him waving and then speeding up yelling; "Tails! Stop taunting Sonic!" Sonic turned to the side and saw Tails running backwards right next to him! Tails smirked;"come on Sonic! I know you can go faster than this!" and he too left Sonic behind. Sonic grinned; "all right! A real challenge!" and speed to 'sonic speed', leaving 'sonic booms' behind him. (no pun intended)

As they entered the city, they saw a few people watching the race, _"how did they know?" _wondered Sonic, he was neck and neck with Bakuda now and Tails was right behind him. Both Sonic and Bakuda speed up and left Tails behind who was still going fairly fast, as they approached the mansion, Sonic looked to Bakuda and smirked; "see you at the finish line!" he yelled pulling a ring from his glove, he crushed it in his hands and rocketed toward the mansion. Bakuda was surprised; "a handicap huh? Well then… KIOKEN!!!" and he too rocketed forward, he was again neck and neck with the surprised hedgehog; "HOW?!" he yelled as Bakuda smirked; "KIOKEN… TIMES 3!" and he burst in front of Sonic and skidded to a halt in front of the cheering crowd. Sonic arrived seconds later; "no fair! You used the Kioken!" Sonic complained, Bakuda looked smug; "if I am not mistaken, you used some kind of ring to power yourself first…" Bakuda replied. Sonic did not think that Bakuda had seen that; "…touché… anyway, thanks for the race, next time, no handicaps, agreed?" Sonic stuck out his hand as to make a deal, Bakuda shock it: "deal, where is Tails?" Bakuda asked, as if on cue, Tails arrived in a yellow blur; "who won?" he asked panting, Bakuda pointed to himself, Sonic then commented; "all praise the great fireball!" he said sarcastically. Bakuda laughed; "whatever you say 'Ring-man'" and turned to the crowd; "how did you know about our race?" Bakuda asked, then Sonic added; "we didn't tell anyone… it was quite suddenly actually…"

Chris said; "Well, there was a news break on TV and it showed a blue blur, a blue and sliver blur and a yellow blur racing to the city at high speeds, we also didn't know where you were, so we put two and two together, you guys were having a race!" he concluded. Bakuda nodded; "well, I didn't have a good sleep last night so… I might take a 20 minute powernap…" Bakuda said yawning. Sonic smirked; "the great fireball has burnt out? Too bad…" Bakuda wasn't listening, he went inside and plopped down onto the couch and fell asleep.

Bakuda looked around; "I wasn't this tired before… why do I need sleep?" he wondered, the voice of the god of hope appeared; "about time you arrived! All of us were trying to make you fall asleep for 25 minutes, but apparently that race you had, pumped you with so much adrenaline that you stayed awake…" the voice said. Bakuda raised his eyebrows; "why did you need me asleep?" he asked. The voice said simply; "I thought the time was right to have the entire gods-in-training meet each other…" and in a flash of light, Bakuda was standing in a marble room with six others standing around in a semi circle facing five people all sitting at a long table; "Take your position, Bakuda…" a old male said softly, Bakuda supposed that he was the god of hope… Bakuda spotted a space with a golden Shenron symbol on the left and stood on it.

The male in the middle of the Table stood; "now that you are all here, let me introduce ourselves, I am the god of light, to my right is the god of hope and the goddess of thoughts, to my left is the goddess of love and to the god of war. Now please in order, introduce your selves to your fellow gods and goddesses" he said waving his hand to each of us.

The one on the right spoke, he was a large male who had armour with skulls all over it; "all right then, fine, I am Karnak, the god of war, I gain my power by harming the people, if you stand in my way, the same fate awaits you. As for my past… Heh… you don't want to know!" he finished smiling evilly.

The person next to him, it was a girl that had long black hair and green eyes said; "okay… I am the goddess of love… Aura… I gain my power by making people fall in love with each other… but I don't have a lot of time due to an illness…" she said looking down to her feet. Bakuda wondered what she meant… he read her mind…

_FLASH_

_The girl, Aura was lying in bed waiting for a doctor to speak, who looked grim; "I am sorry, but it is confirmed… you have cancer, it has already spread… there is nothing I can do…" the doctor said leaving the girl crying in her hands…_

_FLASH_

Bakuda looked at the girl who was suffering so much early in her life… he wondered if the gods can do something…

The next person spoke, he was as tall as Bakuda with blue eyes and blond hair that spiked to the sides; "I am Adam, the god of light… I came from a bad background; I rather not talk about it… I gain my power by doing deeds that help the world…" he said simply.

Bakuda turned to the girl next to him, she had large red pigtail's on either side of her head "I am the goddess of thoughts and I think it was rude was this guy did just then!" she said looking at Bakuda with a disgusted expression. Bakuda put his hands up; "I was only trying to find out if I could help!" he said hurriedly. She continued; "as I was saying, I am the goddess of thoughts and my name is Tara, luckily for me, my entire family remembered me because I posted a picture of me in every room when I was little… how could they forget with that!?" she laughed at her strategy.

It was Bakuda's turn; "okay then, I am the god of hope, Bakuda, I am also the son of the legendary Super Saiyan, Goku" at this the god of war, Karnak, gasped; "You! You are the son of a super Saiyan?! Don't make me laugh! I bet you don't know what a Saiyan is! I only know because they ravished my planet, seeing my family's blood on the walls, the greatest day of my life! They took me in, they taught me how to kill!" he laughed bitterly. Bakuda, as a response, let his tail out and wag freely behind him, everyone but the person next to him and the gods gasped. Karnak's eyes narrowed; "if your one of them 'noble Saiyans', you better hope we don't meet!" he threatened holding up a large spiked hammer, 'the hammer of war'.

Bakuda shook the threat off; "as I was saying, I was raised by my father, but my mother abused and bashed me all my life, at the present moment I could destroy a majority of planets if I wanted… however If there is anything I loath more than anything, it is mindless destruction of people on the planet for someone's personal gain or enjoyment. I was raised so that if I witness such an act of violence, it was to step in and defeat them, not to murder, but to try and make them change their ways… I think that is it…" Bakuda finished looking at the floor and rubbing his chin; "oh! And I power my blade by gathering symbols of power…"

Bakuda turned to the person next to him, he was wearing a cloak, but Bakuda got a sense of foreboding... The middle god stood up; "I would like you to welcome our newest member, he arrived due to… ahem… different circumstances…" he announced and sat back down. The cloaked figure threw off the cloak; "I am the god of despair, the shadow and exact opposite of Bakuda, the god of hope! I power myself by the death and fear of others! Unlike my counter part here" he said glancing at Bakuda who was gripping his sword and pointing it at him; "I didn't expect you to be here Dakuba… if we were in different company; I would probably slice your head off!" Bakuda seethed, sheathing his sword. Dakuba laughed; "then what? You die if I die…" he snickered. Bakuda frowned and said simply; "My death would be worth the endless lives that you will destroy… unlike you, I don't fear my end!" he spat.

Dakuba's eyes widened; "we shall see test that theory soon enough," he replied unsheathing his sword. The middle god stood up again; "that is enough! I will not allow fighting in this place! Put your weapons away now!" he shouted. Dakuba glanced up at the god and sheathed his sword; "whatever you say old timer," the god looked at each of us; "very well, you may all go now…" he said dismissively. Bakuda quickly said; "wait! I have a question!" he yelled at the gods, the god of hope turned to him and said; "what is it young one?"

Bakuda glanced at Aura; "can you heal her? No one should deal with that in their life…" he explained. Aura gasped; "how do you know?" she asked softly, Tara glanced at Bakuda; "so you were trying to help," she said impressed and turned to Aura; "he read your mind," she explained.

The gods looked at each other, the god of thoughts spoke; "I admire your will to help others but the we cannot interfere with this, it is the way it is …" he said slowly.

Bakuda's eyes narrowed; "so you won't help!" he yelled at the gods. The god of light looked at him sympathetically; "as she said, it is the way it is…" he repeated, but Bakuda eyes went completely white; "just because it is… DOSENT MEAN IT SHOULD BE!!!" and Bakuda quickly drew his sword and held it in front of him, the chaos emeralds and his dragonballs flew out and began to revolve around Bakuda, he started to gather his power from himself and the objects, he started to glow… "HAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The gods started to realise that the entire building was shaking; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GODLING!?!?" the god of light yelled at the glowing Saiyan, then a roar that sounded like the roar of Shenron filled the room, when light died they all saw Bakuda surrounded in a red and gold aura and his eyes completely white. (Jigi or false Super Saiyan) Dakuba was shocked at his counterpart's power; "_how is this possible!" he thought._

Bakuda pulled the sword above his head and yelled at the top of his lungs; "IF YOU DON'T… I WILL!" and brought the sword into the ground where light shone cracks that was heading for Aura! The cracks stopped in front of her and a blue bottle full of water appeared in front of her… a summoning…

Bakuda then fainted reverting back to his normal form before saying wearily; "Everyone deserves a second chance…drink it… the sacred water…"

Bakuda woke to find himself lying face down in darkness again; "what happened… I remember I summoned the sacred water for Aura but then… nothing…" Bakuda said slowly, recounting the event. A voice came from everywhere; "you where brave young one… reckless of course, but brave… when the gods dismissed the Godlings, the Godling of Love drank the water you gave her… she was completely healed, what was the water?" the god asked. Bakuda got up and replied; "it was the sacred water, it heals any malicious things in the body, like illnesses or internal forces…" Bakuda explained; "It took a lot of energy I thought I didn't have… but my power increases when I am angry… and that god of light and goddess of thoughts made me mad…" Bakuda said narrowing his eyes and his face darkening. The god of hope chuckled; "they were just doing their job… but I have a visitor for you…" the god said still chuckling. "Who?" Bakuda asked before he was met with a bone crushing hug.

Bakuda didn't notice who it was until he saw the black flowing hair… it was Aura; "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she cried over and over; "because of you I got that drink that drove off my cancer! I am going to live! THANK YOU!" she said happily as she started to cry on his shoulder. "You're welcome…" Bakuda said blushing, he wasn't expecting this…

Aura let go and said; "I have to go… I hope we meet again… bye… Bakuda…" and she disappeared. Bakuda then woke up and found himself on the couch in his fox form again… Bakuda smiled and said slowly, looking at the ceiling; "I hope so too…"


	16. Chapter 16 A theifs pride crushed

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

"Bakuda! Bakuda wake up!" Tails yelled, running in to the house and seeing Bakuda looking at him disgruntled at the interruption, he was about to get some more sleep… Tails scratched the back of his head; "Sorry… but there is a rumour that Chris heard of a possible chaos emerald at his school!" Tails said excited, Bakuda raised his eyebrows; "School? How long have I been asleep?" Bakuda asked getting off the couch and stretching. "About six hours, we did not want to wake you…" Tails replied shrugging, Bakuda walked up to Tails; "Alright, let's go… you using the Tornado? It might be easier since you can carry people instead of flying with the air dance," Bakuda asked rubbing 'sleep' out of his eyes.

Tails nodded; "want to come with?" he asked eagerly, Bakuda yawned; "I will catch up, you go ahead… where is it?" Bakuda said stretching, Tails nodded then walked out to the tornado parked outside; "the old warehouse apparently, I see you there…" Tails yelled out jumping into the cockpit and taking off.

Bakuda watched Tails plane soar into the air; "Okay, I will just go for a jog to wake myself up…" Bakuda said running down the driveway and running in the direction the Tornado went. As he was running Bakuda got to thinking; _"Alright, I need to gather the Dragonballs and any other sources of power… like the emeralds… better get started," _he thought before spotting Sonic. Bakuda quickly ran up to him; "Sonic! Wait up for a moment!" Bakuda yelled as he approached the blue hedgehog, Sonic looked behind him and grinned; "The great fireball can't catch little old me?" He said smirking, Bakuda ran up to sonic till he was side by side; "hey 'ring man', I just woke up, so don't blame me for being a bit tired right now…" Bakuda said with his eyes drooping a bit. Sonic grinned and looked ahead; "Hey, there is a sign up ahead!" he yelled which made Bakuda cringe; "Do you have to yell! I am right here you know!" Bakuda said covering his sensitive ears.

As they neared the sign, they both skidded to a halt and read the sign; 'warehouse -', Sonic then reached into his quills and dug out a 'walkie talkie'; "Tails, the warehouse is to the right when you approach a fork in the road," Sonic said into the device, it responded with; "Thanks Sonic, over and out," Sonic then turned to Bakuda; "Race ya!" and took off, but failed to realise that Bakuda was still standing in the same position looking at the base of the sign; _"The ground near this sign looks like it was disturbed recently, I think someone is trying to throw us off the trail by turning the sign in the opposite direction… too bad that Saiyans are natural hunters!" _Bakuda thought looking into the bush's behind the sign; "You can come out you know, I can already sense that you are there…" He called into the bush.

A figure pounced out of the bush at Bakuda but he dodged and delivered a swift kick to the side of the person that attacked him; "that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Bakuda mocked the person that jumped at him, it turned out to be a white bat, his guess, a 'female' bat… the bat turned to Bakuda holding her side; "How did you know I was there? And it isn't very nice of a gentleman to hit a lady…" the Bat said smirking.

Bakuda turned to the woman; "For one, you attacked me… and two, I saw that the disturbed earth at the base of the sign, the only explanations are that someone changed the sign to face the opposite direction recently or it was put there recently. Due to the fact that the sign looks old, the latter was obviously not the case, the person who changed it must have been somewhere nearby, so I sensed the area and found your presence in the bush, I think you can figure out the rest from here on…" Bakuda explained like it was obvious. The bat straightened up and placed her hands on her hips; "An inquisitive fox… I like that, to bad that I have to fly before getting to know you!" she said taking to the air with her wings.

She flew to the left at high speeds laughing until she crashed into something solid! She regained balance and stared in fount of her with wide eyes, it was the blue fox! He was spinning his tails to keep himself aloft, she frowned; "excuse me, but I have places to be!" she said trying to go around him but stopped when she crashed into him again! She tried to kick him with her large boots; "What do you want!" she screamed kicking at him but he dodged all her strikes with ease. Bakuda merely replied, ducking to avoid a hit to the head; "I want to know why you changed the sign around," he said leaning his head to the left to avoid another head kick.

The bat stopped her assault panting; "fine, I will answer you if you answer me a question," she proposed, Bakuda shrugged his shoulders; "deal, now why did you turn the sign around to face the right?" he asked again, the bat tittered; "Ladies first remember, I ask my question first!" she said smirking. Bakuda then smiled; "you can't fool me, once you get your information, you would try to escape without answering mine… I on the other hand will answer any of your questions," he said simply. The bat was stunned; "how did you know?" she asked astounded on how much the fox had guessed.

Bakuda then looked at her strangely; "Two things, your body movements, you tend to move your arms or other limbs when either trying to flatter someone or scamming something, the second thing is, your voice changes a sight degree and your ki also changes when you try to manipulate another being…" Bakuda explained, again sounding like it was obvious.

The bat eyes widened; "Forget what I said earlier, I don't like you… your TOO inquisitive!" she said sweating. Bakuda then said narrowing his eyebrows; "now, answer my question… and don't bother lying, I will tell if you are, if you lie… I will just read your mind… yes, I can read minds and I would also like your name please…" Bakuda said to the clearly frightened bat. The bat tried to think of a way out; _"why am I so afraid! I have never been scared by a male before… somehow this guy is different… his got brains, that is for certain… he has read me like a book and knows my every move! No way out now…" _she thought bitterly. "Alright then, my name is Rouge, Rouge the bat, I am a thief and I came for the emerald that is supposed to be in a warehouse not to far from here… I changed the sign to throw anyone else off the trail to my prise… you're the first person to get me to talk…" Rouge said defeated, but instantly perked up; "Now answer my question fox, who are you and how did you avoid all my kicks?" she said smirking.

Bakuda smiled; "okay, my name is Bakuda, I dodged all your kicks because I studied under martial arts under the care of some of the most brilliant fighters in this world and the next. Now if you excuse me Rouge, I want to try and find that emerald, want to make it a game? First to the emerald wins the jewel?" Bakuda said smiling sticking his hand out. Rouge looked at the hand; "you're after the chaos emerald? Fine! You're on foxy!" Rouge said grabbing Bakuda hand and briefly shacking it. Bakuda looked confused; _"Uhhh… foxy?" _he thought bewildered.

Rouge took off passing the blue Kitsune; "See you with my emerald!" she shouted speeding toward the warehouse. Bakuda was thinking_; "Wait for it… Wait for it……… NOW!!!"_ he said in his mind; "KIOKEN!!!" and blasted toward the warehouse easily outstripping Rouge… but she grabbed onto his ankle! "The emerald is mine!" she yelled hanging onto the blazing fox. Bakuda and Rouge burst through the roof of the warehouse and landed on the floor. Bakuda tuned to her after glancing around the dark and gloomy warehouse; "Are you sure the emerald is here?" he asked unsure of why the emerald would be here, of all places a super powerful gem could be, he was sure this wasn't it… he also had a bad feeling...

Rouge started to get up; "of course I am sure!" she said picking herself up and spotting something on the ground; "aha! Its mine!" and she dove for it. The moment Rouge touched the object, lights blazed on and temporary blinding the two.

"Get down on the ground now!" commanded a female voice, Bakuda looked in her direction while his vision returned and he saw armed humans training their guns on the two animals; "I said get on the ground now!" yelled the woman again. Bakuda smirked; "we are, in case you haven't noticed, my feet are touching the ground aren't they?" Bakuda said sarcastically. The woman turned red with anger; "fox! Get down on the ground or we will open fire!" the woman ordered, Bakuda saw the humans hold their guns tighter…; _"I could handle firearms any day... But they might hurt Rouge… I know! Hehehe…" _Bakuda thought quickly holding a strange dagger in his hand behind his back… the woman ordered again; "open fire!" she yelled… but nothing happened…

Bakuda looked amused; "Open fire with what? Those?" he asked sarcastically pointing over his shoulder to a pile weapons behind him. The woman looked at her fellow team members and saw that all their guns where gone! She stared at the fox surprised; Bakuda smiled then pointed his hand to the weaponry, he fired a blast that completely obliterated the lot of them!

By now he had everyone's attention with fear in their eyes, even Rouge… Bakuda frowned and said to the woman; "you are going to tell me everything I want to know," he stated. She woman gulped with growing fear in her eyes; "what is it you need to know, s… sir?" she stuttered. Bakuda smiled; _"Sir? Now that's more like it! It is better than fox… or foxy for that matter…"_ he thought amused.


	17. Chapter 17 Brother in need

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda stared down the woman; "alright, now tell me exactly why you ambushed Rouge and I," Bakuda commanded. The woman took a few steps back under his piercing gaze; "We were told to lure Sonic the hedgehog here and capture him so we could launch an all out assault on Eggman's base, however you two showed… but you could be equally or more useful in taking the enemy down!" she said getting her voice back to her original state. Rouge walked up; "Eggman, huh…" she said slowly; _"he has got to at least have one emerald!" _She thought. She smiled at the woman; "I'm in, a special agent is right up my ally," she said confident. The woman smiled; "thank you, now if you both follow me…" she asked heading out before realising Bakuda had not moved.

The turned around with a slight annoyance in her voice; "move along fox! We haven't got all day!" she barked out the order. Bakuda frowned; "I do not believe I was going to take part in your operation miss, I help only those I trust and I do not trust you since you attempted, feebly I might add, to attack me… now I must be going…" he said turning and preparing to take off, but the woman grabbed his legs on take off! "You are going to help wether you like it or not!" she screeched, Bakuda sighed; "look…" he started before hearing a voice in his head…

"_HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!"_

_With Tails_

A large machine that created strong winds had its foot on top off the Tornado X and Eggman was outside laughing at the misfortune of the fox inside… Tails was inside holding his head crying… he did want to use his power because it would destroy the area and everyone around him because he did not know how to control it properly…

"_If I use my power I would probably kill someone I care about and damage my plane… but if I don't, I am going to die… sniff… why? Why me? Why now? When I have just found someone who understands me for who I am… a brother…" _Tails thought crying his eyes out…

Eggman laughed again; "now finish off that pesky fox!" he ordered the robot that began to crush the Tornado X…

"_HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" _Tails screamed in his head…

_With Bakuda_

"Tails… I AM COMING TAILS!!! KIIIIOOOOOKEEEEENNNNN!!!!!" Bakuda yelled as fell burst through the roof in a blaze of flame and with the woman falling back to the ground and Rouge catching her, the woman looked at the disappearing fox while in Rouges arms; "what was that about…" she asked irritated, Rouge looked in the distance to where Bakuda sped off to; "to save a friend…" she said softly. As she said this a bright blue light flashed…

_With Tails_

Chris looked on from where he, Amy and a friend of his, were laying in the dirt; "NOOO! TAILS! Stop this Eggman!" he pleaded to the man in the hovercraft, but he laughed; "HOHOHO! Not a chance! Tails will bother me no more! I am victo…" Eggman started his boast before he was cut off by a roar that rang through the air… the roar of Shenron… everyone glanced behind them and saw a bright light heading toward them… it looked like it was a fireball with red, gold and blue flames… it roared out as it approaching them… and it didn't sound human…

Tails looked up and saw through the cockpit, a fireball approaching them…; "could it be…?" he asked hoping he was right… before a second had passed, the fireball was upon them… aiming straight for the machine! Before it hit the machine, a voice came from the fireball screaming; "KITSUNE CLASH!!!" and passed through from the machine with ease, ripping it to sheds and causing it to explode within seconds!

Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs; "this isn't over! I will get you someday!" he bellowed flying at a high pace toward his base… Tails looked at their saviour… it looked like a large blue 9 tailed Kitsune (on four legs) surrounded in a blazing fire! It had to be as large as a tank!

The fire dispersed and the Kitsune fell to the ground, suddenly the blue 9 tailed Kitsune flashed and disappeared in a white light and left behind Bakuda laying face down in the dirt, where it disappeared… everyone crept slowly to the struggling Kitsune, excluding Tails, who quickly jumped out of the Tornado X and got to him first, Bakuda struggled to get up, his new attack used nearly all his energy… but before he could get a hold of his surroundings, he was met with a bone crushing hug by Tails; "you heard me! You heard and you came! How did you do that?" he asked winding Bakuda in a his constricting hug, Bakuda gasped for air; "Tails, I need… to… breath!" he gasped out, Tails stopped hugging him so hard but still held him, soon Tails started crying over his shoulder; "you saved me… you didn't have too… but… you saved me…" he said crying onto Bakuda shoulder, Bakuda looked at the shacking fox; "of course I did! I care about you and no insane doctor is going to take you away from me!" he said trying to consol the little guy…

Tails looked up into Bakuda eyes; "promise?" he asked with tears in his eyes… Bakuda smiled; "you expect me to sit back and watch you die? You know me better then that Tails! I will protect you at the cost if my 'own' life if I had too!" he said to the smiling kit. Sonic suddenly showed up; "hey what happened?" he asked panting. Bakuda looked up at Sonic; "why are you so tired? You were closer to here than I was! Why didn't you help out!?" Bakuda accused the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic pointed behind him, a man approached in a dark blue armoured car; "that guy! He won't give up chasing me! I lose my energy quickly if I stop running then start again a lot, its better to continue running… but this guy just wont quit!" he explained putting his hands on his knees gasping for air…

The man in the car got out with a gun in one hand; "alright rodent, come quietly now…" he threatened, pointing his gun at Sonic, he glared at the others; "you too! Get in the truck!" he commanded, Chris, his friend and Amy started to move with their hands up but a voice came out; "No thanks, but thanks for the offer all the same…" Bakuda said shrugging, the man holding the gun pointed it at him; "who do you think you ar… a… YOU!!!" he screamed, running back to his truck and driving off as fast as he could as soon as he recognised Bakuda…

Bakuda smiled; "I thought he might remember me…" he said holding back a laugh, Sonic turned to Bakuda; "why was he scared of you?" he asked narrowing his eyebrows, expecting that Bakuda bashed him up, Bakuda started to explain; "I ran into a couple but subdued them by taking their weapons and destroying them, I got their mission goal after some interrogation, anyway, they wanted you and anyone near you so you could help with a full out assault of Eggman."

Sonic immediately stood up; "then what are we waiting for!? Lets go and fry some egg!" he yelled and tried to speed off but was caught by Bakuda who grabbed his legs, Sonic fell face first into the dirt; "Sonic! The attack commences at 12 o'clock sharp tomorrow! We need to gather our strength before we join in the fun, I will explain more when we are back at the mansion," Bakuda said still holding back the hedgehog. Sonic grumbled; "fine! But can you let go?" he requested.

_The mansion_

"Now, we have the following as a strategy, Amy will use the tornado to take in Sonic to the base to find any possible chaos emeralds, Tails and I will use the Shadowfox's weaponry to knock down any aircrafts that attack the air force and join with Sonic later to destroy the base completely with a Kamehameha wave and last of all, Chuck will be using the Shadowfox to take Tails and I in so we could save our energy instead of flying, Chuck and Chris will be using my computer that is hooked up to this thing," Bakuda explained pointing to a Ps3; "to control the Shadowfox… I believe that Chuck is the one that is going to handle the weaponry after Tails and I leave and is practising now with something called 'Call of Duty: World at war'… whatever that is…" Bakuda said gesturing to Chuck who was sitting on the floor, indeed playing the first person shooter game…

Chuck called out; "Chris! Come here! You need to practise using this controller so you can use the Shadowfox tomorrow! BOOM HEADSHOT!!!" he yelled shooting off someone's head….

_Everyone but Bakuda, who sweat dropped, fell down anime style…_

Bakuda looked at the insanely smiling Chuck; _"what have I gotten myself into…"_

Bakuda then turned to Tails; "I will have to teach you to control your power properly or you might use too much ki in one hit, which will tire you out quickly…" Bakuda explained, he whispered in his ear; "meet me with Vegeta tonight…" Tails nodded in understanding. Sonic looked at Bakuda; "this is all well and good but, how do you know all this?" he asked sceptically, Bakuda shrugged; "I told you, I interrogated them…" Bakuda lied, in truth; he stalled for time during the explanation so he could read their minds to find out ALL the details…

Cream spoke up; "But won't they capture you if you go out there?" she asked with her high pitched voice, Bakuda looked at her grimly; "I don't think they will attack us when they know we will most likely help them… anyway, if I am there, they dare not attack because they saw a fraction of what I can do back at the warehouse…" Bakuda explained his theory. He turned to Amy; "why were you out there anyway? I thought you were supposed to go to the warehouse and since you found none, you didn't turn around… why?" he asked puzzled. "We found a chaos emerald there, it was in the tornado X and when that robot started crushing it with Tails inside, he was planning to take it from the wreckage," Amy explained, to the startled Bakuda; "YOU FOUND A CHOAS EMERALD AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" he yelled astounded that his friends didn't tell him, Tails came forward; "it wasn't the time, here it is…" he said pulling a yellow gem from his tails. Bakuda stared at it then pulled out his sword and touched the emerald with the sword. It glowed brightly and flew into the sword which turned into the chaos blade briefly… Sonic glared at the sword; "I don't see why we should keep the emeralds in that sword of yours, someone could steal it you know…" he said still glaring at the sword in distaste, Bakuda looked at sonic as if he was insane; "Sonic, you remember trying to destroy it? You were able to pick it up because I was unconscious… but, when I concentrate on my sword, wherever it may be, try to do anything to it and you will fail miserably because only I can use it, the sword is kind of part of me, just like the sword of dawn is a part of Tails…" Bakuda explained laying his sword on the ground. Tails yelped; "my sword is a part of me?!" he said surprised. Bakuda turned to him; "yep, it has the same abilities as mine, except the power to absorb objects…" Bakuda said looking at his younger brother fret… he turned to Sonic; "Try to pick up my sword… wait… NOW try to pick it up" said Bakuda as he summoned a set of scales from the bathroom and placed the sword on it.

Sonic looked at the weight of the sword, 10 kg;_ "this will be easy…" _Sonic thought grinning. He place one hand on the handle and pulled… it didn't budge! Sonic tried to pull on the sword with all his might but the sword stayed put, refusing to be taken by the blue hedgehog. Bakuda smirked looking at Sonic struggle with the sword; "what's wrong Sonic? Let me give you a hand…" and came over and picked up the sword with ease and slinging it over his back, into the sheath. "You see Sonic? Only I can use the 'sword of hope' to its fullest, or use it at all!" he said smirking at the hedgehog that was blowing his hands. Sonic looked at the sword evilly; "fine… we keep the emeralds in that thing," he said defeated.

Chris came forward carrying a wireless ps3 remote; "Chuck says I slow him down I Co-Op, so I will just practise later… anyway, Bakuda, how did you turn into that HUGE 9 tailed Kitsune thing?" Chris asked interested in the fox's newest attack. Sonic raised an eyebrow, he did not witness this. Bakuda scratched his chin, trying to think of a way to explain it; "well… its kind of like this, I transfer my energy into the chaos energy that the chaos emeralds give off with the help of one of them, I tried to do this earlier as an experiment… as a result I turn into the large Kitsune but I require the Kioken to do it because it requires a large amount of energy… the more chaos emeralds I have, the longer I can maintain the form… since I have three, I may be able to hold the transformation for thirty seconds without Kioken…" Bakuda explained to the best of his ability. Tails then came up; "oh Bakuda! I just made a new invention earlier! Remember the scouters you told me about? Well I made a extra powerful one! It's on the laptop…" Tails said practically bouncing up and down with joy at his invention.

Bakuda then quickly grabbed the laptop and ran outside yelling excited; "let's try it out shall we?!" and Tails and the others followed eagerly, wanting to know what a scouter was. Bakuda loaded up the 'Scouter' program that he found on the desktop; "Alright Tails, where is the scouter?" Bakuda asked, Tails pointed to the laptop; "just point it at the person…" he said simply. Bakuda pointed it to Tails; "alright, power up Tails!" and Tails powered to his fullest… as Tails was gathering power, a yellow aura surrounded him and the ground beneath him started to crack and fly off, only to orbit the kit. As Tails opened his eyes, you could see that his eyes were gleaming… Sonic was shocked; "Tails… he wasn't kidding about his power…" he said shocked; _"he is half my age and has already surpassed me… how did he get this powerful?"_

Bakuda pressed the enter button as it read Tails power level… 535,000… Bakuda called out to him; "5,350,000 Tails! Not bad at all!" Bakuda shouted to the smiling kit. Tails powered down to a normal state; "5,350,000? That is bigger than I expected…" Tails said blushing. Sonic quickly got in the way of the laptops camera; "do mine!" Sonic said excited, Bakuda shrugged; "Alright, Tails you better move out of the way or the camera will get confused…" Bakuda instructed, Tails walked off disappointed that Sonic stole his fun… Bakuda pressed the enter button; "and Sonics power is… 6,000,000? Impressive…" Bakuda said surprised. Little did they know is that Sonic was holding a power ring in his hand… these multiplied his power by ten…

Bakuda got in front of the camera; "Tails? Press the enter key when I say, I am going to do this three times…" he instructed, he powered to his maximum as Tails got in opposition in front of the laptop…; "alright now..." Bakuda instructed, tails ten called out; "5,500,000! Wow! But Sonics is bigger…" Tails said, Bakuda put up his hands; "I am not done yet… now! Kitsune time!" Bakuda yelled drawing his sword and turning it into the blade of chaos… the three emeralds burst out of the sword and revolved around him… after 10 seconds, Bakuda let out a inhumane roar and in a blinding light, transformed into the blazing Kitsune that saved them earlier… Tails pressed the enter button immediately… as Bakuda turned into his normal state, Tails read out the result…; "and it isssssss…… 6,500,000! You added an extra 1,000,000 to your power!" Tails said in awe, Sonic smirked; "too bad you can't hold it for long…" he snickered darkly. Bakuda turned to Sonic; "I am not finished yet!" he said concentrating, the chaos emeralds flew out of the blade again, but this time accompanied by the golden dragonballs… Bakuda's thoughts turned to that of Dakuba's aims, Karnak's views and Aura's trouble with the gods that don't care… he let out a blood curtailing scream; "AHHHHHHH!!!"

Another blinding light came from Bakuda, making everyone recoil… when the light died; they saw Bakuda shaking with anger in a red and gold aura, his bangs and fur were standing on end, his eyes were completely white and they were tinted a blood red… (For those that don't know, this is the jigi or false super Saiyan) Tails pressed the enter key quickly so to get it over and done with… he was afraid of Bakuda in this form… as the results came through Tails yelled; "its up! Please power down! You are scaring me…" Tails said, Bakuda turned to him with his white eyes that held so much anger, Bakuda saw that it was Tails… his brother, and calmed down… reverting to his normal form and fell to his knees; "I can only stay in that form when I stay mad… what is the result Tails?" Bakuda asked panting.

Tails nodded then turned back to the screen, Tails instantly froze up and went pale…; "no way…impossible…" he said softly… Sonic started to get worried; "how big is it?! Bigger than mine!?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice, Sonic raced to the screen and his mouth dropped, everyone crowded around the laptop with similar reactions, Cream and Amy gasped audibly, Chuck and Chris looked at the screen then to Bakuda, with loss of words… Bakuda was getting impatient; "Well?! What is it!?" he asked getting agitated… Tails turned the laptop around to show him the screen that read clearly: 30,000,000


	18. Chapter 18 Training with the Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda looked at the screen; "Thirty… thirty million… oy…" He said briefly before fainting… Tails closed the laptop; "_Sigh…_ he energy overload and the shock must have gotten to him," Tails said walking to Bakuda's side and slightly shacking him in an attempt to wake him up…

Bakuda opened his eyes slowly and saw everyone leaning around him; "Hey, what's going on?" Bakuda asked dazed. Chris picked him up into a sitting position; "You fainted once you saw your power level, it was five times the power of Sonic's!" he exclaimed trying to make the fox remember. Bakuda had a dawning expression; "Oh yeah… I do not want to use the jigi super… form since I have trouble controlling my anger…" Bakuda said slowly, choosing his words carefully, he almost said jigi super 'Saiyan'… Sonic raised his eyebrows with his arms crossed; "jigi super form? One, what is 'jigi' and two, what do you mean 'super form'? You need the all the chaos emeralds to use that form!" Sonic said confused with a hint of jealousy.

Bakuda got up shakily; "in my family…" at this he winked at Tails discreetly and Tails nodded slowly to show he knew what he was talking about. Bakuda continued; "… can transform into a 'super form' if we experience pure anger… once we access this form once, we can access the form anytime we wish… however the 'jigi super form' means 'false' or 'half super', we can access this form anytime that we want before we acquire the full transformation but… it uses to much energy, even more than the full transformation… I do not like to use it if I can…" Bakuda explained looking at his feet then at Tails, who spoke up; "can I access this form? This 'super form' or the 'jigi super form'?" Tails asked hopefully. Bakuda nodded once; "yes, but I implore you to live in your regular form if you acquire it, your life will shorten if you stay in the super form for a very long period of time like a month or so… it goes either way depending on you physical strength and mental strength… now… you got a Senzu bean? I'm drained…" Bakuda asked looking hopefully at Tails. Tails pulled a bean from his tails; "it is the last we have…" he said worried before handing it over to Bakuda.

Bakuda looked at the bean and walked slowly to an empty pot plant and placed the bean inside and buried it; "I think it best to grow more… I can just rest…" Bakuda said walking into the house and sitting on the couch, Tails followed behind and sat next to him; "hey! Why don't you read the book I gave you while you rest!" he said in a begging manner. Bakuda gripped his sword and summoned the book from it, he opened the book and read the contents aloud; _"Chapter one: how to fight… I know that already… Chapter two: techniques… hmmm, I might have a gander at that… and finally Chapter three: Survival Magic… it is official! I am reading Chapter three first!"_ Bakuda thought turning the pages to Chapter three and landed on the first one; _"Hmmm… first spell is called the Glamour charm…" Bakuda said racking his brains, he remembered the legend of glamour's, it was supposed to transform the user into another form, like his fox and Saiyan form… he did not need a glamour but…"_ he looked at Tails who was wondering what he was thinking about; "hey Tails? You look tired… how about you train with Vegeta and he will teach you how to fight by using your ki properly… it will be better because he is more experienced than me…" Bakuda admitted, blushing slightly. Tails nodded; "okay, but I hope he goes easy on me…" he said worried of the prince's wrath and laid down to sleep, Bakuda smiled; "once I am finished… I will have a gift for you…" Bakuda said winking at his younger brother. Tails smiled then tried to get to sleep but shifted uncomfortably, he turned to Bakuda; "I can't get to sleep yet, I am not that tired…" Tails said before his eyelids drooped; "pretty music… Zzzzzzz….Zzzzzzzz" Tails fell asleep while Bakuda played the ocarina briefly. Bakuda turned to Tails after he finished playing and found him asleep; "goodnight little guy… I bet you will like your present!" he said looking back to the book and setting to work…

_With Tails_

Tails looked around and his ears drooped; "I guess telling him music like that make me fall asleep was a bad idea," Tails said to himself before his surroundings changed into the gravity chamber where Vegeta was training, Tails walked up to him slowly; "?" he asked timidly, Vegeta turned around mid-punch and took a swing at Tails, thinking it was Bakuda. Tails quickly jumped and spun his tails to keep aloft; "what was that for?!" he yelled indigenously at the prince. Vegeta looked up at the ticked off fox; "Ah, I thought you were Bakuda ready for a spar, but your that other guy… Tails right?" Vegeta asked lowering his guard. Tails nodded;" Bakuda said that you could help me, I have power but I don't know how to use it… he said that if anyone could teach me, it was you…" Tails explained. Vegeta smirked; "I see that the Bakuda has good taste in choosing mentors, very well… I will teach you to use your power, how big is it? Power up to your maximum now!" Vegeta ordered the small fox.

Tails nodded; "okay, to the scouter, it said that my power was five million, five hundred thousand… I will show you…" Tails said blushing and lowered his body into a power up position, in a few seconds; Tails was surrounded by a powerful aura that was blazing yellow that made his fur coat shine; "This okay?" Tails asked lowering to the ground. Vegeta was taken aback but regained his compositor; "Obviously Bakuda chose well, you are indeed powerful," Vegeta admitted but he powered to his maximum without going super Saiyan, Tails shielded his eyes as the light emitting from Vegeta and took his hands away once the light faded, Tails looked at the glowing prince.

Vegeta smirked; "come at me with all you got kid!" Vegeta yelled charging at the surprised fox, Tails was sent flying into the wall by one of Vegeta's punches, Tails burst out of the wall; "I thought you were going to train me! Not use me as a punching bag!" Tails yelled at the frowning Saiyan. Vegeta ran up to Tails again yelling; "the only way to learn to fight is to learn from experience! Fight back!" he yelled at Tails.

Tails realised what he meant and phased out, Vegeta smiled; _"that's it!" _he thought and he too phased from sight, shockwaves occurred when they clashed at high speeds…

_With Goku, Piccolo and Gohan_

Piccolo stopped attacking Goku and looked into the distance; "Goku! You feel that! It is different to the ki we sensed earlier, something completely different! Last time it seemed faintly similar to someone I can't seem to remember…" he said surprised. Goku stopped also; "I know…" he said frowning, Piccolo turned back to him; "you knew! But I could be a new enemy! And you are just standing there while this large ki came out of nowhere!" Piccolo yelled at his incompetence.

Goku turned to him; "Vegeta can handle himself… he is a super Saiyan now…' Goku's said darkly. Piccolo's mouth hit the floor; "WHAT DID YOU SAY! VEGETA! A SUPER SAIYAN! EXPLAIN NOW!" he yelled in goku's face. Goku sighed; "When I went to investigate before, I questioned Vegeta on who the person he was training with but he was angry, he said…"

_Flashback_

_Goku looked around; "Vegeta? I sensed a person with a very large ki here… it didn't seem familiar…" Goku said turning to Vegeta to explain why he was here. Vegeta then turned away; "humph! Just like you kakarot, you don't know what I do… if you did, it would tear your heart into pieces… I know… his heart certainly is…" _

_Goku was confused; "who's 'he'?" Goku asked approaching Vegeta, but Vegeta snapped; "GET AWAY FROM ME KAKAROT!!! WHO HIS IS, IS NOT YOUR CONCEREN! NOW IF YOU SENSE HIM AGAIN… LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I WILL BLAST YOU TO NEXT DIMENSION, SUPER SAIYAN OR NOT!!!" Vegeta screamed at the shocked lower class Saiyan before him as his hair went up slowly and flashed gold…_

_End Flashback_

"And that's it… apparently Vegeta cares for that person… I promised not to go near him…" Goku finished. Piccolo looked off into the direction of Vegeta and the mysterious ki…; "Goku, two things… One, this is not the same person and two… you promised... I DIDN'T!" and he promptly few off to meet this new person… Goku sighed; "I hope piccolo comes back…"

_With Bakuda_

Bakuda had just finished his present for Tails, he held a simple silver bracelet with a small silver disk hanging from it, on one side of the disk was a Saiyan tail while on the other side was twin Fox tails. Bakuda put the bracelet into his sword and looked at the sleeping Tails; "Time to see how Tails is going…" Bakuda said lying down to sleep, he fell asleep instantly because he was so tired from his power level readings; "Zzzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzzzz…" Bakuda snored in perfect sync to Tails.

_With Tails_

Vegeta smiled; "Congratulations Tails, in only an hour you have succeeded in using your power wisely… you have a sharp mind young Saiyan…" Vegeta said looking at Tails who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment… Bakuda appeared behind the gravity control and heard every word, he came from behind the machine; "Now Tails, what do you say to Vegeta?" Bakuda said making Tails jump, Tails turned and sighed once he saw it was Bakuda and turned to Vegeta; "Thanks Vegeta, I really appreciate it…" Tails started before he was cut off by Vegeta, he waved his hand; "I do not need thanks, I got a good spar out of you, make sure you return! Now I believe it is your turn for a spar Bakuda! Prepare yourself!" Vegeta said getting into a fighting stance. Bakuda raised his hands; "just wait Vegeta," and he walked up to Tails, he drew from his sword the glamour and placed it onto Tails wrist; "Tails, this is called a glamour, flick the disk on it and see what happens! But remember that you can only do this for 30 minutes then you have to wait one hour before using it again…" Bakuda explained to a bemused Tails.

Tails flicked the disk; "Like this? Whoa!" he yelled looking down at himself, he looked at his fur… but there was only skin! He inspected himself and found that he looked in everyway like Bakuda in his Saiyan form except that he had yellow semi-spiked hair and his facial features were a bit more childish… he even had the Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist! Tails stepped back; "what happened!" Tails yelled looking at his hands. Bakuda stepped forward; "the glamour turns you into a Saiyan form for half an hour, when it expires, you turn back to normal and have to wait for an hour for it to recharge, you lose a bit of speed in this form but you have more strength… do you like it?" Bakuda asked looking into Tails eyes hopefully. Tails looked back at him and looked at the bracelet; "I guess it is kind of cool… but I will not use it all the time, it will help in some situations and now I am more like you now!" he finished happily. Bakuda sighed with relief at his brothers words. He turned to Vegeta; "now… we can spar!" he said lowering into a fighting position, Vegeta smiled and got in a similar position… but a voice called out; "HEY!!!"

Everyone turned to the Namekian standing at the door of the chamber, Bakuda sweat dropped; _"great! Why didn't I search for ki?"_ he thought, mentally smacking himself on the forehead. Vegeta turned furiously to the Namek; "Piccolo! Can't you see that we are busy Training! A word of advice: It isn't wise to stop Saiyans from sparring!" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at the two boys; "Saiyans huh? Well now, this should be interesting… well boys, show me what your made of!" Piccolo said before charging at the young Saiyans, he didn't get half-way before he had to dodge a blast from Vegeta; "get out of here Piccolo!" he yelled. Piccolo looked at Vegeta then to Bakuda and Tails. When he laid eyes on Bakuda he froze, certain memories came back to him… Bakuda training with Gohan preparing for the Saiyans… Piccolo launching himself in front of Bakuda and Gohan to intercept a blast from Nappa… after seeing Gohan and Piccolo being beaten to a pulp by third form Frieza, Bakuda charging in and absolutely thrashing Frieza until he was forced to transform into his final form, yet Bakuda was almost equal to him before he went 5% full power… Bakuda and Goku standing back to back, preparing the spirit bomb… Bakuda throwing himself in front of Gohan to take a blast from Vegeta when Vegeta and Gohan fought…

Piccolo forgot about Bakuda… but someone else didn't… someone Piccolo was tied to and someone that was thinking of everybody… always… Kami… Kami never forgot… Piccolo, having a connection to Kami… remembered Bakuda…

Piccolo looked at Bakuda in amazement; "Ba… Bakuda… what happened after you after you disappeared?" Piccolo asked quickly, Bakuda was taken aback; "you remember me?!" Bakuda asked with hope in his eyes. Piccolo smiled; "how could I forget you? I sacrificed myself for you once… now where were you all this time?" Piccolo asked smiling.

_After 29 minutes (Bakuda explained what happened)_

"And that is pretty much it…" Bakuda said. Piccolo looked to Tails; "Bakuda's brother huh, well if what Bakuda said is true then you should turn into your fox form in a matter of seconds…" and as soon as he said that, Tails glowed white and was standing in his fox form, Tails smiled and turned to Bakuda; "yep, I can see that is going to be useful!" he said happily and got into a fighting stance… Bakuda was surprised; "what are you doing Tails?" he asked confused, Tails aura appeared and Vegeta and Bakuda got the hint; "Four of us… a Battle royal?" Tails proposed looking at Piccolo, who shrugged and removed his training armour and got into a fighting stance.


	19. Chapter 19 The training long awaited

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda looked at everyone; "this will be fun!" he said excited and everyone charged at once, Vegeta took Tails and Bakuda took Piccolo, Piccolo was fighting full strength against his competitor but Bakuda dodged and blocked all his punches with difficulty and seeing an opening, punched Piccolo straight in the gut, making him recoil slightly but soon recovered and kicked Bakuda in the head full force, sending him into a wall but he used his momentum and sped FOR the wall! Piccolo was confused by this; "what are you up to?" he whispered, Bakuda was about to hit the wall but he disappeared in a bright light! Piccolo looked all around for his opponent, he stood still, listening for any sound, but the sounds of the spar between Tails and Vegeta distracted him… he quickly turned around and his face met three quick hits with something quite strong and… fluffy? He looked at Bakuda when he recovered, he stood shocked; "Bakuda?!" He yelled, Bakuda smiled; "like my Fox form? I may not be as strong… but I am faster than you will ever be!" Bakuda boasted and charged at Piccolo with amazing speed, Piccolo didn't see him move and was thrown over Bakuda's shoulder and Bakuda quickly launched a blast at Piccolos back.

After the smoke cleared, Piccolo was on the ground face down and struggling to get back up but found it difficult for he only had one arm! Bakuda rushed to Piccolo; "I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" he asked frantically to Piccolo but failed to notice that he was smiling… piccolo quickly regenerated his arm and grabbed Bakuda's ankle! Piccolo threw him into a wall and charged after him, after he hit the wall; Piccolo struck his knee into Bakuda's stomach, causing him to cough blood… Piccolo then threw Bakuda harshly to the floor.

"You have been slacking… you were stronger when you left…" Piccolo said slowly. Bakuda suddenly jumped up and charged at Piccolo who prepared to punch him, but Bakuda smiled and curled into a ball; "Spindash!" Bakuda yelled for kicks and struck the surprised piccolo in the midsection; Piccolo tried to throw Bakuda in his ball form but couldn't touch him because his tails would slice open his skin when his hands came close! Bakuda smiled at his tactics then sped around Piccolo; "Kitsune Flames! KIOKEN!" Bakuda screamed as he was engulfed in flames and with the speed he was using while circling Piccolo, he created a tornado of flames! When Bakuda stopped, he stared at the dieing fire and looked at the charred Piccolo, who was on the ground… since he was just burnt, Piccolo couldn't regenerate, Piccolo smiled at his pupil; "I take it back… looks like you learned a few tricks… Let's see you take on Vegeta now…" Piccolo said looking in Vegeta's direction; He was standing above a barely conscious Tails…

Bakuda quickly rushed to his brother's side; "Tails! Are you okay?" he asked putting Tails against the wall to rest, Tails nodded; "Yeah, I couldn't beat him…" Tails said in a quiet voice, looking down, Bakuda grabbed his shoulders; "don't get discouraged, you only just started, no one is a pro overnight!" Bakuda said to Tails who smiled and turned to Vegeta and then back to Bakuda; "then show me how it is done then, big bro…" he said quietly and leaned back against the wall to watch. Bakuda looked into his eyes; "This one will be for you, okay?" Bakuda said confident.

Bakuda faced Vegeta, who started laughing; "you don't know who you are up against kid! I am the prince of all Saiyans!" he boasted. Bakuda smiled and soon started chuckling which got Vegeta's attention; "what are you laughing at kid?! Have you gone insane at the fear of my power?" he said smirking again but stopped as he saw Bakuda's eyes burn fiercely; "you may be a prince… BUT I AM A GOD!!!" Bakuda yelled charging at Vegeta and started a physical struggle against him but somehow Vegeta just blocked every blow Bakuda dealt against him… Vegeta chuckled; "some god… can't even beat a legendary super Saiyan!" Vegeta laughed in Bakuda's confused face; "no… your not… are you?" Bakuda asked worried. As an answer Vegeta powered up and his hair turned gold... Bakuda watched in awe as the super Saiyan stood before him… Tails cried out; "Bakuda! What happened?!" Bakuda replied back, without taking his eyes off the supercharged prince; "he has transformed into a super Saiyan! Remember what I said about them when I turned went jigi?" Bakuda asked a bit worried. Tails slowly nodded and looked at Bakuda with admiration; _"he will still win… I just know it…"_

Bakuda was thinking; _he knows all my moves and he has a much higher power than me… I just have to outsmart him… I will try my new techniques…" _Bakuda charged at Vegeta and prepared to attack but Vegeta just sidestepped to taunt him but Bakuda was hoping for this he used his momentum to launch himself at the wall and used instant transmission to appear behind Vegeta with the same momentum, Bakuda was chuckling on the inside; _"he will fall just like Piccolo!" _he thought… he thought wrong! As soon as he was close, Vegeta quickly snapped around and grabbed Bakuda's legs and used Bakuda's velocity against him to throw him into the wall before he could use instant transmission again! Bakuda burst from the rubble; "I see, you were watching my fight with piccolo… so you know the weak points of all the techniques I shown so far…" he said wincing from the pain… Vegeta crossed his arms; "yes indeed, rather interesting techniques, but you cannot rely on techniques to win a battle." Vegeta said wisely.

Bakuda stared at Vegeta; "_The only thing I haven't tried yet is the jigi super Saiyan, the 9-tailed Kitsune transformation, Time freeze, and that other technique… no… the jigi wont work, it uses to much energy… and the time freeze wont do any good because I cant use the energy to fuel it and the energy to attack at the same time… that leaves the untested attack and my Kitsune transformation… Kitsune it is!" _Bakuda thought. Bakuda slid his sword from his sheath and held it in front of him… Vegeta smiled; "don't think that your pitiful knife will save you! Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed at Bakuda's threat but soon realised that it wasn't a threat… it was something more… Bakuda drew from the blade the four chaos emeralds and they started to revolve around him, Bakuda let out a inhumane roar and transformed into the large Kitsune, Vegeta backed up; "wha, what is that thing?!" he asked afraid. Bakuda smiled; _"so a super Saiyan can show fear… he has every right!" _Bakuda thought and charged a large blast from his mouth, but unknown to Bakuda, Vegeta only acted looking scared; _"He thinks he can harm me with that stupid fox thing? Ha! I will take down that mutt with one blow! He probably is hiding somewhere gathering his energy…" _Vegeta thought, he waited for the blast to come and when the Kitsune fired his blast, Vegeta shot his own meeting it half way and pushing it back! Bakuda was surprised; he couldn't hold the Kitsune transformation for long… and Bakuda reverted… the blast completely enveloped Bakuda…

Vegeta looked at the Kitsune fall, and he expected that Bakuda would attack from where he was hiding once he saw his pet defeated! But when the smoke had been blown away by an unknown wind… he found Bakuda's charred body! Vegeta stumbled back; "No… he was that thing… and I killed it… no…" Vegeta stuttered Tails crawled toward Bakuda, wincing in pain and tears forming in his eyes; "Bakuda? Please… wake up… please wake up…" Tails pleaded slightly shacking Bakuda. Piccolo was already up, recovered from his burns; "it can be… not to him…" he said looking at the fox shacking his brother, desperate to wake him…

Vegeta bowed his head; "what have I done… I only wanted to make him the strongest Saiyan…" Tails started crying on Bakuda's body; "don't leave me…" he pleaded, Bakuda's sword which seemed to have lost its glow… suddenly burst to life! crackling with energy, Tails looked in awe at the glowing sword and then gasped…

_Flashback_

"_The sword is kind of part of me, just like the sword of dawn is a part of Tails…" Bakuda explained laying his sword on the ground._

_End Flashback_

Tails started to cry once more; "Bakuda? Please don't leave me…" Tails asked again…

_(For extra effect, Play Gohan's theme)_

Bakuda's hand flared with a powerful aura, a voice came from Bakuda…; "Anything for you… Tails…" he got up with his eyes closed, accompanied by gasps from Tails, Piccolo and especially Vegeta. Bakuda looked at Vegeta with now eyes full of burning anger; "Vegeta! This fight is not over yet!" Vegeta looked at Bakuda in astonishment; _"he took that blast full on and still survived! Not even Kakarot in his normal form could survive that… who is this kid?!" _Vegeta thought.

Bakuda raised his arms as his body was enshrouded in a large gold aura; he summoned his strength to reach a power beyond his limits… it was time for his final attack… The Eclipse of Hope…


	20. Chapter 20 Power of hope revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Vegeta's eyes widened; _"how could he have survived that!" _Vegeta thought, Piccolo was staring shocked at his pupil; _"he seems to have gotten stronger from being around Tails… it seems the responsibility of looking after him have changed him…"_ Tails still had tears coming out of his eyes; "Don't frighten me like that… I thought you had left me… _sniff_…" Tails said wiping the tears away, Bakuda was still looking at Vegeta with narrowed eyes; _He needs to learn that the power of the super Saiyan can be surpassed… after all, anyone can surpass someone once thought invincible (thinking of frieza Vs. Goku)" _Bakuda raised his hands; _"What Vegeta doesn't realise is that I have a connection with the dragonballs here… I place their power into y own and launch it into one blast! Surprisingly this doesn't revert the dragonballs to stone… wonder why…" _Bakuda wondered as the two golden dragonballs and the three chaos emeralds flew out of his sword. Vegeta stared at the glowing dragonballs; _"what are they… they look like the dragonballs!"_ he yelled in his mind. Bakuda raised his hands and shouted; "Dragonballs! Gather the power of Shenron! Gather to me for I need your power!"

Bakuda had his hands in a 'spirit bomb' position, h concentrated on the power of the mystic Dragonballs… suddenly seven balls of light burst through the roof and revolved around Bakuda... Piccolo stepped back; "how did you gather the dragonballs by just calling them!" he asked shocked that the Dragonballs were being commanded by the 9 year old, Bakuda put his hands down and drew his blade and held it in front of him, warrior style, and the dragonballs flew around him quickly till they were a single band of orange and red… the sword glowed in their presence and transformed briefly into a golden blade with the pattern of Shenron around the handle and a engraved picture of Shenron and the swords base… but it quickly flashed back to its original state… Bakuda thought about this development; "it seems that the dragonballs were not enough to power the swords transformation… I think only the golden dragonballs can do that, I will call it the Dragonbane!" Bakuda chuckled, but frowned as he concentrated on the power of the dragonballs… the seven dragonballs, the two golden dragonball and the three chaos emeralds revolved around Bakuda, flowing him with power and strength.

Bakuda held his hands out in a 'Big-Bang-Kamehameha' position; "Vegeta, face the power of hope! Eclipse of Hope!" he shouted firing a massive blast at Vegeta, who had a glint in his eye; "not a chance! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" and instantly launched a powerful sky blue blast at Bakuda's and they collided again in the middle… except this time Vegeta's blast was slowly getting pushed back! Vegeta was shocked; "Impossible! I am a super Saiyan!" and he fed his blast more power which mad the ball in the middle slowly stop, then inch toward Bakuda, Vegeta laughed; "This blast may be strong! But I will always be stronger!" he boasted, Bakuda was struggling with holding the amount of power flowing through the beam, he turned to Tails who still had his eyes red, he was cheering on Bakuda, he had hope in Bakuda… Hope… Bakuda looked at tails closely… he could feel power from Tails transfer into Bakuda! Bakuda realised that he was drawing power from Tails belief that he could win… because he had hope… Bakuda winked at Tails and Tails smiled, which made Bakuda feel more power rush through him. He saw the beam was nearly upon him… he smiled and sent a telepathic message to Tails; _"Tails! This is for you!"_

Bakuda let out a loud battle cry and forced all of his power into the beam, Vegeta's eyes burst open wide as the blast that he was pushing against, grew in size and was ploughing through the big bang attack like a hot knife through butter! Vegeta yelled before the blast hit him full force; "This is impossible!" he screamed as a large burst of white light illuminated the room… when the light settled, Vegeta was leaning on one leg, due to the other being broken and was in his normal form, he looked up to Bakuda who was still in the blast position, panting heavily… and the Dragonballs surrounding him, the other objects were nowhere in sight… Vegeta smiled; "Good job kid, you actually beat… me…" and Vegeta fainted but before he hit the ground, Bakuda had caught him and lowered him to the ground carefully, as to not hurt his already damaged leg, he turned to Piccolo; "Do you have any Senzu beans?" Bakuda asked the Namekian who would not let the kid out of his sight, he swallowed nervously; "yes, I always carry at least one… here," he said handing Bakuda the small bean, Bakuda put the bean in Vegeta's mouth, who awoke immediately and got up slowly. Vegeta inspected himself; "Not bad kid," he said turning to Bakuda, vegeta stared into Bakuda's eyes, trying to see if he will lie; "how did you do it?" he asked with venom dripping from every word. Bakuda, expecting the question said; "I absorbed the power of the Dragonballs, the two golden Dragonballs, and the three Chaos Emeralds I have to power myself up and since I am the Godling of hope, I gained more power when I sensed that Tails believed in me…" Bakuda said looking at his feet then felt a hand on his back… Bakuda turned to face Tails; "thanks bro…" he said quietly.

After a short silence, Tails got a confused face and looked left; "Bakuda? Who is that?" he asked. Bakuda turned into the direction tails was looking to and focused on anyone's ki… he sensed that Tein and Chaozu was approaching, probably to check out the large spar that happened here… Bakuda turned to Vegeta and Piccolo; "sorry guys but Tails and I have to go… thanks for the spar! Oh, and also, Piccolo? Don't tell anyone we were here… like they would believe you anyway… they didn't believe Vegeta…" Bakuda said scratching the back of his head, he turned to Tails; "let's go!" and they both disappeared. Tein quickly entered the chamber; "what happened here?! I sensed an extremely large power level here battling Vegeta! Where is he?" he asked hurriedly, Vegeta scoffed; "my training partner has got nothing to do with you so butt out!" before leaving to get some food. Tein turned to Piccolo; "who was he Piccolo?" he asked hopefully but Piccolo simply picked up the Dragonballs and walked out the door with; "A would be god…"

Tails and Bakuda woke up at the same time, Tails turned to Bakuda; "…_Yawn… _good thing that we don't get injured while we train while we sleep…" Tails commented looking at his body to try and find any cuts or bruises. Bakuda nodded; "yep, it is an advantage alright… hey…" Bakuda said looking at the glamour on Tails wrist. Bakuda smiled; "want to go for a browse around town?" Bakuda asked Tails who raised his eyebrows; "Bakuda, we told you that we can be seen in public… only Sonic can, because he runs and never stops…" Tails said looking down and noticing the glamour too; "Oh! I get it! No one will recognise us!" he said happily. Tails and Bakuda ran outside and saw Cream and Cheese as they passed; "Hey guys, where are you going?" she asked in her high pitched voice. Tails turned to her smiling; "oh nothing, just going for a walk around town…" tails said casually but Amy seemed to appear out of nowhere; "YOU CAN GO OUT THERE! LAST TIME WE NEARLY GOT CAPTURED BY THE MILITARY! ARE YOU INSANE!!!" she yelled in their faces. She seemed confused when Tails or Bakuda didn't cringe, Tails turned to Bakuda; "Can I show her my present you gave me? Please?" Tails begged. Bakuda laughed; "okay… just don't tell the others…" Bakuda agreed, Tails brought out his hand and showed Cream, Cheese and Amy the bracelet Bakuda gave him.

Amy squealed; "it's adorable! I must have one!" she started but Tails smiled and flicked the disk. Amy shielded her eyes from the sudden blast of light and after it subsided she only saw two male boys nearly identical to each other standing before her! The blonde one turned the black haired boy; "Let's go Bakuda! It will only last 30 minutes!" and they both took off leaving Cream and Amy speechless…

Tails went to nearly every computer, mechanic and hardware store you could imagine! And Bakuda tagged along just seeing Tails look at all the different things he couldn't usually see… but there was soon only 5 minutes left, so Bakuda had to pull Tails away from entering another electronics store and headed for the mansion… as they were nearing the mansion… BOOM! Bakuda quickly pulled Tails out of the way and faced the attacker and scowled; "I should have known…" he said quietly, Dakuba was standing on one the roof of a house opposite to where they were standing… Bakuda yelled across the street; "you got to improve your aim if you want to hit me!" Bakuda taunted, Dakuba laughed; "who said I was trying to hit you? I was only trying to get your attention!" he said chuckling. Bakuda started to get annoyed; "what is so funny Dakuba!?"

Dakuba pointed to Tails; "him! I can believe such a worthy accomplice could have come from such a weakling!" he said practically laughing his head off when he saw the two foxes freeze. Bakuda looked behind Dakuba and saw a figure approach; he was a two tailed black fox, wearing the exact uniform as Dakuba, he also had a black katana on his back… the fox stood beside Dakuba and spoke; "hello young miles, do you know me?" he taunted the golden fox, Tails nodded then clenched his fists; "you're my shadow! Aren't you!" he yelled, the black fox nodded; "why, your smarter than you look, although, it would explain why I am intelligent… however my brain capacity greatly exceeds yours!" the Black fox taunted. Tails got into a fighting position but was held back by Bakuda; "steady Tails…" he advised. Dakuba laughed again; "I see that Bakuda is also smarter than he looks! Well should we?" Dakuba asked his companion, the fox nodded; "yes, listen up; I just want you to know my name before you die! I AM DAWN! SHADOW OF MILES 'TAILS' PROWER!!!"


	21. Chapter 21 Shadow of Miles Son

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda smiled; "Who is miles Prower? I see no one hear called that!" Bakuda said smug, Tails sweat dropped; "I am right here, I told you that 'Tails' was just a nickname…" Tails said embarrassed. Bakuda smiled still; "That used to be your name, but when we became brothers, you were not 'Miles Prower' any more! You're my little bro, Miles Son! Son is my last name…" Bakuda explained. Tails raised his eyebrows; "…Miles… Son?" he asked slowly, Bakuda nodded then turned back to Dakuba; "you don't know what you are getting into! I back at my full power!" Bakuda said smiling, but noticed that Dakuba was also smiling at him; "Ah, yes… but you see, that would be a good threat if I was not at my full power also! For when you have been uselessly training, I have been spreading my despair across the world! I gain my power by spreading fear and causing death!" Dakuba said earning a scowl from Bakuda; "So you gained your power back by killing others!" he yelled, not believing his ears.

Dakuba smirked; "good deal if I say so myself! Now prepare for battle!" he yelled as he charged toward the two Saiyans but before he could reach them, Tails glamour wore off and the light from the glamour temporarily blinded them… Bakuda raised his hands as a way to block the assault but didn't feel anything… until…; "Bakuda! Take Dawn! I have got Dakuba!" Tails yelled in a full struggle against Dakuba who was trying to get the fox kit to shut up, Bakuda nodded then turned to Dawn who was watching the event closely, Bakuda quickly attacked Dawn, trying to kick his side but Dawn raised his tails and spun on the spot so that they flew out and smacked Bakuda in the face! Bakuda quickly recovered and grabbed the tails and started to throw Dawn around in a circle. Dawn smiled and twisted his body so that he skidded on the ground but used his previous velocity to throw Bakuda off!

Bakuda turned into his fox form and used his tails to land on the roof again safely and turned to his opponent; "Why am I fighting you!? You should be fighting Tails as I should be fighting Dakuba!" he yelled to Dawn but Dawn simply shrugged; "I don't know… but this is what Dakuba asked me to do… and I owe him…" he said slowly, looking at his feet. Bakuda's eyes widened; "what do you mean? What did he do for you!?" he spat. Dawn looked at Bakuda with wet eyes, then looking at Dakuba and Tails fighting, Dakuba was winning but Tails seemed to be holding his own…; "he… he took me in…" he replied. Bakuda was confused by this and he read his mind…

_Flashback _

_They were in a dark alleyway somewhere in the city… An armed policemen was aiming his gun at a young two tailed black fox that was holding a half eaten steak; "Fox! Surrender now! I know you stole that steak from the butchers, so now you got to do the time!" he yelled at the frightened fox, the fox slowly spoke; "but… I'm hungry… sniff…" he said softly, only to be kicked in the gut by the officer; "do you think I care!? You're just a mutant fox that doesn't deserve to live!" the Policeman taunted the now openly crying Kitsune…_

"_You shouldn't have done that…" came a demonic voice from behind them; the policeman turned around angrily; "mind your own buisegeah…" the policeman started before he was being held by the throat by a young boy wearing a black gi… the boy smiled; "let me give you a taste of hell before you arrive there!" he said smirking and tightened his grip, flames started burning around their feet… and soon enveloped the police officer! The officer started screaming as he was being slowly burnt to death but soon crumpled to the ground as nothing but a pile of ashes… the boy turned to the Kitsune who recoiled in fear slightly. The boy approached the fox but he backed up against the wall of the alleyway that they were in; "please don't hurt me…" he begged but didn't think that the boy would listen, everyone he met tried to hurt him…he got a bullet wound from the butcher he stole the steak from… but this guy held a different look in his eyes… darkness… destruction… care?_

_The fox stopped trying to escape and was just shivering, due to being cold, scared and hurt… he saw the boy bend down and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow the boy was about to dish out to him… but nothing came! He felt the boy place something cold and hard against the wound at his side and he felt relief from the pain, he opened his eyes and saw a black sword being held at his side against his wound… wait…the wound was gone! The boy had helped him! But why? The boy placed his hand on the fox's shoulder; "are you alright?" he asked softly, the fox nodded; "yeah… why did you help me? You're the only one that has ever been nice to me before…" the black fox said quietly, tears forming in his blue eyes. The boy shock him slightly; "hey, unlike others, I care for you… who wouldn't care for their little bro?" he asked which made the fox's ears perk up; "little… bro… you're my big brother? How come you're not a fox?" he asked confused._

_The boy glowed and a second later, a red three tailed fox stood in his place; "I am, now… how about you get some sleep? My name is Dakuba by the way…" Dakuba said picking up the fox. The fox smiled for the first time; "thank you… Dakuba… thank you…big bro…" he said falling asleep, but before he did, he said four more words; "My name is Dawn…"_

_End Flashback_

Bakuda stared at Dawn, he saw how much he was hurting in that memory… and how much he just wanted to be accepted by someone, someone to care for him and not do him harm… that person was Dakuba… Dawn then turned angrily to Bakuda; "He told me of how I was born! I am just a shadow! Born only to die or be forced to do the originals bidding… you tossed us away!" Dawn yelled with tears falling from his face. Bakuda was shocked to hear this; "I wasn't sure you existed! Is that why you are angry at us? Because you believe that we think you're beneath us?!" he asked surprised but Dawn looked into Bakuda's eyes, full of hate; "it's because you don't care about us! The only way lesson in life is to kill or be killed!" he cried charging at Bakuda with tears flowing freely. Bakuda dodged easily; "Dawn! Listen to me! I do not want to fight you; there is more peaceful ways to settle things then to fight!" he said dodging all of the black fox's attacks, Dawn backed off; "like I would believe you! I tried to live in peace with others but they all tried to kill me!" he yelled charging at Bakuda again.

Bakuda did not want this fox to get hurt fighting for the wrong reasons, especially since he doesn't know right from wrong… but soon the shockwaves of the fight between Bakuda, Dawn, Dakuba and Tails brought the attention to the army! There were tanks everywhere! A man in an army uniform got out; "Foxes! Lower yourselves to the ground immediately or we will open fire!" he ordered through a megaphone. Bakuda turned to Dakuba and Tails, Dakuba was in his red fox form and Tails looked quite worn out from his fight, Bakuda yelled to Tails; "Tails! Go home now!" he ordered but as soon as Tails moved… BANG!!! Tails was shot in the arm and fell to the ground!

Bakuda looked at Tails in shock as he was on the ground clutching his arm in pain and crying; "Bakuda turned to the person who fired the shot, he had ran to Tails and was pointing the gun at his forehead; "you will pay for this!!!" Bakuda yelled and charged for the man… but felt something charge right by him! The man screamed in pain because a certain black fox had just chopped his arm off! Dawn picked up the man by his collar; "what did he ever do to you! Huh! He was just trying to go home and you attack him for it?!" he shouted but failed to realise that the man was smiling… the man pulled open his jacket to show that he had a bomb attached to his torso! Dawn looked at it; "no… Dakuba!"

BOOM!!!

When the dust settled, there was nothing left but a large crater… the man, Dawn and Tails disappeared… Bakuda felt his eyes begin to water; "Tails… no… it can't be… why him?!" he said softly and slowly, he did not want to believe what he saw was true… he looked at Dakuba who was floating near him… he was also looking at Dakuba, trying to come to terms with what happened… he also had tears in his eyes; "Dawn… why did you have to go?..." he kept saying over and over…

The man seemed unperturbed by the loss of one of his men; "foxes! If you do not surrender now, we will destroy this entire area!" he yelled in his megaphone. Bakuda looked at the man then to the crater and landed right next to Dakuba on the road…

Men came to arrest the foxes but a blinding light and a strong wind blew them away! When they looked again, they saw two boys in place of the foxes and one thing was for certain… they were miffed… they looked like they were trying to hold back their anger but failing miserably… their eyes were pure white but every so often, their hair would flash gold…


	22. Chapter 22 A Super Saiyans Time Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

The army officers stood in shock at the glowing boys in front of them, the person with the megaphone shouted through the megaphone; "Whoever you are! Stop this foolishness and surrender!" he called with a hint of fear in his voice.

_At the mansion_

Sonic and the others were just relaxing and watching the TV when a news break interrupted their show; "we interrupt this program to bring you this special news break, recently the army has cornered four animals and has already assassinated two!" the woman on the TV said calmly, Sonic and the others gasped; "It better not have been Tails!" Sonic shouted. The woman on TV indicated the moment that the 'animals' were killed,

_On TV_

A man in an army uniform got out of a tank; "Foxes! Lower yourselves to the ground immediately or we will open fire!" he ordered through a megaphone. The blue fox yelled to yellow one; "Tails! Go home now!" he ordered but as soon as Tails moved… BANG!!! Tails was shot in the arm and fell to the ground!

_With Sonic_

"NO!!! HOW COULD THEY!!!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, but continued watching…

_TV_

The person who fired the shot, had ran to Tails and was pointing the gun at his forehead; "Don't you dare!!!" the blue fox yelled charging at the man… but the man screamed in pain because the black fox had just chopped his arm off! The black fox picked up the man by his collar; "what did he ever do to you! Huh! He was just trying to go home and you attack him for it?!" he shouted but failed to realise that the man was smiling… the man pulled open his jacket to show that he had a bomb attached to his torso! He looked at it; "no… Dakuba!" he cried before the bomb detonated…

BOOM!!!

_With Sonic_

Chuck was on the ground, crouching next to the TV now; "we didn't deserve this…" he whispered quietly…

_TV_

The woman then laid her paper on her desk; "we now cross live!" she said happily. On the screen, it showed the two foxes land and were about to be arrested, the news reporter then spoke into the microphone; "it seems the army has captured these strange foxes and will be taken in for testing, this is robarrrr!" he screamed as he was blown backwards from the camera by a strong wind! The camera man turned to the foxes and saw only two boys shacking with anger in their place… their hair glowing gold every few seconds…

_Sonic and the others_

Sonic stared at the boy in the silver gi; "is that Bakuda?!" he asked confused, Amy nodded; "yes, he made a bracelet that allowed him and Tails to assume a human disguise…" she explained, not knowing that Bakuda was no human… Sonic turned back to the screen and noticed the hair glowing gold at certain points… he remembered the conversation they had earlier…

_Flashback_

"_In my family… we can transform into a 'super form' if we experience pure anger… once we access this form once, we can access the form anytime we wish… however the 'jigi super form' means 'false' or 'half super', we can access this form anytime that we want before we acquire the full transformation but… it uses to much energy, even more than the full transformation… I do not like to use it if I can…" Bakuda explained._

_End Flashback_

Sonic then got up and backed away from the TV in fear; "no way… he can't be…" he said softly, Chris turned from the TV to Sonic; "what is it Sonic?" he asked confused. Sonic simply turned to Chris with fear clearly in his eyes; "… he is… he is…" he stuttered. Chuck turned angrily to Sonic; "well! What is he doing?!" he shouted. Sonic then gulped; "he is going… Super…" he said shacking. Everone gasped and they too remembered the previous explanation with Bakuda…

_With Bakuda and Dakuba_

Bakuda and Dakuba were shaking in anger and sometimes let out animalistic grunts… they then spoke in perfect sync of each other; "I… WONT LET YOU…. GET AWAY… WITH THIS!!!!" they both yelled as the pavement was torn away and floating up into the air… a fierce thunder storm rolled over them and lightning struck around the boys, throwing their faces into contrast for a moment... the army trained their guns on the boys, fearing what they would do… Bakuda and Dakuba spoke again; "YOU HURT SO MANY PEOPLE ALREADY… AND NOW TAILS/DAWN! YOU THREATENED TO KILL INNCOENT LIVES JUST TO BRING US IN…" and Bakuda and Dakuba threw their heads up so that their faces looked into the sky; "AND THIS TIME YOUR GOING TO PAY!!!" Bakuda yelled as Dakuba also yelled; "I WILL SEE YOU BURN IN HELL!!!"

They started let out a blood curtailing scream and their hair flew straight up and turned gold, this time staying gold… and their pupils appeared but this time they were pure green with a angry glint in them and their muscles bulked… they then turned to each other; "temporary truce?" Bakuda proposed in a serious voice, Dakuba nodded; "let us kill them all…" he said sadistically… but Bakuda threw his arm out to stop him charging and merely said; "I know you didn't gain your powers back by killing… you trained… by causing despair, you gain a slight power up temporarily… just as I do when people have hope, therefore cause as much despair as you can!" he said looking at the army with hate as he drew out a dagger from his jacket… "We will need all the power we can get for this to work… and save Tails and Dawn…" he said softly, Dakuba looked at Bakuda with confusion then he noticed the dagger he was holding, his eyes grew wide; "you know messing with time is dangerous! You could break the very foundations of time itself!" he said with his eyes wide, but then he grinned; "But to save Dawn, I will destroy anything!" he yelled as he charged for the army officer that was in charge and drew his blade…

_The mansion_

Sonic and the others were watching in disgust as the person in the black gi slaughtered everyone in the area… Sonic then stood up; "I can let him murder them! No matter what they did to Tails!" he yelled as he ran out the door but instantly 'flew' back in with a bruise on his forehead… Knuckles just stepped in; "you don't get it, do you Sonic?" he asked looking smug, Sonic jumped back up; "what do you mean?! Why are you stopping me from getting that guy for killing those people!" he yelled angrily.

Knuckles answer was simple; "to make sure that I don't happen…" which made everyone looked confused...

_With Bakuda_

Bakuda was holding the 'Dagger of Time' in front of him and gathering energy from himself and Dakuba; he even used the Chaos emeralds and the golden Dragonballs to help with the energy… he looked at Dakuba as he just tore of a turret to a tank and used it to smack people away; "almost there Dakuba! Just a little more!" he yelled which made Dakuba smile; "hey! You're not as bad as I thought! I didn't think I would ever see the day that you would 'ask' me to claim victims! I am having the time of my life here!" he yelled back just as he fired a blast to a group of soldiers that were firing at him.

Bakuda scowled; "don't get to comfortable! This is a 'temporary' truce! Remember that! And when we alter the timeline, we don't fight! We must not make the same mistake again!" he shouted back. Dakuba frowned and said quietly; "yeah… this is for you… Dawn…" and sliced a plane in half…

_With Sonic_

"What do you mean? 'To make sure that I don't happen'… it is already happening!" Sonic yelled pointing to the screen, but Knuckles scowled; "that's the point! Bakuda is drawing in energy from that guy that is killing people. The person that is killing gains power when he causes despair, so he would normally get stronger but he is giving it to Bakuda so he can use the 'Dagger of Time' he is holding and alter the timeline! He will go back through time and stop them from murdering Tails! Now do you get it?!" he asked with a vein popping out of his head.

Sonic was speechless; "Really? Wow… how did you figure that out? Usually you have no idea what is going on…" he remarked slyly, Knuckles smirked; "just remember that anything you say or do now will not happen since Bakuda will alter the timeline… and with that in mind…" he said before kicking Sonic squarely between the legs! "I have always wanted to do that!" he yelled happily as Sonic rolled on the ground in pain. Sonic got back up wincing; "so you can do anything you ever wanted? And no one will remember it because it never happened?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Knuckles nodded; "Anything"

Sonic walked up to Amy; "Amy… there was always something I wanted to say…" he said blushing, Amy's eyes grew wide; _"is he finally going to admit it?" _she thought hopefully, Sonic blushed further; "Amy… I… I don't know how to say this right…" he said looking away.

_With Bakuda_

Bakuda felt a tug on the dagger; "Dakuba! It is ready!" he yelled, Dakuba then quickly launched himself back to him; "well! Use it!" he yelled as he grabbed the handle of the dagger, Bakuda nodded; "I am coming guys…" he said before disappearing…

_With Sonic_

Sonic turned back to Amy; "oh I can't hold it! AMY! I Lo…"

_FLASH!!!_

"…Miles… Son?" came a voice beside Bakuda; Bakuda looked to his right and saw a confused look on the face of Tails… Bakuda suddenly grabbed him; "Tails! Your alive!" he yelled happily as he was nearly crushing him, he quickly realised that he was still super Saiyan and powered down… Tails got looked at Bakuda as if he was insane; "what was that for? And why was your hair gold? Did you turn… Super Saiyan?" he asked suspiciously. Bakuda nodded then turned to the roof where Dakuba in his normal form was standing there smirking at him; "Well, I guess our plan worked, which means our truce is over… next time we meet, you will meet your end by the hands of a super Saiyan like myself…" he said smiling, Bakuda smiled back; "we will see about that! See you next time…" he said before walking off but realised that Tails had not moved…

"Tails? Come on!" he said to the confused kit, Tails looked at him then back to Dakuba; "aren't we gonna fight?" he asked. Bakuda looked at Dakuba before replying; "I will not make the same mistake twice…" he said before grabbing Tails arm; "come on! Your glamour will wear off in a few seconds!" he said dragging Tails down the road, Tails shrugged and continued walking.

Dakuba then shouted; "Bakuda!" Bakuda looked back, and saw Dawn and Dakuba standing side by side; "yeah?" Bakuda asked. "Thanks…" Dakuba said quietly, then looked away and teleported with Dawn… Bakuda smiled; "your welcome…" he replied before turning to Tails; "when we get back, have I got a story for you!" he said excited, Tails looked at him smiling; "will it explain what just happened?" he asked, Bakuda smiled; "that… and more…"


	23. Chapter 23 Operation pass the flour

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) or Crouching Tiger hidden dragon; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

While walking back to the mansion, Bakuda told Tails what happened while trying to leave out the part where Bakuda 'asked' Dakuba to gather the energy required by spreading despair… but with that out of the way, Tails wouldn't stop talking about it!

After he said; "I can't wait to tell Sonic!" Bakuda quickly wheeled around and grabbed the kits shoulders; "Let's keep this to ourselves, shall we? I don't believe that you dying and me becoming a super powered being AND me almost destroying the fabric of time itself with the 'Dagger of Time' to save you would be a good thing to tell Sonic…" Bakuda said trying to get the fox to understand.

Tails nodded; "I see what you mean… Sonic would be angry that you drew a knife in public!" he said closing his eyes and nodding…

_Bakuda fell down anime style._

Bakuda got up; "Just don't tell anyone okay?" he sighed as he continued walking, Tails was grinning; _"He would destroy the fabric of time just to save me?"_ he thought gratefully. As they entered the mansion gates, they saw Sonic at the end of the driveway tapping his foot impatiently, Bakuda spoke to Tails in a whisper; "Hey Tails? I think we might be in a bit of trouble with Sonic…" he said with a voice that held no nervousness what-so-ever.

As they approached Sonic, Sonic quickly grabbed Tails by his gi; "What where you thinking! Everone is out looking for us and you go out and just browse around town?!" he shouted in Tails scared face. Bakuda grabbed Sonics hand and nearly crushed it by throwing him off; "Sonic, what Tails and I do is none of your business so I would appreciate it if you didn't harm Tails for what we both did," Bakuda said calmly with his face darkening.

Sonic then ran up to Bakuda; "I don't care if you appreciate it or not! Come on Tails, you get your usual punishment, you go to your room and stay there!" he yelled as he grabbed Tails and pulled him toward the house, but realised that Tails was not moving… he looked at Tails angrily; "Come on! I haven't got all day! I got to go on a run soon!" he yelled trying to pull Tails with all his might.

Tails stood his ground and with his free hand… shot a blast right into Sonic! Sonic went flying a short distance and when he landed, he turned back to Tails with a look of hate in his eyes; "You're asking for it kid!" he said walking up to Tails slowly.

"You expect me to be punished for going with Bakuda into town when you go out on runs at least three times a day?!" he shouted into Sonics face. Sonic was shocked at Tails actions, not only had Tails attacked him, but he accused Sonic of setting a bad example… Sonic then grabbed his arm again which freaked Tails out, Tails had not expected Sonic to do this after he made his point and he realised he was as weak as ever when scared… Sonic started dragging Tails to the house; "You think you are old enough to talk to me like that?! I can run around because I am safe and I am old enough to do what I want! You, on the other hand, must do what I say!" he said pulling the pleading cub into the house… but soon stopped, he tried to move but he couldn't! He looked down and realised that his feet was not touching the ground anymore, he craned his head in Bakuda's direction and found he had his hand raised in his direction, Sonic felt himself fly back to Bakuda… (Emperor Style – telekinesis {Frieza}

Bakuda then dropped his hand but Sonic stayed in the air; "Sonic, it is not your right to punish Tails, if anyone does, it is me and my father. Do you know why? Well, say his full name… if you get it right, Tails can be punished, wrong, and you wash the dishes tonight!" he said without any emotion in his voice as he set Sonic down. Sonic grinned; "Of course I know his full name! It's Miles 'Tails' Prower! Now come on Tails!" he said grabbing Tails hand again but realised that Tails sighed in relief.

Sonic raised his eyes in confusion; "what are you so relieved for? I got your name right!" he said getting irritated, Tails turned to Sonic with a large smile on his face; "Nope! My last name is not 'Prower'; my last name is now 'Son'! I am Bakuda's brother and his blood so my name is Miles Son!" he explained which made Sonic turn to Bakuda with worry in his eyes; "It isn't true… is it?" he asked feebly.

Bakuda nodded; "Looks like your washing the dishes!" he said slyly and he and Tails walked in the house with Tails right beside him, when they got in, they saw Chuck and Chris playing the same game as they were when they left, Chuck paused the game briefly; "So… what is your punishment?" he asked Tails.

Tails looked at Bakuda grinning; "Well, I would have been made to stay in my room…" he started, but stopped to look for the right words to explain what happened. Chris then spoke up; "That's not too bad, he said while waiting for you that he would probably make you go for three days without dinner!" he remarked but Tails continued while Bakuda fell over laughing his head off at Sonic's predicament…

"I 'would' have had to stay in my room but Bakuda intervened and got me off the hook and forced Sonic do the dishes tonight! HAHAHAHA!" he said before cracking up and falling on the floor to join Bakuda. Chris's eyes went wide; "How can you make someone who is about to punish you to agree to do the dishes?!" he asked in awe.

Bakuda got up; "Don't underestimate the cunning of a fox!" he said wagging his finger at him, he walked into the kitchen and spotted Ella about to get ready to make dinner but she seemed a bit under the weather… Bakuda rushed up to her and hopped on the table so he could reach her forehead; "Ella… you have a fever! You shouldn't be in here making dinner! You should be resting!" he said as he walked Ella to her room, Ella looked at Bakuda; "Thank you, but who will make dinner?" she asked worried, she knew of Tails and Bakuda's appetite and thought that she was they only one to settle their hunger… Bakuda then looked up; "I have an idea…" he said slowly and watched as Ella entered her room; "Please tell Tanaka that I probably cannot work tomorrow…" she said as she closed the door.

Bakuda walked back to the kitchen and found nearly everyone sitting at the dinner table talking, he entered the room and spoke in a load voice; "Ella is sick, she cant make dinner… so I thought we might have a bit of a game…" he said, Chris got up; "She's sick? How bad?" he asked concerned.

Bakuda turned to him; "She said she might not be able to work tomorrow, but she will be fine… now, there are eight of us, so I thought a game would be good fun… and also to test your cooking skills! There will be four teams, each team has two people and one person of that team will make a main course dish and the other person will make a dessert dish… after dinner, we vote on who had the worst meal and the losing team has to help Sonic with the dishes tonight, sound fun?" he proposed as Sonic scowled at being tricked into doing the dishes…

Amy then quickly grabbed Sonic; "You are with me! We will surely win!" she yelled happily as he dragged Sonic to a stove but Bakuda stopped her; "Hold on! First write your team, your team-mates and what dish they are making…" he explained as he pulled a pen and paper out of his 'Infinity pocket'.

(You know the pocket where people pull ridiculously large things from their pocket? Like Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series pulls a grenade launcher from NOWHERE and slings it onto his shoulder…)

Amy quickly wrote down her name and Sonics name then rushed back to the oven, soon everyone had their name down and had an apron on, Bakuda looked down to the list;

Team name

Blue and pink Rose

Crouching Bunny, hidden Chao.

Thorndike duo.

Kitsune Brothers

Main dish

Amy

Tanaka

Chuck

Bakuda

Dessert

Sonic

Cream

Chris

Tails

Tails waited near their oven; "Hey Bakuda? I only know how to make chilli dogs…" he said pouting but Bakuda then placed his hand on Tail's shoulder; "No worries, you're making the dessert, dessert is quite easy to make…" he said trying to cheer the fox up, Tails quickly raised his head; "Really? I thought you wanted to do the fun thing…" he remarked.

Bakuda laughed; "Look at the list," he said handing it to Tails who read it; "Remember, I made dinner every Christmas! I know how to cook," Bakuda explained as he grabbed he grabbed his sword and held it in front of him, he concentrated and in a flash, a turkey was sitting next to Tails, Tails looked at the turkey puzzled; "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Bakuda started putting on an apron; "My mother always had a type of poultry in her fridge… I was not stealing it if that is what you are asking," he stated as he tied the apron around him, Tails sighed in relief then got started on his dish, chocolate and blueberry pancakes…

_2 hours later…_

Bakuda shouted; "Times up! Put your dish on your table except for team: Crouching Bunny, Hidden Chao, we will have their main course first," Bakuda ordered and everyone sat at the table with a half a lobster in front of them, Bakuda turned to Tanaka; "These look good Tanaka! Wait a minute, you have to eat too!" he said dragging Tanaka back to the table from the corner of the room and made him sit down.

Everone started eating, but Tails, Bakuda and Tanaka started eating later after bowing before the meal. After the lobster was finished they had a look at Cream's dessert, a bowl of ice cream… (Hey! she is only six!)

Tanaka and Cream got a total of 7/10 then Chris and Chuck presented their food, the main course was mince with potatoes and the dessert from Chris was apple pie, since Chris took 'home economics' at school, he was able to make a pretty nice pie, at least Sonic thought so as he devoured his piece of pie before Tails and Bakuda did! (And that's saying something…) Chris and chuck were surprised that they had received a 6/10 also because of Chris pie, Chuck's mince was too dry… so they didn't expect much…

Next was team 'Blue and pink Rose', Amy had made a shepherds pie which was pretty nice, it ranked an 8/10! But Sonic blew it; he had made… yep… chilidogs… since it was not a dessert, it only ranked a 3/10 which made their total 5.5/10… needless to say this made Amy angry at him and accusing him of botching it just so that she could be there to help him while washing up… not that she didn't mind being near him…; _"What am I worried about? No way that Tails and Bakuda has made a better meal!" _she thought smug. Bakuda then brought up a large turkey and put it in the middle of the table…

Sonic looked at the turkey then prodded it with his fork, only for the turkey to ooze some yellow… stuff… Sonic recoiled; "No way am I eating that!" he yelled but Chuck wiped the yellow stuff away and tasted it, his eyes lit up and turned to Bakuda; "This is garlic butter! You know how to make chicken Kiev?!" he asked surprised, Bakuda shrugged while blushing; "I didn't have a chicken so I made 'Turkey Kiev'…" he admitted and Chuck cut a piece of the turkey off and handed each person a piece, Amy and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged, they dug in and started taking little bites… only to start taking extra large chunks out of it the next minute! Bakuda's Turkey Kiev was voted as a 7/10 because everyone but Amy and Sonic had voted it 10/10 but they voted it 1/10… no matter how good it was… Amy wasn't happy; _"I didn't know he could cook that well! But Tails is the least skilled in cooking… I think…he needs to get 4/10 to tie with us…" _she thought hopefully.

But her hopes were crushed as he brought out a large stack of chocolate and blueberry pancakes smothered in maple syrup… she believed she could feel the water and suds from the washing detergent on her hands already… Tails put the pancakes on the table and everyone dug in, they ranked it fairly high except for Amy and Sonic, it had only got a 3/10… Tails looked down to his feet, he thought he did okay… Tanaka tallied the scores; "I believe that team 'Kitsune brothers' scored the lowest with the score of 5/10, they will accompany Sonic with the dishes…" he announced, Tails looked down again, he hated doing the washing up and felt tears come to his eyes... But Bakuda put him into a one armed hug; "Hey, it was only a game… and I will tell you what, I will do your share for you…" he said consoling the fox beside him.

Tails then looked up; "Can we please give her our present? Please?" he asked, Bakuda nodded then walked with him to the oven where he checked the timer on it; "It should be done by now…" he said pulling out a brown icing-less cake from the oven, he pulled out his sword; "I put the icing in here…" he stated and touched that cake with it, it glowed and icing from the blade weaved around the cake until it was covered in chocolate with two fox tail designs on it, one was two yellow tails and the other was three blue tails… in the middle it read 'get well soon'.

Amy got up quickly; "No extra entry's!" she yelled, but Bakuda ignored her and carried the cake down the hall, everyone followed in confusion until they reached Ella's door and saw the Kitsunes knock… when Ella answered and saw the two Kitsunes holding a cake for her, she cried happily and brought the two into a hug that made the two try to survive a grip no amount of training will prepare you for, at least the cake wasn't damaged…

After they had given the cake to her and had left for the kitchen to do the washing… they were cut off by everyone else who was hiding behind the door; "How did you find the time to make a cake for Ella?" Chuck asked. Bakuda looked at Tails then back to Chuck; "Well, both Tails and I finished early so we decided to leave of food in the oven so it will keep the heat in, and used another oven to make the cake… I know how bad it is to be sick so I thought she might like something sweet to cheer her up…" Bakuda explained as Tails nodded.

Tanaka came forward; "Well, she did seem a lot happier… and I believe she gave that cake a '10/10'," he said winking, Amy turned to him; "No way! He still has to do the washing!" she yelled, but Chuck cut her off; "Amy, I saw you talking to Sonic after making your pie, you had time… and did you make a cake for Ella?" he asked, Amy shook her head and looked to the ground; "No…" she admitted. Chuck nodded; 'Then I think it is obvious on who won! Congratulations Team 'Kitsune Brothers'" he said smiling, everyone walked off to the lounge room, leaving Amy and Sonic in the kitchen with Tanaka handing them rubber gloves…

_That night_

Tails and Bakuda climbed into their beds ready for sleep but Bakuda realised that it was raining outside with thunder and lightning, he dismissed it and tried to get to sleep, but after about five minutes, a flash of lightning filled the room and Bakuda swore he heard a whimper behind him… he turned over to Tails and saw that he was curled up into a ball shivering… Bakuda got out of bed quietly and creped toward Tails.

Tails opened his eyes and saw a shadow of someone approaching him, he instantly freaked out and sent a ki blast toward it to try and scare it off, but the person held his hand out and sent a blast of equal power to destroy it without to much damage… Tails realised that the person must be Bakuda, he was the only one except Dakuba and Dawn that could use ki blasts and Dawn and Dakuba would have killed him already… Tails tried to speak but found he couldn't out of fright from the thunder and lightning, Bakuda reached his hand out and stroked Tails bangs; "Its okay… are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" he asked, Tails nodded quickly.

Bakuda drew from his blade the ocarina and started to play with on hand while the other hand scratched behind Tails ear, this made Tails calm down and finally fall asleep, soon Sonic opened the door to see what the noise was and found Tails asleep with Bakuda playing a soft tune on the ocarina to lull Tails into slumber, he smiled, as much as he disliked Bakuda and what he did, he still liked Tails as a brother and felt that Bakuda was exactly what Tails had been hoping for… Bakuda would protect Tails no matter what, like Sonic did but he would always be there for him… Sonic would only sometimes visit Tails in his workshop and Tails did get lonely most of the time… he wondered how Tails got to sleep at night during thunder storms with no one to be there for him, Sonic knew of Tails fear of thunder storms but didn't go because he hated the rain… so he let the kit down so many times because of his own fear of water… Bakuda was exactly what Tails needed…


	24. Chapter 24 Frying the egg

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda woke to find that Tails was still asleep next to him; _"At least HE slept well… I had to do training with Vegeta and for some reason I couldn't go Super Saiyan!" _he thought reminiscing on his spar with the Saiyan prince.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta just blasted Bakuda in the stomach; "Brat! You seem to be holding back, it is not wise do so in a spar with a Super Saiyan!" he mocked as he powered into his Super Saiyan form. Bakuda smiled and tried to do the same, just to surprise the prince… but he found that all he was doing was gathering power to his maximum, he could feel the power there but he just couldn't bring it out!_

_Bakuda fell to the ground panting on all fours, he felt as if someone just stripped his ability to go Super Saiyan from his body but left the feeling of it there just to mock him! Vegeta walked calmly to Bakuda and stopped in front of him, Bakuda looked up to the smiling prince before he was met with a kick to the face that sent Bakuda bouncing across the room and laying sprawled on the ground; "Ha! You will never be a strong warrior like this! Is this how you want it to be, to die helpless!" he said taunting the boy. Bakuda slowly got up and turned his head to vegeta with hate in his eyes; "Sorry, but I got to go and try to figure out a problem I am having at the moment and I would rather try to solve it without you sending me flying around the room!" he shouted before he 'woke'._

_Vegeta looked at where Bakuda just was as sighed; "I wonder what his 'problem' was…" he asked himself._

_End Flashback_

"Maybe the time trip had something to do with it… since I was transformed back after I used the dagger, I thought I would be immune to the affects of the time stream, _sigh,_ but I guess not… I can turn Super Saiyan because I never actually transformed _into_ it but I can feel it there because I _was _Super Saiyan when I came back… I just have to find the right motivation I guess and do it the hard way… again…" he grumbled as he carefully climbed out of bed so to not wake up Tails and slowly crept out of the room, he walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast; "Maybe a 3 bowls of rice, 12 apples and some leftover turkey Kiev, yeah that would be better for my diet… I don't want too much…" he mumbled as he gathered the food for his extra large meal. He sat down and started eating and once he was on his last apple, Sonic came in to the room rubbing his eyes, he did not notice Bakuda at the table as he grabbed an apple and sat down; "_Yawn… _man, what a rough night! All night I couldn't get that ocarina out of my head when trying to sleep… but at least he helped Tails go to sleep during the storm, I am surprised that Tails didn't try to bite him when he saw someone close, I have the marks to prove that Tails is a biter… hope it didn't hurt too much…" Sonic thought out load with his eyes shut as he took a large bite out of the apple.

Bakuda smiled; "Aw, I didn't think you cared Sonic!" he joked as Sonic opened his eyes and saw Bakuda cracking a grin from across the table, Sonics eyes grew wide; "How long have you been here?" he asked. Bakuda shrugged; "I have been here ever since you came in and don't worry, if I told anyone that Sonic the hedgehog cared for me, I would be probably be strapped to the bed with a thermometer in my mouth!" Bakuda exclaimed before cracking up.

Sonic smiled also; "Yeah, who would believe the fireball?" he said snickering. Bakuda got out of his chair and waved to Sonic half heartedly; "Well, I better wake the others… you can do Amy though! Hehehe!" he snickered as he tried to run to Tails room but was cut off by Sonic who did not seem happy; "What are you implying?" he asked with venom in his voice, Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Your ki, or energy signal, changes when you are around her, it gets softer… yet once she says something like 'Sonikku' or 'my darling Sonic', it becomes rougher than ever. What I am implying is that you have feelings for her and I found out by your ki… that and I read your mind! He He!" and he used instant transmission to get away from the boiling mad hedgehog, he arrived at Tails bedroom only to hear; "YOU STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, BAKUDA!" Sonic yelled through the house waking Tails from his slumber.

Tails looked in the direction of the door then turned to Bakuda with half open eyes; "what is that all about?" he asked getting out of bed and stretching. Bakuda snickered; "I told Sonic that I read his mind and found a personal matter of his, but I didn't! I only said that to find his reaction and from it, I can tell my theory is right!" he said laughing. Tails and Bakuda then heard people shuffling their feet to the kitchen to probably kill Sonic for waking them up. Bakuda grabbed Tails and used instant transmission to appear next to the blue hedgehog who was apparently about to get pummelled by a pink demon with a newly repaired giant hammer. Sonic backed up; "Amy! Let's not be too hasty…" he stuttered as he backed away from the dangerous hedgehog. Bakuda laughed at the scene but Tails got worried; "What did you do this time Sonic? Amy, Please don't hurt him…" he pleaded while Bakuda was holding back the laughter; "Sonic! I can't believe this! The 'mighty Sonic' has met his match!" he said smirking before the hammer came down on his head! The hammer didn't get anywhere though… it broke on his head again…

Bakuda looked at Amy in confusion; "Okay…why did you hit me when you were about to spar with Sonic? Am I joining in?" he asked confused which made everyone in the room but Tails and Cream sweat drop... Tails and Cream were confused also.

(Bakuda, Tails and Cream are younger than ten so they don't completely understand relationships yet… even though Tails and Bakuda have a high IQ)

Bakuda lowered into a fighting position and readied himself for a spar, that is before Tanaka grabbed him by the arms, Bakuda looked up to the stern face of the butler and cocked his head to the side; "Can't I join the spar?" he asked the butler who shock his head; "No master Bakuda, for this is not a spar you see. Amy and Sonic are having an argument and it is best not to interfere," Tanaka tried to explain but Bakuda asked again; "Then why did she hit me?" he asked before Amy shouted in his face; "Because you interrupted! And you did too!" she yelled running at Tails with her hammer still held over her head, she brought the hammer down upon Tails but in a flash, the hammer was completely cut in half!

Amy looked in confusion at her hammer then turned to Tails who was holding his 'Sword of Dawn' in front of him, Tails was not smiling as he sheathed his sword; "Amy, now is not the time for fighting against each other, now is the time to do the final preparations for our strike against Eggman," he said as he calmly walked to the table and sat down. Bakuda nodded and sat down beside him; "Well said Tails, it is 8 o'clock now so we have four hours to prepare the Tornado X and the Shadowfox for battle," Bakuda explained to everyone as they sat down.

Chuck turned to Sonic; "Sonic, the government is trying to take down Eggman by the orders of the president and I believe that cameras will also be there so that they can capture this event and help the current president to be re-elected in 3 months time, so with that in mind they will also want to know who we are if they find that we are helping them against Eggman and they may pressure you to become agents or something like that!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice. Bakuda crossed his arms when Chuck started asking what they think of this, Sonic and Amy said that they wouldn't mind because they could go in public, Tails said that he would be glad to since that he could then fly around without being questioned by the air force and Cream said that she would agree to what the others wanted. Chuck turned to Bakuda; "Bakuda? What do you think? Would you like to become an agent? Of course you wo…" he asked and almost answered before he was cut off by Bakuda who narrowed his eyes; "I would rather die," he said with venom in his voice and his eyes flashed green for a second. Everyone gasped, Tails turned to Bakuda; "But why?" he asked confused.

Bakuda turned to Tails and his expression softened; "Tails, do you remember that story I told you when we were walking back from town?" he asked Tails who had a dawning expression; "Oh yeah… now that you mention it… I wouldn't work for them! No way!" he suddenly said defiantly. Chuck raised his eyebrows; "What is your reason Bakuda? What did they do to you?" he asked suspiciously, Bakuda raised his head into Chuck's direction; "They took away something very precious to me and I got it back… but I will never forgive them for it," he said with his eyes flashing green again. Tails looked into Bakuda's eyes; _"I have only known him for a few days and he cares that much for me? He even helped me get to sleep last night during the storm! Finding him in the snow was one of the best things that has ever happened to me…" _Tails thought as he smiled at his older brother.

Bakuda then turned to Chuck; "You may be right and they would need our help but you can count me out of any of their work, I fight for the people, not for the government," he explained, trying to finalise the subject and everyone got the hint. Sonic turned to Chris; "You sure you and Chuck can handle the Shadowfox by that black box thing?" he asked not completely knowing what a Ps3 was, Chuck raised his hand and showed a controller was already in his hands; "Yep, we will dominate the battlefield!" he boasted as Bakuda mumbled; "He has to pay for any damages…"

Bakuda grabbed Tails shoulder as he was taking a bite from an apple; "You ready for this Tails?" he asked softly as he watched Tails swallow the entire apple whole, Tails nodded; "I guess so… but what if I just get in the way?" he asked looking down at his feet, Bakuda shock him slightly; "You will not be in the way of us, you will be in the way for Eggman! I know because you have enough power inside you to do anything that you want," Bakuda said trying to cheer up the kit. Tails looked up to him and smiled; "Thanks…" he said softly as he started on another apple.

_4 hours later_

"Alright team! Move out!" Bakuda yelled as the door of the Shadowfox closed with both Tails and him in it, Amy was flying the Tornado X with Cream as co-pilot and Sonic on top, ready to launch. Chris saw them off but Chuck was already at the console ready to take control of the Shadowfox. Bakuda glanced at the screen on the dash and saw that chuck was trying to input a command into the Shadowfox but was denied every time, he looked at Bakuda with worry in his eyes; "Bakuda, we have a problem, I cannot connect to the Shadowfox's mainframe computer!" he explained as he tried again. Bakuda laughed; "Chuck, I already told you, the Shadowfox can only be controlled by long distance if the Sword of hope is not in the energy slot," he explained as he indicated the said sword in its slot. Tails was slightly shivering, Bakuda thought that it was nerves before he suddenly bust out of his chair with a screwdriver he pulled from nowhere and tried to examine the Shadowfox's engine! Bakuda grabbed him by the back of his gi; "Tails? What are you doing?" he asked confused to the struggling kit.

Tails turned to Bakuda with sparkling eyes; "Can I please see the engine?! Please, please, please!" he begged on his knees, Bakuda laughed; "Okay, but only when we get back, we need to go," he reasoned but Tails was already back in his seat yelling; "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" he yelled happily, Bakuda rolled his eyes.

Bakuda grabbed the steering wheel; "Shadowfox! Plane mode!" he instructed as the Shadowfox's wings spread out, Bakuda started the engine as he was watching Tails with amusement, he could plainly see that Tails was itching to inspect the engine to see how it worked but he stayed in his seat. Amy sent a message from the tornado; "See you there!" she said before ending the communication and taking off, Tails expected to take off too but Bakuda did not move… Tails cocked his head to the side; "Uhhh… Bakuda? Are we going to go yet?" he asked slowly but Bakuda's only response was reaching for the outer speaker; "Chris? Perhaps you haven't realised that you are directly in the path of the Shadowfox's rockets? Just to let you know…" he said before firing up the rockets with Chris running into the house screaming…

The Shadowfox blasted off into the sky and started to follow the slipstream of the Tornado X, Tails was watching outside of the plane with awe; "At this rate of speed we will catch up to the tornado X in seconds!" he yelled happily as he was searching the skies for a sign of his precious plane, Bakuda focused on the mission; _"Alright destroy any aircrafts of Eggman's, help Sonic search for any Chaos Emeralds and destroy the base with a Kamehameha wave… also…" _he thought before giving a command to the Shadowfox; "Commence a ki scan for Dakuba and Dawn!" Bakuda ordered so loudly that Tails fell out of his chair, tails got back up and asked irritated; "What did you do?"

Bakuda turned his head in Tails direction; "Better safe than sorry, just locking onto Dakuba's energy so we will be alerted if he comes," Bakuda explained and Tails nodded in understanding, Chuck came back onto screen; "Alright we are now 30 seconds from the base! Get onto the roof!" he instructed as Bakuda took the sword from the slot and opened the door outside to follow Tails out onto the roof, Bakuda saw that the Tornado was right next to them and his eyes met with Sonic's, as soon as he made eye contact though, Sonic scoffed and turned back to the base. Bakuda chuckled; "I bet he is still upset from this morning, you would think that he would lighten up a bit!" he yelled so that Tails could hear him, Tails nodded then turned his attention to the base while lowering into a fighting stance identical to Bakuda's, Tails had copied his fighting stance, Bakuda smiled; "_I thought him well," _he thought before lowering into the same stance.

_In Town_

An anchor woman is reporting the battle against Eggman on a large screen; "It seems there is two aircrafts approaching the battlefield, they do not seem to be our own so the lets zoom in to have a closer look…" she said before the screen changed to show the Tornado X and the Shadowfox with it's 'passengers'. The woman started Talking again; "It seems that Sonic the hedgehog has arrived on the scene with an accomplices! If I am not mistaken, the foxes are the same ones at the baseball game held at the Diamond stadium and are riding the vehicle known as the Shadowfox!" she reported. Kids were watching the fight also and saw the foxes in a fighting stance and then suddenly the blue one took flight and punched 'through' an Eggman plane! The yellow fox did the something similar but he blasted some missiles away from their vehicles, the blue hedgehog made his move by he plummeted into the base with a massive explosion from the aircrafts he met on the way down. The kids cheered for the animals that were fighting, they knew Sonic and Tails but only knew Bakuda by the name of 'Shadowfox'… still they liked the way he had blown away 20 planes with ease in a single blast from his hands…

_The Base_

Bakuda was throwing blasts everywhere; "56, 78, 93… or was that 92?" he asked himself as he was blasting down planes and counting, him and Tails made a challenge to see who could get the most planes, Tails had got around 60 but he wasn't used to battle so he was doing fairly well… Bakuda glanced down to the base then to the surrounding area, he saw that the government had it under control so he signalled tails and flew to the base at maximum speed; "Alright Tails, when we get in, I want you to try and find Sonic, I will find knuckles! Don't worry about the Chaos emeralds because there is none here!" he shouted to Tails over the wind roaring in their ears, tails looked surprised; "Knuckles? Wait… yeah! I feel his energy in there! But how do you know there isn't any Chaos Emeralds?" he shouted back but Bakuda pointed to his back and Tails noticed the green Chaos blade was sitting in the sheath on his back where the Chaos blade used to be; "The Chaos Blade isn't reacting! There is not any Chaos Emeralds near here!" he yelled as they entered a large hole in the base.

Tails ran off in one direction trying to find Sonic, he only had his energy signal to try and find him, Bakuda raised his figures to his forehead and honed in on Knuckles ki signature… he smiled when he found it near a similar energy. Bakuda used the instant transmission to teleport himself to the location of the red echidna and found he was in shouting contest with a white bat who was standing next to the bossy woman from before… Bakuda snuck up behind the white bat and noticed Knuckles had saw him but the woman and Rouge had not, Bakuda smiled and raised his finger to his lips and continued sneaking up to them while using the air dance to eliminate footsteps… Knuckles acted as if he hadn't noticed the fox attempting to scare the girls, when Bakuda got close enough he shouted suddenly; "HEY ROUGE!!!" if Bakuda was looking for a reaction from them that made Knuckles roll on the ground in laughter… he was not disappointed because Knuckles was indeed on the ground slamming his fists on the ground leaving decent sized cracks where his fists made contact.

Bakuda quickly phased next to Knuckles when both woman frantically jumped and turned around to try and see the person who frightened them but when they found no one the woman pointed her gun down the hall; "Come out! We know you are there!" she shouted and trained her gun on everything that moved, Rouge heard Knuckles was laughing and turned back yelling at him; "What are you… you… IT'S YOU!!!" she gasped and stepped back when she noticed Bakuda, Knuckles raised his hand and gave Bakuda a high five; "That was priceless, good work Saiyan!" he complemented as Rouge raised an eyebrow; _"Saiyan? I swear I heard that somewhere before…" _She thought as she got in his face and yelled; "Did you think that was funny?!" she screeched at him before Bakuda put his finger on Rouges nose and push back, making Rouge recoil in pain. Bakuda smiled as he put his hand to his temple; "Yes I did, now if you excuse me, I have a call to take…" he said to the confusion to Knuckles and Rouge.

Bakuda started specking telepathically to Tails; "I found knuckles and a girl named Rouge, I will drop them outside and join you on the bottom floor so we can blow this base sky high!" he said before hearing; _"See you there!"_ replied Tails. Bakuda grabbed Knuckles, Rouge and the woman as fast as he could and used Instant Transmission to teleport back to Cream who was in the island's forest to use as an escape route. He dropped them off but before he could go to Tails, Rouge grabbed his shoulder; "What are you planning to do?!" she asked as Bakuda smiled; "Watch the fireworks!" he replied but Rouge didn't let go; "There could be Chaos emeralds in there!" she shouted, but Bakuda drew his blade; "There is none, because the Chaos blade would react with them," he explained as he drew from the blade the four chaos emeralds and they revolved around him slowly, Rouge's eyes fell upon the jewels and tried to take a swipe at them but she was sent flying back by the emerald as soon as she touched it! Bakuda looked at the emeralds and smiled; "Tails told me of a Chaos technique… 'Chaos Control' I believe… what the heck?" he made the Chaos emeralds spin faster around him and he felt their energy, then shouted; CHAOS CONTROL!!!" then disappeared in a golden flash…

_Bottom floor_

Tails noticed that Bakuda had arrived due to the flash but noticed the Chaos Emeralds were around him; "Bakuda? What's with the Chaos Emeralds? No… you didn't… Chaos Control!?" he shouted in awe as Bakuda drew the Emeralds back into the sword and turned it into the sword of hope, Bakuda stood next to Tails; "Yep, though I prefer Instant transmission…" he noted as he took the Kamehameha position with Tails…

_With Eggman_

Eggman was slamming his fists on the keyboard; "Blast that hedgehog and fox! Wait… do you hear something?" he asked to Bocoe and docoe and they shock their heads before they heard it too… "KA……ME…….HA……" a voice chanted, Eggman freaked out; "The Kamehameha! Let's get out of here!" he yelled as he blasted out of the base with a bird looking machine.

_In Town_

"Ka……ME……HA……ME……" the voice chanted on the TV which made the some kids shout; "Blast that guy to shreds Shadowfox!" and the adults murmur softly; "The Kamehameha… that base is history…"

_Bottom floor_

Bakuda and Tails held the balls of energy in their hands for a moment before looking at each other and smiling; "HAAAAAAA!!!" they both shouted and letting the built up energy out of their hands and unleashing its wrath upon the base… the Base was engulfed in its glow and on the TV in town, all the people could see was pure blue/white and when it died down, the base was completely destroyed! Not a thing left! They all cheered at the fall of Eggman.

1 Hour later

Bakuda was lying on the couch next to Tails, he sighed; "Now that was fun…" he commented as Tails agreed; "Yeah, by the way… I got 96… how about you?" he asked. Bakuda smiled; "264 bro… for a first battle, you did great!" he said and Tails snuggled down and started snoozing… Bakuda ruffled his bangs and turned to the TV; "it seems the Government want's to thank Sonic, Tails and the mysterious Shadowfox personally, they have invited them to a black cherry ball tomorrow and all the press is going to be there!" the anchor woman stated…

_Bakuda fell over anime style_

"You have got to be kidding…"


	25. Chapter 25 A child needs their father

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda got up off the ground and looked at his sleeping brother; "_Let him sleep…" _he thought as he walked to the dining room to talk to Chuck about this but he found that everyone was sitting around him reading a letter aloud; "Dear Sonic, Tails and Shadowfox, we invite you to the black cherry ball held tomorrow as the guests of honour, we hope to see you there. Signed 'The president'," Chuck finished as he noticed Bakuda enter the room, Chris came up to him; "Bakuda, you have just been invited as a guest of honour! And we get to go too! Isn't that great?" he said happily but noticed that Sonic was in the room also so he explained the situation to Sonic;, after Sonic heard of the news he asked what day it was, regardless of that Chris told him it was tomorrow… after Chris reminded him again Sonic closed his eyes and shrugged; "Cant make it," he said simply to everyone's confusion; "What do you mean? What are you doing?" Chuck asked to Sonic and he replied with an explanation of how he met a girl in a wheelchair that wanted to go to an island that her father had promised to go to but never found the time to do so… Amy walked up to him angrily; "Sonic! You will take me to this party if you like it or not!" she screeched, but Bakuda stood in her way; "It is Sonic's decision, if it was for a selfish reason, I would stop him going… but he is fulfilling a girls dream to go to a island that she has never been taken to by her father, Sonic's reason is noble and I stand by him…" he stated looking into Amy's eyes with his own.

Amy stopped for a second before advancing again; "I don't care about this girl! She will not stop MY dream to go out with Sonic! Anyway, I thought we told you not to interfere with our arguments! I bet your father was too lazy to teach you any manners! I bet he was just a lazy bum!" she said with her hammer drawn which had been repaired… somehow… and tried to 'persuade' Sonic to go with her, but Bakuda got in her way again with his fur slightly darkening; "You know nothing of my father!" he shouted as his fur darkened even further and even his pupils disappeared and his eyes completely turned gold, Amy stepped back; "Bakuda? What's happening to you?!" she asked scared and continued to step back as his fur turned completely black, he turned his golden eyes on her; "You have been a pain ever since I met you… you must be eliminated," he shouted in a demonic voice and charged at her, he launched a kick at her head but was intercepted by Sonic's spin dash; "Bakuda! What's wrong with you!?" he yelled and tried to restrain him but was punched out the window!

Sonic did a back flip and landed on the grass outside, he stared at Bakuda with hate in his eyes; "I just knew you would turn on us one day!" he yelled as he Spindashed and launched himself at the blackened fox but Bakuda raised his arm and Sonic was struck by a telepathic blast that sent his flying backwards and into a tree, Chuck and the others were watching the fight from the window when Chuck realised something; "Isn't that Bakuda's dark form?!" he asked aloud and Chris got a better look; "I think it is Chuck, we first saw that at the stadium, remember?" he looked down to Amy and Cream, Amy nodded and turned back to the fight; "But I thought he needed the full moon for the transformation…" she said before Chuck cut her off; "Amy, you made him mad by what you said and Bakuda's dark side took over by his anger, when Bakuda suffers anger by noble reasons, he gains tremendous powers but when it he is angered by non-noble reasons or by a heartless person, I believe that his dark side takes over!" he concluded and Amy then countered; "You think I am heartless?!" she asked with her hammer drawn but the memory came back to her…

_Flashback_

"_I bet your father was too lazy to teach you any manners! I bet he was just a useless bum!"_

_End Flashback_

Amy looked down; "I guess I was a bit rash," she admitted then started watching the fight again. Sonic was running circles around Bakuda but Bakuda did not seem to be phased at all by this, he lifted one hand and Sonic stopped running immediately for Bakuda had used telekinesis to lift him off the ground, Bakuda had also froze him in place; "Sonic, your weak… plain and simple… weak, who could ever look up to you when you cant even defend against a nine year old," he taunted as Bakuda punched Sonic in the face which resulted in a black eye. Sonic looked at Bakuda in hate; "You are a coward, I bet that came from your father… he was probably a drunkard! or maybe from your brother Gohan, I am willing to bet he was a no-good punk!" he smirked as Bakuda punched him in the mouth to shut him up, Bakuda was about to punch him again when a hand gripped his own, Bakuda looked up angrily and saw Vegeta was holding his arm tightly!

Vegeta gripped harder;_ "What do you think you are doing brat! What would your father think if he saw you like this?!"_ he shouted at him, Bakuda's fur turned slightly lighter; "He forgot about me! I don't care anymore!" he shouted back but Vegeta didn't seem phased by this, he only gripped harder which made Bakuda wince in pain and Sonic dropped to the ground because Bakuda's focus wasn't on him anymore…

Vegeta snarled; "_And what of your brothers! Gohan and Tails! They would be ashamed to see you like this! A mindless brute instead of a proud Saiyan warrior! Even the Namek is disappointed in you brat!"_ he spat as he shook Bakuda roughly and Bakuda's eyes turned back to normal and tears rolled down his face; "You don't know anything! Everyone forgot about me… I have no one!" he cried nearly chocking on his tears… his fur now completely normal… Vegeta lowered himself to the ground next to him; _"You have me,"_ he said softly as Bakuda cried on his shoulder, then Vegeta suddenly disappeared as Sonic charged at Bakuda holding a Power ring in his hand and struck Bakuda in the stomach!

Sonic uncurled himself and stared in disgust as Bakuda coughed up blood and lay crying on the ground; "Pathetic! You call yourself a warrior! You don't need this!" he grabbed Bakuda's dragonball from around Bakuda's neck, spat where Bakuda lay crying and turned back to the house before he was sent flying backwards!

Sonic steadied himself and looked in astonishment as he realised Tanaka was the one that hit him! Tanaka picked up the now unconscious Bakuda and carried him back to the house but stopped halfway; "Sonic! Before you attack someone again, it would be best if you get all the facts! One. Bakuda is not in control in his dark form, Two. Did you forget already that Bakuda is still a child that doesn't have anyone to look after him?! Tails is only family he has got right now!" Tanaka shouted at him, Sonic stared at Tanaka in shock; he never raised his voice at anyone before… not anyone… not even Eggman! Sonic was about to reply before Tanaka cut him off; "Also, when we get back inside, give him back the Dragonball! It is the only thing he has to remember his father by! He may be strong but he is still a child that needs his father! You are a disgrace Sonic the hedgehog!" he shouted as he took Bakuda back inside and took him to his room, he laid Bakuda down on the bed and started to treat his cuts that Sonic had dealt to him, everyone but Sonic entered the room and crowded around his bed. Chris looked at the shacking fox in pity; "He is just nine years old… he shouldn't be dealing with this…did you hear what Bakuda was screaming about? 'He forgot about me' and 'I have no one'… poor guy…" he said as Chuck put his hand on Bakuda's head; "Yes Chris, I think that Bakuda is keeping a secret inside of him that is tearing him apart from the inside…" he said as Bakuda started crying in his sleep and murmured; "I want my daddy…"

Sonic was just outside the door and was listening in on the conversation; _"Man…he got separated from his father and when we found him he was buried in snow… how long was he there? Did his father abandon him? He is only a kid! How could someone do that?! I think Bakuda knows that his father forgot him… but he still idolises his father through this thing" _he thought as he examined the dragonball; _"Wait a minute… what if his mother did it?! That makes sense… since his father loves him but his mother doesn't, his mother left him there to fend for himself and probably told his father that he was just lost somewhere…" _he concluded as he walked into the room, everyone turned to the hedgehog and stared at him; "Hey… I just wanted to give him this…" he said to everyone as he put the dragonball on the bedside table, he turned to Bakuda and touched his arm but Bakuda recoiled, as if knowing that he was there…

Sonic turned around and told everyone his theory and mostly everyone seemed to agree to this until; "That isn't it Sonic…" Tails said as he entered the room, Sonic gasped; "Tails! How long have you been there?!" he asked surprised, Tails shrugged; "Long enough, anyway, I know Bakuda's secret and he will tell you when he is ready… but I will say this, his entire family doesn't remember who he is... and he is quite upset about it… he was taken from his family by force…" he said as he crawled onto the bed and sat next to Bakuda. Sonic's eyes grew wide; "Did he tell you all this?" he asked, Tails nodded then went to sleep next to Bakuda… Sonic looked at the sleeping Kitsunes; "Both so young… but both have gone through hell and back…" he said softly as he scratched behind Tail's ear, some people nodded then left them in peace…

Bakuda looked around and found that he was dreaming, he was in the same familiar darkness, he looked at his feet and sat down on the floor. He remembered some things that happened when he transformed but not all of it, yet he still remembered what Vegeta had said; "He's right… I do have him… and Piccolo and Tails… but that still doesn't mean that I don't miss my dad; I want to tell him that I am okay but all he will see is a stranger! Why me…" he said softly. Tails walked up behind him; "Hey, Bakuda… you okay?" he asked placing his hand on Bakuda's shoulder, Bakuda turned to him then looked back at his shoes; "Hi Tails… I guess I miss my family… that's all…" he said still looking down.

Tails sighed; "Yeah, I know how you feel… I wish that sometimes I could see my family but I knew that it was impossible since they were dead… but you do have a family, but they don't know who you are..." he said also looking down. Bakuda looked at Tails then a small smile appeared on his face; "That is what makes it so painful, but I still have you, Vegeta and Piccolo… so I will never be alone as long as I have you guys…" he said as he got up; "Thanks Tails, but I think we should get ready for this party that we have to go to…" he said and Tails ears shot up; "Party? We are going to a party?! Yay!" he shouted as he bounced up and down, Bakuda looked at his brother in amusement; _"How can this ball of fluff have so much sprit?"_ he asked himself as they both 'woke'

Tails instantly bounded up off the bed and jumped into the cupboard to try and him something suitable for the party when he realised that Bakuda was struggling; "Bakuda?" he asked uncertainly as he approached him, Bakuda turned his head in Tails direction and fell back onto the bed; "I'm fine… okay, I am a bit beat up… it looks like I wont be going to any party like this…" he admitted as he groaned in discomfort, he cuts on his chest stung and the bandages limited his movement. Bakuda sighed; "Tails, you get ready for the party, you have a good time…" he said closing his eyes and trying to get back to sleep, Tails came over and started shacking him softly; "I cant hurt that bad! Come on! You can bare it!" he whined as Bakuda reopened his eyes; "It isn't the point that I can bare it or not, if I don't stay still, the wounds won't heal properly…" he explained as Tails thought for a moment then nodded in understanding; "But I don't want to go if your not…" he complained but Bakuda pressed him; "Tails you are the only guest of honour that is able to go, no buts!" he said closing his eyes again.

Tails pouted then left the room, he went outside and found Sonic was lying on the roof again, he did this often; "Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled, Sonic opened his eyes and sat up from his lying position. Tails flew up to Sonic and sat next to him; "Hey Tails, that was a short nap… how is Bakuda? He doesn't hate me does he?" he asked the golden kit, Tails shook his head; "No, Bakuda only hates those who hurts others for their own personal gain… but you should apologize, I heard you talking to him about his family… that was mean, he was seriously hurt by you… not physical, even though he is in pain because of that… but he is emotional pain too, he cant see his family because they don't remember him because of a curse… the only way to reverse it is to gather the Dragonballs… it hurt him when you took his Dragonball from him…" Tails explained to the shocked hedgehog; "His family forgot him?! Who placed this curse?" he asked with a fire in his eyes.

Tails shock his head; "The same person that left him in the snow… Bakuda did not know him until he did it…" Tails said looking at the sky. Sonic sighed; "I guess that solves the mystery why he said that everyone forgot about him… I'm going to apologize," he said and leapt off the roof and onto the pavement, he walked slowly inside and he dodged around Tanaka who sent him a piercing gaze. Sonic entered the room and found Bakuda breathing slowly as if asleep, Sonic approached him slowly but without opening his eyes, Bakuda spoke; "Here to hurt me more Sonic?" he asked opening his eyes slowly but only halfway, he tried turn his head to Sonic's direction but cringed in pain. Sonic sat on a stool next to the bed; "No, I am here to apologize for hurting you… both physically and mentally…" he admitted as Bakuda's head turned very slightly in his direction; "What do you know?" he asked slowly. Sonic lowered his gaze to his feet; "Just that you were separated from your family and they don't remember you because of a curse…" he answered slowly. Bakuda sighed; _"Thanks Tails, you were able to tell them something that tells them more who I am without exposing me completely… I didn't know he had it in you…" _he thought smiling on the inside at his brother's wit. Bakuda nodded; "Yeah, it hurts knowing that you know them as your family but they know you as a stranger…" he murmured and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Sonic looked at the poor fox; "I am sorry for attacking you, taking your Dragonball and insulting your family," Sonic said looking into Bakuda's eyes, Bakuda glanced back; "Okay… just remember that I am sensitive in that area and I ask that no one brings it up again," he said as his stomach rumbled, Sonic grinned; "Your appetite hasn't changed I see, I will get Ella for you," he said before Bakuda called him back; "Sonic? Can you help me into a sitting position?" he asked, Sonic grinned; "Sure," he replied as he helped Bakuda slowly sit up against the bed, Bakuda smiled and thanked him but Sonic had one more question; "Bakuda? Why don't you use that ocarina?" he asked slowly, Bakuda raised his eyebrows; "how do you know about the ocarina?" he asked surprised.

Sonic shrugged; "Amy told me, it should heal you right? I will get your sword for you…" he said before Bakuda cut him off; "It won't work Sonic… I need energy to call it here and I can barely talk, let alone summon… and no one can lift it but me…" he said bitterly and laid back on the bed breathing slowly, Sonic nodded grimly and went to go fetch Ella. Ella, whop made a complete recovery, had been shocked of what Sonic did but was more upset with Amy for insulting his family in the first place, it was Hammer Vs. Frying pan for awhile until Tails shredded both weapons in half with his sword, after that little episode, Ella and Amy entered the room with a large amount of food that made Bakuda's day…


	26. Chapter 26 Blackest Berries

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

While eating his fill from the food that they had brought him, Sonic was in the living room trying to pry the sword from the wall… he did fairly well, he moved it ¼ of an inch… Tails was in the attic looking for something for awhile and came down with a drum set; "Bakuda? I wonder if you could teach me how to play…" he asked with his hands behind his back, Bakuda smiled; "Of course, now get into position and try this," he instructed as he handed Tails a book that Tails had fetched from the attic and opened its page to: _Percussion: A beginners guide._

Tails opened the book and started playing slowly, Bakuda adding in advice when he made a mistake. Eventually, Tails was confident enough for Bakuda to join him and gave Bakuda his guitar, the only thing he didn't have in his sword at the time… Bakuda strung a few notes to tune it then flipped through his book and found 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish.

_Once there was a child's dream  
One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a child's heart  
The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside_

At this point everyone burst in expecting something to be wrong but Bakuda and Tails continued playing…

_Once I knew all the tales  
It's time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
It's time to cut the rope and fly  
_

Chris was confused; "I didn't know Tails could play the drums…" he commented, Chuck smiled; "Tails is quite the talented lad…" he remarked as he continued to listen

_  
Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

Amy started sighing; "Ah… so romantic…" she muttered in which she earned a few glares from Sonic to make her shut up and just listen…

_  
Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

Cream didn't understand much of it but sat down on the carpet to listen anyway, while Ella and Tanaka was at the door way, smiling, it was a rare moment to see Tanaka smile…

_  
Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago_

Bakuda and Tails finished and Bakuda relaxed back on the bed, still not realising the entire house's residents were in the same room… but Tails noticed; "Hey guys! What do you think?" he asked hopefully to their audience, Bakuda opened his eyes to face the group of spectators, he smiled; _"I wonder how they will react…" _he asked himself. Sonic walked up to Tails; "You did great! How did you learn how to play like that?!" he questioned the fox, Tails wagged his tails happily; "Bakuda taught me! What did all you guys think?" he asked the rest, Cream simply nodded while Amy started talking like everyone was third person and murmuring how they could play at her wedding…

_Everone sweat dropped…_

Bakuda regained his composer; "Uh Amy… perhaps you better prepare for the party…" he asked nervously, Amy suddenly sprag up; "Of course! How could I have forgotten?" she said shocked as she ran out of the room, Tails sighed; "You do know she will bug us all day on what cloths she should wear?" he asked Bakuda slyly. Bakuda gulped; "I hope not, she may asked me to choose one for her but I often choose the least appealing clothing… why do you think I wear this gi day in, day out?" he commented to Ella's disgust; "You wear that thing every day?!" she yelled shocked.

Bakuda shock his head; "Not the same one, I have spares that I change into in case I get one dirty and I need to wash it, I also have the cloths that Amy gave me, they are the only cloths anyone has ever 'given' me so they must be good," Bakuda explained while blushing. Ella sighed in relief; "Good, you scared me there, say… how about we go on a shopping spree for new cloths after you get better?" she asked the confused fox; "Shopping spree? What is that?" he tilted his head to the side. As if using instant transmission, Amy appeared out of nowhere; "Shopping spree?! When?!" she burst out hopping onto Bakuda's bed and landing on his leg which made him yelp in pain, Amy quickly got off with a small 'sorry' and asked again; "When is the shopping spree?" she bombarded to the maid, Ella shrugged; "When Bakuda is better," she replied then exited the room. Amy jumped up and down; "YES!!! SHOPPING!!!" and she bounded out of the room again, Bakuda sighed; "So what is a shopping spree?" he asked Sonic who shook his head sympathetically; "You don't know what you're getting into, a shopping spree is 5 hours of non-stop torture…" he commented and left the room, leaving the confused fox behind. Bakuda turned to Chuck; "I should be better in the morning when I have the energy to summon the ocarina from my sword…" he said as he went back down to sleep…

Tails sighed; "I guess I better to get ready for the party…" he murmured and hopped off the stool but as soon as he walked around the drum set, his sword slightly nicked it… the drum set and his sword glowed brightly, Tails turned back to the drum set just before it vanished in a flash of light and was absorbed into his blade! Tails quickly unsheathed his sword and shock it; "Hey! That isn't mine!" he yelled but Tanaka stopped him; "Careful, you could take an eye out! Anyway you can have it, I don't play it anymore and no one will miss it," Tanaka explained as Tails smiled happily; "Thanks Tanaka!" and he jumped into the closet to look for something to wear…

_Next morning…_

Tails climbed out of bed slowly, he glanced over to Bakuda who was sleeping soundly; _"He must still be sparring with Piccolo and Vegeta… man Piccolos special beam cannon hurts! Maybe if I hadn't tried to run from it I might not have ran around for an hour yelling 'MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!!!' and with Bakuda chasing me with a bucket of water… where did he get the water anyway?"_ he asked himself as he rubbed the spot where the beam supposedly hit… he glanced over to the 'tuxedo' that he is to wear and sweat dropped; _"Why can't I just go in my gi?" _he asked to himself as he hopped out of bed and headed for the living room, he met everyone there as usual but he saw that everyone was standing around the couch reading a letter, Chuck noticed Tails enter and notified him that the party will be held in four hours, Tails shrugged; "Alright, Bakuda said he might be ready today but I don't think he will," Tails said as he grabbed an apple from the table's bowl in front of the couch, Amy was confused; "Why is that? We were supposed to go shopping when he got better! He can't do this to me!" she screamed, Tails sat on one of the chairs and calmly replied; "Amy, do you ever care about anyone else if shopping is somewhere, even very remotely involved?" he asked biting into the apple with his eyes closed. Amy was gob smacked; "Of course I do! Why do you ask?" she demanded, Tails shrugged; "Just that you are more concerned with not going shopping then knowing if Bakuda is okay." He replied swallowing the rest of the large apple whole.

Amy then asked; "Well? Is he okay?" trying to make a cover-up for her mistake, Tails nodded; "I guess he is okay, but he didn't sleep to well and he needs his energy to summon the ocarina," he explained while mentally adding; _"He just had to spar with Vegeta..." _Tails shock his head, he glanced over to Sonic; "Are you sure you can't make it? I don't want to be the only guest of honour there…" he asked hopefully but Sonic shock his head; "I made a promise Tails, so I cant go," he replied then walked out of the house then ran off into the distance, Tails sighed and made his way back to the bedroom, when he entered he found Bakuda awake and with his hand outstretched, he was mumbling; "Come on… Come on…"

_In the living room_

Chris suddenly yelled; "Hey! Look at the sword of hope!" everyone glanced at it and noticed that it was glowing brightly and shacking violently, it raised into the air, Amy cried out; "Bakuda is summoning it! I can go shopping!" she cried happily, but her words were cut short by the sword losing its glow and falling to the floor… Cream walked up to it slowly; "He couldn't do it… he isn't well enough yet…" she guessed as she touched it and tried to pick it up but failed. Amy looked as if all her dreams were crushed; "I thought he had it..." she sighed.

_With Bakuda and Tails_

Bakuda sighed in agitation; "I thought I had it that time…" he muttered as Tails stepped into the room and sat on his own bed; "You just need to relax, you are not going anywhere till you recover," Tails told him which made Bakuda slump back down; "I know… when is the party?" he asked interested, Tails got off his bed and tried to put on his tuxedo, which he found difficult because he didn't want to take his gi off; "In four hours," he replied, Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Question 1, why are you getting into the tuxedo when it is four hours from the party and two, why are you going to wear your gi when you are supposed to wear the tux only?" he asked suspiciously, Tails sighed and took off his gi; "I just thought it might be easier if Dakuba or Dawn attacked, I can hardly move in that thing! Are you sure you can't come?" he complained as he tried to put the tuxedo on again after his gi was off. Bakuda smiled; "If I gather the energy to summon my sword, I would join you but I can't so I have to stay put as you said," Bakuda said lying back down and relaxing. Tails sighed and continued his struggle with the tuxedo…

_2.30 Hours later_

Tails, Amy, Chris, Chuck and Cream were all getting ready to go and hopped into the car (Instead of Tails, who insisted on flying there) heard a sound come from the distance, Tails turned to the area where the sound was coming from; "Sonic?! What's wrong?!" he shouted to everyone's surprise, Sonic appeared 5 seconds later and asked; "How did you know it was me?" Tails grinned; "I sensed you energy signature, anyway, did you change your mind or something?" he asked hopefully but Sonic shock his head; "No, I just need a boat…" he replied.

5 minutes later, Sonic had taken off again with the boat above his head; Tails sighed and took off to follow behind the car.

_Inside_

Bakuda sensed Tails take off; _"There he goes, I hope the press don't badger him the whole night…" _he thought as Ella came in carrying Bakuda's laptop which Bakuda had requested; "Here you are dear, what are you going to do with it?" she asked interested as Bakuda loaded up the laptop; "I plan to watch the party, the only way to do that is to pay a ridicules amount on pay-per-view, so I plan to hack into the network," he stated as if he was doing nothing wrong. Ella was shocked; "You can do that?" she asked worried about the consequences, Bakuda nodded; "Yes… look! I'm in, now reroute here annnnnd… there! We are live!" he told the maid happily as he turned the laptop in her direction to show her the channel that you would normally need to pay to watch! Ella was impressed; "Very good, we can watch the party from here!" she said pulling popcorn and soft drink out of nowhere… Bakuda looked at the others arriving, tails landed next to the car as the others got out. Instantly they were flocked by cameras; "And here we are! The heroes of the Eggman battle! Lets see if we can get a close up on the guest's of honour!" the person said as he trained the camera on Tails and tried to find Sonic and Bakuda…; "Wait… where is Sonic and Shadowfox?!" he asked Chuck, who answered simply; "Sonic couldn't come and Bakuda, who you call Shadowfox, is at home," the Cameramen looked at each other then focused on Tails again.

"Tails! How does it feel to be loved by millions around the country?! Do you have a crush?! How did you gain such strength?! Why do you have two tails and why does Shadowfox have three?!" they bombarded him with questions that made Tails uncomfortable, he tried to answer but they asked more before he could answer… Amy pulled away a few reporters from him and headed inside, Tails quickly followed behind. Tails quickly and quietly whispered to Amy; "I don't like it here… can I go home?" he pleaded but she shock her head; "No Tails, you just have to live with it," she said sternly and tails dropped it but stayed close to Chuck and Amy in case they tried to corner him again.

As Bakuda watched, he grew annoyed by the press continuously harassing Tails to answer their questions and perform the Kamehameha or something, Bakuda tried to count to 10 to settle down but as soon as he reached 6, a load knock came from the front door; "Come out Shadowfox! We know you are here! You will be escorted to the black cherry ball by order of the secretary of the president!" someone boomed, Apparently Tanaka had answered the door and had… _ahem_… sent them packing… but they tried again a few minutes later, even trying to crawl through the windows and land on the roof with a helicopter to get in… all failures because of a certain butler who had somehow got hold of a grenade launcher to ward off the helicopter, kept stopping them…

Bakuda sighed at their attempts; "This is getting ridiculous! I will try to summon the sword of hope again…" he tried but failed again; "I guess I need more power…" he muttered as he glanced back to the door where Ella had left to check on Tanaka. As he looked over, something caught his eye… it was the 4 star dragonball that Sonic took off him… Bakuda grabbed the ball and studied it; "Maybe you can help little guy…" he mumbled as he concentrated on the jewel… Bakuda felt a surge on energy pulse through him as the dragonball glowed in his presence, Bakuda raised his arm again and focused on his sword; "Please… Please…" he muttered and then in a bright light, the sword of hope was hovering above Bakuda's lap!

Bakuda smiled; "Alright!" he yelled and grabbed the blade, as if the sword knew what he wanted, the ocarina's music started to play from the sword and began filling Bakuda with strength, he felt the cuts on his chest closing and knitting together, he ripped off the bandages to see the cuts seal themselves, become scars and even those disappeared! Bakuda grinned even more; "I'm healed!" he cried happily as he jumped out off the bed and ran out the door, he spotted Tanaka and Ella talking sternly to a soldier that was pointing his gun at them; "Tell me where Shadowfox is or I will blow you to pieces!" he threatened but Bakuda quickly pulsed a blast of energy towards him that sent him flying out the door!

"If your looking for little old me, then here I am!" he shouted to the soldier that got up slowly and ordered his men to seize Bakuda, Bakuda waited till the men was a few feet from him before unleashing his newly revived energy, blowing the men backwards and they didn't get back up… Bakuda sighed in satisfaction; "By healing from an injury, I guess I powered up!" he commented and walked camly around the mess of men on the floor over to Tanaka; "Sorry if I caused so much trouble," Bakuda apologized as he shifted his foot back and forth, Ella smiled; "No trouble at all! Those men needed to learn a few manners!" she said smiling at the young fox.

Bakuda smiled; "Well, I am off to that party, but first, I plan to take Sonic with me!" he said as he focused on Sonics energy… and he vanished.

_With Sonic_

"Thanks for the great time Sonic," a girl in a wheel chair said appreciatively as they sat on the edge of the island, Sonic grinned; "Anytime, but how are we going to get off this island?" he asked worried; "The government blew up our boat!" he said looking at the water…; "Leave that to me Sonic!" a voice rang out as Bakuda appeared in front of them, Sonic seemed relieved; "Bakuda… I thought you were one of those soldiers! Can you get us back to the shore?" he asked, Bakuda shook his head; "I have a better idea!" he said as he gripped Sonics shoulder and the girls shoulder, he looked at the girl; "Miss? Can you please picture your father?" he asked.

The girl was confused but pictured her father in her mind, Bakuda read her mind during this and focused on his energy signature, he closed his eyes tight and vanished along with Sonic and the girl and appeared in her house next to her parents! The man stood up quickly; "There you are! Are you hurt?" he asked quickly, the girl shock her head; "No daddy, Sonic took me to the island and showed me the flowers there! And Bakuda took he home!" she cried happily, Bakuda smiled at the confused expression on the fathers face as he turned to Sonic and Bakuda; "Sonic? Bakuda? Aren't you the animals that defeated Eggman?" he asked, Bakuda nodded; "In the flesh, well Sonic, we have to go now, Tails is getting bombarded with questions by the press and I want to give them a piece of my mind!" he explained as he gripped Sonic shoulder again before Sonic could protest and honed in on Tails energy…

_With Tails_

"! Please perform the Kamehameha for us please! The viewers at home want to see it!" a person said forcing a camera on Tails again, Tails shook his head; "No, I can't do it right now, I only do it when I need too!" he complained, the man wouldn't give up; "You can't give up on your fans !" he persisted. A blast came out of nowhere and completely enveloped the camera; "The Kamehameha wave or any other move is for the battlefield! Not for show!" a voice rang out, the man looked over to the person and found Sonic and Bakuda standing at the door, Bakuda looked angry. The man got the hint and backed off… a man in a suit approached them; "Sonic! Shadowfox! Welcome to the black cherry ball!" he announced and held out his hand as several guests clapped at their arrival, Bakuda got in his face; "You must be the guy that sent those men after Sonic and those men that threatened to hurt the people at the mansion just for us to come here! Who do you think you are! And for the record, my name is Bakuda! Not Shadowfox! That is what my car is called!" he yelled to everyone's confusion, Chuck came forward; "Bakuda? What do you mean 'threatened to hurt the people at the mansion'?" he asked suspiciously.

Bakuda looked at him briefly before returning his gaze; "He sent men to the mansion to get me but Tanaka stopped them, they then threatened his and Ella's life if I didn't go!" he said deathly calm, the president and guests gasped audibly, Bakuda pulled him to his face; "You can pick them off the floor at the mansion when we are done here!" he yelled as his sword on his back gave off small bolts of red electricity. Amy looked at the sword, to Bakuda's face then to the secretary's guilty look and an evil grin came across her face; _"That guy better have medical insurance!" _But Bakuda jumped off him; "I would beat you to a pulp, but I think 'he' has something better in mind," he said pointing to the angered president who then shouted; "Yes I do… YOU'RE FIRED!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The surrounding people cheered as the man was carried out of the room. Bakuda sighed; "After being a secretary of the president, what do you do after that?" he asked Sonic who shrugged; "Supermarket?" he guessed and then rushed through the crowed to reach the others, Amy reached for Sonic as he passed and grabbed his shoulder; "Sonic! You came to the party for me!" she squealed as she started crushing the hedgehog in a death hug, Bakuda approached behind him and smiled at Sonics misfortune and Sonic had caught this look, he too smiled as Tails then jumped on Bakuda; "Bakuda! You came! I thought I would be harassed all night by that guy!" he said pulling the same death hug that Amy had Sonic in but unlike Sonic, Bakuda returned it; "Anything for you Tails, say… where's the food?" he asked with his stomach growling, Tails let go and then said; "This is the first time you have been hungry and I haven't!" he remarked before his stomach growled and made Tails a liar… Tails sweat dropped; "okay, so maybe I am a little hungry… and led Bakuda to the buffet, after they ate their full, the president stood up; "Sonic? Tails? Shadowfox?" he called to the room but was interrupted; "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT SHADOWFOX! THAT IS WHAT MY CAR IS CALLED! MY NAME IS BAKUDA!!!" Bakuda shouted from somewhere in the crowd, the president sweat dropped; "Uh yes, Sorry… can you all come up here please?" he asked, Sonic rushed up and arrived there first, Tails flew overhead and landed next to Sonic while Bakuda phased out and appeared next to Tails.

The president spoke; "You have helped this country by helping us defeat Eggman, I would like to give you these," he said as he handed Sonic an envelope, Sonic unfolded it and read aloud; "I, the president, hereby allow the heroes of the Eggman battle to have full rights as any citizen!" Sonic said with his eyes growing wide, the crowd cheered. The president wasn't finished; "I would also appreciate it if you would help with Eggman in the future too," he asked, Bakuda looked into the presidents eyes and felt no trickery in his ki… Sonic shook his hand and every person was taking pictures of this. The president then spoke once more; "Is there anything I can do for you at all?" he asked, Sonic waved it off; "There is nothing we wa…" but Bakuda cut him off; "Yes, we are looking for these," Bakuda spoke as he drew a chaos emerald and pulled the 4-star dragonball from his gi; "Can you please tell us if you know anything about the whereabouts of these gems please." Bakuda instructed, the president shock his head; "Afraid I can't remember seeing anything of the sort, I will alert my men to be on the lookout for you," he said to Bakuda's approval; "Thank you sir," he said shaking his hand and having the Cameras flashing again, a man ran up to the podium; "Sir? I believe that few have seen a light, like the one that gem shines, beneath the sea at the coast," the man said pointing to the Chaos emerald. Bakuda grinned; "Who is afraid of a little water?" he smirked as Sonic shivered a little, Bakuda noticed this; "_Sonic does apparently…"_

When the party broke up, Tails and Bakuda flew back to the mansion with the car following behind, Tails looked across to Bakuda; "Looks like were off to the coast tomorrow morning!" he shouted, Bakuda shook his head; "No, we do it in the afternoon, warmer waters and I still owe Amy a shopping spree, whatever that is!" he shouted back. Amy yelled up to the vulpine; "We can go into town now so we can shop to we drop!"

Bakuda looked at her with amusement; "Only till noon Amy!" he yelled over the wind, Amy nodded. Bakuda smiled; _"Amy will 'drop' before me! I need to do 9 years worth of shopping to do!" _he smirked.


	27. Chapter 27 Amy's Ultimate Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

Bakuda shuffled in his sleep, he just had a full night of battling other people… (Tournament to test the Gods) and was rather tired… until… "Bakuda! Get your butt up and out of bed this instant!" Amy shouted right next to Bakuda's ear. Bakuda jumped a mile high at this and when I say a mile high… well… he'll fix the hole in the roof later… Bakuda landed back onto the bed and sat up wearily; "Amy… what's the matter?" he asked with his eyes half closed.

Amy jumped on his bed and grabbed him by the gi and shook him; "You promised that we would go shopping today!" she screeched and dragged Bakuda by the back of his gi out of the room, she dragged him into the lounge room where everyone stared at her dragging Bakuda; "Uh, Amy? I think it best to let him sleep…" Chris advised and Amy turned to him; "Why? And how did you know that he was tired?" she asked and as an answer, Chris pointed to Bakuda who was catching a few last minutes 'Z's' while on the ground…

Amy growled then stormed into the kitchen and then came back with a glass of water; "This should wake him up…" she murmured and dropped the contents of the glass on Bakuda's face… no luck… Bakuda continued to snore loudly.

Amy sighed then smirked; "Want to play hard? Alright…" and out of nowhere she pulled out a live taser! Tails sweat dropped; "Um… I am not sure that is a good idea Amy…" Tails said and Sonic covered his mouth and whispered in his ear; "I want to see Bakuda's fur on end!" and let Tails go and Tails gasped for air; "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you…" he smirked and stepped back… Amy pushed the Taser into Bakuda's fur; Bakuda woke up instantly but didn't stop there! He rolled to the left and leg swiped Amy from the ground and made her fall over, he then drew his blade and quickly put it to Amy's throat who had momentarily had stopped breathing…

Bakuda recognised who it was and sighed; "Bad move Amy… I don't like to be woken like that… Battle reflex's," he muttered then sat down on the couch and Amy got up slowly; "Did you have to go all crazy psychotic warrior on me?" she asked irritated and Tails was on the ground laughing his head off; "Amy! You can't wake Bakuda up like that without consequences!" he said as he continued to laugh his head off and Bakuda growled; "You're not the one that nearly cut someone's head off by reflex…" he muttered and Tails stopped laughing enough to sit next to him; "You going shopping today?" he asked and Amy rose up; "Yes he is! And you are to!" she shouted pointing to Tails who instantly began to argue; "But I wanted to work on the tornado!" he complained but Amy cut him off; "You're going shopping and that's final!" she screeched and walked into the kitchen…

Bakuda sighed; "She reminds me of my mother…" he said softly and soon, Bakuda, Tails, Chris, Amy and Ella were in the car. Bakuda sighed; "Couldn't I have just flown?" he asked as he lay on his seat… Tails was on the seat next to him; "No, I asked Amy and she wouldn't let me… by the way, you have to wear the seatbelt…" he told Bakuda who sighed and put on the seatbelt. When they arrived at the mall, they received a few stares from the other shoppers and Bakuda got annoyed quickly; "Why do they have to stare?" he asked to no one in particular and then went into a shop that sold different clothing.

Bakuda looked at all the different designs and then wandered into a rack of clothing to get a closer look but someone grabbed his middle tail! He turned around and saw a lady try and pull him out; "Probably thinks I am a fur coat…" he muttered and pulled the tails from her grasp but she grabbed it again and Bakuda got angry; "If you don't let go of my tail right now…" he shouted as he poked his head out of the rack of clothing and got in her face, the woman let go in shock and ran off screaming about the coats in the store being alive… Bakuda sighed then continued looking until he found something he liked, it was a pair of pants that shined silver and had fire symbols on one side of them, he also found a black tank-top and a pair of leather gloves… he returned to Ella who paid for them.

Tails was in the corner of the store and seemed scared for some reason until he heard shouts; "Mommy! mommy! I want this one!" and Tails was dragged out of sight… Bakuda ran to where he last was and found a boy about 10 dragging Tails along the ground but his mother took him away as Bakuda glared at him angrily and made his hands spark, a few people looked at him as he picked Tails up; "Getting annoying, isn't it?' he asked and Tails who nodded as he rubbed the base of his tails; "Yeah… I wondered if we could use the glamour…"he asked and Bakuda nodded smiling; "Good thinking, that will get these guys off of us for awhile…" he smirked and grabbed Tails shoulder; "Just need some privacy…" he muttered and disappeared with Tails to the shock of the viewers…

_At the mansion_

Tails and Bakuda arrived on the driveway and ran into the house, they ran passed a very confused Chuck and when they were in their room, changed into their new clothing… Tails had got nearly the same style clothing as Bakuda had but had gotten his pants in pale gold and his tank-top in blue. When they finished putting on their gloves, Tails walked over to Bakuda smiling; "Nice, but what about our gi's?" he asked and Bakuda simply put his sword on top of them and the gi was absorbed!

Bakuda put the sword on his back; "Just put the gi in your sword and we will put them on later," Bakuda told Tails and Tails nodded in understanding. Bakuda grabbed hold of Tails shoulder as Tails flicked his glamour and Bakuda shone with a bright light…

_The mall_

Amy was scouring every corner of the shop; "Where have those boys gone to?!" She asked herself as she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and faced two boys in similar clothing giving her confused looks; "Uh… Amy? What are you doing?" the blond haired kid asked and Amy drew her hammer; "Who are you and how do you know my name?!" she screeched to Bakuda's confusion; "Amy, it's me! Bakuda and Tails! Remember that bracelet?" he asked and Amy calmed down; "Sorry…" she murmured and put her hammer away. Chris and Ella came running up; "Amy! What happened?" Chris asked and turned to Bakuda with a suspicious look; "And who are you?" he asked Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Come on! No one recognises us?!" he asked disappointed and Tails laughed; "It looks like you made the glamour '*wink*' too well Bakuda!" he said smirking at Chris confusion; "Bakuda?" he repeated and looked at the black haired boy who sighed; "Yep," he replied then completely ignored Chris and turned to Ella; "Ready to go yet?" he asked hopefully and Ella shook her head; "No, we can get a bight to eat now," she answered but Bakuda was already pulling them all by their arms; "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" he shouted and a few people were confused how a 9 year old boy could pull a grown woman, a pink hedgehog, another 9 year old boy and a 12 year old boy with ease…

Bakuda sat down a table when the others sat down holding their wrist in pain; Bakuda ordered a large meal and began scoffing it down… Tails tapped Bakuda on the shoulder to get Bakuda's attention; "Bakuda? How long has it been?' he asked worried and Bakuda gulped down the mouth full of food he had; "About 20 minutes," he said and Tails calmed down. Chris looked at Bakuda and Tails confused; "Why are you worried about the time Tails?" he asked, Tails looked at him; "In 10 minutes the glamour will wear off and I will be a fox again, the glamour only works for thirty minutes and needs another hour to recharge…" he explained to Chris astonishment; "Can I see it?" he asked and Tails nodded, sticking out his hand for everyone to see, Chris looked at the bracelet in wonder; "So this turns you human for half an hour?" he asked surprised and Tails nodded then sent a message to Bakuda; "_Well… Close enough anyway…"_

As Bakuda and the others walked out of the mall, Amy gasped at a giant bird looking machine in the sky; "EGGMAN!" she cried and Bakuda looked up to see the machine also and sighed he turned to Tails with a tedious look; "He doesn't give up does he?" he asked and Tails shook his head; "Nope, I wish he did though," he muttered and Bakuda sighed again; "Ella? You, Chris and Amy go back to the car, Tails and I will handle this!" he ordered and both Tails and Bakuda grabbed their swords and their gi's appeared on their backs; "Let's roll!" Bakuda shouted to Tails and burst off into the sky towards the machine…

Bakuda looked down to see a blue blur speed across the rooftops and toward the ship, Bakuda smiled; _"He always shows up someway or another…" _he thought as Sonic ran up a building and landed softly on the ship… Bakuda and Tails landed next to him and gave him a thumbs up; "Hey Sonic! Wondered if you would show up!" he smirked and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Do I know you?" he asked.

_Bakuda and Tails fell down Anime Style…_

"Amy, Chris and Ella had an excuse but HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW THAT WEAR SILVER GI'S?!" Bakuda shouted in Sonics face and Sonic shrugged; "Sorry, still don't know…"

_Again… Bakuda and Tails fell down Anime Style…_

Bakuda sighed and looked at Sonic with half closed eyes; "Sonic?" and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Yeah?" he asked…; "You're an idiot…" Bakuda sighed…

"Oh! Bakuda!" Sonic shouted pleased with himself…

_Tails fell down Anime Style Again…_

Tails got back up and rubbed his back; "I have really got to stop doing that…" he said and Bakuda faced the ships front; "Now let's stop talking and take this thing down before it hurts someone!" he shouted as a voice came over the load speaker; "Sonic! and… who is this guy?!" Eggman said and Bakuda blasted the speaker to pieces; "If one more person forgets what I look like, someone's going to end up dangling by their heels over molten lava!" Bakuda shouted and flew to the front of the ship; "Say good bye, doctor!" he cried and grabbed a piece of the ship! He spun the entire ship around as Sonic tried to hold on while Tails was up in the air…

Bakuda flung the entire ship off into the distance but used Instant Transmission to grab Sonic, he sat down on one of the tall buildings as the ship flew a hundred miles and skipped on the water a few times… "One… two… three… four… five skips! Beat that!" he cried and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Your bored aren't you?" he asked and Bakuda sat down next to him and Tail on top of the building with their feet hanging off; "I just went shopping! Now I get what you meant by torture…" he muttered and Sonic fell over backwards laughing; "The great fireball has a weakness!" he laughed and Bakuda smiled; "Sonic? How fast can you go?" he asked and Sonic replied; "I can run past the sound barrier," and Bakuda's smiled broadened; "Good, because I am going to force you to shop with Amy!" he smirked and Sonic jumped to his feet; "You got to catch me first!" he smirked and tried to run off but Bakuda raised his hand and levitated him off the ground… Sonic turned back to Bakuda while still levitating; "I hate you…" and Bakuda smiled; "I can live with that!"

_After getting Sonic to go shopping with Amy for a few minutes before Sonic started making a fuss…_

Sonic ran off towards the mansion screaming after Bakuda let him down, Bakuda sighed; "Even I didn't think it was that bad…" he grumbled and Tails began to glow… Chris looked worried; "Tails! What's happening?!" he asked and Tails appeared in his fox form; "Looks like the glamour wore off…" he muttered and people started staring again… Chris looked at Bakuda in confusion; "Why aren't you back to normal Bakuda?" he asked and Bakuda shrugged; "It gives or takes a few minutes…" he lied and then turned back to his fox form to avoid any more questions; "See?" he said to Chris.

After they got back to the mansion and Amy had forced the cloths back onto Bakuda and Tails (By threatening that she would make Ella stop cooking for them) and revved up the engines of the two vehicles that would take them to the coast… Bakuda forced Sonic into a seatbelt in the Shadowfox because Sonic did not want to go near anywhere near the water… it was Emerald searching time…


	28. Chapter 28 Swim to a Ships Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this story line and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda glanced behind him to see Tails sitting happily in his seat and Sonic struggling in vain to rid himself of the seatbelt that bound him to the seat of the Shadowfox, Bakuda then turned to Tails with an amused look on his face; "Sonic seems uncomfortable doesn't he?" he asked Tails and he nodded chuckling at the death stare that Sonic gave them; "Let me out!" he cried and Bakuda shook his head; "You are going to the coast wether you like it or not!" he said with finality in his voice and Sonic continued to struggle with the belt; "I don't care about going to the coast! I am scared to death that I am in a vehicle that you are going to drive!" he shouted and Bakuda frowned; "I am no that bad…" he muttered and he faced the front and put his sword in its slot to start the engine…

Sonic scoffed; "Not that bad?! When you park, the car does at least five 360 degree spins!" he complained and Bakuda grinned; "What can I say? I've got style!" and he fired up the rockets; "Alright!" he shouted and Tails began swinging his feet underneath him in anticipation, he had looked at the engine of the Shadowfox after the Eggman battle and was excited to see it in action again… Sonic stopped squirming and held onto the seat with white knuckles, Bakuda saw this and smiled; "Shadowfox! Ignite engines!" he cried and the rockets at the back thrust the Shadowfox forward and down the long runway… but something was missing…

"You didn't extend the wings!" Sonic shouted in fear as the Shadowfox neared the end of the runway and towards a wall! Bakuda smiled at seeing Sonic and Tails fret and scream; "Were gonna die!" and then pressed a button on the dashboard and a giant ramp came out of the ground! The ramp slotted itself against the wall and lead over it… Bakuda smiled at Tails and Sonics confusion and turned back around; "Have to thank Chuck later!" he shouted over the rockets and the Shadowfox burst over the wall and launched into the air…

Sonic and Tails looked out the window and saw that the Shadowfox was heading for the harbour! Bakuda cried in enjoyment as the Shadowfox plummeted toward the ocean and when they were about to crash; "Shadowfox! Sea mode!" he commanded and Shadowfox responded in the usual; "Command confirmed,"

The Shadowfox shifted so the plates of extra armour covered every inch of the car and the rockets bent themselves inward then split to form propellers! The bottom of the ship burst out creating a hull and the armour that covered car became see-through so that Bakuda, Tails and Sonic could see all around them but on the outside it looked exactly the same colour! Tails got out of his seat and looked down below him and watched as a school of fish passed the bottom; "This is cool! One sided glass right?" he asked Bakuda who shook his head; "Nearly, this is one sided glass that has been infused with a metal know as Kachin, nearly impossible to break when cooled but like an ordinary metal when over 5 million degrees…" Bakuda explained and then noticed Sonic…

Sonic had somehow got hold of a bucket and was currently being sick in it; _"He better not get that on the seats, these cost heaps to dry-clean…" _Bakuda thought as he turned his attention back to the front and started the journey to the coast where the man at the party told them about, Tails then stood next to Bakuda; "Hey Bakuda? Sonic says that he wants to go back to the land now…" he said to Bakuda's surprise; "I thought it was pretty cool down here…" he said with his ears drooping and Tails put his hands up to defend himself; "Yeah! It is pretty cool… but I forgot to mention that Sonic is… um… what is the word for 'Fear of water'?" he asked to Bakuda's amusement; "Lund-lubber?" he shrugged and Tails laughed; "No, that's pirate code for 'person who lives on the land' not afraid of water!" he said with a huge grin on his face… Bakuda then got an idea and sent it to Tails telepathically who looked shocked for a moment then smiled again; _"Do it!" _he replied and pulled the sword slightly out of its slot… the Shadowfox stopped moving and landed softly on the ocean floor…

Sonic stood up with his normally shining blue fur gone a pale blue; "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY AREN'T WE MOVING?!" he demanded and Tails had to hold in the laughter; "We have run out of power Sonic… were stuck down here," Tails said casually and Sonic's fur completely turned chalk white… Sonic's eyes went completely white also and he fainted… Bakuda looked at the hedgehog surprised; "He really is afraid of water…" he muttered and started up the Shadowfox again and roared back up to the surface.

Amy was standing next to the Tornado X with Cream and Chris, waiting for the Shadowfox to arrive on the strip of road they used for a runway when it burst from the water behind them and shifted from what looked like a boat to the Shadowfox's car mode… Amy ran up to the car worried when Bakuda and Tails started carrying a chalk white Sonic out of it!

She took Sonic out of Bakuda's hands and shook him wildly;"Sonic? Sonic! What happened?!" she screamed at Bakuda who shrugged; "I didn't know he was afraid of water…" he murmured, leaving out the part where Tails and he had played the joke on Sonic… Amy rocked Sonic again; "Don't worry Sonic, I'm here…" and Sonic immediately woke up and sprang out of Amy's arms with his normal cobalt quills back. Sonic ran up to Bakuda; "Remind me never to get in that car again!" he yelled and Bakuda shrugged; "Fine by me, you nearly ruined perfectly good seats!" he said and Sonic stormed off muttering under his breath. Bakuda cocked his head to the side; "Well he did!" he complained and walked with Amy, Chris and Tails to follow Sonic…

_At the shoreline_

Bakuda watched as Sonic tried different methods of getting underwater to search for the emerald but he had terrible luck… Bakuda and Tails sunbathed on the beach as Sonic tried a Diving bell… Bakuda sighed and turned to his younger brother; "We are just wasting our time here… want to for a swim and find it for ourselves?" he asked and Tails turned his head in Bakuda's direction; "I don't think that we could find it but this heat on my fur and cloths is making me burn!" he complained and sat up, he removed his cloths and then turned to Bakuda who was wearing his gi!

Tails ran up to Bakuda and shook him; "Why are you wearing that?!" he asked afraid and Bakuda shrugged; "Why not?" he asked and Tails shook his head in disbelief; "The weight will make you drown! You have to take it off…" he said and Bakuda eyes grew wide for a moment then glanced around, there were people looking and Amy was watching them so he spoke telepathically to Tails; _"Tails! I wasn't born a fox so, unlike you, I feel a bit uncomfortable being naked in public!" _he cried and Tails thought for a second; _"You're a fox now, no one will care…" _he told the still disbelieving Bakuda;_ "You don't understand… do you Tails…" _he asked and Tails shook his head…

Bakuda sighed then put his gi back into his sword, very aware of everyone at the beach now… he turned to Tails and walked with him down to the shoreline and looked at Tails with his ears all the way up; "You do know that standing on a beach naked with people not really caring because you're a fox is kind of disturbing right?" he asked Tails and he shook his head; "Not really…" he said truthfully and dived into the surf, Bakuda sighed, stomped his sword into the sand then he too jumped into the sea…

_In the Sea_

Bakuda looked down and saw Tails at the bottom swimming around something… Bakuda dived down to see what it was and noticed it was Sonic in the Diving bell! Bakuda knocked on the outside and Sonic lifted up the Diving bell to have a look but he wasn't expecting two Kitsunes to be grinning at him! Bakuda cocked his head to the side; _"Why are you underwater if you're afraid of water itself?"_ he asked telepathically and Sonic raised an eyebrow before putting the Diving bell back down but quickly ran back up to the shore as a crab continued to nip him on the foot! Bakuda watched the crab as It got near him, expecting to nip his feet to but Bakuda sent a message to it; _"I like crabs… especially roasted! Tastes like chicken!" _and the crab scurried off rather fast…

Bakuda rose to the surface and breathed in some oxygen as Tails did the same; "Tails? Know how we can breathe down there?" he asked and Tails shook his head; "Not without proper diving equipment…" he murmured and Bakuda looked around then ducked his head under water, expecting to see a light or something but he didn't see a thing! He rose back up and noticed that Tails was staring at the shore…

Bakuda turned around and found that the 'sword of hope' was glowing! Bakuda was confused for a moment before…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda walked up to the mural, it showed a bird on fire, a bird with spiked wings and a large feathered bird circling a 4__th__ bird which Bakuda couldn't describe… it looked like it belonged to the sea… above all the birds was the ocarina that was now in Bakuda's possession…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda brought his hand up and the 'Sword of hope' sailed over the water to his hand! Bakuda drew the ocarina from it and stared at it… it was slightly gleaming in the presence of the sea and Bakuda tried playing it… the sweet melody escaped from it… and the waves began to turn! Bakuda continued playing as a whirlpool started to twist around him, nearly swallowing him up! But the ocarina protected him from danger as this occurred but he wasn't the one that needed the protection…

"Bakuda! Help me!" Tails cried as he was swept along with the current of the whirlpool and was having difficulty keeping afloat! Bakuda immediately stopped playing the ocarina and dived after him, he swam with the new currant and caught up with Tails the moment he went under, Bakuda dived in and saw Tails slowly floating toward the bottom of the sea! Bakuda sped towards his little brother; Bakuda caught hold of Tails arm and pulled him to the surface which had calmed down… Bakuda pulled Tails toward the shore and dragged him across the beach where everyone crowded around them; "What happened!?" Sonic cried out as Bakuda began pumping Tails chest; "Come one Tails, come on! Don't give out on me!" he shouted as he pushed down on the kit's chest…

Tails suddenly rolled to the side and coughed up a reasonable amount of water and turned back to Bakuda with sleepy eyes; "Big brother?" he asked wearily and tried to sit up but Bakuda held him steady; "Easy Tails, you just swallowed a large amount of sea water… just rest for awhile," Bakuda instructed as Tails nodded then fell asleep… Bakuda then turned to Amy; "Amy, can you get Tails something to eat? Then put him in the Shadow… Sha… I AM SO STUPID!" Bakuda cried out to everyone's surprise; "I COULD HAVE USED THE SEA MODE OF THE SHADOWFOX TO GO UNDER THERE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE!?" Bakuda yelled and fell to his knees with his face in his hands; "It's because of me that Tails is like this…" he muttered and surprisingly, Sonic put his hands on Bakuda's shoulders; "Hey, I should have thought of it before also… and you just saved Tails life!" he said to make Bakuda feel better but Bakuda shook his head; "If only I hadn't played the ocarina in the sea, then Tails wouldn't have needed to be saved!" Bakuda cried and Sonic shook him; "You didn't know what would happen! It's the ocarina's fault, not yours…" Sonic reassured him and Bakuda nodded slowly; "Sonic? You think you can pilot the Shadowfox?" he asked and Sonic shook his head; "You know better Bakuda, the only one that could pilot the Shadowfox is you!" he said lifting Bakuda's head up by the chin; "Now stop moping!" he joked.

Bakuda got up and with his head still focused on the ground mumbled; "All right… you want to come too?" he ask Sonic who was about to decline the offer before he noticed Bakuda rubbing his arm and a sorry look on his face… Sonic gulped down his fear of water; "Let's go!" he shouted half heartedly and ran to the Shadowfox with Bakuda lagging behind… Sonic hopped into the Shadowfox and glanced at Bakuda who had gotten into the drivers seat and didn't say anything as he fired up the engines…

"_He seems to have lost his spirit… what happened under there?" _Sonic asked himself as the door's shut and the Shadowfox plunged into the sea… Bakuda looked at all the marine life around him as the Shadowfox shifted into its 'sea form' and sighed. Bakuda pulled on the brake and stopped the car; "Sonic? I need to talk to you…" he muttered and Sonic took off his seatbelt; "What is it?" he asked and Bakuda began…

_Flash!_

_Tails walked up behind Bakuda; "Hey, Bakuda… you okay?" he asked placing his hand on Bakuda's shoulder, Bakuda turned to him then looked back at his shoes; "Hi Tails… I guess I miss my family… that's all…" he said still looking down._

_Tails sighed; "Yeah, I know how you feel… I wished that sometimes I could have seen my family but I knew that it was impossible since they were dead… but you do have a family, but they don't know who you are..." he said also looking down. Bakuda looked at Tails then a small smile appeared on his face; "That is what makes it so painful, but I still have you, Vegeta and Piccolo… so I will never be alone as long as I have you guys…"_

_Flash!_

Bakuda looked at the sea; "I thought I was going to lose him then… I really thought he was gone… I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him… and when I realised that Tails didn't have to put himself in danger and that I even caused that danger!... uh… you see what I mean? I am not good enough… I don't think I am a good enough person to look after Tails…" Bakuda said looking down and Sonic placed his hand on his shoulder; "I know how you feel Bakuda, I wondered what I would do if I lost any of my friends too… but Tails needs you, more than anything else," he admitted and Bakuda looked at him with wet eyes; "Then you have to face losing Tails sooner or later… because when Tails and I move on…" he started before Sonic slapped him on the back of the head; "Don't think of such things! You and Tails aren't going to die any time soon!" he scolded and Bakuda shook his head; "That's not what I mean…" he said quietly and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Then what DID you mean then?" he asked confused and Bakuda sighed; "To get home, I need to collect the seven golden Dragonballs of Hope…" Bakuda explained and Sonic nodded; "That won't be too hard, we can look for them during the search for the Chaos Emeralds!" he said and Bakuda shook his head.

"The Chaos emeralds are spread across the world… but the Dragonballs of hope are spread across different dimensions!" Bakuda exclaimed and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Different dimensions?" and Bakuda nodded; "When I mean pass on… I mean to the next dimension… and when it has to happen… Tails and I will have no choice but to go…" Bakuda said and Sonic gripped him by the chest fur; "You're not taking Tails anywhere!" he shouted and Bakuda looked down miserable; "It is inevitable Sonic… Tails doesn't want to go and… I don't want to go either…" Bakuda cried and Sonic released him; "What do you mean? You said you have to get the Dragonballs to get home! Don't you miss your family and friends?" he asked and Bakuda sobbed; "My family forgot me Sonic! And the ones that do remember me are two sparring partners! Even if they did remember me, my friends only liked me because I am my father's son!" Bakuda cried and Sonic for a loss of words…

Bakuda turned to Sonic with wet eyes; "I don't want to leave here! You and the others are the only ones that like me for who I am! Not because I am strong or am the son of a great warrior! You like me because I am me!" Bakuda said to the silent hedgehog… Sonic put is arm on Bakuda's shoulder; "As long as I'm around, I promise you won't have to go anywhere…" he told the hurting fox and Bakuda wiped a few tears away; "Sonic, they won't let me…" he muttered and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "Who?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "I can't tell you…I can't…" Bakuda cried and turned away from Sonic who had given up; _"I can't help if you keep your secrets locked away kid…" _he thought and looked ahead where a slight flicker of a light was…

Sonic tapped Bakuda on the shoulder and showed him the light, Bakuda drove the Shadowfox deeper into the water where, to their astonishment, was a giant sunken ship! And in the ships hull, gold and jewels were laying around; on top of the pile was a dark blue Chaos emerald! Bakuda placed his sword on a pad next to him and the sword was ejected from the ship, Bakuda guided the sword to the gem, where on contact, shone a bright light and was absorbed into the blade! Bakuda sighed as the 'Sword of Hope' appeared in his hands and then turned to the 'Blade of Chaos'… the dark blue, yellow, light blue and the green jewels were lit up… Bakuda placed the sword on his back and put his gi on too, he was already concerned that his wet fur had damaged the seats… as the Shadowfox burst through the surface…

"HOHOHOHO! Glad you could join us Bakuda!" Eggman shouted from a large bird shaped ship that was on the beach, Bakuda and Sonic climbed out of the Shadowfox and Bakuda turned it back into a capsule then put it back in his gi. Bakuda picked Sonic up before he sunk in the ocean and put him down on the beach then stared at Eggman in his robot; "You don't give up so you?" he asked and Eggman laughed; "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he sneered and Bakuda gave him a tired expression; "We are just stating the obvious today, aren't we?" he commented and Eggman scratched his head; "Uh… let's move on… You cannot beat me Bakuda! Tails already tried and failed! And I believe that you are the same power as he is right?" he sneered and Bakuda gasped; "What did you do to Tails?!" Bakuda shouted and a slot opened up in the middle to reveal Tails being tied up with cords against the machine behind a force-field!

Bakuda clenched his fists; "Let him go Eggman!" he yelled and Eggman laughed; "Not a chance! By tricking this pesky fox, I was able to capture him and use his power to fuel my ultimate creation! The Eggstroyer!" Eggman boasted and Bakuda looked at Tails again and noticed he was barely conscious; "You pay for this Eggman!" he shouted and charged at the Eggstroyer with his fist drawn, but he was blown back by a force field!

Eggman seemed to having the time of his life; "Not even Sonic with TWO power rings can break this force field! It is backed up by Tails own life energy!" he laughed and Bakuda glanced at Tails again who had just looked at Bakuda in pain; "Help…" and then fell unconscious… Bakuda growled and turned to Eggman; "If you don't let him go now, you will regret it Eggman!" he shouted but Eggman ignored him and launched missiles at Bakuda who was caught off guard and was sent flying into the sand dunes. Sonic stared as Bakuda made no effort to get up and then became clear that he was unconscious; _"Great! I can't beat this thing by myself! but I have to try!" _he thought and continuously charged at the Eggstroyer with spindash's…

_Inside Bakuda's head_

Bakuda lied in the sand dunes unconscious and words began filling his head;

"_Tails needs you, more than anything else"_

"He doesn't need me… he's better off without me…"

"_No insane doctor is going to take you away from me!" _

"He just did…I'm worthless…"

"_I will protect you at the cost if my 'own' life if I have too!"_

"I barely saved him from the surf…"

"_Big brother… help…"_

Bakuda's eyes shot open as he heard the last one and his eye's narrowed; _"What am I doing!? Tails needs me now and here I am, sitting in the sand! I promise you Tails, I may not be perfect… but I am your brother!"_ Bakuda thought with his fur flashing gold and a furious aura burst around him… and was brought back to consciousness.

_The Battle_

Eggman laughed his head off; "As long as I have this fox all tied up to the circuits, this machine is unbeatable! I have finally beaten Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman boasted as he opened a bottle of champagne but Bocoe turned to a screen; "Doctor, it seems there is a extremely large power source coming from Bakuda," he said in a monotone voice and Eggman scoffed; "It is just as big as Tails…" but Docoe cut him off; "Correction, it is more than 5 times the powerlevel of Tails…" in his voice and Eggman dropped the bottle and ran to the window, Sonic was laying on the ground panting and everyone else was on the side of the beach… then he laid his eyes on Bakuda… or who he thought was Bakuda!

Bakuda's fur was pure gold and so were his bangs, his sword was gold also and had a dragon symbol on it and Bakuda's eyes were green instead of onyx black… Bakuda glared up at Eggman in hate then pointed his hands toward Tails who instantly broke free! Tails landed softly on the sand, as If his fall had slowed as he reached the ground… Bakuda then turn back to Eggman and his golden aura flared; "Prepare for annihilation Eggman!" he shouted and burst up through the now feeble barrier and stood right in front of Eggman who now was cowering in fear; "No! Don't hurt me!" he screamed and put Docoe and Bocoe in front of him for protection.

Bakuda growled; "You like hurting others but you hate the idea of being hurt yourself!" he shouted and Eggman rolled his eyes; "Obviously," and Bakuda's hands sparked; "You disgust me…" and he teleported behind Eggman who turned around and Bakuda grabbed him by the collar; "If I ever see you hurting Tails again for your own needs then I won't hesitate to send you to physical oblivion! Got it?!" he yelled in Eggman's face and he cowered in fear. Eggman nodded and Bakuda phased out of the ship, he grabbed hold of one of the sides and swung it back into the ocean; "And don't come back!" he shouted.

Bakuda lowered to the ground and ran to Tails who was just waking up; "Bakuda? You're Super Sa…" then realised Sonic was there and remained quiet, Bakuda placed his hand on Tails chest, "Hold still…" and then a pulse flooded through Tails and he sprang to his feet; "I feel great!" he yelled then ran up and down the beach in three seconds! Bakuda stopped him from doing it again and laughed; "It's like your high on sugar!" Bakuda laughed and then realised that everyone was staring at him…

Bakuda brought his hand behind his head and waved with the other; "Uh… hey… nice weather?" he tried feebly to change the subject and Amy walked up to him and ruffled his fur; "It's real all right, I know how Sonic's fur felt when he went super and it feels similar…" she murmured then Bakuda pulled his arm out of her grip; "Yes, this is my Super Sa… my Super form…" he muttered and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "1. What were you going to say and 2. Why did you change just then?" he asked and Bakuda gulped; "Uh… for the second question, I had already changed but I couldn't change back into it when I reverted, but now I can access this form whenever I wish… and for number one… I will tell you when I'm ready…" Bakuda said blushing and rubbing his arm…

Everyone was then excited at the way Bakuda completely overwhelmed Eggman and Tails then started running up and down the beach again until Bakuda pulled a tranquilizer gun out of his 'Infinity pocket'… they soon were heading back to the Shadowfox and the Tornado X when Bakuda pulled Sonic aside; "Sonic… I would like to thank you for helping me…" Bakuda said smiling and looking at his feet, Sonic raised an eyebrow; "What did I do?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "You made me see reason! You shown me that, even though I may not be perfect and Tails will be put into danger sometimes… I will always be there to help," he said and Sonic nodded; "And I thank you for making me see reason," he said to Bakuda's confusion and Sonic continued; "You made me realise that some things happen… and sometimes you can't stop it… if you and Tails do go, we will definitely remember you…" Sonic told the smiling fox and Bakuda nodded; "I can come back you know," he said and Sonic grinned; "Make sure that you do, I want to race 'The Great Fireball' again sometime! Or should I say, 'The Super Fireball?'" and headed off back to the Shadowfox.

Bakuda smiled as he saw Tails sleeping on one of the seats, Bakuda watched as Amy, Cream and Chris flew over them with grins on their faces and waved, Bakuda waved back and looked up at the sunset that was falling over the horizon at sea and felt happier than he has ever been… he had Piccolo and Vegeta waiting back home for him, they cared for him more than he could ever know, he felt the same for them…

But what truly made him happy was…

_He had friends here that liked him for who he was…_


	29. Chapter 29 Plan's for the future

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda arrived back at the mansion and let Sonic out who jumped onto the ground and breathed heavily; "I will never get used to that…" he muttered and made his way inside while tripping over twice… Tails was about to get out when Bakuda grabbed his gi; "Tails… wait…" Bakuda said as the door closed in front of Tails. Tails sat next to Bakuda in a passenger seat and looked at him; "What is it?" he asked and Bakuda sighed; "Did the 'God of Hope' tell you anything about leaving?" he asked and Tails shook his head; "Leave? What do you mean?" he asked.

Bakuda sighed again; "Tails… when we are ready for the next dimension to look for the other Dragonballs… we will HAVE to leave…" he said to Tails shock; "But I don't want to leave!" he cried and Bakuda placed his hand on his shoulder; "I don't want to either but we have to… when the time is right…" he murmured and Tails looked down to the ground miserable; "Can we come back?" he asked hopefully and Bakuda nodded; "Yes, once we are finished… and we can visit them in our dreams…" Bakuda explained and Tails looked back up to Bakuda with a smile on his face; "Then what's the problem?" he asked.

_Bakuda fell down anime style._

"Uhhh… Tails? Care to run that by me again?" he asked and Tails nodded; "If we could visit then it won't be a problem for me, as long as I have you by me of course…" he admitted blushing and Bakuda nodded; "I won't be going anywhere without you Tails," Bakuda confided and Tails smiled but it then went to a frown; "What if there are people out there that are stronger than us?" he asked and Bakuda looked at his hand and closed it into a fist; "Don't worry Tails, we begin training again today... and if we do meet someone that we cannot defeat…" Bakuda told Tails as he opened up his hand and the 4-Star Golden Dragonball of Hope appeared in his hand.

"_We have allies…" _Bakuda thought smiling and Tails smirked; "I know what you're thinking of, but maybe you don't have to be drastic and go Zephkuda on me!" he smirked and Bakuda's eyes widened; "You remember that?!" and Tails nodded; "I must admit that you were pretty powerful… but a little bit scary…" he blushed and Bakuda laughed; "Scary? In what way?" he asked in a light tone and Tails blushed further; "You seemed just… to powerful to be normal…" he said and Bakuda stopped smiling; "Not normal?" he asked slyly and Tails stuck his hands up; "Normal for you! I mean… you didn't seem the same as you usually were… I was scared that you wouldn't be my brother anymore… or even a friend…" he muttered and Bakuda wrapped his arm around him in a one-armed hug; "Tails, I will always be your brother, even the gods can't change that now…" he said in Tails ear and Tails relaxed; "Thanks…" he muttered and Bakuda let go; "Tails? Can I ask you to go inside and ask how Chuck is going with the 'Gravity Chamber'?" Bakuda asked and Tails raised an eyebrow; "What are you going to do?" and Bakuda grinned slyly; "If we do go, we need to be able to pay for meals and stuff," he explained and Tails got out of the car confused; "What ever you say…" he muttered and Bakuda span the car to back where they came…

Tails got inside and noticed everyone was outside; he wandered into the backyard and was met with a large dome… Tails walked around the dome with all sorts of questions popping into his head with no answers, he eventually saw a door but it was stuck fast, he noticed a button on the side; "Wonder what this does…" he wondered and pressed it. A few thumps and groans escaped from the machine and the door opened, Tails peeked inside to find it was the gravity chamber! He ran inside and noticed that everyone, including Sonic was on the ground rubbing their backs; "Hey guys!" he cried and everyone gave him a death stare; "What?" he asked confused and Chuck walked up to him; "This is the gravity chamber Tails… and when you opened the door, everyone fell to the floor because the gravity was reversed," Chuck explained and Tails guessed why everyone was then rubbing their sore backs… Tails closed the door and made his way to the control panel and began to type in some settings.

Chuck put his hand on Tails shoulder; "Tails, only I know how to work this…" he said and Cream pulled her Chao close to her, expecting a explosion of some kind but Tails grinned; "Oh yeah? The person that made this gravity chamber goes by the name of Bulma, her husband Vegeta trains in this chamber and Bakuda and I train with him at night when we sleep…" Tails said not thinking and everyone sweat dropped…

Sonic then snickered; "Tails? I don't know what you are smoking but I recommend toning down the quantity!" he laughed and Tails pressed a single button on the console, Sonic and the others were instantly forced to the floor; "What did you do Tails?!" Amy shouted and Tails grinned; "Three times normal gravity! Bakuda and I have the ability to travel to Bakuda's world when we dream!" Tails said as he brought his hands behind his head then began 'Shadow Sparring' until Sonic yelled; "PUT IT BACK!" and Tails pouted and reverted the gravity to let everyone up…

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind Tails and he turned to face Bakuda who looked amused; "You didn't turn up the gravity when they were in here, did you?" he asked slyly and Tails laughed guiltily; "Sorry guys…" he apologized and Bakuda smiled then put on a fake serious voice; "Vegeta would be ashamed of your behaviour! Unacceptable behaviour for a warrior!" And both Tails and Bakuda fell laughing on the floor as everyone stood looking at them with confused faces; "You mean what Tails said was true?" Chuck asked and Bakuda put his head up confused; "What did Tails say?" he asked suspicious and Tails jumped in front of Chuck and yelled; "Nothing! I said nothing! I plead the fife!" and Bakuda sighed; "Tails? What does 'The fife' mean?" He asked the blushing kit; "Uh… Sorry?"

_Everyone fell down anime style_

Bakuda then walked up to Tails and asked him face-to-face; "Now Tails… what did you say…" he asked and Tails gulped; "ISAIDTHATWEAREABLETOTRAINWITHVEGETAWHENWESLEEP! I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!" Tails yelled and Bakuda held in his ears in pain; "Calm down! Now tell me that again slowly…" he requested and Tails sighed; "I said that we are able to train with Vegeta when we sleep… sorry…" Tails repeated looking at his feet in shame and Bakuda sighed; "It wasn't like it would not be a secret forever…" and Tails looked up hopefully; "You're not mad?" he asked and Bakuda ruffled his bangs; _"As long that is all you said," _and Tails nodded happily.

Bakuda turned to Sonic and the others but Chuck put his hands on Bakuda's head; "You're able to do subconscious inter-dimensional travel when you sleep?!" he cried and Bakuda nodded; "Whatever training we do when we sleep, we also get the fruits of it during the day!" Bakuda explained then something hit him; "Wait… How do you know that I come from a different dimension instead of a planet?" he asked and Chuck pointed to Sonic who chuckled then ran off toward the exit but Bakuda phased out of sight and Sonic flew across the chamber and ended up imbedded in the wall!

Bakuda reappeared in front of Sonic; "I told that to you in secret!" he yelled and grabbed Sonics arms and shook it harshly, Sonic was about to talk back until he noticed that Bakuda's fur was darkening and a tear fall from his eyes… Sonic didn't want to experience another taste of 'darkness' at it's purest…

Sonic sighed; "Look, I am sorry Bakuda, but we are your friends and we deserve to know…" he said and Bakuda let go of Sonic as his fur returned to its normal state; "Sorry Sonic… It's just that whenever someone I felt to be a friend in the past learned of who I am… they would hurt me in someway…" Bakuda explained miserable and Sonic smirked; "That wasn't the only secret"?" he asked slyly and Bakuda looked him right in the eye an whispered; "What you already know doesn't even tread water to what I keep to myself… even from Tails…" Bakuda muttered; _"But I will gladly tell you when I am ready… like when you tell Amy your true feelings… then you can meet her…"_

Sonic's eyes grew wide; "Care to let me in on one?" he whispered and Bakuda smirked; "Like I would tell you after what just happened!" and walked back to the console and back to Tails who was setting the console again; "Guys? It would be best if you left, Tails and I are about to do some serious training! Tails! Set it at one hundred times normal gravity!" and everyone was pushing each other to get out after that…

Bakuda and Tails stood opposite to each other as the gravity turned on and Sonic and the others all chose a separate window to look through… Bakuda and Tails phased out of sight and shockwaves burst from inside the chamber! Chris fell over and a pair of hands helped him up; "Please be more careful Master Chris," Tanaka said and looked in the window to see Bakuda and Tails in a full out spar, trading punches and separating only to lunge at each other again or to send various blasts at each other… Tails were yellow and Bakuda's were blue until; "Tails! Time to step it up a notch!" Bakuda yelled and powered up to Super Saiyan! Tails was blown back by the new transformation and lay watching the godlike being in front of him…

"Bakuda! I can't face that!" her cried and stood up but was blown back by a burst of wind that Bakuda created with a wave of his hand; "Tails… you're weak," Bakuda said smirking and Tails mouth gaped; "Bakuda? I… I'm not weak…" he stuttered and Bakuda smirk grew wider; "Even as in my normal form you were struggling! I wasn't fighting at full power!" Bakuda taunted and Tails shook his head; "Your lying!" and Bakuda started laughing; "With that strength! Eggman will wipe you out! Sonic first of course, it will be all your fault!" Bakuda yelled and Tails gripped his head in his hands to block out the sounds of Bakuda's voice but Bakuda continued with telepathy; _"Then Cream! Amy and Chris, even Tanaka and Ella will die by Eggman! All because you couldn't save them by your weakness!" _Bakuda taunted the fox as a burning golden aura burst around Tails…

Bakuda smile broadened; _"Sorry Tails, but I have to make you angry for this… one more push…" _he thought and shouted; "I was wrong to pick you as a brother! Who could ever love you!? Your parents probably died because they didn't want to see you grow up!" and Tails screamed to the heavens as his bangs flipped up… then Tails fell to the ground… Bakuda rushed to Tails side; "Tails! Are you okay?" he asked softly and Tails opened his eyes and said wearily; "Why?..." and Bakuda looked him right in the eye; "To go Super Saiyan, you need to get angry… that tore me up inside as much as it did you… you almost had it too…" Bakuda explained softly and Tails smiled slightly; "You didn't mean it?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "Not a word…" and Tails gripped Bakuda in a death hug and started crying; "I thought you hated me…" he sobbed and Bakuda laughed; "I couldn't hate you Tails! I just wanted to see if you could go Super Saiyan… but I guess it's better if you didn't…" Bakuda said smirking and Tails looked at him with red eyes; "How come?" and Bakuda laughed; "You would kill me little bro!" he cried and ruffle the kits hair who smiled and picked himself off the ground; "Thanks for trying… but can you not do it again?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "I wouldn't do it again anyway, I can't stand to see you upset…" Bakuda admitted and Tails blushed; "Thanks…" he turned off the gravity and headed outside to where Bakuda and Tails were mobbed by everyone; "What happened in there?!" Sonic yelled and grabbed Bakuda by the gi and shook him angrily.

Bakuda was about to answer but Tails cut in; "I nearly went Super!" he cried and everyone went silent for a moment and Bakuda slapped him on the back; "Soon, Tails, you will be able to spar with me as an equal in our at most powers!" and Tails chuckled as everyone went inside the house talking about what they witnessed, Sonic was talking non stop to Tails about going super and giving him advice on Chaos energy but Tails had to try to tell Sonic that it ran off their own energy but Sonic didn't listen… Bakuda smiled as Tails played with Chris and Chuck on a three way game of world at war, he sat down and prepared to play with them in a four way... Bakuda glanced at Tails and Tails eyes flashed, for a brief second, green… Bakuda smile broader and looked at his little brother in pride…

_Their future looked like a bright one… lit by a golden aura… and a generous amount of gold that Bakuda found at the bottom of the sea…_


	30. Chapter 30 Old Nemisis New Data

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

"Chris thought we needed to relax a bit and asked his father if we could use his luxury cruiser and see the glaciers… I wondered if that was asking a bit much… asking for $10 is okay but a luxury cruise liner?! Anyway, I got off the point…the reason why we are here is that he thought we needed to relax… But I want to train!" Bakuda yelled to an amused Tails who was lying on deck in a chair and Bakuda was next to him complaining that he wouldn't get any training done…

"Chris was right, we done so much Emerald hunting that we needed to get away from it all!" Tails explained and Bakuda gave him a death stare; "Resting is all well and good… but for four days?!" Bakuda cried and Tails chuckled; "You're acting like Sonic, Bakuda!" he said stifling a laugh when a blue blur flashed past them and blew a few papers along with it… Bakuda scoffed; "Me? Like Sonic? There isn't anything that is similar between us!" Bakuda shouted and Tails laughed his head off; "You're both blue!" he cried as he banged his fists onto the ground in laughter and Bakuda's eyes narrowed; "If you don't stop that, I will spar with you as a Super Saiyan, even if you are ready or not!" he shouted and Tails shut up…

Bakuda sighed as the blur passed them again and then chased after him as something to do, he caught up with Sonic and turned to face him; "Sonic? May I ask why you are travelling around the ship at high speeds?" and Sonic gave no response as he continued to race across the ship until they were stopped by Amy stepping in front of Sonic, Bakuda skidded across the floor to stop but went over the edge… Cream looked over the edge; "Mr Bakuda? Are you okay?!" she yelled and a giant shark burst from the water! Cream ran back inside and hid behind Amy…

Amy looked over to Bakuda who was on deck with a shark latched onto his tails… Bakuda walked in and then looked at Chris rather happy; "Where do ya want the fish?" he asked and Chris stepped back as the shark thrashed around at being underwater; "Uh, do you mind getting rid of it?" he asked scared to Bakuda who shrugged then pointed his hand at the shark and blasted it to ash!

Cream whimpered at this and Amy walked up to Bakuda's face; "What were you thinking killing that when Cream was here?!" she shouted and Bakuda put on a confused face; "Killed? What are you talking about? I just grilled it!" he said and the smoke cleared to show the shark completely cooked and Bakuda dragged the shark outside; "You don't kill things you don't intend to eat!" he shouted and Amy put on a disgusted face; "Uh… maybe killing it would have been better…" she muttered and Cream cocked her head to the side; "What is Bakuda going to do with the fish?" she asked innocently and Amy paled; "You don't want to know Cream…" she muttered then began to scold Sonic…

_Next day…_

"KA… ME… HA… ME…" Bakuda chanted as a bright orb of light began to form in his cupped hands… "Get down from there sonny!" called out an old woman and Bakuda felled over backwards off the pole he was standing on and fell in front of her; "You know your not supposed to be training! You have to relax!" she scolded and Bakuda sighed. The elderly people came from Tanaka and said they were their tutors on how to 'relax'… but all they did was sit around! Bakuda couldn't stand it and neither could Sonic, he tried 'running' to the shore by running up a ramp and landing in the ocean… Bakuda sighed then looked up at the woman angrily; "No one can stop me training!" he said and shot up into the air and began 'Shadow Sparring', Tails shot up into the air and grabbed his foot; "Bakuda! Stop this and relax for awhile!" he called and Bakuda stopped struggling and landed on the ground… Tails let go of Bakuda's leg; "You really need to be patient Bakuda!" he said and Bakuda scoffed; "Patient? I am, but I am not waiting for these glaciers, I want to fight! The blood of a Saiyan warrior flows through my veins and I won't sit around when I am burning daylight!" Bakuda snarled as his bangs flipped up and an gold aura burst around him and Tails backed away, he had not seen Bakuda like this before but Bakuda sighed then let his bangs drop with his aura dispersing; "Sorry tails, but a Saiyan can't sit still for long… it drives them nuts!" Bakuda cried and Tails thought for a moment; "You just need to amuse yourself apart from training!" he said and Bakuda turned to the sea; "The only thing I like apart from sparring is fishing and working on the Shadowfox… and Chuck took my Shadowfox off me for the trip and I got told off by the captain about the whole shark incident and was told not to 'fish' again!" he shouted and Tails sweat dropped; "You did eat the thing on deck…" he muttered.

An elderly woman approached Bakuda with a heavy looking handbag hooked on her arm; "Excuse me? Did you happen to say that you were a Saiyan?" she asked kindly and Bakuda nodded confused; "Yes, why?" he asked and the grandma pulled her handbag off her arm; "Then honey… DIE SAIYAN SCUM!" she screeched and Bakuda jumped back to avoid a swipe from the heavy handbag! Bakuda looked at the woman confused and then remembered that Saiyans might have been to this planet once…

"What did I do to you?!" Bakuda demanded and Tails ran off to find Amy, who had more experience in the area of dealing with elderly women… Bakuda dodged another swipe; "Tell me what you hate about the Saiyans!" he cried. "The Saiyans stole my daughter!" she screeched and then swiped at him again; "I will have my revenge today!" and Bakuda sighed; "I'm sorry of what my race may have done, but do you have to take it out on me?!" he shouted and may had arrived; "Bakuda? What did you do?!" she yelled and Bakuda gave her a death glare; "Why do you think it's my fault?!" he yelled and Amy shrugged; "Old woman won't fight unless a good reason!" she said simply and Bakuda growled; "If you don't trying to hit me with that, I won't be able to hold back!" he warned and his fur darkened slightly… Amy then stepped in; "Bakuda! That is enough!" she turned aback tot eh woman and said softly; "What did he do to you?" she asked and the woman scoffed; "His race took my daughter!" she screeched and launched at Bakuda who rolled to the side; "I don't want to hurt you!" he cried and Amy took out her hammer; "Okay, so I was wrong about this…" she muttered and whacked the woman away with one strike; "Just because someone like Bakuda took your daughter from you, doesn't mean that you can try to hurt him!" she said and the woman got up slowly; "You hurt an old woman?" and Amy dropped her hammer; "Sorry!" and went to comfort her.

"Amy! No!" Bakuda cried as the woman slapped Amy to the side of the head as she got near, Bakuda glanced at Amy then looked at the woman then smirked; "Very well…" and launched at her and struck her midsection with a massive punch as she went flying then Bakuda followed and knocked her further into the air with a ki blast and surprisingly, the woman steadied herself and morphed into a silver liquid! Bakuda stooped near her and watched as the woman morphed into what looked like a robotic Sonic…

"How did you know that I was not organic mortal?" the robot inquired and Bakuda smirked; "Robots don't give off ki signatures…" he said slyly and the robot nodded; "I am Metal Sonic! I was based off the being known as Sonic the Hedgehog!" he boasted and Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Oh boy…" and Metal's metallic armour burned red; "You think I am not a challenge?!" he yelled and Bakuda smiled; "You don't stand a chance Metal!" and charged at Metal with speed unrivalled and knocked him backwards, Bakuda phased out behind Metal and did three knee blows to the head as metal tried to recover! Metal turned around and fired 50 rounds of machine gun fire that Bakuda struck his hand out for and caught every one!

"You can't win… give up!" Bakuda called and Metal gave him his lifeless and cold stare…but did not move… Bakuda was getting impatient with Metal and decided to attack but Metal dodged left just in time and nicked a small cut across Bakuda as he passed… Bakuda turned back; "Fight! I was just getting amused! Or are you giving up?" he asked slyly and Metal let out a single click then began to laugh; "I couldn't win, I knew that, I just need to get something from and you just gave it to me!" he laughed and Bakuda growled; "What are you talking about?!" he shouted and Metal extracted a rocket from his back; "Good bye for now Bakuda the Saiyan!" and blasted off into the distance!

Bakuda growled and landed on the ship where Amy began to wake up; "Bakuda? What happened?" she asked and Bakuda sighed; "I need to talk top Sonic on a old friend of his…" he said leaving Amy confused and saw sonic race toward the ramp again, Bakuda grabbed Sonic as he went past and pulled him toward the side of the ship; "We need to talk," Bakuda muttered and Sonic ripped his hands away from Bakuda; "What is this about?" he asked irritated and Bakuda turned to face him; "I need you to tell me everything you know on a robot called 'Metal Sonic' and what he wanted from me…" Bakuda demanded and Bakuda noticed Sonic go white then glance at the cut Bakuda had, which let out one drop of blood… he fainted…

_Meanwhile_

"Metal! Did you get it?" Eggman asked on a communicator as Metal flew over the ocean, Metal nodded then held up a small vile full of blood; "The Saiyan Bakuda's Data, has been copied…" he reported in a monotone voice…


	31. Chapter 31 Discussion on Saiyans

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda looked at the unconscious hedgehog and sighed; _"When I want information, he faints! Guess I need to find out my own way…"_ Bakuda thought and headed to the deck to begin training, even if the people wanted him to relax or not…

Amy came rushing up to Sonic and began shacking him; "Sonic!? Sonic!? It's me! Amy!" and as Amy expected, Sonic shot like a rocket out of Amy's arms and looked around wildly; "Metal Sonic! Where is he?!" he shouted and Amy looked confused; "Metal Sonic? What's going on?" she asked and Sonic calmed down; "Bakuda asked me to tell him everything I knew on metal Sonic and the only way he could know him is if he met him!" he cried and Am shuddered; "I hate that robot!" she seethed.

"Mr. Sonic? I think I can help with that…" came a voice behind them and they turned to face Cream, who was clutching Cheese for dear life… "What is it Cream?" Amy asked softly and Cream gulped; "Bakuda fought Metal Sonic when he knocked you out Amy, Tails was looking for Mr. Sonic so he didn't see… Metal Sonic and Bakuda didn't notice me behind the stairs…" Cream said in her high pitch voice. Sonic's eye's grew wide; "So metal is here?! Did Metal get any blood from Bakuda?" Sonic asked quickly to the frightened rabbit and Cream nodded; "Yes, he then said…"

_Flash!_

_Metal let out a single click then began to laugh; "I couldn't win, I knew that, I just need to get something from you and you just gave it to me!" he laughed and Bakuda growled; "What are you talking about?!" he shouted and Metal extracted a rocket from his back; "Good bye for now Bakuda the Saiyan!" and blasted off into the distance!_

_Flash!_

Cream looked at Sonic who had gone party white; "What is a Saiyan?" she asked innocently and Amy stood next to her; "I think the Saiyans are Bakuda's race…" she thought and Sonic's fur returned to it's normal colour; "We will worry about Metal later, but now I want to find out what the Saiyans are!" he said excited and rushed off to find Chris with Cream and Amy close behind…

_With Chris_

Sonic came rushing into the room; "Chris! Is Bakuda here?" he quickly asked the boy and Chris shook his head; "Both Tails and Bakuda are on deck training, want me to get them?" he asked getting u from his chair but Sonic stopped him; "This is perfect, is there anywhere where we can get some privacy?" he asked quickly and Chris nodded confused; "The private rooms… you can use those," he said and Sonic grabbed Chris and pulled him toward the rooms with Amy and Cream still following behind…

_In the private room_

Sonic put Chris onto the large bed in the room and spoke quickly to him; "We might not have much time, so let me get straight to the point… Cream overheard an old foe of mine and said 'Bakuda the Saiyan'; I want to know what a Saiyan is!" Sonic said and Chris nodded; "Chuck might know, but don't you think that might be invading on Bakuda's privacy?" he asked and Sonic waved his arms up and down; "If we don't, we won't know how to defeat Metal Sonic!" Sonic yelled and Chris put on a confused look; "Metal… Sonic?" he asked and Sonic waved it off; "Long story, so get hold of Chuck and find out what a Saiyan is!" he cried and Amy came forward; "Sonic, your not helping… Chris? We really need to know, please?" she begged and Chris sighed; "Alright… one sec," he said and booted up a computer in the room… he brought up a screen with Chucks face on it.

"Chris? What's the matter?" he asked and Chris shook his head; "Nothing is wrong, just wanted to know if you know anything about a race called the Saiyans…" he asked. Chuck nodded then pulled a massive book from a shelf; "I have heard of them, it is some folklore…" he muttered and Sonic raised an eyebrow; _If what Cream said was true, then Saiyans are not folklore!" _he thought as Chuck ruffled through the pages of the large book; "Ah, here we go… wait a minute… why do you need to know?" he asked as Chuck read the first couple of pages then went pale, Cream stood on a chair so she could see Chuck; "Someone said Bakuda was a Saiyan, we want to know what a Saiyan is…" she said and Chucks face paled even more; "Then you may want to sit down… this will be a shock to you…" he muttered and Sonic raised an eyebrow; "_This can't be good…"_

_On Deck_

Tails! Can you tell me anything about Metal Sonic?" Bakuda asked as he threw a punch at Tails and he dodged; "Why? How did you find out about Metal Sonic?" Tails asked as he fired a blast but was deflected by Bakuda's own; "The old woman was Metal Sonic! He said I gave him something that I hadn't realised that I had given him," he shouted over the blasts noise, ails rolled left as the blast flew past him; "I could explain it to you, but it will take time! And I think I will be knocked out by then!" he called and Bakuda floated down to the deck; "Then tell me now…" he said and smiled at the way Tails just fell out of the air and landed in the sea! Bakuda looked over the edge and saw Tails climbing out of the water with two fish on each; "I guess that Kitsunes are natural fishermen!" Tails cried happily and sat down on the deck while pulling off the fish and handing them to Bakuda; "Can you grill them?" he asked and Bakuda did so then gave one back to Tails; "Thanks," he said and dug into the fish. Bakuda turned to Tails; "So who is Metal Sonic?" he asked and Tails gulped down a bite; "It all started back a long time ago when Eggman got some of Sonic's data…"

_Private room_

"And that's it… the Saiyans conquered planets and sold them to the highest bidder… even destroyed some…" Chuck said to everyone silence, then Amy interrupted it; "You mean that Bakuda's race destroyed planets for profit?!" she yelled and Chuck shook her head; "No, the Saiyans did get paid… but they did it for fun! The enjoyed making people suffer by their hands…" he muttered and Amy gasped; "How could anyone be so heartless?" she asked and Cream hugged her chao closer; "Is their anyway to know that Bakuda is a Saiyan?" he asked and Chuck looked thoughtful; "There is something suspicious here… it says that the Saiyan planet was destroyed by a giant meteor and the only known survivor was a low class warrior called radditz, a upper guard named Nappa and.. the prince of Saiyans VEGETA!!!" he cried and everyone gasped. Amy shook her head; "There's no way! Bakuda came from a different dimension! How can the vegeta from his world exist here?" she asked to everyone and Chris pondered; "It may be possible that nearly every dimension has every world but a different timeline, like in Bakuda's world, I might not exist… or I might as an entirely different person!" he thought but Chuck cut him off; "No Chris, the evidence shows that the dimensions do have similar planets with different timelines, but they are still the same person… I believe that the dimensions were the same at one point and then when something big happened, like the 'Big Bang', it happened in every dimension… yet, if it was a small change, the other dimensions wouldn't be affected! But that would change the dimension in a giant way in the long run!" he explained and Chris nodded; "So all up, the Saiyans exist in this world and are the same, yet this planet might be the same as Bakuda's way back before it existed but changed by smaller differences through history?" he asked and Chuck nodded; "Yes, and with that note the book says that the Saiyans were ruthless in this dimension and with the results of this…" he said taring off a piece of paper that cam out of a pocket printer; "It says that the probability of the Saiyans being the same way is... 99.97%... in other words, they were the same tyrants in Bakuda's dimension…" Chuck explained and Sonic sighed; "And Bakuda is one of them…" he said and Cream spoke up; "But Mr. Bakuda is nice!" and Amy shook her head; "He has shown a dark side of himself… maybe we should just wait…" and Chuck and Sonic nodded to this, Cream nodded slowly but Chris stood up; "What are you all talking about?! He said he got picked on as a kid and this is probably why! They hurt him when he found out that he was a Saiyan!" Chris cried out and Sonic shook his head; "That still doesn't change the fact that he might turn on us… he told me he needed the Dragonballs to go home, but who knows what he will wish for… we will wait," he ordered and Chris sat down defeated. They all walked out after saying goodbye to Chuck and walked to the deck…

_With Tails and Bakuda_

"And that's it, Metal is a robot based off Sonic!" Tails exclaimed and Bakuda sighed; "He didn't seem much of a threat…" he muttered and Tails shook his head; "He will come back stronger, mark my words…" and finished off his fish. Tails and Bakuda stood up then threw their fish bones overboard then Bakuda turned to Tails; "Ready for another round?" he asked Tails eagerly and Tails nodded, Bakuda and Tails disappeared then reappeared in the air sparring lightly… Sonic came out onto the deck and watched the Kitsunes spar; _"I'm watching you…" _he thought andsat down to watch to the confusion of the elderly people who tried to make him calm down all morning…

Chris looked over to sonic and sighed.

"_A friendship where one doesn't trust the other inevitably comes to an end…"_


	32. Chapter 32 Ultimate training! Nap time

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda glanced out to the ocean and smiled; "I didn't give this a good thought, but it is good out here!" Bakuda said to Tails who was relaxing in a beach chair on deck and next to him was Amy. Everyone (Excluding Tails) distanced themselves from Bakuda who waved it off as them giving him his personal space, yet it did get depressing after awhile… Bakuda looked to Amy who did not say a word since she sat down; "Amy? What's wrong?" he asked and Amy looked at him; "I need my rays, I am trying to get a tan if you don't mind…" she said roughly and Bakuda cocked his head to the side; "A tan? But your pink, won't that make you red?" he asked and Amy did 'go red' at that comment and Bakuda laughed; "I was joking Amy," and laid down in his chair but turned his head to Tails and wondered why he hadn't replied to him and Bakuda realised that he was asleep!

Bakuda rolled his eyes then closed them… his eyes shot open as he remembered something; "Vegeta!" he cried and Am jumped out of her seat; "WHAT?!" she yelled and Bakuda had a sheepish look; "Sorry, it's that I figured out what Tails is doing!" he said and stood next to Tails who began to snore softly… Amy rolled her eyes; "He is sleeping obviously!" and Bakuda shook his head; "Your half right, he is sparring with Vegeta! And he didn't invite me!" he yelled and Tails rolled over in his sleep.

Amy looked surprised; "Sparring with Vegeta?" she asked and Bakuda nodded; "Trying to get in extra training without me! We'll see about that!" he said and stood proudly and Amy raised an eyebrow; "What are you going to do?" she asked curious and Bakuda drooped his head; "ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz…"

_Amy fell over Anime style…_

Amy got back up and stared at Bakuda then made her way to him slowly… she tapped Bakuda on the forehead and he fell back on his chair… "How can he do that?" she wondered.

_The gravity Chamber (DBZ dimension)_

"You got to try harder if you want to succeed Tails!" Vegeta yelled and Piccolo charged at Tails with Vegeta and tails blocked both blows but stumbled back and fell over, Piccolo launched at Tails again and began a punch that would flatten the fox… but the punch was caught! Piccolo looked at the person and smiled when he saw Bakuda and jumped back to lower into a fighting position; "When I sensed Tails here, I immediately rushed over… but I didn't expect you to join us…" Piccolo said to the smiling three tailed Kitsune. Bakuda looked over to the smug prince; "Vegeta, you know that two on one isn't fair! Maybe this will even the odds!" Bakuda cried as he powered up to Super Saiyan and Vegeta did the same; "Bring it on runt!" Vegeta taunted and Bakuda began a spar with Vegeta with sparks flying everywhere… Tails turned to Piccolo; "Can you help me?" he asked and Piccolo smiled; "_Becoming a Super Saiyan won't be easy Tails…" _he said telepathically and Tails nodded; _"If Bakuda can do it, then I want to as well!" _and Tails charged at Piccolo who smiled and lowered into a fighting position again… Tails landed a punch to Piccolos guard and Piccolo threw Tails to the wall but Tails bounced off and jumped to the air then began to spin his body into a spindash while holding his sword in front of him; "Rising Sun!" Tails yelled as he himself became a rotating blade and sped toward the Namek! Piccolo dodged to the left and smirked; "A technique of your own? Now you're acting like a warrior!" Piccolo yelled and launched barrages after Tails who weaved between the blasts and cut trough Piccolo's arm!

Tails uncurled himself the stared at Piccolos arm and incinerated it; "I know you can regenerate Piccolo! I won't let you!" he cried and shot at Piccolo, who growled and prepared to fight with his disadvantage, Tails ducked to dodge a punch from Piccolo and kicked Piccolo with a leg sweep that sent Piccolo down to the ground and Piccolo was about to burst up and blast Tails but… Tails eyes flashed green and his bangs flipped up! Piccolo was in shock as Tails kicked him onto the floor and across the room then front flipped several times to land on Piccolo with his 'Sword of Dawn' at Piccolo's throat! Piccolo was speechless for a moment but then smiled; "You are pretty good kid," he smirked and Tails bangs drooped and his eyes returned to normal… Tails eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted! Piccolo pushed Tails off of him and sighed; "It was too much for him…" he muttered and Bakuda skidded to a halt where Tails lay and picked his head up; "Tails! Are you okay?" he asked Tails who started to stir and Piccolo frowned; "Where is Vegeta?" he asked and Bakuda pointed over his shoulder to show Vegeta against the wall by telekinesis!

"Let me go Bakuda!" he shouted and Bakuda sighed; "I won't fall for that again…" he muttered and Piccolo smiled; "As naive as your father it seems," he smirked and Bakuda smiled; "You should know, when you were training me and Gohan…"

_Flash!_

"_Mr. Piccolo? I'm hungry…" Gohan said miserably and Bakuda nodded next to him, Piccolo frowned; "Oh yeah? Eat this!" he shouted and kicked at Gohan and Bakuda who dodged and when Piccolo landed…_

"_Hey… where is my shoe?" he wondered and saw Bakuda at the base of the tree chewing at it; "Bleagh! It doesn't taste very nice Mr. Piccolo…" he said and threw the shoe away…_

_Piccolo and Gohan fell down Anime style…_

_Flash!_

Piccolo shook his head; "Your definitely Goku's son," he muttered as he remembered the memory and Bakuda smiled; "Lucky that Tails is the rational one…" he said and Tails woke up; "Bakuda? What happened?" he asked and Bakuda laughed; "You had an energy overload lil bro! the Super Saiyan within you wants to break free and surface but your body isn't ready for that amount of power yet…" he explained and Tails whimpered; "But I 'want' to be a Super Saiyan…" he whined and Bakuda ruffled his bangs; "You will someday," he promised and Tails nodded.

"CARE TO LET ME DOWN?!" Vegeta screamed and Bakuda sweat dropped; "If you hadn't tried to kill me every time I try to check on Tails then you wouldn't be up there in the first place!" Bakuda shouted and let Vegeta down who crossed his arms and growled; "It was our spar! No interference!" he said and Bakuda sighed; "I care about Tails more than a spar Vegeta, I believe it was you that said 'Keep your friends close'" and Vegeta smirked; "I see that you do remember my advice, it may save you one day, heres another piece of advice too, 'When the friends you thought you could only meet once had in the whole world turns against you, turn your back on the world and find allies," Vegeta said to Bakuda confusion but Bakuda shrugged it off.

"Thanks, Vegeta…" he muttered and Vegeta nodded and Bakuda turned to Piccolo and to Bakuda's surprise, he nodded in agreement; "You too Piccolo?" he asked surprised and Piccolo nodded again; "You haven't told your friends that you and Tails are Saiyans right?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "Yeah… your point?" he asked suspicious and Vegeta came forward; "The Saiyans were recorded on nearly every planet in the northern quadrant of the universe, they were recorded as ruthless and brutal warriors that showed no remorse…" Vegeta explained and Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Why do you think I haven't told them?!" and Vegeta scoffed; "They WILL find out Bakuda, the point is that when they do, they will distance themselves from you… or even try to bring you down just because of your race…" he said and Tails got up; "Sonic and the others aren't like that!" he yelled and Vegeta stuck his head in Tails direction; "I have seen it many times before, this… Sonic… will turn against you, I am sure of it!" he said to Tails and he whimpered; "He is not like that… he's not…" and Bakuda stood next to him; "It's about time we got back Tails," and Tails nodded, he turned back to Piccolo and Vegeta and waved as he disappeared and Bakuda turned back to Vegeta and nodded briefly before smiling and disappearing.

Tails and Bakuda woke at the same time and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, Tails looked over to the sea and gasped; "Bakuda! Look!" he cried and Bakuda glanced over to the sea and found that they had arrived… glaciers sticking out of the water were shining across the surface, Bakuda looked over to the balcony and saw Sonic, Chris, Cream and Amy all looking at the glaciers in awe… Bakuda turned to Tails and smirked; "Want to see them up close?" he asked and Tails nodded and he went over to the railing and leaned over, Bakuda sighed and took to the air and floated above Tails; "Tails? That isn't what I meant…" he said and Tails blushed; "Oh yeah…" and he took off into the air and followed Bakuda to the glaciers.

Sonic watched as Bakuda and Tails left and sighed; _"I hope Bakuda 'is' a good Saiyan…"_ he thought and Chris spoke up; "Sonic! Look!" he cried pointing off into the distance where… something... was coming out of the water… Bakuda noticed this also and stopped Tails; "Think it's a whale?!" Tails yelled excited and Bakuda shook his head; "It's the egg…" he muttered and Tails gasped as he prepared for battle…

A giant metal ship burst from the depths and appeared before the Kitsunes; "Bakuda! Tails! Good to see you both in good health!" Eggman shouted from his machine that looked like a giant metal sub… Bakuda sighed; "Eggman? What is the new and improved machine I have to completely obliterate now?" he asked wearily and Eggman turned beat red; "All those times were merely luck my fuzzy friend!" he fumed and pressed a button on the dash in front of him and a two metal poles burst from the sides… Bakuda looked at the machine in confusion then two more subs burst from the sea on either side! Docoe and Bocoe were piloting these and they too had their poles extracted! Bakuda gasped then turned to Tails; "TAILS! RUN!" he shouted and bursts of electricity burst from the poles and struck Bakuda on all sides!

Tails had escaped the blast and watched in horror as Bakuda was being electrocuted, Bakuda turned in Eggman's direction and snarled; "What… are you… doing… Egg.. Man?!" he cried in pain and Eggman laughed; "This electricity powers the ships we are in! The bolts running through your body are sapping away your power and adding it to my ship!" he laughed and Bakuda smiled; "Is that all?" he asked in his normal tone and Eggman stopped laughing; "What?!" he gasped as Bakuda glowed a bright gold light… Bakuda burst into his Super Saiyan form and the bolts increased in size around Bakuda and Bakuda cringed in pain.

Eggman shook his head smiling; "Poor fox, you thought your Super Saiyan form could save you?" he asked slyly and Bakuda gasped; _"You know I am a Saiyan?!"_ he said telepathically and Eggman scoffed; "I know all!" he boasted and Bakuda smiled; _"Then you shouldn't have underestimated the power of the legendary Super Saiyan!"_ he shouted at Eggman with telepathy and his aura flared bigger… Eggman gasped; "What are you up to?!" he yelled as the bolts tried to hold that much power, the ships began to spark and a message came from Bocoe; "Overload imminent…" and Docoe; "Self destruct is inevitable," and Eggman pressed a button quickly on the dash and his carry craft lifted from the ship just as it exploded! As the smoke cleared, Docoe and Bocoe were hanging on to the carrier for dear life and the ships sank to the bottom of the ocean…

Bakuda sighed and let his Super Saiyan form drop; "Go home before I send you flying over the ocean myself Eggman!" he shouted and Tails flew next to Bakuda; "Your letting him go?" he asked surprised and Bakuda closed his eyes; 'Everyone deserves a second chance…" he murmured and Tails nodded then stared at Eggman seething and pulling on both ends of his moustache; "Why are you still here?!" he yelled and Eggman took off fuming and yelling the usual; "This isn't over!".

Bakuda sighed the landed on the glacier; "Tails? Race you to the other side!" he yelled as he set his sword on the ice the hopped on it!" Tails gasped as Bakuda rode down the cliff of the glacier using his sword as a board! Tails looked at his sword and smiled; "You're on!" he cried and did the same…

Sonic smiled as he looked on the happy face Bakuda had; "Maybe… I was… wrong…" he said to Chris and he s smiled; "Yeah. Bakuda might be a Saiyan… but he is a good one…" he said and everyone nodded but Amy gulped; "It still would be better if we kept this to ourselves though…" and everyone looked at her and nodded feverishly. Sonic looked at Bakuda and smiled at the way he fell of his sword and fell into the ocean…

"_He needs an extreme gear…" _he thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note…

Please have attention, I was maybe thinking on an 'Extreme gear' Tournament, but I need to know your opinion; I will be accepting OC's only if I get 5 reviews/PM supporting this idea.

The prize will be an item that you can add to your story or not: 'Gear of the Cosmos' (A gear of infinite air, is built in with the five 'Arks of the Cosmos' so the user controls gravity and can be transferred to any type {Flying, Board and Bike and Wheel). The default is 'Board'.)

Of course the Universal Gods will host it, so it will be like 'Tournament to test the Gods'. Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn and Tails will be entering… I need your votes!

Signed: _Bakuda, the Godling of Hope._


	33. Chapter 33 Extreame Race

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

"Sonic the hedgehog! I, Sam Speed, challenge you!" called a man outside of the Thorndike mansion; it was the dead of night so no one was awake… 'Sam Speed' fumed; "Come out right now Sonic the hedge-" BANG! "SHUT UP!"

As Sam gets back up and notices that someone had thrown a boot at him! He picks it up and notices that it belongs to the one named 'Bakuda'… he charges right into the mansion and is confronted with Tanaka; "I came to see Sonic the hedgehog!" he shouted in the butlers face who then sighed; "Come back in the morning Sam," he answered calmly and Sam turned red; "Have you forgotten who I a-" BANG! "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Bakuda yelled from somewhere…

Sam picked up the boot and scowled; "Where is he?" he wondered and then tried to march up the stairs! Tails, Amy, Cream, Chris, Chuck, Linsey, Nelson and Ella met him half way; "Sam? Why are you making this much racket?" Linsey asked irritated and Chris came forward; "We were sleeping uncle Sam…" he muttered and Sam straightened up; "I have come to race Sonic across the town!" he said proudly and Sonic suddenly appeared behind him; "And who said I wanted to race?" he asked and Sam jumped; "Ah, Sonic! Good to see you showed up!" he said smiling proudly and Sonic smirked; "As I said, what makes you think I want to race you?" he asked again and Sam frowned; "I want to prove I am the fastest and YOU WILL NOT DENIE ME THAT CHANCE!" he yelled and a low growl came from somewhere; "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" and a ton of weighted boots came crashing down upon Sam…

Sam burst from the large pile of shoes and shook his head; "Where does he get all these anyway?" he asked and everyone shrugged at a loss, Bakuda emerged behind one of the doors; "I spent all night building something and you just had to wake me up…" he grumbled and he turned to Ella; you don't mind if I get a hot drink do you?" he asked and Ella shook her head, Bakuda smiled; "Thanks…" he said wearily and passed Sam while snapping his fingers, causing another boot to drop on his head and render him unconscious… Sonic sighed; "Always subtle…"

_Next morning_

Sam woke to find himself on the couch in the mansion; he got up and walked into the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table and just stared at him, Sam looked over to Bakuda who had his head face first in his bowl… snoring… Sam shook his head and then turned to Linsey; "Sorry for the trouble last night," he muttered and she nodded; "Just don't barge in asking for a race in the middle of the night again," she said and Bakuda woke up; "Wha?" he said out load and Tails laughed his head off; "HA! Look at your hair!" he cried on the floor and Bakuda looked at a shiny plate and saw his bangs were nearly white from the dried milk in the bowl… he rung out the milk and turned to Sam; "I have to put last night in my list of victories…" he muttered and pulled a book out of nowhere labelled 'Victory' and turned to the last page; "Lets see… defeated? Sam speed, Type? Battle… Win with? A Shoe…" he muttered as he wrote it down and Sam turned red; "Why you…" he fumed and Bakuda put the book away; "So you wanted to race Sonic?" he asked and Sam nodded then Bakuda turned to Sonic who was lying on the window sill; "How about it? Might be fun!" he said excited and Sonic opened one eye; "Don't wanna," he replied and Bakuda shrugged; "I guess you won't be the fastest for long then, I already beat you before!" he said and Sonic got in his face; "YOU WON BY CHEATING! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE FASTEST TODAY! SAM! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Sonic shouted and left the room, Bakuda sighed happily; "Reverse phycology… works every time," he said to Tails amusement; "He didn't like that!" he commented and Bakuda nodded; "Tails? Can you go get the thing on my bed please? And get Sonic's Extreme gear," he asked and Tails nodded.

Sam was confused; "Why do you want this… Extreme gear?" he asked and Bakuda looked up to him; "An extreme gear is a board that you can use to reach great speeds, but Sonic and I can probably run faster then them, what no one knows here though is…"

"YOU MADE AN EXTREAME GEAR?" Tails shouted and carried in a board the was shaped like Sonics board except that it was gold with a Shenron pattern across both sides and on top, it 4nded into a point at the front and every side was bevelled so you might think it looked like the board version of the 'Dragonbane'… Tails held the board up for Bakuda and he took it, "Thanks Tails, I haven't put it into a capsule yet…" he muttered and then hopped off the board and placed it onto the ground; "This gear doesn't run on Air, but my own energy and floats with the 'Air Dance'… and as you might have noticed…" he said as the blade glowed and turned into the Dragonbane! "It is actually the Dragonbane! But the Extreme gear is called 'Warrior'!" he said as it turned back into an extreme gear, Bakuda turned to Sam; "I'm ready…" he said serious…

_Later_

Bakuda, Sonic and Sam were all lined up at the starting line, Sonic was holding a box that Bakuda guessed to be his Extreme gear and smiled; "You ready for another defeat? Sonic the hedgehog?" Bakuda taunted and Sonic scoffed; "I will leave you in my slipstream!" he boasted and Sam cut in; "You will both fall before the mighty wind racer!" he yelled and Bakuda cocked his head to the side; "I thought your name was Sam Speed? The idiot who got buried in boots last night…"

_Everyone fell down Anime Style…_

Chuck laughed; "I have always wanted to say that!" he cried and looked at Chris who was holding up a green flag; "Get ready! The first one to go around the designated course wins! Get set! GO!" he yelled and Bakuda, Sonic and Sam took off. Bakuda was riding the Warrior alongside Sonic who was riding his blue Extreme gear; in front of them was Sam Speed and he was blocking every turn that Sonic and Bakuda tried to make! "This guy don't play fair does he?" he yelled to Sonic and he nodded then grinned, Sonic burst forward and jumped over Sam's F1 racer and sped off, Bakuda sighed then grinned; "Leave me with this guy, eh? Not gonna happen!" he said and flowed more power into the Warrior so it burst forward and Bakuda did a forward flip/barrel roll over Sam and landed flying backwards while smiling at the furious Sam; "See ya!" he cried and turned forward and shot after Sonic who glanced back at a bridge and growled at the sight of Bakuda chasing after him he turned back to the front and smiled, it was a street that each had to turn off! One was a drop off, straight into the river below the bridge! One was a long road and the other was a shortcut! If you chose wrong, you might have the disadvantage or might lose the race!

Sonic sped on and Bakuda took the left, Sam came up from behind and took the right lane… Sonic saw that Sam was now right by him! Sam chose the short cut! Sam barrelled after Sonic and rammed into him which made Sonic nearly fall off but he stayed on and kept going; _"At least Bakuda is out of the race…" _he thought and dashed forward, Sam and Sonic neared the desert just out of town and sped across it, Sonic looked behind him at Sam who sped forward with flames coming out of an engine!

"Like my new engine Sonic?!" he taunted as he flew past and Sonic jumped out of the way to let him pass otherwise he would be run over! Sonic growled as he neared Sam but the flames kept him from going closer… they re-entered the city and were now on the final stretch… Sonic growled as he knew that Sam had won their race…

Sam started swerving wildly and Sonic sped forward to see what was wrong… Bakuda was on the windscreen and was wetting it with his completely soaked body! Bakuda smiled at Sonic but was thrown off Sam's F1 and Bakuda rode alongside Sonic who was now behind Sam again… as they neared the Mansion, a few people cheered for them and Sonic groaned as he realised that he wouldn't win; "Looks like we are not the fastest anymore…" he moaned and Bakuda grinned; "We just need an engine!" he shouted and pulled sonic onto his board; "What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled as he held onto the Warrior and his board that was back in its 'carrying' form… Bakuda smiled, he turned around and faced the back; "Steer for me! KA…ME…HA...ME…" Bakuda chanted as he redyed their 'engine'…

Sonic smirked and nodded in understanding and redyed for the burst of speed... "HA!!!" Bakuda shouted and Sonic and Bakuda blasted forward past Sam and crossed the finish line a second before Sam did! Bakuda and Sonic got off the Warrior and Sam approached them, Sonic whispered in Bakuda's ear and Sam spoke to them; "You may have won this day Sonic and Bakuda, but I will win the war of speed!" he shouted.

_Everyone sweat dropped…_

Bakuda snapped his fingers and a shoe dropped from the sky and knocked Sam unconscious… Sonic smiled then handed Bakuda a five dollar note; "Thank you," Sonic said smiling and walked over to the crowd where he began bowing until Amy came up to him and hugged him; "Sonic! You won! Even against Sam and Bakuda!" she cried and Bakuda growled; "It was a draw Amy!" he yelled and Amy let sonic go then walked up to Bakuda; "Sonic won! He crossed the finish line before you because he was on the front of the bored!" she screeched and Bakuda sighed; "I would like a screen snapshot finish please," he requested and Chuck came forward with Bakuda's laptop and showed the race, Amy pointed to Sonic at the front of the board with his nose almost crossing the finish line point.

"You see! He won!" she yelled and Bakuda sighed; "Chuck? Zoom there," he instructed and Chuck focused on a small blue speck that crossed the finish line before Sonic… Amy was confused; "What is that?" she asked and Chuck ran a diagnostic and when the page came up, it was a second Bakuda in the fusion clothing that Amy had given Bakuda on his birthday!! Amy was speechless; "How can their be two Bakuda's!?" she yelled and she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and was met face to face with the second Bakuda!

"Hey, how ya going?" he asked and Amy looked between Bakuda in the fusion clothing to the Bakuda in the silver gi and then back and forth… then fainted… Bakuda (Fusion) sighed then walked up to the Bakuda in the silver gi then went into Bakuda (Gi) in a bright light! Bakuda in the silver gi stood still for a moment then sighed; "I won, I used the multi-form tech to split myself into two parts!" he explained to Chuck who then promptly fainted also…

Tails looked at Bakuda then to Amy and Chuck then sighed; "You need to let us know about these techniques of yours beforehand…" he muttered and Chris nodded from behind him but Bakuda smiled; "Then what will I do for fun?" he asked and Tails smiled; "Spar?" he wondered and Bakuda smirked; "If ya say so!" and began a sudden Spar with Tails…

Chris looked at the sparring duo for a moment in confusion then cried out; "Don't wear yourself out! Were going hiking tomorrow! Remember?!"


	34. Chapter 34 A Chao's Chaos!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

"Tell me again why we are on this bus?" Bakuda asked bored to Cream who was sitting in front of him; "We are going hiking in Mr. Tanaka's village Mr. Bakuda," Cream replied and Bakuda looked at Sonic; "Thanks Cream… Hey Sonic! How can you stand being on a bus going 50kph when you were going about 250kph on the yacht?" he asked and Sonic shrugged; "I was on the water, do I need another reason?" he asked opening one eye, Bakuda sighed; "Guess not…" he replied and tried to figure out how Sonic can just lay in the same position for hours… he couldn't do it, Chichi thought he had ADHD before Vegeta explained that Saiyans were born for battle and get restless when they can't do anything, he described in great detail how the cell in Freiza's spaceship got totally demolished… Bakuda shook his head and laughed on the inside at the memory and how Chichi had reacted, she thought that if she kept Bakuda locked up like that, he would demolish THAT room… Gohan and Bakuda got some time out of the house for this…

Bakuda felt a tap on his shoulder and found it was the human that had gotten onto the bus with them, Bakuda raised and eyebrow then turned to face him; "Uh… Hi?" Bakuda said to the human who nodded; "My name is Stuart, I am Chris teacher. I do believe that we haven't met properly," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand, Bakuda glanced at it then shrugged and shook Stuarts hand; "Bakuda, Warrior and Tails instructor in Martial arts," he replied and Stuart smiled; "A fellow teacher! That's quite nice to see," he smiled and Bakuda smiled also; "Not quite the same teaching methods though, you write messages in chalk and pen, I write them in punches and kicks!" he joked and Stuart raised an eyebrow; "Have you tried to teach Chris these brutal arts?" he asked suspicious and Bakuda stopped smiling; "I only teach those that want too, Stuart." He said in a deathly calm voice and Stuart frowned; "I would like you to call me Mr. Stuart, Thank you," and Bakuda smirked; "And Eggman want's to rule the world, similarity? Aint gonna happen!" Bakuda said before turning around in his seat and facing the front and finding everyone staring at him…

Bakuda looked at Sonic who was smirking and had both eyes open; "…Nnnniiiicccceeee…" he whispered and Bakuda smiled then turned back to the front and Tanaka glaring at him; _"That was disrespecting Master Bakuda," _he scolded and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; _"Your telepathic?" _and Tanaka nodded; _"Yes, now apologize please," _and Bakuda shook his head;_ "I can not apologize until he apologizes for insulting my teaching techniques," _Bakuda said firmly and Tanaka persisted; "_He only wanted to know if you taught Chris,"_ but Bakuda cut him off; _"When I told him that small joke, he had a flare of anger in his Ki and only said that to cover his anger but put it as an insult! 'Brutal Arts'! My family was devoted to defending the earth from evil with those skills and he dare call them brutal! He disgraced 'MY' honour as well as my family! Including Tails! He is lucky he has a head right now!" _Bakuda shouted in his mind to Tanaka, who lifted his head slightly then bowed briefly; _"I see now, Sorry Master Bakuda…" _and Bakuda sighed; _"I'm sorry too… it seems my anger from my 'Super form' is getting to me…" _and Tanaka nodded then called down the bus…

"Mr. Stuart? Care to apologize to Bakuda?" and everyone looked at him confused, Stuart narrowed his eyes; "Why should I when he insulted me?" he asked and Tanaka shook his head; "He didn't insult you, you need to earn Bakuda's respect as a warrior and Bakuda was insulted when you called the 'Martial arts', the 'Brutal arts'! His family defended the earth with those skills and you insulted his family, including Tails, by doing so! Disrespect in my old town had the punishment of being held upside down for three hours if it was just slight disrespect! I suggest you apologize before we enter the town…" Tanaka advised and Stuart gulped; "Uh… Sorry… Bakuda, I wasn't thinking…" he muttered and Bakuda grinned; "Very well, I believe we just entered town!" Bakuda yelled as house's passed by the windows of the bus. Stuart sighed in relief.

Tails got up then sat next to Bakuda; _"Thanks back there… I did feel a bit insulted when he said that…" _Tails muttered and Bakuda smiled; _"You saved people from Eggman with Martial arts and you should be respected with them, not insulted in such a manner!" _Bakuda explained and Tails smiled. As everyone got off the bus, Tanaka stepped over to a large statue and kneeled down to pray at it… "Skilled One…" he muttered and Tails, Sonic and Bakuda walked up to him, Sonic looked at the statue for a moment then down to Tanaka; "Who is this guy?" he asked Tanaka who stood up and turned to them; "The villagers call him 'the Skilled One', he saved this village a long time ago," he explained and Bakuda turned to Bakuda; "I bet he could lap you over ten times!" he said to Bakuda who was smiling at the statue; "Tanaka? Do you know his real name?" he asked and Tanaka turned to him; "Master Bakuda, that is impossible to know, he never mentioned his name, he only mentioned his two attacks called Wolf-" "Fang Fist and Spirit Ball right?" he asked and Tanaka gasped; "How do you know!?" he asked and Bakuda smirked; "I can't believe Yamcha is in this dimension! Let me show you… SPIRIT BALL!" Bakuda shouted and a golden ball appeared in his hands!

Tanaka looked at the glowing orb in wonder; "How did you know the 'Skilled Ones' attack!?" Tanaka asked and Bakuda smiled; "Quite easy, he taught me it himself! His name is Yamcha and he comes from my dimension but for some reason is in this one too! He was the weakest of the Z-Warriors, our group, and was revived by Porunga, the Namekian dragon once…" he said as he sent the blast back into his body… Tanaka bent down in front of Bakuda and kneeled; "I would be honoured if you would teach me the technique of the 'Skilled One'," he pleaded and Bakuda smiled; "Can't see a reason why not!" and Tanaka got up then bowed; "Shall we begin immediately?" and Bakuda nodded; "But only after lunch…"

_Everyone fell down Anime Style…_

_At the camp…_

Stuart and Amy were making dinner as Tails, Bakuda and Sonic were in the field before them… Bakuda looked at Sonic confused; "Why are you here?" he asked the frowning hedgehog; "I just want to see how you will do this," he replied and Bakuda nodded; "Then stand back please," he advised and Bakuda turned back to Tanaka and Tails; "I will be both teaching you different techs, Tanaka will learn the Sprit Ball, invented by Yamcha and Tails will learn… nah, better to keep it a surprise…" he said and Tanaka nodded; "I already know the basics of Ki, Master Bakuda, shall I become full strength?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; 'Please, and will you stop calling me Master Bakuda? I feel like Roshi…" he muttered and Tanaka shook his head; "You are tutoring me in martial arts and therefore will call you by your title." Tanaka finished and a small aura burst around him…

Tails looked at Tanaka with a smiled on his face; "I didn't know you could do that Tanaka!" he said and Tanaka nodded; "Yes Tails, I learned this a long time ago…" and he trailed off… Bakuda nodded; "Tails? I will be with you in a moment… just go over there and do what I told you to do…" he said and Tails walked off to the other side of the field. Bakuda turned to Tanaka again and opened up his palm with it facing upwards; "Tanaka? Follow my movements," he instructed and Tanaka did so but his hand was shaking slightly.

Bakuda shook his head; "You're nervous, hold onto your arm with the other hand," he said and put his hand across his wrist and Tanaka did so also and his hand stopped shacking; "This technique requires complete control, let it know you are in control too, focus your energy into your palm…" and Tanaka did so but all he accomplished was his hand glowing; "I do believe I am getting somewhere…" Tanaka muttered then his hand's glow died. Bakuda shook his head; "You lost concentration, you need to relax and focus!" he instructed and Tanaka tried again and again for another hour…

_An Hour later_

Tanaka put his arm down and sighed; "I do believe this is hopeless Bakuda, I have not even created the energy ball yet, let alone used it…" he said and Bakuda shook his head; "You almost got it! Don't give up yet!" he encouraged. "Lunch is ready!" Amy called out and Bakuda raced to the table under the shade where the food was being laid out… Bakuda looked over to Tails who was still standing in the same position staring straight ahead; "Tails! Stop concentrating on the attack and come and get something to eat!" he called and Tails shook his head wildly; "What?!" he yelled and Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Get over here!" he shouted back and tails phased out and reappeared next to Bakuda and began picking apples out of a bowl, Bakuda smiled; "Your getting used to using your powers more often Tails!" Bakuda joked and Tails nodded happily; "They help in everyday life…" he agreed with a mouth full of apples and Bakuda sighed; "Table manners Lil bro! Table manners…" and Tails blushed and swallowed the apples; "…Sorry…" he muttered and Bakuda ruffled the kits bangs.

Tanaka and Sonic joined them; "What were you doing over there Tails?" Sonic asked and Tails shrugged; "Talking with the planet…" he said calmly and Stuart raised an eyebrow; "What does that have to do with martial arts?" he asked and Bakuda sighed; "The ultimate attack requires this…" he said and Tanaka raised his head; "You mean the-" and Bakuda cut him off; "There is a reason I want to keep it a secret Tanaka," and Tanaka fell silent…

Chris and Cream came running up to them; "Guys! Cheese has gone missing!" Cream squealed and Bakuda got out of his chair; "Then let's look for him then…" and was joined by Tails and Sonic. They ran through the cliff side and found the stream where Cheese was supposedly taken down… Bakuda jumped into the river and began to swim downstream, Tails joined them but Cream, Chris and especially Sonic thought they were nuts and just went down the track… Bakuda and Tails arrived at a small hole that the river flowed through and crawled through it.

Bakuda led Tails through to the other side and they both shook their fur dry, when they looked at their surroundings Tails gasped happily and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Finding Cheese will be tougher than I thought…" he muttered. They were standing at the entrance to a large area where there was many Chao's were floating around a giant lake… Bakuda watched as Tails bent down in front of the Chao pond and began playing a game of 'fly tag'… Bakuda smiled; "At least he's having a good time…" he murmured and Chris, Cream and Sonic came through the hole, Bakuda turned to the three and snickered; "You took your sweet time!" he said and Sonic gave him a death glare; "We aren't suicidal," he commented and Bakuda laughed; "Any idea where all the Chao's came from?" he asked and Cream joined the Chao's chasing Tails; "This is a Chao garden, they can only survive in the wild with very clean water like this pond!" she explained as she joined in the game.

Bakuda smiled; "Well, let's continue to look for Cheese now…" he said to Sonic and he nodded and sped through the garden… Bakuda walked through all the Chao and only stopped at certain points; "Cheese? Not Cheese… Cheese? Not Cheese… Cheese? Not Cheese… WHERE'S CHEESE?!" Bakuda yelled agitated and looked to the left where a Chao in a small red bowtie looked at Bakuda in confusion and Bakuda sighed; "You were there the whole time weren't you?" he asked with half closed eyes, Cheese nodded with the normal; "Chao, Chao!" and Bakuda sighed; "Great, I am talking to a Chao…" and Cheese sat on Bakuda's head as he weaved through the other Chao and gave Cheese back to Cream who was happy to him in good health.

Bakuda walked out of the tunnel with the others and immediately came face to face with a large robot! Bakuda recognised Eggman at the top and growled; "We need to get him away from the garden…" he whispered to the others and Eggman noticed; "Hand over the Chaos emerald and no one gets hurt!" he shouted and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Chaos Emerald? Where?" he asked expectantly and Eggman sweat dropped; "You mean you don't have one?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "Unfortunately," Bakuda shrugged and everyone ran between the robots legs and Eggman turned to face the direction they ran; "I know you have one! I won't rest until I obtain it!" he cried and ran after the group…

_With Tanaka, Stuart and Amy_

Stuart looked into the distance and his face paled; "Look out!" he cried as Tanaka and Amy looked into the distance where Bakuda and the others were being chased by very large robot! Tanaka came forward and breathed deeply; _"Oh skilled one, give me strength…" _Tanaka prayed and he brought his hand upward and a familiar glow appeared…

_With Bakuda_

Bakuda turned around and the robot nearly stepped on Chris! Bakuda knocked Chris out of the way before it came down and Chris had to keep running… Bakuda growled He knew that if he launched an attack at it then the lapse in concentration would either let the robot crush Chris or Cream… Bakuda looked in front of him and saw Tanaka holding a glowing ball in his hands… "SPIRIT BALL!" Tanaka shouted and let the ball fly through the machine and then Tanaka raised his hand again and the ball stopped and came back forward and burst through the machine again! Tanaka made the ball whiz through the robot several times until it exploded…

Bakuda sighed in relief as Eggman flew off in his Egg-carrier and ran to Tanaka who collapsed under the strain, Bakuda stood next to Tanaka and Tanaka stood up straight; "How did I do Mater Bakuda?" he asked and as a response, Bakuda bowed respectfully, Tanaka did the same…

"Bakuda! Help!" Cream cried and Bakuda whipped around and saw oil from the robot leaking into the river! With the pollution, it will go into the Chao garden where they require clean water! Bakuda rushed to the Chao garden where the pollution had already started and Chris and the others were already shovelling the oil from the pond but more was flowing into it…

Sonic looked at Bakuda and Bakuda stared right back then grinned; "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked and Sonic nodded Sonic started running around the pond and the oil started flicking out of the pond but before the oil could hit the Chao or the others, it rose into the air! Chris looked at Bakuda who had his hands raised and was making the oil rise with telekinesis!

When the pond was clear, Bakuda threw a blast at the ball that ignited the ball of oil but it soon burnt out in the air… Bakuda let his arms down and relaxed; "That takes care of that!" he said tired and Sonic clapped him on the back; "Good work, praise 'The Great Fireball!'" he yelled and everyone laughed as Bakuda pushed Sonic into the pond where he got a good soaking… Bakuda laughed and Sonic spat a column of water at Bakuda who ducked and jumped in with him, Tails and Cream joined in immediately and began slashing Sonic till he was so soaked of water that he could be used as a wet rag…

Tanaka smiled as he saw Sonic trip over in the pond after several Chao tripped him and then Sonic ran out of it screaming…

"_The simple things can make you happy, it's best to make sure these moment happen while they can…" _he thought as Tails and Cream lifted Bakuda by his tails and ducked him in from a large hight…


	35. Chapter 35 Goddess on Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

"Ah… nothing can spoil this day…" Sonic sighed as he lay on the roof of the house and soaked up the suns rays… "Can't catch me!" Tails yelled as he flew over Sonic and landed in the backyard, Sonic sat up and looked at the golden kit as he sped down the yard and he raised an eyebrow; "Who is chasing… wait!" he cried as Bakuda stepped on Sonics head and launched himself down to the yard and pounced after Tails at full speed, Sonic lay backwards on the roof and growled as he sat up and showed the foot mark on his face; "He really needs to grow up…" he muttered and watched Bakuda chase Tails around the yard in what he expected to be a game of tag…

Sonic launched himself off the roof and stood in Bakuda's path; "Do you mind not stepping on my face next time?" he asked irritated and Bakuda brought his right hand behind his head and chuckled nervously; "Uh, Sorry about that Sonic…" he said and Sonic grinned; "What are you up to anyway? Tag?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "No, Hunt! I have to hunt down Tails but he keeps giving away his position!" and Tails giggled from behind Sonic. Sonic sighed; "You do know we are leaving to see Linsey at the studio in a few minutes right?" he asked and Bakuda tilted his head; "Why?" he asked and Sonic groaned; "We told you this morning that we are going to see Linsey at her theatre so we can see the last scene of her movie!" he cried and Bakuda laughed; "Oh yeah…"

_In the Car_

Bakuda, Tails, Cream, Chris and Amy were in the back seat while Sonic was running alongside and Chuck and Tanaka were in front, Bakuda groaned; "Why can Sonic run with the car? Why can't I?" he whined and Chris looked to him; "Sonic knows his way around here, you don't," he explained but Bakuda continued; "Why couldn't I take the Shadowfox then?" he asked and Chuck turned to him; "Enough Bakuda, the Shadowfox is not a registered vehicle and we don't want to get in trouble with the law!" he warned and Bakuda growled; "Like they could catch me!" he grumbled and Chuck sighed; "That isn't the point, they know where we live you know!" he scolded and Bakuda whined; "But I am so incredibly bored! We have been driving for about 3 hours!" and Bakuda pulled his sword from his back; "See ya!" he said and jumped from the car as his sword transformed into the Warrior! Bakuda landed on it and sped up to Sonic who raised an eyebrow; "What fun can you have with that?" he asked and Bakuda smirked; "Does that question need answering!?" he shouted and blasted forward towards a T-section and speed 'up' the wall where it ended! Bakuda rode to the top and stopped, he glanced around and spotted a group of cream coloured buildings that he guessed to be the studio, he turned around to find Sonic behind him with an angry look but Bakuda smiled; "Race ya?" he proposed and Sonic's face lit up; "Your on!" he shouted as he took off towards the studio, Bakuda grinned then put his sword back; "Super Saiyan isn't fair… Kioken is! KIOKEN!" he shouted and was burst in flames and shot off into the air and soared toward the studio…

Sonic looked up to see a giant flame flying toward the Studio and smiled; "Kioken won't help you, not against me!" he yelled and speed to his maximum speed and Bakuda landed next to Sonic and started running, Sonic looked at Bakuda confused and saw he was eating something! He looked closer and spotted it was a chilidog; "Uh… how did you get that?" he asked and Bakuda swallowed it; "I bought it then used the Instant Transmission! Chilidog?" he asked and handed one to Sonic and Sonic stared at it for a moment before scoffing it with a muffled; "Fanks," and sped forward with Bakuda right by him… Bakuda and Sonic both skidded to a screeching halt as they arrived at the studio and waited for the others…

_Five minutes later…_

Tanaka pulled the car up and everyone got out, Chuck walked right up to Bakuda and grabbed him by the shoulders; "We told you to stay put!" he yelled and Bakuda whined; "But… I wanted to race!" he complained and Chuck scoffed; "You could have been hurt!" he shouted and Bakuda frowned; "I doubt it! You don't disagree when Tails and I spar at a level where earthquakes are made but you won't let me run a few miles!" he shouted and Chuck shook him; "That's because I have no power over your little training spars but you will listen to me when you are in my car!" he said and Bakuda tilted his head; "But I was getting out of the car…" he said and Chuck sighed; "Never mind, you don't understand…" he muttered and Bakuda frowned; "What don't I understand?" he asked and Chuck laughed a bit; "Were you always this naive?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "So I am told…" he responded and everyone laughed except Bakuda who scratched his head; "Did I miss something?" he wondered and everyone roared with laughter to Bakuda's confusion.

As everyone went in, they saw Nelson holding a big box in his hands; "Ah! How good of you to come, as you already know, it is Linsey and my anniversary today and I want to do this…" the says then explains a plan to disguise himself as the lead role and meet Linsey before ht actual act, he then turns to Bakuda; "And you can make mall fireworks when we seal the kiss… and then I give her this!" he said and opened the box to show the purple Chaos Emerald!

The Emerald started sparking furiously and destroying the surrounding area with massive purple bolts while Bakuda's 'Sword of Hope' changed to the 'Chaos blade' and shot sparks with it! Bakuda grabbed the sword and held it in front of him; "I Bakuda! Call upon the powers of the Master Emerald! Calm thyself!" he commanded and the emerald lost its glow and calmed down… Everyone stared at Bakuda and then someone tapped him on the shoulder, Bakuda turned around and came face to face with Knuckles!

"How did you get the powers of the Master Emerald?" he asked suspicious and Bakuda smiled; "During your fight with Zephyr!" he replied and Knuckles calmed down; "Good, I just wanted to show you this!" he said and Knuckles pulled out the red Chaos Emerald!" Bakuda touched it with the 'Chaos blade' and it was absorbed into it; "Thanks, when we have all seven I will give them to you for you to use…" he said and Knuckles smiled; "Thanks," and Bakuda turned to the purple Chaos Emerald and stared at it, Nelson frowned; "Please return the shine of this beautiful gem if you please!" he asked angry and Bakuda sighed; "That 'gem' is a Chaos Emerald! But you did buy it fair and square so… fine…" he said defeated and held the 'Chaos blade toward the Chaos Emerald'; "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers, our hearts intensify their power, the controllers serve to unify the chaos…" Bakuda murmured as the Emerald burst to life and began to spark but Tanaka closed the box quickly; "It would be best if the Chaos Emerald stayed in there while Bakuda is around…" he said and Nelson nodded and gave Bakuda the 'You-mess-up-this-and-I-will-kill-you' look…

_Half an hour later_

Bakuda sighed as he watched Nelson get into place from the roof where he was to shoot the 'fireworks'; "Why did I get myself into this?" he asked himself as Linsey came onto set and began specking her role…

"Because it's romantic!" said from behind Bakuda, Bakuda turned around and saw a pink single tailed vixen behind him; "Uh… do I know you?" he asked and the vixen giggled; "Don't recognise me? I guess you wouldn't since I am only like this in this world…" she thought out load and Bakuda gasped; "Aura?!" he whispered so not to alert everyone, Aura nodded; "Yep, I came her because I knew something romantic was about to happen!" she said excited and Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Don't give me that Bakuda! I am the goddess of love you know…" she scolded and Bakuda blushed; "Sorry…" and shook his head in confusion; _"Why am I always like this around her?!"_ he thought and the pair of foxes watched as Nelson made his way to Linsey… and tripped!

Bakuda smacked his face in embarrassment and Aura groaned; "Great… it was just getting good…" she muttered and Bakuda sweat dropped… then noticed he something in the distance; "It's about to get worse! Move!" he pushed Aura off the balcony as a giant ship burst from where they were previously was!

Bakuda grabbed Aura on his way down; "Don't worry Aura!" he shouted and landed o the ground and sprinted to where the others were and let Aura down. Sonic stopped looking at the ship to look at Aura who was blushing from being carried by Bakuda; "I don't believe we've met, My name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog…" he said to Aura and she smiled; "My name is Aura…" she said softly and Amy got in front of her; "Back off! He's mine!" she shouted and Aura shook her head; "I'm already taken…" she smiled and Amy raised an eyebrow; "Who is that, may I ask?" she seethed and Aura pointed to Bakuda who suddenly had hundreds of sweat drops on him; _"Sonic will never let me live this one down…"_

Amy looked to Bakuda with a confused expression; "Bakuda? You have a girlfriend?!" she yelled to Bakuda who started to chuckle nervously and had his right hand behind his head… Sonic, Tails and Knuckles started laughing their heads off, chanting; "Bakuda's got a girlfriend! Bakuda's got a girlfriend!" and Bakuda fumed; "Shut up!" and they laughed harder… "Excuse me? Can we get back to me getting the Emerald?" Eggman shouted over the megaphone from his ship and Bakuda sighed; "If we must…" and a giant 'dino' looking machine came from the machine; "Weazo! Kill them!" Eggman shouted and Bakuda charged at it with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles by his side, he noticed that Docoe, Bocoe and Eggman in his carrier reaching for the Emerald and began giving out orders; "Sonic! Take Weazo! Knuckles! Get Docoe! Tails! Stop Bocoe! I've got the egg!" he shouted and they nodded and split after their targets, Bakuda rammed the carrier off course and Eggman seethed; "Will you stop getting in my way?!" he screamed and Bakuda smirked; "Sorry, I have a nasty habit of following my heart!" and Eggman narrowed his eyes; "Foolish fox!" and launched lasers after Bakuda from the egg carrier and Bakuda dodged them with ease…

Sonic and Tanaka started to destroy the 'Weazo' machine with Spindash's and 'Spirit ball's'… Knuckles was chasing Docoe around through a Star Wars set and Tails was blasting Bocoe who was speeding through the Titanic set for dear life… Aura watched them fight but somehow started a conversation with Amy and Cream… Eggman saw a glint and found Rouge had gotten the Emerald! He quickly turned then knocked Rouge out of the air and grabbed the Emerald; "Finally! Let's see how powerful my lasers get!" he shouted and focused on a certain target… he smiled as he put the emerald in his carrier and shot a purple blast toward the girls! Amy and Cream jumped out of the way but the blast had went straight for Aura who didn't have time… when the smoke began to clear; Aura was slightly charred but as if it was a miracle, had survived! As all the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as Bakuda stood in front of her; he had taken the laser full blast yet had not been damaged!

Bakuda looked at Aura and saw she was okay but was scared at what happened and then focused on Eggman with burning hatred; "EGG…MAN!" Bakuda shouted and floated slowly up to Eggman, who began laughing and boarded his giant ship; "What? Did I hurt your little friend? Aww…" he taunted and a furious aura burst from Bakuda and Bakuda powered up to his 'Super Saiyan form'; "SHE IS… SOMEONE… THAT MEANS… THE WORLD TO ME! YOU CAN DESTROY ME… BUT YOU HURT BOTH TAILS AND AURA! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU!" Bakuda screamed as the two Dragonballs flew around Bakuda along with the five Chaos Emeralds he had… Bakuda's furious aura burst bigger and Bakuda's eyes went completely white… Tails sweat dropped then turned to Sonic who had defeated Weazo and was watching the event in awe; "Uh, I think Bakuda is trying to scared Eggman, It's working too…" he commented at Eggman's terror…

Bakuda growled deeply as energy burst from Bakuda's body in waves; "GRRR…. NOW DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" Bakuda screamed and launched at Eggman who quickly launched up with his ship and the ship disappeared! Bakuda growled again; "Come back her you coward! I'll find you Eggman! I'll find you!" ad burst into the city in a furious rage…

Tails fell to the floor on his knees and murmured; "Bakuda… what's happening to you?" he whimpered and Aura sighed; "Rage of the Gods…" she murmured and everyone looked at her confused; "What?" they asked in perfect sync and Aura raised an eyebrow; "Didn't Bakuda tell you? He's a Godling!" she cried and everyone sweat dropped…

Sonic chuckled; "Uh… somehow I doubt that…" he said and Knuckles snickered and Aura narrowed her eyebrows; "Look at this!" she said as she glowed and appeared in her normal form, Amy sighed; "We have all seen a glamour before," and Tails seemed itching to say something, Chuck noticed this; "Tails? What's wrong?" he asked.

"BAKUDA 'IS' A GODLING! HE IS THE GODLING OH HOPE! BAKUDA DOSENT HAVE A GLAMOUR!" he shouted to everyone's surprise and Aura nodded; "I am the Godling of love, the reason I was here was because something romantic was to happen here and I gain my power my the essence of love," she explained and Amy whispered in her ear; "Then make Sonic love me!" she pleaded and Aura scoffed; "Love magic is not to be trifled with!" she scolded. Tanaka came forward; "Why didn't Bakuda mention this?" he asked and Aura calmed down; "If you told someone that you were a Godling, would you believe them?" she inquired and everyone fell silent; "Thought as much, Bakuda was taken from his family by the universal gods, he will one day become the fully fledged God of Hope!" she explained and everyone gasped.

Aura sighed; "The Rage of the Gods only happens when a Godling experiences pure anger beyond imagining, but Bakuda's case is different for the Saiyans have something similar but is called 'Pure Super Saiyan', his power is increased and he probably has the his own mind… yet if his inner Saiyan is unleashed…" she explained and Sonic looked at everyone worried; "That's not good," and everyone nodded. Aura turned away and looked back; "Tell Bakuda that I'm sorry…" and she disappeared!

Tails stepped to where Aura was and waved in front of him warily; "She's gone…" he muttered and Sonic sighed; "Great, well you heard her, he has his own mind so if he does anything bad, I will blame him!" he said to everyone 's surprise, Chris frowned; "Why are you so cold to him just now?" he asked and Sonic turned to face him with pure fury on his face; "He never told us anything! He could have tried to explain but he just took us for granted!" he shouted and Tanaka frowned; "Do not disrespect Bakuda! He is still the same as he was before Sonic!" he shouted and Sonic scoffed and sped back to the mansion…

_Back at the mansion…_

Sonic and the others were watching TV, Sonic was still red in the face and couldn't wait till Bakuda came back… Then a breaking news flash appeared on TV…

"We bring you these shocking images of the hero Bakuda, who has gone around on a rampage around town! There have been several deaths and a few injured, the police are making their way to the place where he resides immediately!" the reporter blared then showed a picture of Bakuda slicing a persons head off… Tails looked in horror at the images and crawled close to the screen; "No… Bakuda!" he shouted and Sonic got off the couch and flew towards the TV; "I knew he couldn't be trusted! Now innocent lives are being taken!" he yelled and the front door open to reveal Bakuda in a worn gi; "Hey… I couldn't find Eggman…" he muttered and Sonic lunged at him.

"_MURDERER!"_


	36. Chapter 36 Framed and Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

"Whoa!" Bakuda let out as he rolled to the right and Sonic burst through the open door; "What was that about!" he yelled and Amy snuck up him; "How could you?!" she screeched and Bakuda defected her hammer blow with his forearm; "Can someone tell me what's going on!?" he shouted and Tails gulped; "Bakuda? Can you remember anything about what you did in your rage?" he asked timidly and Bakuda thought for a moment; "Pieces of it… I do remember one scene that is in incredible detail… but I'd rather not discuss it…" he muttered and Tails gulped again; "Look at the TV…" he muttered and Bakuda walked to the TV but noticed that everyone parted for him; "What's going on?" he asked irritated and Tails pointed to the TV where the same image was and Bakuda's jaw dropped; "I didn't do that!" he shouted and everyone fell silent…

Bakuda turned to everyone, Sonic, who just came through the door, he looked like he was ready to explode… Amy looked uncertain, Chris looked like he was thinking deeply, Cream was downright terrified of Bakuda now, Chuck was staring at Bakuda intently and Tanaka looked the same as ever… Bakuda turned to Tails with a pleading expression; "Tails? You believe me right?" he asked hopefully and Tails sighed then smiled; "I knew you couldn't have one that," he said and Bakuda smiled; "Thanks bro," he said and gave Tails a 'high-five'.

Sonic growled; "Don't believe him just yet Tails! We still need to discuss on what happened when you were out 'Egg hunting' and why you never told us about yourself!" he shouted and Bakuda turned to him shakily; "Wh-what D-do you m-mean?" Bakuda stuttered and Sonic narrowed his eyes; "We know all about your bloodthirsty race! The Saiyans, we also know that you are a Godling of some sort," Sonic explained in a harsh manner and Bakuda bowed his head; "How did you find out?" he asked quietly and Sonic grinned; "The Saiyans? On the cruise ship. We found out about you being a Godling by the Godling of love herself!" and Bakuda looked up; "Aura? Where is she?" he pleaded and Amy shook her head; "She's gone, she told us to tell you that 'She's sorry'," and Bakuda sighed; ""It's not her fault…" he muttered and Sonic walked to Bakuda slowly; "Of course not! It's all you! We should have left you in the snow! We took you in and fed you! And what do you do? You murder people!" he shouted and Bakuda snapped; "I did not murder anyone!" he screamed and everyone fell silent.

Bakuda was fuming; "Sure my family, my father at least, is Saiyan! Yes, I am too Saiyan… but that doesn't mean we destroy planets! We don't kill! We don't cause pain for the sake of it!" he shouted in Sonic's face and Sonic scoffed; "Then explain why it shows you chopping some guys head off!" and Bakuda fell silent; "I… I don't know…" he murmured and Sonic smirked; "You do know, you killed innocent people in your rage! You weren't looking for Eggman at all!" he guessed and Bakuda shot his head up again; "FINE! I did not want to tell you this but I guess I have to! I did find Eggman!" he shouted.

Sonic smiled; "Was he boasting on how he got a Chaos emerald? Was he 'all fine and dandy'?" Sonic taunted and Bakuda looked at Sonic with no life in his eyes; "No… He's dead," he said calmly and Sonic's jaw dropped, Chris gasped; "You killed him?!" he said softly and Bakuda turned to his direction; "I don't kill people! He was dead when I got there!" he shouted and Chuck shook his head; "We find that hard to believe… Saiyan," he said and Bakuda completely lost it; "Knuckles can call me that, but I won't stand for anyone else!" he yelled and Sonic chuckled; "Did we hit the poor Saiyans nerves?" he taunted and Bakuda narrowed his eyes, Tails stepped up to Sonic; "For your information Sonic! I AM A SAIYAN TOO!" he yelled in Sonic's now astonished face and he stepped back; "You too?" he asked confused and Tails nodded; "Pact of the Saiyan god, I am Bakuda's brother all the way, I am Saiyan…" he said turning to the people on the couch; "Every time you insult Bakuda, You insult me," he said in a deathly calm voice but his hands sparked…

Tanaka came forward; "Before we make judgements, we need to know Bakuda's story," he advised and everyone nodded once and turned to Bakuda intently who sighed; "It's like this…"

_Flash!_

_Bakuda walked into Eggman's floating ship that he found off the coast on a desert island, He looked around and found himself in a large dome room, he couldn't see because of it being so dark, he powered up to Super Saiyan since his rage left him a long time ago and walked around with the light of his aura and his sword in his hand, which was glowing brightly, guiding him; "Eggman?" Bakuda called out and didn't get a response… he turned to leave when he heard a small voice under some rubble…_

_Bakuda tunnelled through the metal and found Docoe with no arms, one leg and half his face blown off; "Eggman… is over there… deeeeerrr…" he said as his power cut out and he shut down… Bakuda laid him down and crossed the room in the direction Docoe indicated and tripped over something… Bakuda picked himself off the ground and turned around and what met his eyes was something that would stay with him in his mind and haunt his dreams forever… _

_Eggman was covered from head to toe in blood, his blood… he eyes were wide and his glasses were cracked on the left side, showing pure white, lifeless eyes… There was several burn marks on him and to top it off, a giant smoking hole was straight through his chest…_

_Bakuda recoiled and gagged; "What happened here?!" he thought panicked and heard a sound behind him… out of fear, he bolted toward the exit at the next moment…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda looked up to see the shocked faces on the audience's faces; "I… I didn't know what happened there but I didn't really want to find out…" he muttered and looked down to the floor, the memory flashing in his mind again… those lifeless eyes wouldn't leave him alone! Sonic sighed; "I know what happened, you killed him…" he said very serious and Bakuda looked up to him; "I didn't, I swear I didn't…" he said with a tears forming in his eyes… Tanaka came forward; "May I?" he asked and placed his hand on Bakuda's head and Bakuda nodded…

Bakuda suddenly cried out I pain and fell to the floor shivering… Tanaka straightened up; "He was telling the truth… but the reason he is like this is because he is hiding something…" he explained and Sonic smirked; "I knew it! He is always hiding something…" he said and everyone nodded but Tails seemed furious; "Why are you doing this?! Bakuda didn't hurt anyone!" he turned to Sonic angrily and shouted; "He saved your life many times!" and Sonic shook it off; "And he killed many others," but Tails persisted; "He couldn't have killed anyone! I am sure of it!" he pleaded to them and no one moved, he then turned to Tanaka; "And everyone has secrets! You're no different! He mostly kept his secrets to keep you safe! Eggman would have kidnapped me and used my energy to rule the world already if he knew! I have enough power in me to destroy the planet in an instant!" Tails shouted and everyone gasped.

Chuck shook his head; "You can't have that much power Tails!" he cried and Tails nodded; "I do! But the only way to prove it is to destroy it! And Bakuda and I wouldn't do that!" he cried. Sonic sighed; "I wish I could believe that Tails," he muttered and Bakuda stood up shakily; "You want to be right and hate being proved wrong! That is the real problem here Sonic!" he said standing up and smirking slightly then heard noises outside; "Bakuda the fox! Come out with your hands in the air!" a police officer shouted on a mega phone and Bakuda sighed; _"Get ready Tails… get the Senzu beans and everything else…"_ and Tails nodded nervously and ran to get them… Bakuda, Sonic and everyone (excluding Tails) walked out and Bakuda sighed; _"This better work…" _he thought and stepped outside where everyone from the police force was parked on the lawn with their guns trained on Bakuda…

Bakuda faintly heard, with his super hearing, a jet engine starting… Bakuda smiled faintly as he heard it come closer… Bakuda turned to the officer holding a gun and approaching Bakuda; "Bakuda the fox, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say-" he started before Bakuda sighed; "I would like to say something before I go, I'm innocent…" he said simply and the police officer simply moved forward; "Any more?" he asked irritated at being interrupted and Bakuda smiled then turned to Sonic; "One more…" and looked at the police officers and brought his hands up to his face; "SOLAR FLARE!" and a blinding light came forth and temporarily blinded the officers and everyone else in the neighbourhood… Bakuda jumped into the air and landed on something metal, he looked back and saw the officers rubbing their eyes furiously and smiled; "Time to clear my name…" he muttered and jumped into the cockpit with Tails flying and slightly smiling and turned to Bakuda; "We just have to find the real culprit…" he said and Bakuda frowned; "I think Eggman's death and the murders are somehow connected, my only thoughts right now points to Dakuba… but he has been hiding his energy signature lately," Bakuda explained and Tails nodded; "Dakuba is a good suspect… let's start with him," and the Tornado X burst forward…

Bakuda closed his eyes and remembered Creams terrified look, Amy's, Chris's and Chuck's shocked look, Sonic's furious expression… then to Tanaka's same eyes that somehow held reassurance… Bakuda opened his eyes; "Tails? I think Tanaka is still on our side…" he muttered and Tails nodded; "I think so too, the other though… I didn't think they would do that though…" he muttered and a memory struck Bakuda; "Tails… you know what this means…" he muttered and Tails nodded; "I guess we follow Vegeta's advice…"

"_When the friends you thought you could only meet once had in the whole world turns against you, turn your back on the world and find allies…"_


	37. Chapter 37 Follow the Trail!

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda looked out the window and sighed; "Tails? Remind me again on how many times they have tried this?" he asked his little brother in front and Tails looked over his shoulder and frowned; "Forty-seven, you think that they would learn by now!" he sighed irritated and looked out the window to see a supposedly stealth fighter jet… Bakuda sighed; "I'll get him…" and put his pointed and middle finger to his forehead and vanished but reappeared outside of the stealth fighter and grabbed it by the tail and brought his hand to his mouth; "Kreert! Be prepared for an immediate landing, over, Kreert!" Bakuda imitated an announcement on a commercial flight and pulled the jet down to the forest that was below them… Bakuda saw the annoyed look on the pilots face and Bakuda grinned; "If you don't stop chasing us then I won't stop grounding your planes!" he reasoned and fired a blast at an engine on the wing to make it explode and make the plane 'grounded'…

Bakuda teleported back to Tails and sighed; "I have probably already cost the government over a five million dollars in broken jet engines…" he muttered and Tails sighed; "We have been flying for a while now, if the Tornado X wasn't running on that Chaos Emerald you gave me, then we would have crashed ages ago!" he said and Bakuda smiled; "They are a handy power source! But back to business, where are we going to sleep for the night?" he asked and Tails grew worried; "Uh… I haven't thought of that… if we land and sleep, then the police will catch us! But if we keep doing this, you could fly the Tornado X while I sleep but then we would be vulnerable to attack since only you can use Instant Transmission and you can't do both!" he fretted and Bakuda sighed; "You make a good point…" and a sudden beeping came over the cockpit.

Tails pressed a button on the side of him and a telephone call came through; "Tails! Bakuda! Stop this nonsense immediately!" came the voice of Chuck Thorndike and Bakuda sighed; "Tails can go back but I won't stop till I have cleared my name," and Tails shook his head; "No way! I won't leave you!" he protested and Chuck sighed; "Sorry Tails, but if you came back then you would be arrested with Bakuda since you helped him escape the authorities! I guess I will be seeing you soon though," he muttered and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "What?" he asked and Chris came on the line; "Sonic wants to get you himself Bakuda! He left an hour ago!" he said and Bakuda looked down to the ground and spotted a blue blur racing underneath them, knocking down a few tree down by the speed he was going…; "Hasn't he heard of a think called 'stealth'?" Bakuda sighed then turned to Tails; "Go higher," and Tails nodded while soaring up past the clouds…

"Afraid that won't work boys, we have a tracking system on the Tornado and the Shadowfox, so we can find you anywhere!" and Bakuda frowned; "So that's how they kept finding us!" he shouted and then smiled; "Shadowfox time!" he called and jumped out of the cockpit once he opened it, he threw the capsule into the air and the Shadowfox appeared hovering in it's plane form, Bakuda told Tails to get in and press the button on the side, Tails did so and the Tornado X turned into a capsule! Tails got into the Shadowfox and hugged Bakuda; "When did you do that?" he asked and Bakuda smiled; "When we came back from the cruise, you wanted to work on it badly but couldn't because you couldn't take it everywhere!" he explained and Tails sat down in the seat; "But how will this help?" he said and Bakuda smiled; "Watch and see!" he said as the cockpit came down and Bakuda inserted the 'Sword of Hope' into the slot; "Chuck was bluffing when he said he put a tracer program on this, nothing can pierce this armour and he couldn't get into it because of the voice recognition system can be changed unless the sword is in the power slot!" he explained and fired up the Shadowfox's engine; "But just in case, Shadowfox! Scan for any anomalies in the system!" he commanded and Shadowfox responded; "Affirmative… scanning… scanning… Scan complete, Anomaly found, installed 3 days ago… permission to remove?" it asked in it's monotone voice and Bakuda smiled; "Permission granted," The Shadowfox beeped once; "Command confirmed, Anomaly removed from the system."

_At the Police Station_

"Sir! The tracking program installed by Chuck Thorndike has been removed!" a person at a computer and the chief sighed he turned to Chuck who was in the corner drinking coffee and reported the news but Chuck seemed unfazed; "Then run then extra program, it shouldn't be able to be detected until used," he said and the person at the computer nodded and pressed the 'Enter' key…

_The Shadowfox_

The Shadowfox plummeted as its power was cut off and Bakuda then used the wings to glide; "So Chuck want's to play dirty with a virus! We will see about that!" he said smiling and Tails shook slightly from the sudden drop; "What are you going to do?!" he asked frightened and Bakuda smiled and pulled out the golden 4-star Dragonball then placed it onto the dash where the Shadow fox was energised again; "Shadowfox! Run Kameha Virus! Send through to anomaly's signal!" he commanded and the Shadowfox let out feebly; "Command confirmed…"

_The Police Station_

The screens on all the computers turned black, the person at the computer slapped the computer; "What's going on?" he asked worried and Bakuda appeared on screen; "KA…ME…HA…ME…" the digital version of Bakuda chanted and Chuck stood up shocked; "A virus…" and sparks flew off the computer screens; "WARNING, WARNING, COMPLETE SYSTEM OVERLOAD, WARNING, WARNING…" the computer speakers blared and the Bakuda on screen smirked; "HAAAAA!!!" and the computers exploded one after another… Chuck stood slightly smoking from the explosion and frowned; "Who knew Bakuda had Virus software…" he murmured…

_The Shadowfox_

Bakuda and Tails cheered as their power returned; "Take that!" Bakuda cried and flew the Shadowfox forward; "Shadowfox? Remove that virus from the system," he asked and the Shadowfox responded and destroyed the virus that attacked it. Tails looked out one of the windows and saw Sonic following them; "What about Sonic? We can't stay in the air forever if we want to clear your name…" he said and Bakuda smiled; "You know that water throughs off the scent! Saiyans are not the hunted, they are hunters!" and the Shadowfox dived down toward the coastline before them and shifted into its Sea form… as it dived in, Sonic glared at it from the shore and growled; "I will find you Bakuda, mark my words…" he said and took off down the beach… Bakuda looked around as he sped through the ocean and landed on the sea floor and went into a sea cave where it ended up into a sea bubble and there were holes in the roof where the air came in.

Bakuda got out and stretched; "How about we set up camp here for awhile?" he asked Tails but he had already fell asleep… Bakuda smiled at him then dived into the ocean to look for some food…

_Two hours later…_

Tails woke to the smell off cooked fish and got out of the Shadowfox blindly with his eyes still shut and let his nose and stomach guide him, Bakuda looked over to see Tails up and walking over to him where he sat with a small pile of fish that he had caught, Tails sat down next to Bakuda and opened his eyes and shook his head; "That was a nice sleep, he muttered and saw the fish next to him and drool dropped from his mouth. Bakuda chuckled; "Well take some!" he cried and Tails launched snatched a fish hastily and bit a large chunk out of it; "Fanks!" he said with his mouth full of fish and Bakuda chuckled; "You act like your staved Tails!" and Tails swallowed; "I haven't eaten in hours," he said and Bakuda nodded; "I lived out of civilisation when I was very young so I could train for the Saiyan assault so I think I can get us enough food for awhile until you get used to it…" Bakuda said and Tails nodded; "I foe ow ou wachin foog, I fid doe fack gon festgide sizand," he said with his mouth full of fish and Bakuda sighed; "Come again?" he asked politely and Tails blushed deeply then swallowed; "I know how to ration food, I did so on Westside Island," he explained and Bakuda nodded.

Bakuda looked outside through the holes in the roof and sighed; "I wonder where we can find Dakuba?" he wondered out load and Tails brought out a small TV from nowhere; "Maybe if we watched this," he said and Bakuda turned it on; "Can't hurt," he muttered…

"For those that just joined us, the Police are still in search for Bakuda and Tails Son, the two foxes that escaped the entire Police force with what is known as the Crane style move 'Solar Flare', he escaped yet again in the coast with the Shadowfox, and used a virus to destroy the Police's computers so he can not be tracked at this moment. Sonic the hedgehog is certain that he will catch Bakuda and bring him to justice and that he was last seen off the coast, yet other sources tell of two similar foxes to the east of Bakuda's last seen location. We will have more when the story develops."

Bakuda stood bolt upright; "That's Dakuba! We head off in the morning Tails!" and Tails nodded happily; "We will clear your name!" he said excited and Bakuda nodded as he and Tails curled up on the seats of the Shadowfox…

_The next morning…_

Bakuda and Tails were in the Shadowfox and they took off into the sea, out of the cave and into the air where some police were and they opened fire at the Shadowfox but the bullets bounced harmlessly off, Bakuda turned to Tails who was grinning then spun in the direction of where Dakuba was last seen; "Lets follow the trail!"


	38. Chapter 38 Hero to One

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda looked down at the bush town that Dakuba was last sighted and turned to Tails who seemed nervous; "Bakuda? You do know that he will probably try to fight us if he sees us…" and Bakuda nodded; "And no doubt that Dakuba has become a Super Saiyan by now," he muttered and Tails gulped; "Great…"

Bakuda parked carefully under some trees just outside of the town; "Shadowfox! Cover!" he commanded and an invisible covering coasted over the car so it was undetectable! Bakuda turned to Tails who was looking at the cover in wonder; "Use the glamour Tails," he instructed and Tails stopped inspecting the cover to look at Bakuda and nod, he did as he was told by flicking the bracelet as Bakuda transformed into his original form… Bakuda climbed out of the car with Tails but before they continued, Bakuda gripped his sword and the Shadowfox beeped once from where it was hidden, he turned to Tails who raised an eyebrow; "What? It is common sense to lock a car," and Tails sighed; "Can the 'Sword of Dawn' unlock it?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "Yep, now let's move out!" he said and Tails giggled; "You really need to stop trying to do imitations Bakuda…" and Bakuda pouted; "Awww…"

Both Tails and Bakuda headed into town slowly, careful to sense for any negative energies that came close… Tails looked over to a small shop to the post office; "How can we find him again? He keeps hiding his energy signature," he complained and Bakuda shrugged; "Look the old fashion way I guess, with our eyes…" he said and Tails sighed; "This is gonna take awhile…" he muttered and Bakuda smiled; "Despair follows Dakuba around like a lost puppy, we will find him," he reassured and Tails nodded then walked further into town…

After looking for twenty-five minutes, Tails started looking into shop windows and peeking inside pubs in desperation in the search for the 'God of Despair' but recoiled with his nose covered in his hands and he sighed; "That alcohol is strong! My nose will never be the same…" he complained and Bakuda chuckled; "Head back to the car Tails, the thirty minutes are almost up," he instructed and Tails left; "See you in an hour," he said smiling and Bakuda nodded; "The glamour is coming in handy," he remarked and Tails nodded before running back to the Shadowfox before he transformed back…

Bakuda watched Tails leave and continued forward with a heavy weight in his chest, he winced slightly as he felt an uneasy presence; _"Something's not right… I must be close!" _he thought and looked into a nearby alleyway hopefully and saw a commotion happening in there… Bakuda slipped to the side of the alleyway then shifted to the side where he could peek around the corner and not be noticed…

A little girl with red curls on either side of her head, green eyes and in a slightly tattered dress was leaking tears down her face and sniffling while holding a shredded teddy bear that looked like it was torn by a knife, three grown men were standing intimidating over her and were bickering amongst themselves; "This brat's mother better get the ransom money soon or we will have to kill this brat!" one of the men said disgruntled and another sighed; "She is more trouble than she's worth anyway… even the million dollars for her safe return couldn't be worth the constant crying she is doing!" and the third man nodded; "She is giving me a migraine! I can't take it anymore!" he complained and pulled a gun… Bakuda's eyes flashed in anger…

BANG! The gun fired and the man snickered… then went to shock… then fear!

"What's wrong boys? Don't mind me," Bakuda said in a deathly calm voice as he let the bullet from the fired gun drop from his hand and clatter on the ground… you could hear a pin drop after that… the first man scoffed; "Get out of here before we hurt you kid! I mean it! Get!" he warned and Bakuda frowned; "No, I'd rather not," he taunted in an imitation of a British accent and the third man pulled his gun again; "We warned you kid," he said and fired but Bakuda stood his ground and caught the bullet again and let it clatter to the ground, the girl gasped along with the men; "Shame on you, grown men still playing with toys!" he taunted and launched at the man who fired the two shots and punched him into the wall where he became imbedded in it and fell unconscious!

The other men gasped at this and stared at the young man before them with frightened looks; "Who… What are you?!" he yelled with his eyes wide in fear and Bakuda smiled; "Does 'Bakuda' ring any bells?" he asked and the second man promptly fainted in shock… Bakuda stared at him with a raised eyebrow; "Heart of a lion this one…" he muttered and the girl sobbed; "You're Bakuda? You aren't going to hurt me are you?" she pleaded and Bakuda turned to her and his expression softened, he shook his head; "I do not harm the innocent…" and turned his gaze to the man who had drawn a knife from his jacket; "He on the other hand…" he muttered as the man got back his confidence somehow; "I will get a huge reward for bringing in the infamous Bakuda!" he cried and Bakuda sighed; "Two things, One, I'm infamous? That's news to me… and second, you're an idiot to bring a knife to a 'gun' fight," he commented and the man raised and eyebrow before Bakuda sparked his arm…

"Masenko!" Bakuda shouted as, in a yellow light, the man flew out of the alleyway where there seemed the entire police force of the town was waiting outside with a distressed woman with red hair and green eyes, crying silently and holding a handkerchief that was soaked… Bakuda guessed that she was the mother and vowed that she would be reunited with her daughter… Bakuda then heard a scream from behind him and he turned to the girl who was being held by the second man by a knife at the throat! "One move and I kill the girl!" he cried and Bakuda nodded slowly but began to think in overdrive; _"One choice…"_ he thought and drew a dagger from his gi and focused on it…

The man brought the knife closer to the girls throat and a few droplets appeared on it…; "Drop it!" he yelled and Bakuda frowned; "I will give you one chance, go home now…" he proposed and the man laughed; "Are you kidding?! I do this for a living!" he shouted and Bakuda sighed; "I gave you one chance to save yourself, but you leave me no choice…" he murmured and the dagger flashed… the man was then thrown out of the alley where he landed at the chief policemen's feet, out cold…

The girl and Bakuda walked out of the allay way and no surprise, Bakuda noticed that all the guns were trained on him… Bakuda watched the girl looked at him pleadingly then to her mother who seemed like the weight of the sky was lifted from her shoulders, Bakuda smiled then nodded to the girl who promptly hugged him and then ran to her mother who picked her up and squeezed her tightly, slightly crying as she was filled with joy and relief… the girl broke out of her grip and looked back to Bakuda and smiled; "Thank you Mr. Bakuda," she said and everyone gasped and trained their guns on him with fingers on the trigger…

Bakuda frowned then sighed; "Your welcome, take care…" then shot up into the sky where then police tried to shoot him but he disappeared in the cloud of smoke the gunfire made… when the smoke cleared… a thing dropped from the sky and onto where Bakuda stood moments before, was the little girls teddy bear! Completely restored! The girl ran to it and hugged it happily; Bakuda stood on top of one of the buildings behind the crowd and smiled before jumping down and racing off back into town to continue his search for the 'God of Despair'… But the thought of the little girl's happiness brought joy into his heart…

_He was at least… a Hero to One…_


	39. Chapter 39 Needing Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

Bakuda raced through the town with a slight dust cloud where his feet carried him and he started looking left and right repeatedly in desperation; "Come on… I need to find him quickly!" he muttered under his breath as he weaved into an alley to avoid coming into a police officers sight… Bakuda jumped onto the rooftops and ran across them while trying to avoid any confrontation… Bakuda focused again on Dakuba's energy signature and he sighed; "Why does he have to hide it?" he wondered then remembered something...

"Dawn!" he shouted suddenly and screeched to a halt and slapped himself on the head; _"Dawn follows Dakuba everywhere! Find him and I find Dakuba_!" he thought to himself and brought his fingers to his head; "Now… please don't be hiding it…" he muttered as he focused… Bakuda's eyes shot open suddenly and disappeared; "Yes!" he cried as he vanished…

_With Dawn_

Dawn was lying face down on a couch snoring when Bakuda arrived; "Wow, I guess this is why he wasn't hiding is energy signature…" he muttered and Dawn woke then looked over to Bakuda with a smile on his face; "Dakuba?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "Close…" he said calmly and Dawn's eyes opened wide and he shot up into the air in fight then hanged on the overhead support beams while shaking; "Go away!" he cried in fear and Bakuda sighed; "You know that I wouldn't hurt you Dawn," Bakuda smiled and Dawn shook his head; "You killed all those people in the city and that's why Dakuba and I can't go out anymore!" he shouted and Bakuda rose an eyebrow; "I killed… what do you mean I killed?! I though Dakuba did it!" he yelled and Dawn shook his head and dropped back onto the couch; "Dakuba was here with me when we saw you on TV…" he muttered and Bakuda sighed; "So I have going on a wild goose chase here…" he muttered.

Dawn tilted his head to the side; "You didn't do it?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "No, I wish I knew who 'did' do it though, I have been chased half way across the country!" he complained and Bakuda heard a door open; "Dawn? Where are you?" a voice called out and Bakuda sighed; "Here goes…" he muttered and Dawn curled up into a ball; "Your not going to fight, are you?" he asked worried and Bakuda shook his head; "We are just going to talk…" he said and Dawn relaxed but narrowed his eyes; "Is Tails here?" he asked bitterly and Bakuda nodded; "He is around, why?" he asked and Dawn rolled his eyes; "I like you but I can't stand Tails! Just like you like me but don't like Dakuba…" he explained and Bakuda nodded; "There is just something that stops us becoming friends…" he thought and Dawn nodded slowly; "We can never be friends, Tails and I…" he muttered and Bakuda sighed; "I wish it were different… Dakuba would be a good sparring partner…" he murmured as Dakuba came in and laid eyes on Bakuda…

"YOU!" he shouted and his hands blazed, Bakuda sighed; "Dakuba, I did not come to fight, I came to talk," he said and Dakuba grinned; "Dark to dark ay? I saw what you did on the TV! I didn't think you had it in you!" he cried and his hands flare diminished but Bakuda fumed; "I did not kill anyone! I though that was you!" he shouted and Dakuba scoffed; "That was not my style, I would not chop someone's head off! I would start with ripping their stomach out…" and started describing horrible deaths and Bakuda gripped his stomach; "Please! Just stop there! I think I'm gonna be sick!" he yelled and ran into the nearest bathroom with reaching sounds coming from it...

Bakuda walked out after a few minutes while gripping his stomach and turned to Dakuba; "Please don't mention that again…" he pleaded and Dakuba rolled his eyes; "I can't believe you and I are different side of the same coin, sure we are both powerful but you're easily disgusted! I mean, sure maybe putting an expanding energy blast down someone's throat so it expands and makes their throat explode is a bit mu… where'd he go?" he asked Dawn who rolled his eyes and jerked to the bathroom where there was reaching sounds escaping again… Dakuba sighed; "Fine! I won't mention brutal deaths around you anymore… like," Bang! Dakuba stopped talking and was on the floor with his hands on his nose while Bakuda held one hand towards him and smirked; "Now I fell much better!" he smirked and Dakuba picked himself from the ground and snarled; "Watch it! I am about this close to ripping your head off!" he yelled and put his thumb and pointer finger nearly together and Bakuda frowned; "This isn't easy for me either, I wasn't sick to my stomach because of those descriptions, its because I am talking to you without punching you in the head!" he growled and both their hands sparked once before calming down.

Dakuba growled; "Why are you here anyway? I take it you didn't come to use the bathroom," he smirked and Bakuda nodded; "Quite, I came here to see if you were the one that did the attacks but it is obvious that you didn't," he explained and Dakuba raised an eyebrow; "How so?" he asked and Bakuda rolled his eyes; "The very descriptive death moments were enough proof that you wouldn't just kill for the sake of it, you only would kill if you could get away with it. I should have known you didn't murder them… but if you didn't… who did?" he wondered and Dakuba scoffed; "Like I care, probably a mercenary that was hired by a guy that hates you," he suggested and Bakuda shook his head; "Whoever it was looked like me in every way, you probably painted yourself blue while in your fox form… that was the only thing I could think of…" he said and Dakuba rolled his eyes; "I would rather destroy the planet I was on then let paint get on the fur of my fox form, do you know how hard it is to get something out of fox fur?!" he yelled and Bakuda nodded; "Got gum in my bangs once…" he said ruffling his bangs then he sighed; "I guess I have to look elsewhere…" he muttered and brought his fingers to his head but Dakuba stopped him; "This discussion never happened, I want to keep my reputation of nearly killing you every time we meet… I promise this, if anyone's going to end your existence… it's going to be me!" and Bakuda nodded; "Likewise, lets hope we never have to talk like civilised people to each other again, I can hardly stand it!" he said before disappearing… Dakuba rolled his eyes; "Now that the filth is out of the house, it's time for rest…" he said just falling onto the couch next to Dawn and Dawn snuggled up to him while in a ball and started snoozing while Dakuba scratched behind his ear…

_With Tails_

Tails was on the front passenger seat snoozing face down on it when Bakuda showed up, Bakuda smiled at the sight; _"Tails and Dawn move in nearly perfect sync to each other!" _he remarked smiling and sat on the drivers seat and sighed; "Where now?" he wondered out load and Tails woke up; "Bakuda?" he asked and Bakuda laughed; "Dawn said something very similar," and Tails jumped up; "Dawn?! Where!?" he shouted and Bakuda chuckled; "Calm down Tails, I found Dawn and Dakuba," he said and Tails smiled; "You can clear your name?" he asked hopefully and Bakuda sighed; "He didn't do it…" he sighed and Tails dropped his head; "Where do we go from here?" he asked and Bakuda put the sword in the slot; "Find allies," he said and Tails nodded; "Sonic, Cream, Amy, Chris and Chuck are all out… Ella wouldn't be much of an ally, Tanaka is an ally for us, Sam hates you… and Lindsey and Nelson will have heard so their out… wait… what about…" he started before Bakuda's eyes lit up; "KNUCKLES!" he shouted and Tails nodded; "It will be hard, but we could probably get him on our side," he said and Bakuda nodded then got out of the car while turning into his Kitsune form; "We go by Instant Transmission, I might need speed if Knuckles wants to fight," he proposed and Tails got out also then put it back in it's capsule then chucked it to Bakuda who caught it.

Tails grabbed hold of Bakuda's arm as Bakuda zoned in on Knuckles energy… they both disappeared… When they reappeared, they were on the other side of the world! Bakuda looked around and found himself staring at a large temple… "Why can't this ever be easy?" Bakuda asked wearily, looking down into the narrow corridor that lead into the temple and turned to Tails who was climbing the temple and had sat down on the top; "Tails! You stay here!" he called and Tails waved at him from the top with a happy grin on his face and Bakuda shook his head then headed inside…

He looked around and found Knuckles sitting down, cross legged in front of an alter that had a worn mural on it… Bakuda walked up to Knuckles slowly and when he was just a metre away sighed; "Knuckles?" he asked slowly and Knuckles ears flicked straight up; "Saiyan?" he asked in a deathly calm voice and turned his head in Bakuda's direction slightly. Bakuda nodded; "Yes, it is me… Bakuda… I was just wondering if WHOA!" he cried as Knuckles suddenly turned and launched a barrage of punches at the blue Kitsune who jumped back; "Knuckles! Please listen to me!" he yelled and Knuckles growled; "I should have known you were like the others! You shall fall by the hands of an echidna like your ancestors did before you!" Knuckles boasted and Bakuda tilted his head; "Your ancestors fought the Saiyans?" he asked and knuckles nodded; "Yes, they came to destroy the planet but my tribe had stopped them, this was before Perfect Chaos by the way," he explained and shot after Bakuda who jumped into the air and hovered out of Knuckles reach; "Knuckles! I just wanted to talk! I didn't kill those people! You have to believe me!" he cried and knuckles growled; "Prove it!" and Bakuda sighed; "That's what I have been trying to do! But I am just on a wild goose chase! I don't know where to look now…" he muttered and knuckles dropped his guard; "No, I mean prove that you came to talk, prove that I can trust you!" he shouted and Bakuda thought for a moment before grabbing his sword and drew the five Chaos emeralds; "the seven Emerald you need to get home with will soon be all revealed… you need them more than I do…" he muttered and the five gems flung toward Knuckles and revolved around him!

Knuckles was speechless for a moment then smiled; "You have my trust, for the moment…" he muttered and Bakuda dropped to the ground next to him but continued to look at his feet; "I wish I knew who did it… ever since it happened… and until I see who did it… my life will be a living hell!" he cried and dropped to the floor and sobbed… Knuckles sighed; "I trust you…" he said and Bakuda looked up to him with tears still in his eyes; "Thanks…" he muttered and Knuckles smiled; "I can keep Sonic off you for awhile if you like," he proposed and Bakuda nodded; "That would be nice…" and knuckles cracked his knuckles; "Consider it done!" and lifted Bakuda up; "Where will you and Tails go?" he asked and Bakuda shook his head; "We have nowhere to go…" he mumbled… something green came darting toward Bakuda…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda looked around after the sudden green light and saw a single island that seemed to have facilities surrounding the forests around it…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda found himself back on the floor of the temple and Knuckles picked him up; "You okay? Don't know what got into this little guy…" he muttered while restraining the green Chaos emerald! Bakuda looked at it then noticed something, he pulled out the 4-star Dragonball and both shone once in a bright light and enveloped Bakuda and Knuckles…

_Flash!_

_Bakuda saw Knuckles next to him in a large room with a single pod in the middle of the room… Bakuda and Knuckles shrugged then walked towards it and saw a single figure floating inside of it… on the base of it was a hole that looked like it held something… Bakuda glanced at the Emerald and Knuckles shrugged then put the Chaos Emerald in the slot… the being had awoken at that moment and showed red eyes…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda shook his no sore head as he got up and Knuckles picked himself from off the ground; "What was that?!" he asked and Bakuda shook his head again; "I have no idea… but the Chaos Emerald and the Dragonball both wants me to go there… it looked like an island with many buildings in a forest…" he described and Knuckles nodded; "Be careful, what you are describing is an island called prison island, I have been there looking for treasure…" he said and Bakuda nodded; "I will find it and go there… it's my only lead…" he said and Bakuda left with the Green emerald in hand but glanced back at knuckles who was smiling, and he waved to Bakuda with single wave of his hand and Bakuda smiled and nodded; "See ya!" he cried and ran out to meet with Tails…

Bakuda looked out of the Temple with his hand over his eyes because of the suns glare and found tails near the forest on his stomach and having a staring contest with an earthen fox… Bakuda smiled; "Tails?" he asked and Tails glanced over to Bakuda and then motioned him over; "So this is what earthen foxes look like… why are they on all fours?" he asked and the fox began to lick Tails ear, who immediately began laughing; "Stop it! That tickles!" and ended up in fits of laughter… Bakuda pulled Tails up after he finished laughing and the fox scarpered back into the forest to Tails disappointment; "Aw…" he complained and Bakuda laughed; "It must be wearied to see the same species on a different planet," he said and Tails nodded; "Tell me about it…" he replied and Bakuda laughed; "Next stop, Prison island!" he shouted as the Shadowfox appeared in front of them and Tails got in with Bakuda and fired up the engine…

"Looks like following the Vegeta's advice got us somewhere!" Bakuda yelled over the engines and Tails nodded; "So Knuckles is now an ally?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "Vegeta was right…"

_In a war, be it personal or in a war among the nations… you always will need allies…_


	40. Chapter 40 Secret of Prison Island

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Bakuda and Tails flew over the continent and heading for 'Prison Island' but in the meantime, had started listening to 'Strike of the Ninja' by DragonForce but Tails had started to play it on his drum set… right behind Bakuda… Bakuda snapped around; "Tails! Do you mind not playing that in the car?! It's hammering on my ears…" he complained and Tails pouted; "Aw…" and put the drum set away and sat on the front seat. Bakuda sighed; "That's better, in concerts and stuff like that Tails, the viewers aren't one foot in front of the drums," Bakuda explained and rubbed his ears while Tails blushed; "Sorry… couldn't resist…" he muttered and Bakuda ruffled his bangs; "Don't fret about it," he said to Tails, who smiled then turned on the radio; "I wonder if they have any leads on us…" he asked and Bakuda turned it up; "I doubt it," he muttered and listened…

"_Sonic the Hedgehog is currently under care from his previous injuries from the fight between him and Knuckles the Echidna, the doctors say he will make a complete recovery and will be 'Up and Running' in no time…"_

Bakuda chuckled; "The news reporter has a sense of humour!" he cried before Tails 'shushed' him.

"_Knuckles the Echidna is staying at the Thorndike mansion and seems to have recovered four of the Chaos Emeralds from Bakuda, however Knuckles has told them that Bakuda is supposedly innocent and trying to clear his name. The fans of Knuckles the Echidna however, say that he is just trying to not put glory on himself for recovering the Chaos Emeralds from the murderer, Bakuda Son and his accomplice Tails Son… he is often in discussion with Tanaka, the butler of Thorndike mansion, on unknown matters._

Bakuda sighed; "Some people are impossible…" he muttered and imagined the look on Knuckles face when he found he had 'fans'… a thought crossed his mind

_Flash!_

"_AH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Knuckles yelled racing through the town while crazed fans ran after him holding autograph books… _

_A few minutes later…_

_BANG! A few people flew past as Knuckles threw and punched the crazed fans away…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda chuckled at the thought…

_In other news, in a small town where Bakuda was supposedly seen a while ago, Bakuda did show and had saved a little girl, aged five, from a trio of kidnappers and murderers that had demanded a million dollars in ransom money from the distressed mother! Bakuda had supposedly stepped in and knocked the men unconscious and saved the girl from death itself then returned the daughter to her mother but had escaped Police soon after… the mother of the girl has given this statement; "Bakuda saved my daughter and I owe him her life. I do not believe that such a saint could have killed those people." And the daughters statement; "Bakuda's a good guy! Honest!"_

_Even if this is true, it does not change the fact that Bakuda murdered several people in station square and will soon be brought to justice. More when the story develops…_

Tails turned to Bakuda; "You didn't tell me about that," he smirked and Bakuda blushed; "I forgot about it, don't harass me for it!" he said and Tails smiled; "You just can't stop being hero," he commented and Bakuda smiled; "I get that from our father," he said and Tails stopped laughing; "Our? Oh, right! 'Our' dad!" he said smiling and Bakuda shook his head; "You forgot that you have a dad waiting back in my dimension?" he asked slyly and Tails smirked; "I forgot, don't harass me for it," and Bakuda laughed; "I guess I deserve that one…" as he continued driving toward their destination…

Tails suddenly cried out, surprising Bakuda and making the Shadowfox plummet out of the sky but Bakuda quickly grabbed hold of the handles of the wheel and steadied it before turning to Tails angrily; "What was that for?!" he asked irritated as Tails blushed deeply; "Sorry, but look! Prison Island!" he cried and Bakuda looked out the window and saw the said island below them and smiled; "Touchdown!" he yelled as the plane blasted toward the island at full speed, Frightening the living daylights out of Tails; "What are you doing?!" he screamed and Bakuda grinned as the Shadowfox pulled up at the last second and skidded across the beach as it retracted it's wings.

The Shadowfox skidded to a stop at the base of the forest and Bakuda sighed then grinned; "Another perfect park!" he boasted and climbed out of the car and looked to Tails who was frozen… Bakuda sighed and stepped back in and stood next to Tails, Tails had his eyes shut tight and he was shaking slightly… Bakuda frowned and shook him slightly; "Tails? It's okay…" he murmured and Tails eyes shot open then glanced around then turned to Bakuda and narrowed his eyes before jumping on him and they both burst from the car with tails wrestling Bakuda to the ground; "What was the big idea?!" he yelled and Bakuda pulled Tails down with him then it turned into a playful fight then into a full out spar across the beach…

Bakuda and Tails lay panting on the beach after they had finished and both sighed at the same time; "This seems like a good place to stay for awhile…" Tails muttered and Bakuda grinned; "Yeah, until we get an idea of what do next…" he said sitting up and shacking the sand out of his fur; "Sand in the cloths and fur is uncomfortable…" he muttered and Tails grinned; "What to know how to get rid of it?" he asked slyly and Bakuda nodded but frowned as tails took off his gi and dived into the ocean then began splashing about; "Come on!" he cried and Bakuda grinned as he looked into the sky and shot up into it… he looked down to Tails, removed his gi and put it in his sword as he pulled his legs up to his chest; "CANNON BALL!" he cried as he made a large tsunami… Tails was face down on the beach and pulled his head out of the sand as Bakuda rose to the surface; "Don't you try the same Tails!" Bakuda shouted as tails looked into the sky… Tails pouted and jumped into the ocean again…

_A few minutes later…_

Bakuda and Tails walked out of the ocean absolutely soaking wet, with their tails high in the air as to not trial sand, Tails shook himself dry and Bakuda stared at him; "Tails? It's called a towel," he said amused and Tails frowned; "I'm a fox if you hadn't noticed," he said to Bakuda who began cracking up at Tails who looked like a giant fuzz ball… Tails grinned and pushed Bakuda back in the ocean where he came back out soaking more and Bakuda shook his fur out of instinct; "That was uncalled for," he commented and Tails started laughing at Bakuda for his new appearance…

Bakuda sighed as he combed down his fur with his hands and Tails did the same; "Tails? We have to go get the Shadowfox," he said and Tails sweat dropped; "I forgot where it was…" he blushed and Bakuda sighed; "Never mind," he said and the Shadowfox appeared before them! Tails gasped; "How did it do that?" he asked and Bakuda sweat dropped; "It didn't, I did, I can summon objects, remember?" he asked and Tails nodded; "Right…" Bakuda put the Shadowfox back into its capsule and motioned Tails to follow him into the forest…

Tails and Bakuda walked through the forest before finding themselves completely lost… Tails turned to Bakuda; "You feel that?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "the whole time, it is a weak ki, it's there… but barley…" he said and Tails nodded; "That's what I thought he muttered and Bakuda grabbed his arm; "Quicker this way," he muttered as Tails and Bakuda disappeared.

_Containment chamber_

Bakuda looked left and right where they had appeared and saw he was in that familiar room where the single tank was… Tails held Bakuda closer as he was afraid of what was in the tank but Bakuda walked right up to it and looked inside… it looked like Sonic except he was black with red stripes across his arms and one big stripe on the top his head and on the opposites of his quills, he also had his quills slanting up… Bakuda notice his boots looked like rocket boots also… Bakuda sighed; "You shouldn't be here… I'll get you out…" he muttered and placed the green emerald on the slot…

Nothing happened… Bakuda sighed and looked at the hedgehog again, but turned back to tails who was pointing at the tank again and Bakuda turned around and came face to face with the hedgehog! The hedgehog smiled as he held the green Chaos Emerald; "Thanks, I'm out of here!" he said as he held up the Chaos Emerald; "Chaos Control!" he yelled but the emerald lost its glow… the hedgehog shook the emerald; "Work!" h yelled then Bakuda tapped his shoulder; "That won't work if I've go this," he said simply pointing to the 'Chaos Blade' in his hand and the hedgehog growled; "What do you want?!" he yelled and Bakuda smiled; "Just to know who you are, and why the Chaos emerald led us here to find you…" he explained.

The black hedgehog calmed down; "Very well, my name is Shadow the hedgehog, I was created as the 'Ultimate life form' upon the space colony ARK, the humans killed the only people I knew to be family and put me here for all eternity in a frozen sleep," Shadow explained and Bakuda nodded; "It must have been the government, they wouldn't like an 'Ultimate life form' to disrupt nature," he thought and Shadow nodded; "that was the exact reason, they saw me as a weapon against human kind," he sighed. Bakuda nodded; "That sounds like them, they once wanted me and my brother Tails because we were too powerful and unknown to them." And Shadow nodded; "Then we are alike, who are you anyway?" he asked smiling for the first time.

Bakuda smiled also; "My name is Bakuda Son the Saiyan I am nine years old, I was taken from my dimension to train and become the god of Hope at eight, a Saiyan looks like a human except has a tail that resembles a monkeys and they are extremely powerful, powerful enough to destroy a planet in an instant but we fight for the greater good. I transformed into a Kitsune when I came to this dimension but can turn back and forth anytime I wish and to get home, I need to collect the dragonballs that look like this," he explained showing Shadow his dragonball. Shadow nodded; "Anything else?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "I became Tails friend and he became by little brother by a pact, I can also get one more brother still… I was framed for murder awhile ago and have no idea who did it… oh! And I can turn into a 'Super form' at will, that's what the others call it, but its name is called a 'Super Saiyan'!" he explained and Shadow nodded again; "And the Chaos emerald brought you here to me? Why?" he asked suspiciously and Bakuda thought for a minute before clicking his fingers; "My dragonball and the Chaos Emerald wanted me to come here… so that means you're the…" Bakuda stopped.

Shadow smirked; "The third brother, right?" he asked and Bakuda nodded; "Only if you want too…" and Shadow frowned; "You expect me to give up my past to become a Saiyan like you and Tails? To give up everything?" and Bakuda looked down to his shoes…

Shadow lifted Bakuda's chin so he looked at him right in the eye; "I accept the offer,"


	41. Chapter 41 Brothers Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

"You accept? Just like that?" Bakuda asked raising an eyebrow and Shadow sighed then turned to the side; "I would give anything to let go of my past…" he said, clenching his fists tightly; "Anything…" and Bakuda frowned; _"I wonder what happened? Hmmm… everyone gets mad at me doing this… Ah, the hell with it!"_ he thought and read Shadows mind…

_Flash!_

"_Come on! We have to get out of here Maria!" Shadow shouted as he and a young blond girl in a blue dress following closely behind him ran down a long and seemingly endless corridor… they ran down the corridor until some people in army uniforms burst from behind a door, Maria looked at Shadow pleadingly before…_

_BANG!_

_Flash!_

_Shadow was sealed in a glass looking tube that was about to be jettisoned down to earth, he looked at Maria who was on the ground, bleeding… Bakuda was repulsed at the sight that the bullet had done to the poor girl… Maria picked herself up slightly and pressed a button on the control panel; "Shadow… promise me… please promise… she pleaded and Shadow nodded; "I will…" he said as the pod was launched down to earth… Maria looked to where Shadow left but didn't realise as she was a moment from death…_

"_Save the earth…" she muttered and was taken by deaths cold hands…_

_Bakuda looked up at some soldiers that had entered the building and glared at them angrily… _"I see why Shadow want's to leave this behind…" _he muttered and watched on as the men dragged Maria off… _

"This won't go unpunished… I swear it!" _he shouted angrily to the retreating soldiers that had taken a pure innocent life…_

_Flash!_

Bakuda shook his head and Shadow looked at him confused; "Are you okay?" he asked confused and Bakuda nodded; "If you want to do it… then I won't stop you," he said then smiled and Shadow did the same but pasted by Bakuda and stepped up to Tails who was slightly intimidated by Shadow; "Um… Hi… M-my names T-Tails…" he stuttered and Shadow raised an eyebrow; "There is no reason to be afraid of me Tails, I hurt those that anger me or get in my way…" he explained and Tails relaxed; "Pleased to meet you Shadow," he said grinning and Shadow shook Tails hand once as if it were not a greeting but a business deal…

_Bakuda smiled; "Looks like they will get along fine enough…" _he thought and stepped up to Shadow who stared at him; "So how does this work?" he asked and Bakuda thought for a moment; "You either have to be in a near death situation or be asleep with full intention of accepting the pact," he explained and Shadow sweat dropped; "That may be a problem, I don't sleep all that often because of my past still haunts it…" he muttered and Bakuda though for a moment before winking to Tails and he smiled and nodded. Shadow frowned; "So there is no way you can get me to fall asleep!" he said and then Tails grabbed him from behind and brought a cloth to Shadows mouth who struggled for a bit before falling into slumber…

Bakuda 'High fived' Tails and smiled; "I knew buying Chloroform in that town was a good idea!" he chuckled and Tails smirked; "One time when buying a useless product comes in handy!" he laughed and Bakuda growled; "I knew what I was doing…" but Tails persisted; "Is chloroform drank or inhaled?" he asked and Bakuda gulped; "Uh… Inhaled?" he guessed and Tails pouted; "Good guess…" then Bakuda sighed with relief on the inside…

_Shadow's mind_

"Where am I?" he asked out load and a voice filled the emptiness of his dream; "You are dreaming Shadow… I believe you wish to become the third brother?" the voice asked and Shadow growled; "One! Who are you?! Two! How did they get me asleep?" he asked irritated and the voice chuckled; "Chloroform," and Shadow sighed; "Great, well as I am here, do it now!" he ordered and the voice chuckled some more; "Pushy aren't we? Here you go…" he said as a light engulfed Shadow… when the light died, Shadow inspected himself and found himself in a silver Gi, just like Bakuda's and Tails but also a blood red sword slung over his back, he unsheathed it and noticed it was perfectly balanced in his hands, it was also like a long sword bot was jagged one side while bevelled on the other… the looked at his refection in the sword and smiled as he saw the onyx eyes of a Saiyan looking back at him!

Shadow slung the sword back into its sheath and sighed; "Thanks, but I better go before my dreams come back…" he muttered before… "You don't have to dream if you don't want to, you can spar with Bakuda and Tails in your dreams instead… which they do EVERY NIGHT!!!" the voice yelled and Shadow smiled; "This deal keeps getting better by the second!" he commented and vanished…

_The dome_

Bakuda watched Shadow wake and in a bright light, the Gi Shadow wore in his dream flashed onto Shadow to Bakuda's delight, Shadow shook his head once before Bakuda slapped him on the back; "Hey Shadow!" he cried happily and Shadow smirked; "It seems to have worked, thank you for your help Bakuda, but before I join you, I must fulfil a promise that I intend to keep… I must destroy humanity!" he yelled and Bakuda stepped back shocked; "WHAT?!?!" he yelled.

Shadow nodded then clenched his fist; "This new power gives the chance to destroy what had destroyed me! Or the old me…" he muttered and Tails stepped up to Shadows face; "You can't destroy the planet! We try to save it!" he yelled but Shadow scoffed; "Please get out of my way… Brother…" he said and Tails gulped; "But… one of my friends is human…" he muttered and Shadow sighed; "You will learn soon enough," he said and punched Tails in the gut!

Tails coughed and tried to breathe but slumped to the floor unconscious and Shadow grabbed him as he fell; "I will come back…" he said softly before laying him down on the ground and racing out of the dome… Bakuda looked over Tails before growling; "No one hurts Tails and gets away!" he shouted before vanishing on the spot…

_The beach_

Shadow just arrived on the beach before Bakuda appeared before him and knocked Shadow into the nearest tree… Shadow burst from the tree and hovered… Bakuda stood agape; "How do you know the Air dance?!" he shouted and Shadow scoffed; "I studied these but didn't have the power to do them, I even want to try this Super Saiyan thing you talked about…" he muttered and Bakuda smirked; "It takes advanced training before you… you… uh…" he stopped as Shadow burst a gold aura around him and his black fur burned gold also, his eyelids opened to reveal his green eyes… only his red stripes remained… Bakuda stood in awe at how Shadow turned Super Saiyan in seconds and swallowed before breathing deeply; "I cannot allow you to destroy the planet!" he yelled and Shadow sighed; "The humans did something to me that was so horrid that you can't even imagine, I will keep the promise that I intend made to her…" he explained and Bakuda smirked; "Oh yeah? I can't imagine huh? Well, did Maria actually tell you to destroy the planet!?" and Shadow blasted toward Bakuda and grabbed his gi; "How do you know her?!" he screamed and Bakuda smirked; "I read your mind… I saw everything!" he yelled and Shadow hurled Bakuda into the nearest tree; "Then you know why I must destroy them!" he shouted as he took to the air…

Shadow looked down and saw Bakuda had grabbed his ankle;

'Shadow, listen to me! Maria didn't want you to destroy the earth! She wanted you to save it!" he cried and Shadow dropped to his level and snarled; "I warn you now, mention Maria again and I will kill you, Brother or not…" he warned and Bakuda sighed; "This I going to one short brotherhood…" he murmured before turning Super Saiyan which had blown Shadow back…

Shadow growled then smirked; "You don't know what you're getting into, I am the Ultimate Life form!" he yelled and charged at Bakuda with his fist drawn but Bakuda grabbed it easily but his eyes were closed! Shadow snarled; "Do not mock me Bakuda!" he shouted and began trying to pummel Bakuda into the ground but Bakuda dodged and weaved through all of it with his eyes shut tight… he also was murmuring something indistinguishable…

Shadow broke apart from Bakuda and stared at him; "If you want to fight, then fight seriously!" he spat and Bakuda opened his eyes; "I don't have too, you're only looking at me with your eyes… you don't 'feel' where I am… as my master in martial arts told me, 'if you can feel the enemy, feel him out'," he said calmly and Shadow growled; "Stop speaking nonsense and fight!" he cried and blasted at Bakuda with full force! Bakuda dodged left from Shadows assault, still reluctant to fight the enraged hedgehog; "Shadow! What would Maria say if she saw you now?" he asked and Shadow snarled; "You are not worthy to mention her name!" he shouted with his eyes turning completely white in rage…

Bakuda smirked; "You can't let your emotion cloud your judgement! You know what Maria wants! Deep down inside…" he said but Shadow lifted his head up and his red stripes burned a deep purple colour and Shadows mouth began leaking blood as he clenched his teeth WAY to hard!; "I KNOW WHAT MARIA WANTS! IT IS TO DESTROY YOU!" he cried as charged at Bakuda with double the speed as before and Bakuda was sent flying into the sand dunes with Shadow chasing him!

Bakuda skidded to a stop on the beach by lying on his back and countered Shadow by kicking him upwards while Shadow loomed over him! Bakuda frowned; "Super Saiyan and his Dark form? This does not bode well…" he muttered as Shadow steadied himself; _"King Kai!? What is taking so long?!"_ he thought; _"Cut me some slack! Do you know how many 'Marias' there are in the universe?!" _King Kai scolded and Bakuda sighed; _"Sorry, just try to get her fast, I won't be able to hold him off like this…"_ he thought and focused on Shadow who was giving Bakuda a death glare…

Bakuda gulped then began to analyse the situation; _"Okay, I am stronger in both our normal forms and super forms, Shadow is stronger than Tails but I am stronger then him… but with this Dark super Saiyan form… I'm dead…" _he thought and shook his head; _"I could use the Dragon balls of hope, but they only last a short time before I have to call on them again… and Shadow could get me while I am calling their power! Maybe…" _Bakuda thought looking down to his 4-star ball but shook his head; _"No, I want to stall him, not kill him!" _ He thought desperately and Shadow charged a golden beam in his hands…

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried as he sent a massive golden blast at Bakuda who sighed; "Sorry Shadow… but it must be done… KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and launched a brief Kamehameha wave which redirected the Chaos Spear away from him and Bakuda pulled out his dagger; "Time Freeze!" he cried as time froze around him… Bakuda phased out as his drew his blade of hope… he appeared behind Shadow as time restarted and Bakuda plunged the sword into Shadows back!

The sword seemed to penetrate a barrier made from darkness rather than skin as it impaled the hedgehogs back… Shadow cried out in pain as the darkness left him and was expelled by the light of the sword, his stripes returned their normal red colour as Bakuda pulled the sword from his back… Bakuda sighed and re-sheathed his sword; "I'm Sorry Shadow…" he muttered apologetically and Shadow spun around, not a scratch on his body; "What did you do?!" he shouted and Bakuda rubbed his arm as if looking for a good way to say it… Shadow smirked; "If you want to play with knives then so be it," he said and pulled out his blade; "Say hello to 'The Sword of Dusk'!" he said and Bakuda smiled; "Bring it on!" he said as Shadow launched at him holding his sword out, ready to slash…

Bakuda avoided the swing and retaliated with his own, Shadow blocked it with his sword and Bakuda tried to push down Shadows sword which he was holding up to stop it piercing his skull. Shadow growled as the blade came closer to him; _"Damn! How did Bakuda get rid of my power?! I think it almost as big as Tail's if he was a Super Saiyan!" _he thought and Bakuda smiled then jumped back down to the ground suddenly! Shadow raised an eyebrow then lowered to the ground; "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously and Bakuda smirked; "You won't believe me so here she is, I asked the guardian of the northern galaxy, King Kai, to set up a telepathic link between you and Maria!" he explained and Shadows jaw dropped; "You can do that?!" he yelled and he ran up to Bakuda and shook his Gi roughly.

Bakuda nodded simply then looked to the heavens; _"Thanks for this," _he thought; _"You're the only one that ever calls me by my title, 'Guardian of the northern Universe', you are the only one that appreciates my work!" _King Kai said appreciatively and Bakuda smiled…

Shadow looked up; "Well?" he asked impatient…; _"Shadow?" _came a voice of the young girl from the ark… Shadow gasped and let go of Bakuda immediately; "Maria?" he asked out load and looked wildly around, trying to spot her; _"Yes Shadow, I'm in heaven, I was able to go there because some big guy called King Yemma said I was a good girl!" _she exclaimed happily and Shadow shook his head;_ "My promise to you was to destroy humanity right? To destroy the earth?"_ he asked and Maria gasped;_ "No! I asked for you to save it! Save the earth…" _she explained and Shadows face turned to shock;_ "How can you forgive them for what they done?!" _he yelled and Maria giggled;_ "I guess it's the way I am, they only wanted what was best for everyone else I think, if they did it for that reason… I can't hold it against them," _she said and Shadow fell to his knees; "I am such a fool!" he cried and Bakuda put his hand on Shadows shoulder; "It's alright, I wanted to get those people too when I saw them," he muttered and Shadow stood up while still looking at the ground.

"Bakuda? How did you drain my power?" he asked and Bakuda sighed; "I'm sorry Shadow, but I didn't… I put the light of my sword to your darkness of your dark form… this will inevitably make a shadow of yourself… Tails and I both have one, their names are Dakuba and Dawn and I think yours will be Dusk…" he explained and Shadow nodded; "Very well, I was foolish to think Maria would ask to destroy the earth… but what do I do now?" he wondered looking at the sky.

Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Take life as it comes to you, but for the meantime, you have Tails and I!" he exclaimed and Shadow smiled; "I still can't believe that you have changed my life in half an hour where the government of this world changed it for over 50 years… I was in a frozen sleep so I did not age," he explained when Bakuda raised an eyebrow and looked Shadow up and down. Bakuda grinned then frowned; "Before you do anything though, I ask you to apologize to Tails, that attack was uncalled for," he said and Shadow nodded; "After all, his strength is equal to mine in my normal form," he commented as his fur reverted to black and Bakuda nodded as he revered to his normal form also…

Bakuda grabbed his stomach and looked to Shadow who raised an eyebrow; "Shadow? Do you have any food?" he asked and Shadow aside it higher; "I guess… for some reason I am hungry too, and I was designed not to be EVER hungry…" he explained and Bakuda smirked; "This will be a change for you then… Saiyan's require a large amount of food," he explained and Shadow sweat dropped…

"_I knew there was a catch… but… at least now… I can leave my past behind me," _he thought as he and Bakuda walked back inside to see if Tails was okay…


	42. Chapter 42 Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Shadow looked in awe at the pair of kitsunes as they ravaged one of the pantry's in the complex, Shadow growled audibly to get their attention to which Bakuda and Tails responded by turning to him with noddles hanging from their mouths, they looked at each other and slurped up the noodles before turning back to Shadow; "Problem?" Bakuda asked but the so called 'Ultimate Life form' grunted then smirked; "I will use a different pantry then, see you soon," he said as he walked down the corridor to the right. Bakuda watched him leave then turned back to Tails, who seemed relieved by Shadow's departure; "Is he gone?" he asked slightly shacking, Bakuda tilted his head to the side with a confused expression; "You don't trust him?" he asked and Tails sighed before rubbing his arm; "It's not that I don't trust him… I just wonder if we made the right choice…" he muttered and Bakuda nodded; "I knew we made the right choice Tails. Shadow want's to start anew from his past and we can help with that!" he explained as Tails absorbed every word then nodded; "If you trust him… then I do to!" he said happily as he helped Bakuda 'clean' the pantry…

_Dome room_

Bakuda and Tails were leaning up against the wall in the dome room where Bakuda set Shadow free from his frozen prison, Bakuda was snoozing soundly while Tails seemed troubled by something on his mind… Tails turned to Bakuda with his lip bit and shook him; "Bakuda?" he asked tentatively, he shook him a few more times and Bakuda let out a rough snort as he woke up prematurely, he looked at Tails with half closed eyes then rubbed the right eye as he sat up slowly; "What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked wearily to Tails; "When was the first time you saw Metal Sonic?" he asked quickly and Bakuda raised an eyebrow at the random question; "The boat trip, why?" he asked and Tails narrowed his eyes; "Did he hurt you in any way?" he asked worried to Bakuda who smiled amused; "You should know he couldn't hurt me, all I got was a scratch from the entire, if short, battle with him…the he ran off!" he explained as Tails relaxed back down and closed his eyes… they shot back open again as Tails jumped up into the air; "What?!" he cried as Bakuda looked at Tails as if he were insane then looked at him pace the room in thought; "How could I have not seen this earlier! It was so obvious! This links Eggman and the murders that people thought Bakuda did!" Tails mumbled to himself and Bakuda grew quickly annoyed at being left in the dark about a subject that concerned him; "When you want to tell me what is going on, wake me up again," he said lying back down as Tail gave him a death glare; "I will tell you when Shadow gets back," he said calmly.

"Then tell him now," Shadow said lurking around the corner of the corridor, Bakuda looked over and saw the ebony hedgehog then smiled; "How long were you there?" he asked impressed and Shadow shrugged as he sat next to Bakuda with a cup of 'Sumin Noodles' then slurped them up right by Bakuda's ear, he cringed at this… Shadow looked at Tails then gave him a curt nod that Tails took as 'go on'.

Tails nodded; "Shadow, do you remember us telling you that Bakuda was framed for murder and we don't know who really did it?" he asked as Shadow slurped up the noodles again to Bakuda's irritation; "I remember you mentioning something of the sort," he said and Tails nodded; "Well, There is a robot based off the data from my friend Sonic, the robots name is Metal Sonic, I think that he also got blood from Bakuda and therefore some of Bakuda's DNA!" he explained but Bakuda knocked the noddle cup out of Shadows hand before he could slurp them again, especially since he found the cup empty and Shadow was doing it on purpose to annoy him; "What does that have to do with the murders?" he asked and Shadow growled at him for ruining his fun…

"Metal Sonic could transform temporarily into a complete Sonic-look-alike for a short time, I bet he did the same when he got your DNA! And Eggman died by Metal's hand when Metal rebelled against him! He must have got the DNA and realised that he shouldn't be controlled with the power he then possessed," he explained and Bakuda stood up abruptly; "So all we have to do is find Metal and drag him back to the Thorndike mansion!" he cried happily but Tails shook his head; "Metal would have gotten the Super Saiyan gene from you instead and is now, without a doubt, stronger than you…" he muttered sadly, Bakuda narrowed his eyes; "He may know my weaknesses from my data, but we have two things on our side, Allies like Knuckles and Tanaka… And Shadow!" he yelled and Shadow coughed slightly from surprise; "This... Metal Sonic? Will attack only in a human populated area, I will not help defend the humans," he said defiantly but to his surprise, Bakuda nodded; "I know, it will take awhile for you to trust a single human," he said and Shadow nodded slowly.

Tails thought for a moment; "We will watch the TV until he appears and when he shows, we attack him head on! Our chances are slim… but we can win!" he yelled enthusiastically and Bakuda gave him a 'High-Five'; "If we tag up, we can get that robot for what he has done," Bakuda agreed as Shadow scoffed; "Just tell me how it goes when your finished," he muttered.

Bakuda sat back down with Tails as he got out the small TV; "Here we go…" he muttered and turned it on to watch and began a strategy plan with Tails about Metal Sonic… Until…

"_We bring you this live coverage! Bakuda has appeared again and is currently murdering the people of station square without mercy! Sonic the hedgehog is trying to hold off the tyrant but unfortunately, is no match for him… this is a sad day for Station Square," _the news reporter said…

Bakuda looked at the screen and saw Sonic struggling to get up from relentless attacks from Metal in his 'Bakuda' disguise… Bakuda, Shadow and Tails were frozen stiff as he saw Metal prepare to launch a finishing blow at Sonic… Tails shook the TV roughly; "Get out of there Sonic!" he cried and Metal launched at Sonic…

"_NOOOOO!!!" someone yelled and stepped in front of Sonic and took the blow head on! The person was being ripped apart by the spin dash of Metal Sonic and was thrown backwards after Metal stopped spinning and punched the being away…Sonic rushed up to the person and kneeled down next to him…Sonic shook his head wildly in shock and disbelief as tears fell down his face… "No… Chris…"_

_Chris…_

This word was like a knife through Bakuda's heart; "Chris? But… why?..." he asked stunned and Shadow stared at the lifeless body that was shown on the TV screen; "A human? Why did he do that?" he asked Bakuda who was agape at the whole thing, Bakuda turned to Tails but found he wasn't there! Bakuda looked around and spotted Tails with his hands banging on the wall; "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he wailed and Bakuda approached him; "I know it's not fair…" he said softly, placing his hand on Tails shoulder but Tails spun around; "Were going!" he shouted and Bakuda shook his head; "We'll be slaughtered," he murmured but Tails cried more; "It's better than staying here! It's better than doing nothing! It hurts!" Tails yelled as tears streamed down his little brothers face… this pieced another dagger into Bakuda's chest…

Bakuda looked torn then something crossed his mind; "Metal doesn't care for you or anyone else! Even If we go or not, he will kill me! Shadow! Sonic! Everything and everyone you care about is nothing but a pile of trash to him!" he yelled and Tails bangs flipped up and a gold aura blazed fiercely around him…

"You can't destroy Metal like that! True power comes from a need! Not a desire! You have to create that need!" Bakuda yelled and Shadow looked on in awe as the kits aura blazed even hotter and Tails eyes flashed constantly… his fur blazed a white gold for a moment…

"It's okay to feel the pain! It's okay to feel the rage! Harness it! Use it as a tool! Chris gave his life for another! Can you do the same?!" Bakuda asked fiercely and Tails looked up to show Bakuda his burning green eyes; "One thing I know for sure… Metal murders the people I care about… AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANY MORE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tails screamed as blast of pure energy blast out of his body and Bakuda shielded his eyes from the massive glow that his brother gave off… Shadow was up from the floor and had to grab hold of something to stop himself flying back by the tremendous wind created by the young Kitsune…

A few buildings shattered and fell down around the complex on Prison Island as Tails continued to scream at the top of his lungs… Bakuda lowered his arm and what he saw shocked him to disbelief… Tails had pure white/gold fur except his tail tips, which were a pearl white still, Tails eyes were the green that held all the pain of the transformation… a gold aura was pulsating rapidly from him and Bakuda smiled proudly at his younger brother…

_Tails had done it…_

_All the pain…_

_All the suffering…_

_Caused by his human friend's death…_

_By the hands of a metal tyrant…_

_Had broken down the final wall…_

_He had finally awoken… _

_He held the ultimate power…_

_Miles 'Tails' Son has become…_

_A Super Saiyan!_


	43. Chapter 43 Where Loyalties Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused! All other OC's belong to their owners! Mathias, Blitz and Amelia belong to Chef Colette. I have her permission!!!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Bakuda stepped up to Tails and put his hand on Tails white/gold shoulder and smiled; "Tails, you did it," he said calmly and Tails looked up into Bakuda's eyes and smirked; "Lets show that tin can what Saiyans are really made of!" he exclaimed but to his confusion, Bakuda frowned; "Don't let the power of the Super Saiyan control your thoughts, this power is enough to overwhelm a man and change him forever," Bakuda warned but Tails smirked; "I know what I'm doing, I need to avenge those that has fallen by Metal Sonic, so lets go, the more time we waste, the more innocent people are destroyed." He said angrily and Bakuda nodded, he glowed brightly as he joined Tails with the 'Super Saiyan' status… Bakuda turned to Shadow; "If you want to come later… you know what to do…" he muttered and Shadow nodded; "Don't get killed out there," he said and Bakuda nodded before grinning; "Count on it!" he exclaimed and grabbed Tails shoulder… Bakuda focused on Sonic's fading energy signal…

"I'm coming guys!" Tails and Bakuda yelled in perfect sync to each other and vanished… Shadow looked at the TV screen and saw Chris lying on his back… lifeless… he shook his head and sighed; "Even if he was human… he didn't deserve that…" he muttered…

Bakuda and Tails raced through the space-time continuum as they travelled at light speed to their destination, Bakuda and Tails reappeared on a building behind Sonic and Metal, Metal did not notice them and neither did Sonic… Tails growled at the destruction around him and glared at Metal; "You'll pay for this…" he snarled and Bakuda nodded; "He will face up to his crimes, Chris sacrifice will not be in vain… we will see to it," he looked at Tails who nodded briefly in agreement… Bakuda and Tails moved in perfect sync as they jumped from the building…

_With Sonic_

"Bakuda!? Why did you do this?!" Sonic cried as he stood shakily on one leg for the other was broken… Metal laughed; "You still think I'm Bakuda? Foolish hedgehog! I used to be a robot based off you! But now I am much more!" the Bakuda-look-alike boasted and Sonic froze; "Your not…" he muttered and Metal laughed more; "I AM NOW…" he let his disguise drop to reveal Metal Sonic but he was taller with gold armour and three tail spikes; "METAL… GOD!!!" he boasted before… BANG!

'Metal god' flew back as two balls of light slammed into him, Metal steadied himself and looked to his attacker then began chuckling; "Bakuda and tails, Super Saiyans no less, what I surprise!" he said in a fake polite voice and Sonic and the others that were watching gasped at the sight of a light golden Tails and the arrival of the true Bakuda… Sonic smiled; "Sorry for the trouble we caused…" he muttered and Bakuda grinned; "That's all in the past, I'm here and I'm ready to fight!" he said and Knuckles dropped from a building; "I can't let you have all the fun!" he yelled and Tanaka joined them and dropped into a fighting position next to Super Saiyan Tails; "Count me in Master Bakuda!" he called and Bakuda nodded and looked at the still smug Metal God; "Do you really think that you pathetic worms can defeat a god like myself?" he boasted but saw Bakuda chuckling and stopped immediately; "Have you gone insane in your own fear?" he asked.

Bakuda had a certain glow in them… not glory… not excitement… but anger… a burning rage that built up powerfully within him… bursting to the surface like a volcano ready to blow off its top and envelop a village nearby…

"Metal! You will die!" Bakuda creamed as Tails and Bakuda launched at Metal while Tanaka grabbed Knuckles gloves and murmured something… Bakuda and Tails started a full out assault on Metal, but he weaved through the assault of both of them without the slightest difficulty, Metal knocked both of them back with a single swipe of his arm but failed to notice something gold and red dashing towards him and he was sent flying into the nearest building and was sent sailing through it at several miles per hour!

Bakuda looked over to where Metal once stood and found Knuckles holding what looked like 'Sprit Balls' in his hands! Bakuda grinned and flashed Tanaka a wink then joined Knuckles with Tails, who burst out of the rubble in a display of power… Metal burst from the building with several dirt marks to his previously shining armour; "You dirty dog!" he yelled in his robot voice and Knuckles smirked; "So your blind as well as weak! I'm an echidna, you idiot!" Knuckles taunted. Metal drew his arm and it turned into a rocket launcher, Bakuda pushed Knuckles out of the way as a missile drew close to him then swept around to face Metal who was looking cocky again.

Tails jumped up and started attacking Metal with an assault of punches but it did nothing to his armour! Bakuda gathered his energy and fired a briefly powered Kamehameha to Metal as Metal flung Tails into the nearest building, the blast hit him dead on, Bakuda smirked and a few people watching cheered for him… but as the dust cleared… Metal was gone! Bakuda opened his eyes wide in shock as Metal appeared behind his and put his metallic fist next to Bakuda's head; "And to think that could have been your head," he taunted as Bakuda swung around and tried to perform a roundhouse to metal but he grabbed Bakuda's leg and swung him around once before slamming him onto the ground, Bakuda cried out in pain as Metal put his heavy leg on Bakuda's chest; "Say good bye!" he shouted as Bakuda saw a purple light appear in Metals hand… Bakuda prepared for the worst; _"I failed…" _he thought but a familiar noise came to his ears…

BOOM!

Metal was sent flying as a big blue beam enveloped him! Bakuda watched as Metal recovered from the blast and saw someone float down to the ground slowly, Metal and Bakuda looked in awe at Bakuda's savoir; "How many times do I have to say it Bakuda, If anyone will erase your existence from the pages of history, it's going to be me!" said a smug Dakuba, in his red/gold 'Super Saiyan' fox form, as he looked pitifully upon his fallen counterpart, Bakuda smirked; "Always a the right time, but a few minutes ago wouldn't have hurt either…" he commented as he tried to breathe properly and burst from the rubble; "Thanks, he almost had me there," Bakuda muttered and Dakuba smirk broader; "Stand back while I handle this!" he shouted as he charged at Metal, who growled and attempted to immediately knock Dakuba into ground but he ducked; "Nice try, You may have Bakuda's data, but I too know all his moves since I am his exact opposite! I am the god of Despair!" he cried and launched barrage after barrage of body blows that Metal had no choice but to continue blocking, Dakuba thought he had won but Bakuda thought otherwise; "Dakuba! Metal doesn't tire! You do! Destroy him now!" he shouted but Dakuba was already tiring from his assault with all his power focused in his body blows, Metal laughed; "You're stupid, inferior mind just can't figure it out… I AM INVINCIBLE!" he yelled and punched Dakuba hard in the gut that sent him reeling but Metal phased out behind Dakuba and used a wild swipe with his hand to send him flying towards the ground! A black blur caught him as he neared the ground; "Dakuba! Are you okay?" Dawn asked to Dakuba who had fallen unconscious, Dawn growled and looked angrily to Metal and glowed a bright gold; "You'll pay for this!" he cried as he launched at Metal with newly acquired Super Saiyan strength, Bakuda looked at awn in awe; "When did he?..." he muttered as Dawn punched Metal where his stomach should be but it merely rebounded off! Dawn tried again but failed again, Metal laughed; "I suppose you're the exact opposite of Tails? Pathetic!" he taunted as he grabbed Dawn's head and threw him down to Dakuba then launched a purple beam down upon them!

Bakuda rushed to their aid but knew he would never make it… "CJAOS SHEILD!!!" came a gruff voice that Bakuda thought of one person; "Shadow?" he wondered but when the smoke cleared, Dawn and Dakuba were safely concealed in a red barrier with a single person holding it up… he looked like Shadow except had purple stripes… "Dusk!" Dawn cried as Dusk smirked; "I knew you would need my help," he muttered and Dawn pouted; "He's to strong," he whimpered… but Dusk frowned; "He'll pay…" he muttered before vanishing and appearing next to Metal and boring a hole into his armour with multiple beams that Bakuda guessed to be 'Chaos Spears'…

_With Shadow_

Shadow looked at the black and purple hedgehog and smirked; "Impressive, but I can do much better!" he smirked as he watched the hedgehog attack the robot mercilessly…

_With Dusk_

Dusk pulled his 'Sword of Everlasting Darkness' from its sheath and swung the purple sword toward Metal but he knocked it from his hands! Dusk reached for it but Metal kicked Dusk hard in the ribs, forcing his back, away from his sword… Tails burst from the rubble and joined Bakuda as well a Knuckles as they watched Dusk being pummelled and then thrown down to Dakuba, knocked out; "We can't just stand here!" Knuckles and Tails yelled and Tails drew his 'Sword of Dawn' as Knuckles picked up Dusks 'Sword of Everlasting Darkness'…

Both of the fighters jumped up to metal from behind and each sliced off one of his arms! Knuckles looked back and smirked at Metal who was no longer smirking… Metal groaned as something happened to him… Knuckles gave Tails a high-five but it was short lived… "Knuckles! Tails! Get out of there!" Bakuda cried and Metal completely regenerated his arm! Metal quickly launched a purple blast that sent Tails and Knuckles into the nearest building and both fell unconscious… four down…

Bakuda looked around and sighed; "I'm the only one…" he murmured and Metal laughed; "All your friends can't save you now Bakuda the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'!" he chuckled and Bakuda felt the rage build up again… but he knew he needed help… surprisingly… his 4-Star Dragonball glowed faintly…

Something burst where Dakuba and Dusk lay; "You've still got me!" Dawn cried in false bravado as he stepped next to Bakuda and prepared to fight… Bakuda nodded then lowered into a fighting position for what he expected to be his final battle… but Metal laughed; "A fallen Saiyan and a pesky black fox, not to much trash to deal with…" he muttered as he gathered up a purple blast in one hand, Bakuda and Dawn both tried to attack then but their feet were glued to the ground! Telekinesis!

Metal laughed insanely as he was about to launch the blast… the 4-star Dragonball flashed brightly… Metal was about to launch the blast when…

"_THUNDER!!!"_

Metal turned around quickly and was hit in the face by a large bolt of electricity! Metal shook his head to wave off the lingering static and looked to the top of a building where three figure stood with two of them having their hands outstretched… The one in the middle appeared to be female; "You leave Dawn and Bakuda alone!" she yelled as she drew what looked like a silver bow and fired a barrage of arrows that were sparking at the tip! Metal dodged them and realised he lost his focus in his telekinesis! Bakuda and Dawn kicked Metal in the back and as sent flying into the base of the building where the three figures were…

They jumped down and landed surprisingly softly next to them, one was a white male wolf, one was a female wolf and the last was a purple cat… Dawn eye's lit up and hugged the female wolf tightly; "Amelia!!!!" he cried and 'Amelia' patted him gently on the head and Bakuda nodded to the cat and male wolf once; "Thanks Blitz," he said looking to the cat then turned to the male wolf; "Mathias, I owe ya,"

He said and Mathias nodded; "No time for formalities, let get this guy!" he cried in a battle tone and Bakuda smiled; "Let's," and they all turned to the enraged robot; _"Where do these bugs keep crawling from?"_ he wondered… as Blitz threw another blast of electricity…


	44. Chapter 44 Allies to the End

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused! All other OC's belong to their owners! Mathias, Blitz and Amelia belong to Chef Colette, Silver Wolf, Crystal and Saria belong to Sonicx man, Velk owns Adimid. Vyse belongs to Ryu the black fox, Chaos belongs to Inudemon02. I have their permission!!!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Bakuda was in awe that Amelia, Blitz and Mathias had somehow travelled thought he dimensions to help them! He looked down to his Dragonball and smiled; "Thanks little guy," he whispered as he realised what had brought his allies to him. Blitz and Mathias was annoying Metal with their thunder shocks while Amelia made shots at the chinks in his amour, Dawn was told to stay back by Amelia or she might accidentally hit him, but he fired ki blasts at him all the same… Bakuda looked down at the Dragonball again then back to the fighters; "It's not enough…" he murmured as he and Dawn both threw a blast at the same time toward Metal God and created an explosion. Mathias jumped into the air; "Gotcha!" he cried but Metal burst from the cloud of black smoke and gripped his throat and choked him in the air… Bakuda rushed up to Metal and tried to tackle him off but Metal spun around and sliced Bakuda's arm as he came close with the tail blades… Bakuda smirked while holding his shoulder and saw it was just a scratch; "Close one… but not close enough!" Bakuda taunted and Mathias looked at him as if he was insane; "Little help?" he asked in between shallow breaths but Bakuda continued smiling; "Metal? Behind you," he said simply but Metal scoffed; "I won't fall for-" BANG!

Metal let go of Mathias as he was hit in the back by a blue ball, Sonic uncurled himself and landed next to Bakuda; "Though I was down and out, didn't ya?" he asked Bakuda who was supporting Mathias with one arm; "No time Sonic! Get Mathias to the others where he can rest, he is in danger if he continues like this," Bakuda ordered to Sonic but Mathias coughed; "No… Way… I can still… cough! Fight…" he muttered quietly but Bakuda shook his head; "Sonic, get him out! Mathias can only help if he is at full strength!" he commanded and Sonic nodded once before taking Mathias and racing back to the others… Metal stood back up and growled; "I hate that hedgehog," he murmured and saw a Pure white fox with a black stripe across her eyes, Sapphire blue eyes, Black shoes, Blue skirt with Pink stripe down sides, Blue top, Red jacket with white stripe down middle, Sapphire Blue Gauntlets on her hand and a water medallion around her neck in front of him; "If that's true, then your gonna loath me," she said and kicked Metal up into the air but a Silver furred wolf with a black stripe across his eyes, Ruby red eyes, Golden shoes, Ruby Red Gauntlets on his hand and a fire medallion around his neck knocked him down to the ground as he jumped down from a building; "Good job sis!" he called and Bakuda ran up to them both as the male wolf landed next to the female fox; "Crystal! Silver! You came! Where's Saria?" Bakuda asked but the question was answered when Metal was thrown over their heads by a Golden furred fox with Emerald green eyes, Green shoes, Green skirt with Red stripe down sides, Green top, Emerald Green Gauntlets on her hand and a earth medallion around her neck… Bakuda grinned wildly; "Good entrance Saria," he commented and Saria cricked her neck; "How'd I do?" he asked and Silver, Bakuda and Crystal somehow got hold of white signs with 9.8 in black marker on them… Saria frowned; "Never perfect?" he asked and all three shook their heads; "Nope," they all said in union and Saria put her hands on her hips; "Then what?" she asked annoyed and all three grinned; "We can do better!" Silver and Crystal cried in union while Bakuda yelled; "I didn't see it!"…

_Bang!_

Silver and Crystal were on the ground with their hands on their heads while Saria towered over them holding a… tree… how she could get a grip on it confused Bakuda beyond belief; "The enemy is over there…" he said and pointed to Metal Sonic who was holding up a 10 sign with a massive sweat drop behind him…; "And why didn't you hit me?" he asked and Saria grinned; "Your in your Super form right now, the tree would break on your head, as that girl said it would, that one over there…" she said pointing to Amy who was cheering from a distance… Bakuda sighed; "Lets just get him shall we?" he asked and Saria calmed down; "Just don't get on my nerves you two!" she yelled to Silver and Crystal who gave Bakuda a death glare for being spared from a whack by a tree-wielding lunatic…

Bakuda and Silver charged at Metal who jumped into the air but Blitz shot an electric blast while Crystal shot a blast of water at him with her water blaster to soak him and let the electricity have more of an effect… Bakuda grinned as Amelia and Dawn threw ki blasts and arrows at Metal while he was paralysed and a few arrows stuck into his armour, Bakuda joined in the blasting while Silver threw flames at the water to make it boiling hot… Saria finished the attack by throwing the tree at Metal but Metal burst free from his hold and avoided it while blasting Silver, Blitz, Amelia, Crystal and Saria away by a shockwave escaping his body, the tree continued to sail into the air… then turned around! Bakuda was in shock as the tree spun around and headed for Metal and struck him in the back! Metal sailed into the nearest building as Bakuda noticed a red, cat looking fox on top of a building, hand pointed to the tree…

"Adimid!" Bakuda cried and jumped up to meet her, she wore a battle uniform that had forest camouflage patterns on it and her Katana was also green with a brown handle; "Bakuda, good to see you! I came to help with the war against this machine," she cheerfully and Bakuda raised an eyebrow; "Aren't you a ninja?" he asked and Adimid also raised an eyebrow; "What is the purpose of this question?" she asked and Bakuda tilted his head to the side; "It is Ninja code to disappear at the first sign of war," and Adimid smiled; "Then I am a good ninja!" she said happily and vanished out of sight, Bakuda heard her leap from the building and chased after Metal God, Silver got back up, he seemed the only one conscious at the moment, Bakuda nodded to him and he understood… Bakuda and Silver jumped over the building that Metal god was sent flying though and found him standing in flames, Bakuda and Silver recklessly dove in and knocked Metal out of the building with a massive double slam but the crash out metal flying out of the building made the floor crash down!

Bakuda covered his mouth as he couldn't breathe and Silver covered his eyes as he couldn't see when the smoke reached them… Bakuda looked at Silver; "Were trapped!" he cried worried and they both prepared for the worst as the flames spread towards them… but stopped! Black red flames stopped them in their path and the fire all focused on one area of the building so it created a hole that Bakuda and Silver jumped through eagerly… Bakuda and Silver lay on the ground coughing from the lack of air in the burning building and a black fox with white tail tips and purple scars under his red eyes stood over them; "I knew you would need my help," the black fox said smirking and Bakuda smiled; "Thanks Vyse," he said as Vyse helped he and Silver up, everyone else was keeping Metal at bay at the best of their ability's… Adimid had succeeded in cutting one of Metals arms off but he quickly regenerated them again and blew her into the ground with one of his purple blasts… Vyse and Silver charged right into battle to help them but Bakuda stayed still for a moment; "Everyone has come except… sigh…" and Bakuda charged at Metal who had successfully blew off his attackers and had also charged at Bakuda, he pulled back a fist for impact as Bakuda did the same but Metal instead kicked Bakuda as a feint!

Metal was suddenly blasted to the right of where Bakuda and Bakuda jumped away from him; he laid eyes on his saviour… a white female hedgehog with blue quills… "Chaos!" Bakuda cried out and Chaos flashed him a smiled but Metal jumped out of the rubble and grabbed chaos and flung her to the ground! Metal raised his arm and pointed to Bakuda, who couldn't move again; "I wouldn't want you to miss this," Metal said sadistically as he placed his foot on her head… she cried out in pain as he started to crush her head slowly… Bakuda closed his eyes as he saw Chaos scream out for help and it was apparent that no one could…

FLASH! _"CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!!"_

Metal was wretched from Chaos and a figure helped her up, Bakuda looked at her rescuer with pride; "Please to see that you made it Shadow!" Bakuda shouted and Shadow grinned, Chaos looked at Shadow for a moment then hugged him tightly! Bakuda and Shadow looked at each other; _"Why is she hugging me?" _Shadow asked Bakuda with telepathy and Bakuda shrugged; _"Probably knows you in her dimension,"_ he thought and Shadow nodded in understanding, Shadow picked up Chaos and asked softly; "Can you walk?" he asked and Chaos nodded; "And I can fight!" she cried and jumped into a battle position, Metal suddenly appeared before them! Instant Transmission! He put both hands over their mouths and launched a ki blast to their heads at close range… Bakuda saw that they went dead as they landed next to some of the others, but they won't be getting up soon…

Bakuda was suddenly rocketed into a building but became imbedded in it instead of going through it, Metal dropped next to him and snarled; "No more interruptions!" he cried angrily as a purple blast formed in his hands once again… Bakuda closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle… in came in the form of a black haired warrior…

"_FINAL FLASH!!!!!"_

A yellow beam hit Metal God head on and sent him up into the air! Bakuda burst from the wall and panted; "Vegeta?" he asked wearily and Vegeta frowned; "You are in battle! You may be faster than him but he is stronger! You know what to do…" he yelled and Bakuda nodded in understanding… Bakuda flashed in a bright, blinding light as he appeared in his Saiyan form and for the first time since he was in this dimension… he let his Saiyan tail out…

Chuck stared at the tail and gulped; "He still has a tail!?" he yelled and Knuckles grunted; "That is how you tell the difference between human and Saiyan, Saiyans have tails that look like monkey tails," he explained and Chuck nodded…

Metal God looked down to the group and snarled; "Where are they coming from?!" he asked himself in anger but a green hand grabbed his shoulder and he sweat dropped…

"Yeah, another one," Piccolo said as he flung Metal to the ground and fired a Masenko towards the Metallic tyrant… a flash of light appeared before metal hit the ground and smashed him up into the air again with a rising kick, he was a blond human that has holding 'The Rod of Light…' a black haired girl with the 'Staff of Love', appeared after Metal next and swung him around once before chucking him up into the air… and then a blue fox with white facial fur appeared above them all and kicked Metal back down! Bakuda powered up a Kamehameha when Dawn, Tails and a now conscious Dakuba joined him… they fired the blue blast at Metal but he ducked to the right! Metal launched five blasts in all different directions, one hit the other fighters, including Vegeta, the others hit Piccolo, Winter, Adam and Aura… Bakuda watched in horror as Metal landed and charged for them, he punched Dawn out of the way, performed a roundhouse to Dakuba who was sent flying into a building, he blasted Tails out of the way and grabbed Bakuda's throat; "Do you see what you have done Bakuda? You have led these people to their graves…" Metal taunted, Bakuda looked over to the others and saw them all lying face down in the dirt… Bakuda knew they were all unconscious instead of dead… but he didn't want Metal to know that…

Metal grinned smirked; "Who will save you this time?" he asked mockingly and Bakuda sighed; "No one will sacrifice their life for me…" he muttered and Metal frowned; "I expected more from you Bakuda…" he said in a disappointed voice and Bakuda started to chuckle… Metal God tilted his head to the side; "Have you finally gone mad?" he asked but Bakuda reappeared in his fox form… Metal was confused by this but then really confused when the next thing happened…

"You only think that I am the same person as I was a minute ago!" Bakuda said in a completely different voice altogether… Tails, who was barley awake muttered; "Could it be?" Bakuda grinned wildly before burning in such a bright light, the god of light would be envious of him… Metal let go of Bakuda as his hands overheated from touching him…

In Bakuda's place was a green eyed fox/wolf that just hovered in the air… he had golden fur, one VERY bushy fox tail, and had Bakuda's gi and sword on his back… Winter looked up wearily and saw someone before passing out; "Zephyr?" she asked… Metal growled; "Who are you?! Bakuda?! Or this Zephyr?!" he demanded and the figure smirked; "I am neither Zephyr nor Bakuda! I am Zephkuda! It's over Metal God! I've come for you!" Zephkuda shouted as a blazing gold aura burned around him… Metal stood shocked at the power the newcomer had… he hadn't felt anything like it!

_But the others had… _

_Karnak felt it first hand…_

_And they knew two things…_

_Zephkuda was reborn…_

_And…_

_Metal God better have life insurance…_


	45. Chapter 45 Friends over Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam and 'The Universal Gods' I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused! All other OC's belong to their owners! Mathias, Blitz and Amelia belong to Chef Colette, Silver Wolf, Crystal and Saria belong to Sonicx man, Velk owns Adimid. Vyse belongs to Ryu the black fox, Chaos belongs to Inudemon02 Winter belongs to The-Blue-Zephyr. I have their permission!!!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Metal glared at the fused warrior and then smirked and then let out a chuckle… soon was laughing his head off! Zephkuda frowned; "What is your problem Metal?" he asked irritated at the robots actions, Metal looked at Zephkuda; "You really believe that 'you' can beat 'me'?" he asked non-believing and Zephkuda smirked; "If you think that I am not a challenge, come prove it!" he challenged the robot who fumed; "Very well, if I must prove myself once again then so be it!" he yelled and charged at Zephkuda with a fist drawn… Zephkuda raised his hand and caught the punch! Metal growled then tried to punch with the other arm but Zephkuda caught that one as well then grinned; "Is that it?" he asked mockingly and head butted Metal who stumbled back… Zephkuda grinned then gritted with teeth in concentration, his muscles bulked and his very outline glowed a blinding gold light… Zephkuda began laughing at the robot who seemed scared of the entity… strips of pure energy was flying off of Zephkuda and started taring up the tarmac…

Zephkuda rose up into the air and shone even brighter that he looked like a massive star from a distance, Zephyr spread his arms out as the energy glowed green instead of gold… the energy split off of Zephkuda leaving him in his normal 'Super' state, the energy travelled down to the ground and was absorbed into every being in the city… Shadow felt his strength returning as the light was absorbed into his body… he picked himself and Chaos off the ground and looked around, apparently everyone was now healed… Tails, Dawn, Vegeta, Piccolo and Dakuba joined Shadow and stared at Zephkuda who was smiling broadly; "How did he get so powerful?" Shadow asked Tails who smiled; "That's not Bakuda, he's is Zephkuda, Zephyr and Bakuda are fused into one body! He did this before against the god of war and absolutely DESTROYED him!" Tails explained and Shadow smirked; "Looks like we may get the last laugh after all," he said and everyone watching nodded…

Metal looked in horror that all he had just defeated was revived! Zephkuda lowered to the ground and stared a hole into Metal with burning anger in his eyes but his smile told a different story; "Now that I have gained ultimate power, it's time to finish off this little game," he smirked and Metal growled; "Why did you bother healing those people?" he asked and Zephkuda frowned; "Just because I am strong, doesn't make my life more important than anyone else's," Zephkuda growled then smiled; "Besides, haven't you heard the saying: 'Friends over Power?'" he asked and Metal had a blank face; "Analysing… meaning of phrase: 'It is ill advised to hurt loved ones to gain power in business or a personal matter'," he said and Zephkuda blushed; "You know what I mean…" he said sheepishly.

Metal rolled his eyes then charged at Zephkuda who grinned cockily and punched Metal in the face as he came close! Zephkuda followed the now sent flying Metal and punched him in the gut that made Metal bend forward, Zephkuda continued with an uppercut.

Metal saw Zephkuda chasing him up into the air but phased put of the way, Zephkuda turned around and sliced his hand wildly around and it made contact with Metals neck! "Looks like the tables have turned Metal!" he taunted as he struck his leg into Metals armour and cracked it, exposing the wires under his chest…

Zephkuda glared at Metal angrily; "It's over Metal, give up," he said and Metal looked confused again; "Analysing… not in vocabulary," and Zephkuda smacked his head; "Never mind…" he muttered and stared at Metal again who smirked; "First, I will destroy you, then your friend and this worthless city! My empire will begin soon!" he boasted and Zephkuda growled; "You killed Chris… you took from him what no one has the right to take… LIFE!!!" Zephkuda cried as his aura burned brighter than ever before and charged at Metal and knocked him down as he sped past, Metal steadied himself and Zephkuda appeared behind him…

Shadow, Tails and the others watched the fireworks from below in awe; Cream had even gone as far as bringing popcorn… Shadow then saw something that caught his eye… he saw two shiny objects fall from Metal as Zephkuda pummelled him to oblivion, Shadow sped forward and caught the objects before they hit the ground… he stared at them as he brought them to Knuckles for authenticity of the objects… he handed them to Knuckles silently and Knuckles gasped quietly as the green emerald Shadow had sat with the white and purple Chaos emeralds… Sonic came over to Shadow and Knuckles and his eyes widened also at the sight of the objects… Knuckles drew forth the other emeralds and they revolved around both Sonic and Shadow… Sonic felt the power of the emeralds fill him as his fur burned gold like Tails and Shadows… Shadow smirked as he felt that familiar chaos energy fill him…

Super Sonic smirked and looked up to Zephkuda then to Shadow; "We can't let him all the fun can we?" he asked and Shadow smirked; "I know the way," but it's a tiny bit different to Zephkuda's way, he bonded by soul, we bond by body and I am Saiyan and you are not, therefore one of us is in control," he explained and Sonic pouted; "Can I be?" he asked and Shadow shook his head; "I want too, besides I am the most powerful!" he argued and both of them slammed their heads together and growled at each other but Chuck pulled them apart; "I have a better idea then smashing your heads in…" he smirked then pointed to Tails who freaked out; "ME?!" he screeched and looked at Shadow; "I guess it won't be bad with Shadow…" he muttered and Shadow nodded as he approached Tails and placed his hand on his shoulder; "We will both be in control Tails, are you ready?" he asked and Tails nodded; "Tails and Shadow… won't that make us?" he asked as the chaos Emeralds formed around Tails and Shadow; "I guess… Tails and Shadow… I got nothing, we don't need a name! Wait… Latin for dawn is diluculo; dusk is crepusculum… so how about… Creculo? A mix of both?" he said as they both glowed brightly… in their place stood a golden fox with red strips on his arms, quills on his back and two tails with red tips…

Sonic walked up to 'Creculo'; "Uh… did it work?" he asked stupidly and Creculo scoffed; "I thought that would be obvious," he scolded and Sonic stepped back in surprise; "That is definitely Shadow, Tails is certainly like that!" he commented but the fused Saiyan looked up to Zephkuda and smirked; "Here I come!" he shouted and blasted into the air… Sonic looked at Creculo leave and sighed; "Looks like I'm sitting this one out…" he muttered…

Metal looked down to the ground where there was a golden light approaching; "Now what?!" he shouted and the golden fox punched Metal in the face! Zephkuda looked at Creculo with an amused look; "Couldn't help joining in, could you?" he asked and Creculo smirked; "Leave him to me!" he yelled but then they suddenly split apart! Tails looked to Shadow in confusion; "Well that was short lived…" he muttered and Shadow shook his head; "The fusion was unstable, we used the Chaos Emeralds which are basically as unstable to the limit!" he exclaimed but failed to notice a shadow loom over the top of them; "Pity… You had one lucky strike but now you must say goodbye," Metal God said simply and clasped Tails and Shadows necks as he prepared to snap them…

CLANG!

Metal was thrown back again as a golden fox with purple stripes where Creculo's was red… he grabbed the unconscious Shadow and Tails… Zephkuda rose an eyebrow; "Dawn? Dusk?" he asked and he scoffed; "Twilight, the meaning of the word means before dawn, after dusk… in-between the two… a fusion," he explained and grew with a faint light as they too split apart… Dawn looked worried; "Let's get these two to safety!" he cried but was blocked off by Metal, who clutched them in his grip like he had done Shadow and Tails… but also slammed them against each other so Tails and Shadow were being crushed as Dawn and Dusk were being choked…

"Metal!!! Leave them! Your fight is with me!" Zephkuda cried and Metal God smirked; "I will get rid of you when I am finished with these four!" he shouted and gripped harder, Dawns hand were on Metal wrist, trying to pry his lethal grip… Zephkuda growled; "NO! YOU WONT KILL ANOTHER!" he screamed and teleported behind Metal God who let go of Shadow, Dawn, Dusk and Tails and they fell to the ground… Metal tried to kick Zephkuda but he blocked it and struck his palm 'through' Metal's chest! Zephkuda's eyes were pure white as he ripped put his arm from Metal then forced his arm back into it but it came up to Metals neck for Zephkuda used an uppercut, Metal gagged and Zephkuda snarled; "DIE!!!" he screamed as Metal Gods body lit up and Bakuda threw Metal to the ground… Metal slammed on the tarmac and it created a large crater that burning magna was flowing into… he jumped pit of the pit and tried to stand up but his right leg buckled… he thought he was safe for the moment but he forgot something…

"_SONIC WIND!" cried Sonic_

"_CHAOS SPEAR!" yelled Dusk and Shadow_

"_KAMEHAMEHA!" came from Dawn and Tails_

"_THUNDER!" commanded Blitz and Mathias while Amelia shot arrows rapidly_

"_SPIRIT BALL!" shouted Tanaka_

"_EARTH SHAKER!" roared Knuckles as he slammed his fist on the ground an created a fissure that headed toward Metal_

"_WATER/FIRE/EARTH (x2) /WIND!" bellowed Saria, Silver, Crystal, Chaos and Adimid_

"_BLACK FLAMES!" snarled Vyse_

"_JUDGEMENT!" screamed Adam_

"_LOVES WRATH!" shrieked Aura_

Metal screamed as all the finishing moves of the greatest warriors from the dimensions hit him at once… fire spread all around Metal as his metallic body slowly disintegrated… Zephkuda appeared before him in the raging inferno created by the attacks, the fire licked at Zephkuda's body but he paid no mind as Metal burned to the ground, Metal looked up to the deity in front of him and snarled; "This isn't over!" he wailed but Zephkuda shook his head once; "No, it is over Metal… HADOHAMEHA!!!" he shouted to the heavens as the golden beam enveloped the machine once and for all…

The fire died along with Metal and alone stood Zephkuda in the dieing flames… he fainted as the last flare was extinguished… Tails and the others crowded around him and picked him up… a bright light shone from Zephkuda and Bakuda and Zephyr the fox/wolf split apart! Tails was holding Bakuda as Winter held onto Zephyr… they both woke at the same time and jumped out of their holders arms and looked wildly around; "Where's Metal?!" they shouted in union and everyone sweat dropped… Bakuda walked up to Zephyr and gave him a high-five; "We make a good team Zephyr!" he said to the fox/wolf who smile broadly; "You would be under a pile of rubble if it wasn't for me!" he taunted and Bakuda frowned; "You would be mounted on Karnak's wall if it weren't for me," he replied and Zephyr raised an eyebrow; "… Touché…"

Bakuda looked over to the dead body that was lying a short distance away and sighed; "How many people died today?" he asked Sonic who looked uncomfortable; "Well… uh… over 50,000…" he blushed and Bakuda sighed; "Then it is settled…" he said calmly and took the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and Tails… he walked to a separate area and Zephyr tilted his head to the side; "What are you up to?" he asked and Bakuda bowed his head; "I am going to summon Shenron…" he muttered and everyone that knew of the Dragonballs gasped, Piccolo frowned; "You need all seven for that, as much as I recall, you have two…" he said and Vegeta smirked; "Metal God must have hit him harder than it seemed!" he taunted.

Bakuda nodded; "I do have two… the Chaos Emeralds will help with this… but they aren't enough… I need more energy to give the Shenron of Hope to summon him without the other five…" he explained while looking grim… Sonic then watched as Bakuda drew the Dragonballs he had then place them either side of him and lay the Chaos Emeralds around himself; "What does it require from you, without the other Dragonballs?" he asked worried and Bakuda drew a long breath…

_My life…_


	46. Chapter 46 Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_**It would be wise to read my story: 'Tournament to test the gods'. I am having that as part of this storyline and if you don't read it, you might be a bit confused! All other OC's belong to their owners! Mathias, Blitz and Amelia belong to Chef Colette, Silver Wolf, Crystal and Saria belong to Sonicx man, Velk owns Adimid. Vyse belongs to Ryu the black fox, Chaos belongs to Inudemon02 Winter and Zephyr belongs to The-Blue-Zephyr. I have their permission!!!**_

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Everone was speechless as Bakuda said those words, Sonic gulped then laughed half heartedly; "You're joking… Right?" he asked uncertain and Bakuda shook his head; "I wish I was, but it's the only way for Shenron, the eternal dragon to have enough energy to make a wish… I hope…" he said looking down to his shoes in sorrow…

Zephyr came forward with his eyes narrowed; "You hope? You mean you could give up your life and it may not even be worth it?! I won't let you!" he shouted and Bakuda rose up his head and glared at him angrily; "It's my choice! I would gladly give my life for another! You would do the same in my shoes, would you not?!" he yelled and Zephyr fell silent for a second, Bakuda had hit the nail on the head… but refused to give up; "There must be another way!" he cried but Bakuda shook his head; "If there is, I cannot think of it," he muttered and faced forward with the 'Golden Dragonballs of Hope' started glowing brightly…

Tails leapt up and grabbed hold of Bakuda's gi; "Please don't go!" he cried and burst into tears, the wet salty tears penetrated Bakuda's resolve like bullets… yet he still kept it with him, he held Tails close for a moment; "Tails, you have to understand that it is something I must do," he said softly but Tails shook his head; "But I don't want you to go!" he said with tears flowing freely from his face, Tails Super Saiyan form diminishing… Shadow sighed with his Super Saiyan form dropping; "Your act is noble Bakuda, but is it worth it?" he asked and Bakuda raised an eyebrow as his body began to glow with the Dragonballs and Chaos Emeralds; "Is that question even necessary Shadow?" he asked back and Shadow smirked; "The choice is yours," he muttered and Bakuda nodded while Tails whipped around to face the ebony hedgehog; "Shadow!" he scolded but Shadow shrugged and crossed his arms… Amy came up to Bakuda and shook him; "This isn't right! You are only a kid! You shouldn't be doing something like this!" she cried but Vegeta snarled; "He is a true Saiyan! This is not just a sacrifice that he is doing! He will overcome it!" he boasted and Bakuda shook his head; "I may try Vegeta, but my life will be torn from my body as Shenron is summoned," he said with a fake smile on his face, Vegeta's jaw dropped; "There is no other way?!" Piccolo shouted and Bakuda shook his head as he was slowly enveloped in a bright light; "You should know, you are connected to the Dragonballs also," he smirked.

Dawn looked worried and was holding onto Amelia for reassurance, Adam was speechless, Aura was in tears and started pleading to Bakuda to stop for her but Bakuda shook his head once; "Metal took the lives of my loved ones this day and some a few days back still… I will repair the damage he has done…" he murmured and Aura was brought to tears with Amy holding her for support… Vegeta and Piccolo were speechless; Vyse, Chaos and Adimid stood together and were quickly trying to make up a plan… Crystal and Saria tried to run to Bakuda and 'knock' some sense into him but Silver held them back; "He has made his decision, let him go…" he said serious and they both fell to the floor, their resolve gone… Knuckles prepared the Chaos emeralds to lend a hand and possible to make Shenron appear with them instead of Bakuda giving his life… Tanaka stood stock still, hopeful for a better outcome, but knew it was useless; "First a warrior, Today a hero," he muttered… Bakuda turned to Adam; "You make the wish Adam, give these people light on this dark day," he requested and Adam nodded once in understanding to the 'Godling of Hopes' final request…

Bakuda rose his arms and Tails, Aura and Amy were blown back so Bakuda could complete the ritual; "Dragonballs of great age! I call you forth to unleash your rage! I surrender my Body, Soul and Power to you to help the world and give hope to its inhabitants! By your name I summon you forth!" Bakuda shouted as Bakuda turned completely golden and his body disintegrating with the Dragonballs surrounding him and beginning to absorb pieces that flew off Bakuda's body… Tails sprang up again and charged for his older brother but was too late… Bakuda's sword flew off and stopped Tails from coming closer as it too revolved in front of Bakuda…

"_SHENRON OF HOPE!!!"_

(Play Shenron Theme)

A blast of pure light burst from where Bakuda was just standing a minute ago, Everone shielded their eyes as a column of pure, blinding golden light burst from the Dragonballs and into the sky… the sky itself blackening at the dragons presence yet the horizon stayed the same colour… the column twisted around and limbs began to take shape… first the arms burst from the light, a large clawed and scaly arm… then the legs, golden scales covered both of them… a giant bone chilling roar filled the air when the entire dragon burst into existence, its head shaped like the original Shenron except was pure gold with black horns and crystal blue eyes…

Everone gasped at the sight of the hundred foot tall dragon that stood before them… Silver gulped once at the sight of him and sweat dropped; "Uh… what was the point of summoning a dragon that could possible eat us?!" he cried and Vegeta scoffed; "Don't you know anything boy?! This dragon can't grant any person a wish, that wish will come true!" he explained and a few people stared at the dragon in awe…

_You have awoken me from my slumber…_

_Bakuda, the Godling of Hope, has given me enough energy to be summoned as you can see…_

A few people cheered as others (the fighter that knew Bakuda) bowed their heads in sorrow… Tails was openly crying his heat out and Sonic was trying his best to console the poor kit… Adam came up to the Dragon and sighed; "Can you please-" he started but Shenron cut him off…

_I may have enough power to be summoned, but I do not have enough collected energy to grant a wish of any kind…_

Everyone gasped at the news, Zephyr bowed his head and a single tear fell from his eyes… Winter looked surprise at this; she hadn't ever seen Zephyr shed a tear since she had met him… Vyse shook his head; "It seems pretty hopeless," he murmured and Tails bawled harder than ever… Dakuba glanced over to dawn who was also crying… Dawn like Bakuda since he was one of the people that also cared for him… Dakuba stared up at the dragon with something burning in his chest…

Adimid and Chaos stood beside each other and both looked up at the dragon in sadness; "He needn't sacrifice himself…" they both muttered and Shadow nodded; "I should have stopped him…" he said quietly…

"HEY LOOK!!!" Knuckles yelled as something happened to Shenron… the base of Shenron, where it connected to the four dragonballs, was darkening… Wait… Four? Knuckles inspected the other Two and saw they were black with red stars instead of gold with pale gold stars… Knuckles gasped as a piece of pure dark energy passed by him, he turned around and found Dakuba glowing brightly with darkness surrounding him…

A few people gasped at this and realised what was happening… Dawn ran up to Dakuba and shook him; "No! Dakuba! No!" he pleaded and Dakuba frowned; "When the Dragon disappears, if will anyway since Bakuda is now non existent," he explained then smiled; "And if that's the case, I might as well do something noble in my life… even though it sickens me to my core," he spat and walked up to the dragonballs with pieces of energy still being ripped from his body and flowing into the 'Dark Dragonballs of Despair'…

Dakuba sighed then turned to Amelia; "Take care of Dawn for me?" he asked quietly and she nodded… Dakuba looked back to the dragonballs and sighed; "Here goes…Dragonballs of great age! I call you forth to unleash your rage! I surrender my Body, Soul and Power to you to enslave the world and cause despair to its inhabitants! By your name I summon you forth!" he chanted as his 'Sword of Despair' floated next to Bakuda's still rotating sword and began revolving next to it… Dakuba completely disintegrated after he said the final words…

"_SHENRON OF DESPAIR!!!"_

The base of Shenron darkened more and the entire left side of Shenron blackened slowly until Shenron was both Black and gold, his left eye turned deep ruby red… everyone gasped as the dragon roared then lowered its head further to the crowed beneath it…

_Name one wish and it shall be done_

Zephyr stood stock still as he saw the new dragon appear but his heart lifted when he heard those words; "It worked!" he shouted and a few everyone cheered except Tails and Dawn, who were bawling at the top of their lungs and Amelia tried to calm them down…

Adam walked back up to the dragon and cleared his throat; "Please revive all who Metal God has killed!" he asked and Shenron of Hope/Despair nodded…

_It shall be done…_

The dragon's eyes glowed red and blue, from each of his eyes, and its glow spread all over the city… Sonic rushed up to Chris and felt his pulse but he found none… his head hanged in disappointment; "It didn't work…" he muttered… but…

"Sonic?" Chris asked as he slowly opened his eyes… Sonic leapt up into the air in joy as Chris Thorndike was revived from death… people all over the city woke up from what seemed like a long slumber, all those people that were destroyed completely by Metal God suddenly appeared back into existence as if nothing actually happened to them… Sonic helped Chris up and Linsey and Nelson rushed over to hug their son who they thought they'd never see again… Sonic looked over to Tails and Dawn, who were still very heartbroken; "I wish that all of the victims were brought back… Tails will never be the same…" he muttered and Chris turned around; "What happened Sonic?" he asked and Sonic explained the situation, including Bakuda's and Dakuba's sacrifice for the people that Metal killed. Chris hung his head; "He shouldn't have," he murmured…

_Your wish has been granted_

_Farewell_

The dragon started to shine brightly but Dawn and Tails looked up with pain in their eyes; "Please bring our brothers back! Please!" they begged and Shenron growled.

_They cannot be revived since I do not have enough power for a second wish…_

Tails and Dawn looked down to their shoes and began to sniffle again; "But… he's my brother… I love him…" they said in union…

(Play 'Heroes of our Time' by 'DragonForce')

_The Chaos Emeralds began to shine a very faint glow…_

Zephyr shook his head, tears in his eyes; "He was a good friend," he muttered and Winter nodded; "He helped all in need, even gave his life for others that maybe couldn't even care less…" she muttered…

_They grew brighter…_

Knuckles looked at the emeralds in confusion, but was the only one that was doing so…

Shadow showed anger on his face; "He saved me, from myself and from a frozen prison! And I have done nothing to repay him! He cared for me, even though I hut him sometimes…" Chaos nodded; "Such people are hard to come by," she commented.

_The Chaos Emeralds shone even brighter and the swords of Hope and Despair shone with them faintly…_

Silver, Saria and Crystal sighed; "He saved all our lives once, back when Karnak was on the loose… We hardly got on, but we always defend each other in times of need…" he said and Saria nodded. Crystal looked up to the darkened heavens; "He cared more for his friends than power," she commented as she remembered Bakuda cutting the rod of light in half to stop himself hurting other peoples feelings…

_The Swords glowed and transformed into the 'Chaos blades'… one green, the other red…_

Mathias, Blitz, Adimid, Vyse and Amelia said nothing but similar things were in their minds…

_Shenron's eyes glowed brightly…_

Adam and Aura stood next to each other and sighed; "He was the best of the Godlings, he didn't care for glory of power, but the well being of others…" Adam commented and Aura sighed again; "He was the only one that helped me when I had my cancer," she said quietly…

_Knuckles shielded his eyes from the light from the Chaos Emeralds that surrounded Shenron… he gasped in realisation…_

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other for a moment, Vegeta had tears in his eyes, this only happened once in his life before; "He was like a son to me…" he murmured and Piccolo looked up to the sky also; "He and Gohan were the first ones to think me… as a friend…" he muttered…

Suddenly the Shenron of Hope and Despair growled loudly as his scales shone brightly with every colour of the rainbow… the colours of the Chaos Emeralds! A few people gasped as they realised this…

"What's happening?!" Sonic shouted and Knuckles looked around and smiled; "Have you ever heard the Hymn of the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked and everyone looked confused… Knuckles sighed; "How about this particular line: 'Our hearts intensify their power'…" he announced and everyone gasped as they saw the Chaos Emeralds spread all around Shenron, with the two Chaos blades revolving around the base…

_I now have the energy to grant one more wish…_

Tails and Dawn suddenly jumped up; "BRING OUR BROTHERS BACK!!!!" they cried and Shenron nodded.

_It shall be done…_

Tails and Dawn cried out with joy… two figures slowly faded into existence next to the two swords that revolved around Shenron… They both wore gi's and looked human with monkey tails… everyone cheered as Bakuda and Dakuba were brought back from the dead! Tails and Dawn launched at them and both gave them death hugs that could send them right back! Bakuda looked confused for a moment then hugged Tails back; "Thanks bro…" he muttered and looked over to Dakuba ho was doing the same with Dawn…

_Your wishes have been granted, I have to go now_

_Farewell!_

Bakuda watched as the dragon disappeared and was sucked back into the Dragonballs that they owned, the Dragonballs shone brightly instead of turning to stone like the originals… Bakuda and Dakuba picked up their Dragonballs and put their swords back, they turned to each other and gave a curt nod… the Chaos Emerald were sucked back into Bakuda's Sword…

Bakuda was about to look at the others when a bright light shone to his right and left! Everyone shielded their eyes as a white and black portal opened up next to Dakuba and Bakuda… Bakuda stared at it for a moment and sighed, he turned to Tails who was also confused and then to Shadow; "Guys? It's time to go," he muttered and Tails and Shadow raised their eyebrows; "Already?!" they shouted and Sonic came forward; "You have to leave?! Now?!" he asked and Bakuda nodded, Dakuba, Dusk and Dawn had already left, awn had to say goodbye to Amelia first…

Bakuda looked to the others and smiled; "I guess I'll see you later!" he said and everyone nodded, smiling… Tails briefly hugged everyone he was to leave behind but promised them that he'd visit in his dreams… Zephyr came up to Bakuda and shook his hand; "Don't be a stranger Bakuda," he asked and Bakuda smirked; "I always turn up every so often, weather you like it or not!" he said and Zephyr laughed; "See ya!" he said as he and Winter disappeared… Blitz, Amelia and Mathias nodded once and gave Bakuda a 'thumbs up' before returning to their dimension… all of them disappeared one by one until they were alone again… Sonic hugged him one more time before Shadow, Bakuda and Tails stepped up to the portal… Bakuda looked back one more time and smiled to the others; "I'll see ya soon!" he shouted happily and they all jumped in…

Sonic sighed then looked at Knuckles who seemed fretted that he forgot to take the emeralds back from Bakuda; "I guess… he's off on just another adventure… Goodbye… Tails… Shadow… and especially you Bakuda…"

_Bakuda would return… but for now… he, Tails and Shadow were off to the next dimension… if they need help… they know that they have allies… always…_

_**Next time on Rise of the Saiyan god! Bakuda, Tails and Shadow arrive in a new world but there seems to be a tournament happening that grabs Bakuda's interest… but evil is in the works…**_

_**Next episode is;**_

_**Rise of the Saiyan God: Devil Within!**_

_**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**_

_**P.S. Please review on my new tournament poll story for me to decide the next tournament…**_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**Bakuda…**_


End file.
